She Wolf
by Madu Black
Summary: Como seria se Bella tambem se transformasse em uma Loba? Bella se transforma em Loba durante o tempo que Edward a deixou, como vai ficar tudo depois disso.
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora.**

O shipper dessa fic é Bella e Jake, eu sou Team Jacob galera então se ler não reclame, por favor.

O próprio titulo já diz, vai ser uma fic de Bella como Loba.

O inicio da fic se passa durante o cap 9 Triangulo de Lua Nova, quando Bella vai no cinema com Mike e Jake, eu fiz algumas alterações nesse cap. Pra se adaptar com o que eu quero.

A história do porque da transformação de Bella em Loba também serão contadas durante a fic.

Pra quem gosta desse shipper eu tenho outra!

A fic está terminada eu posto ela em outro site.

É isso ai se lerem comentem, por favor, o que vocês estão achando.

Bjss


	2. Cap 1 Toc Toc

**Cap. 1 Toc Toc.**

Estava chegando a casa. Hoje, depois da aula, iria com o pessoal da escola para Port Angeles assistir um filme. Jake iria também, é claro. Estava dirigindo até em casa quando notei uma coisa que me deixou intrigada. Eu sempre sentia o buraco no peito quando eu pensava _nele_, e eu estava pensando nisso agora, mas ao que parece a dor não veio. Já estava chegando a casa quando vi um carro estacionado e Jake estava sentado no capô, ah então foi isso. Nós estávamos tão conectados que foi como se eu soubesse que ele estaria ali me esperando, entendi a falta da dor, eu nunca sentia o buraco perto do Jake, como se, de alguma forma, ele me preenchesse. Eu sabia que não podia ser outra coisa, afinal eu pertencia a _ele_, ainda, mas no fundo uma vozinha queria dizer que não.

Não dei atenção, eu não tinha mais concerto. Sorri para o Jake e sai da picape.

_ Não acredito, você terminou. _ Ele sorriu como sempre para mim.

_ Ontem, hoje é a viagem de inauguração._ ele me disse. Levantei a mão para ele bater na minha.

_ Eu vou poder dirigir hoje? _ Ele perguntou, e sua mão ficou segurando a minha.

_ Claro. Jake, isso é fantástico, eu não conseguiria superar isso. Eu desisto você é mais velho. _ Eu disse rindo para ele, ele continuou sorrindo e deu de ombros.

_ Eu já sabia. _

Mike chegou nesse momento e eu me afastei do Jake, ele comentou que se lembrava do Mike. Mike saiu do carro e eu apresentei os dois, senti um clima, mas tinha Ângela e Ben, eles iriam também. O telefone tocou e eu entrei para atender. Era Ben, ele e Ângela não poderiam ir, ela estava doente.

Depois de informar que o grupo estava reduzido, fomos para o cinema no carro do Jake. Jake conversou o tempo todo, ele estava feliz, eu até me esqueci do Mike rabugento no banco traseiro. Depois de um tempo Mike chegou perto de mim e disse:

_ O som não funciona? _ Ele tinha um toque de petulância.

_ É claro que sim, mas Bella não gosta._ Jake disse. Como ele podia saber? Ele me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma, eu nunca disse isso para ele. Mike interrompeu meus devaneios.

_ Bella?_ Mike aborrecido.

_ Jake está certo. _ Continuei encarando ele de perfil, tinha um clique vindo, mas eu não estava conectando os cabos certos do meu pensamento. Mike, de novo, interrompeu meu raciocínio. Eu olhei pra ele, mas por dentro eu estava com raiva.

_ Como não pode gostar de musica? _ Eu já estava irritada, foi fácil ser honesta.

_ Eu não sei, só me irrita. _ Mas minha linha de raciocínio foi perdida.

Chegamos ao cinema e comecei a me arrepender de ter chamado Mike, ele estava tentando estragar a festa. Eu fiquei no meio, Mike de um lado e Jake do outro. Reparei que Mike nem via o filme, mas depois de um tempo, Jake começou a rir bem baixinho. Só eu escutei.

_ O que foi? _

_ Ah, esse filme é uma piada. Como sangue pode voar metros?_ Jake rindo.

Depois disso, eu comecei a me divertir mesmo. Como eu colocaria limites na minha relação com Jake se eu mesma não queria isso? Com esse pensamento eu senti o toc toc no meu cérebro do mesmo modo que no carro. Tinha alguma coisa que estava passando despercebida, que eu não estava pegando, mas eu não sabia o que era e continuei com o filme, estava engraçado mesmo. Depois de meio filme, Mike passou mal e saiu da sala, eu fui atrás dele e Jake me seguiu. Pedi pro Jake ficar, mas ele veio comigo do mesmo jeito.

Jake me falou que Mike estava passando mal no banheiro. E fez piadas do Mike. Eu não liguei. Jake se sentou num banco do cinema e pediu pra eu me sentar ao seu lado. Eu me sentei, mas sabia que ele iria cruzar linhas, pude perceber pelo seu olhar. Jake colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu me afastei.

_ Jake. _

Ele tirou o braço, mas pegou a minha mão e colocou a outra na cintura. Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas não o consegui, ele era forte. De onde vinha essa confiança toda?

_ Bella, me diga uma coisa. _ Ele começou.

_ O quê? _ Eu queria ficar irritada, mas não consegui.

_ Você gosta de mim, certo? _

_ Você sabe que sim. _

_ Mais do que o idiota soltando as tripas lá no banheiro. _ Era uma afirmação

_ Sim. _ Confirmei o que ele já sabia.

_ Mais que os outros caras que você conhece? _ Ele continuou.

_ Sim, mais do que as garotas também. _ Eu constatei isso para mim quando disse em voz alta, e era verdade.

_ Mas é só isso? _ Eu não queria magoá-lo. Eu senti, de novo, a sensação de que alguma coisa me escapava. Isso já estava irritando.

_ Sim. _ disse finalmente. Ele sorriu.

_ Está tudo bem, contanto que você goste mais de mim e me ache bonito, mais ou menos, eu vou ser irritadoramente persistente. _

_ Eu não vou mudar. _ Minha voz saiu um pouco triste.

_ É o outro, não é? _ Incrível, de novo, como se ele soubesse que se dizer o nome eu me encolheria feito um feto aqui.

_ Não precisa falar disso se não quiser. _ Ele disse. Eu concordei agradecida.

_ Mas não fique brava, eu vou estar por perto, eu não vou desistir. _

_ Você não devia perder. _ Eu era danificada, mas senti que queria que ele perdesse seu tempo comigo, me aceitando mesmo danificada.

_ Enquanto você gostar de ficar comigo eu, ainda, quero fazer isso. _

_ Eu não posso imaginar como eu não gostaria de ficar com você. _ Fui sincera com ele. Jake me deu seu sorriso.

_ Eu posso viver com isso. _

_ Só não espere demais. _ Eu tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele a segurou com força.

_ Isso te incomoda? _ Ele disse apertando os meus dedos.

_ Não. _ Era verdade, era gostoso, ele era quente.

_ Você se importa com o que ele pensa? _ Ele indicou com a cabeça o banheiro.

_ Não, na verdade não. _

_ Então, qual é o problema? _

_ É que isso tem significados diferentes para mim e para você. _ Senti uma pontada na cabeça. Será que eu tinha enxaqueca?

_ Agora a granada está na minha mão. _ Eu ri, ele queria fazer piada lembrando-se das aulas de moto. Ele analisou minha cicatriz no pulso e perguntou como tinha acontecido. Eu disse que não me lembrava. Esperei pela dor, mas ela não veio. O buraco não abria perto do Jake.

Mike saiu do banheiro e parecia que tinha sido atropelado. Fomos embora. Jake abriu as janelas do carro e começou a ficar muito frio. Jake me puxou para perto dele. Ele estava quente, fiquei preocupada, ele podia estar com febre ou eu podia estar muito gelada. Eu o deixei ficar com o braço em volta de mim, e não me senti culpada por estar o deixando ter esperanças, mas parecia que era egoísmo. A viagem de volta pareceu mais longa que a ida.

Minha cabeça estava me atrapalhando. Ficava entre egoísta, se explique melhor, ou fique quieta, você esta fazendo certo. Eu não entendia a segunda parte. Como eu poderia estar fazendo certo se meu amigo poderia sair magoado? Eu não queria ser responsável por isso, eu tinha que ser mais clara, falar que era só amizade mesmo. Mas eu não conseguiria, só de pensar em fazer isso eu me sentia mal, e aquele toc toc começou de novo. Eu já estava cansada.

Eu levei Mike pra casa e Jake me seguiu. Depois ele me levou para casa.

_ Eu me convidaria para entrar, mas você tem razão, acho que não estou bem. _

_ Ah não, você também não. Eu te levo até em casa. _

_ Não precisa, eu não estou me sentindo mal, só errado. _ Ele disse.

_ Você me liga quando chegar? _ Eu estava preocupada, não queira que ele fosse sozinho.

_ Sim, eu ligo. _ Eu fui saindo do carro e Jake segurou meu pulso.

_ O que é Jake? _

_ Eu quero que você saiba que eu vou sempre estar aqui para você. Eu nunca vou te magoar, prometo, você pode sempre contar comigo. Você sabe que eu nunca machucaria você? _ Eu sorri pra ele.

_ Jake, eu sei disso, eu já conto com você, mais do que você sabe.

Jake abriu um sorriso como se o sol brilhasse na noite. Eu não devia fazer isso, era errado porque eu não menti, mas o toc toc começou de novo. E eu deixei pra lá. Jake fez uma careta como se estivesse com dor.

_ Eu acho melhor eu ir agora. _ Eu saí do carro.

_ Me liga quando chegar. _ eu disse. Ele já estava indo, a direção dele parecia segura.

Entrei em casa e fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava me escapando, mas eu não conseguia fazer a conexão. Minha consciência estava pesada demais pra me preocupar com outra coisa, o que eu estava fazendo para o Jake? Eu era uma pessoa que sabia direitinho que o poder de amar uma pessoa pode te destruir. Na maioria das vezes eu me sentia destruída, só na presença de Jake que não, mas ainda sim... Eu não era boa para ele, eu era vazia. Jake merecia uma pessoa inteira.

Fiquei esperando ao lado do telefone que ele ligasse, mais nada. 10 minutos, eu fiquei batucando no balcão da cozinha. 15 minutos, eu... Que tinha o carro mais lento, chegava lá nesse tempo. 18 minutos, resolvi ligar. Depois, de duas tentativas, Billy atendeu.

_ Alô. _ Billy parecia distante.

_ Billy, é Bella. O Jake já chegou? Ele estava se sentindo um pouco mal. _

_ Já, ele estava se sentindo doente demais pra ligar. _ Ele respondeu.

_ Vocês precisam de ajuda? Eu posso ir ai. _ Imaginei Billy na cadeira tentando ajudar Jake.

_ Não precisa, estamos bem. Tchau. _ E desligou. Foi quase rude, mas o Jake poderia estar precisando dele.

Subi pra dormir. Eu planejei levar uma sopa para ele amanhã, eu ainda me sentia preocupada. Meus planos foram por água abaixo quando acordei as 04h30min da manhã me sentindo mal. Acho que Mike passou seu mal estar para mim, fiquei no banheiro. Charlie ligou para os Newtons avisando que eu tinha o mesmo que o filho deles. Fiquei o dia inteiro lá, e a noite também. Dormi no banheiro, mas quando acordei de manhã estava no meu quarto, estava me sentindo ressecada.

Tomei um banho, me senti um pouco melhor, tomei um café da manhã leve, e fui ligar para o Jake, a preocupação já voltou.

_ Alô. _ Era ele, mas sua voz parecia fraca.

_ Oi Jake. Nossa, sua voz parece horrível. _ Eu disse com simpatia.

_ Eu me sinto horrível. _ Ele sussurrou.

_ O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Quer que eu te leve alguma coisa? Vai passar logo, eu já melhorei. _ Eu disse pra ele, tagalerei.

_ Você ficou doente? _ Sua voz estava morta.

_ Sim, mas já estou melhor. Você vai ficar bom logo. _

_ Eu não tenho o que você tem, é outra coisa. _ Ele me disse, sua voz se quebrou.

_ O que você tem? _

_ Tudo, meu corpo todo dói. _ Ele estava com dor na voz, me senti mal por ele, queria poder ajudar.

_ Estou indo ai, vou ficar com você. _ Eu disse.

_ Não, quando eu estiver melhor eu te ligo. _

_ Jake. _ Mas ele me interrompeu.

_ Eu tenho que ir. _ Ele tinha uma urgência na voz.

_ Eu te vejo depois. _

_ Espere que eu ligue. _

_ Ok Tchau. _ Eu disse.

_ Bella. _ Sussurrou e desligou logo depois.

_**N/A:**__ Cap revisado pela Agatha21! _

_E ai gostaram, esse cap foi tirado quase que inteiro do cap do livro onde Bella, Jake e Mike vão ao cinema. Fiz umas mudanças pra se adaptar com o que eu queria nessa fic!_

_Espero que acompanhem e deixem review e comentários!_

_Madu Black_

_XD_


	3. Cap 2 Quente

**Cap. 2 Quente.**

Depois disso, meu domingo estava um caos, eu não teria Jake hoje. Como eu faria? Eu estava completamente viciada nele. Paciência, ele não ficou doente porque quis. Resolvi fazer alguns deveres que estavam atrasados da escola, mas, mesmo assim, não tinha muita coisa. Charlie ficou contente que eu estava melhor, e falei pra ele do Jake. Ele não se importou muito, disse que Billy sabia o que fazia.

À noite fui dormir morrendo de medo, eu nunca ficava muito tempo sem Jake, estava esperando o buraco. Deitei-me morrendo de medo, eu teria pesadelos.

_Eu estava na floresta sozinha, como sempre, mas isso não me deixou desesperada. Tudo começou a ficar quente, Sam Uley estava ali me olhando, mas ele logo saiu. Eu resolvi segui-lo, eu nunca fazia isso, mas ele já tinha sumido. Fiquei andando mais um tempo, eu sabia que logo teria desespero. Eu estava sozinha de novo. Senti que estava ficando mais quente ainda, era como se a floresta estivesse pegando fogo. Estava me queimando, muito quente. Eu tentei correr, mas a cada passo, eu ficava mais quente. Eu olhei para os lados desesperada. Onde estava o fogo? Eu queria fugir, mas eu não consegui. A cada passo o calor subia pela minha coluna, como se eu é que estivesse pegando fogo. _

_ AH! _ Gritei e acordei. Meu corpo estava todo suado, o cobertor estava molhado, que sonho mais estranho. Eu devia estar doente ainda. Tenho certeza que está frio lá fora, mas eu estou com calor. Tirei o cobertor do corpo e fui beber água.

Mas eu me sentia bem, podia jurar que estava enxergando melhor mesmo no escuro, que coisa esquisita. Vai ver fiquei tanto tempo na escuridão que já me acostumei. É isso, só pode ser isso. Resolvi que iria beber água gelada, apesar de todo aquele suor eu estava me sentindo bem, não devia estar doente.

No dia seguinte, tentei ligar para o Jake, queria saber como ele estava, mas ninguém atendeu. Fui para a escola, estava tudo como antes. Mike me perguntou se eu estava bem, e eu disse que não poderia estar melhor. Pela primeira vez eu não fui um desastre em educação física. Eu realmente estranhei isso. Eu não acertei ninguém acidentalmente, ou me machuquei. O que será que aconteceu com meu equilíbrio? Mas não vou reclamar, eu estava melhor.

Comecei a reparar, eu não tinha tropeçado nenhuma vez, hoje. Realmente, eu não me lembrava disso.

_ Nossa, você arrasou hoje. O que aconteceu? _ Mike perguntou no final da aula.

_ Eu não sei, devo ter melhorado. _ Respondi com um sorriso pra ele, e segui para a saída.

Chegando a casa, a primeira coisa foi ligar para o Jake. Billy atendeu, mas disse que ele estava muito mal, ainda, e que nada de visitas.

Nessa noite, o sonho foi o mesmo. Acordei toda suada. Percebi que não precisava mais das cobertas, eu não estava sentindo frio. Será que estou doente? Eu me sinto ótima, meu equilíbrio melhorou. Ah, deixa pra lá. Era a segunda noite que eu não sonhava com Edward me deixando, e agora com o pensamento, me preparei pra me encolher na cama, mas o buraco não veio. O que isso tudo significa? Dormi o resto da noite bem e nem acordei com frio, apesar de estar chovendo muito.

Coloquei uma roupa leve pra ir para o colégio. Calça jeans, camiseta, tênis e resolvi colocar uma jaquetinha leve, todos estranhariam se eu ficasse sem blusa nesse frio. Me achei boba, eu não estava com frio.

Na escola foi tudo igual. No refeitório, Tyler conseguiu me deixar sem graça com um comentário totalmente estranho.

_ Bella, o que você anda fazendo? Você está fazendo academia? _ Que pergunta mais esquisita.

_ Não. Por quê? _ Fiquei curiosa.

_ Bom, é que você está só de camiseta hoje e não sei, parece que você está malhando, está mais forte, na verdade você está gostosa. _ Eu corei e fiquei como um tomate.

_ Tyler, eu não estou fazendo nada. Que loucura. _ Eu o repreendi.

_ É verdade. O que você esta fazendo? Você não concorda comigo, Mike? _ Ele olhou para o Mike esperando uma resposta. Se for possível, eu corei mais ainda, porque Mike se virou e me analisou.

_ E verdade. E Bella, você estava ótima ontem, em educação física. O que você tem feito? _

_ Nada, só caminhada na mata, tipo trilha. _ Eu respondi.

_ Eu quero fazer também se for pra ficar assim. _ Lauren e seu tom impertinente. Eu senti um fogo, como se eu pudesse matá-la ali. Assustei-me com esse pensamento, eu não era assim. Acalmei, respirei fundo, acho que Ângela percebeu e me socorreu.

_ Se Bella diz que é só caminhada, eu acredito. Já tentaram andar nas florestas daqui? Tem que ter garra. Posso ir com você um dia? _ Ela perguntou com uma piscada. Eu ri. Ela não era de fazer isso, mas eu estava adorando, ela me salvou.

_ Sim, talvez eu vá no sábado, se você quiser ir comigo. _ E o assuntou parou. Dei uma olhada no refeitório, e alguns meninos estavam me olhando. Bom, o Tyler podia ter razão, talvez. Eu estava fazendo as caminhadas, por isso eu estava melhor em educação física.

Mais um dia sem falar com Jake. Eu resolvi que não iria esperar, eu precisava vê-lo. Fui pra La Push, e na casinha vermelha estava tudo fechado. Voltei pra casa e resolvi tomar um banho. Depois, quando estava me secando, é que percebi, realmente tinha uma mudança no meu corpo. Olhei-me bem, eu estava mais definida mesmo, como se tivesse feito academia durante meses. Levantei meu braço e tinha um contorno diferente, nada masculino, mas meu corpo estava mesmo definido, e meus seios estavam mais redondos. Quando eles cresceram? Eu não me lembrava disso, fiquei curiosa. Fui para o quarto, queria me ver no espelho de corpo inteiro.

E lá estava à mudança em todos os músculos. Minhas pernas estavam mais torneadas, meu bumbum estava durinho, e eu me lembro, eu era toda mole. Da onde veio isso? Eu estava nua, no quarto, e não estava com frio, também. Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me sinto bem, na verdade melhor do que bem. Eu estava ótima. Mas, realmente, meu corpo mudou, eu sei que caminhadas não fazem isso.

_ Fazem? _ Perguntei pra mim mesma, e ri. Era ridículo. O que mais poderia ter sido?

_ Idiota. _ Falei pra mim olhando no espelho. Coloquei uma roupa leve, eu não estava sentido mais frio, e isso era bom. Fiz os deveres de casa e fiquei com tempo de sobra.

No jantar, amolei Charlie até ele ligar para o Harry Clearwater, eu queria notícias do Jake, já estava ficando desesperada. Ele disse que Jake estava doente, que era mononucleose, e que nada de visitas, recomendações de Billy. Eu pasmei sem visitas. Eu não iria aguentar.

Resolvi dar uma semana para o Billy, depois, eu iria visitar Jake. Ele não poderia proibir, eu era amiga dele.

A semana se arrastou. Meus sonhos continuaram sendo os mesmos, mas eu não acordei mais por causa do calor. Eu dormia de moletom e camiseta regata, agora, e estava dormindo bem. Meus pesadelos com Edward sumiram, já era como se ele não tivesse existido mesmo, como ele prometeu. Meu dia era tomado por escola, me preocupar com Jake, e fazer a comida do Charlie. Reparei que eu precisava me distrair mais, bom, mas as pessoas que eu gosto, nesse fim de mundo não dariam pra fazer nada. Mike iria tentar alguma coisa, Ângela estava sempre com Ben, e Jake doente. Decidi que no sábado eu iria fazer alguma coisa. Talvez a campina.

Acordei no sábado de bom humor, eu tentaria ver Jake de qualquer maneira. Liguei primeiro, não queria parecer mal educada.

_ Alô. _ Era Billy.

_ Oi Billy, é Bella. Como o Jake está? Ele já pode receber visitas? Eu estava querendo ir ai. _

_ Desculpe Bella, ele saiu. _

_ Ah. Ele está se sentindo melhor? Fiquei preocupada a semana toda. Onde ele está? _

_ Ele saiu com os amigos, foram pegar um cinema. Não era mononucleose nada, só outro vírus. _ Ele respondeu distraído.

_ Vou dizer pra ele que você ligou, tchau Bella. _ E desligou.

_ Tchau. _

Jake mudou de idéia, ele resolveu seguir meu conselho, ele desistiu de mim. Ele nem me ligou, me esqueceu. Nessa hora meu peito se abriu, como se mil facas o perfurassem, a dor me fez perder o fôlego, minha garganta fechou. Eu senti um soluço.

_ Bella, o que foi? _ Meu pai me perguntou, ele estava com a voz preocupada.

_ Nada. _ Minha voz me falhou, subi para o meu quarto correndo.

Meu peito doía, eu estava a ponto de entrar em colapso. Jake não me quer mais?

O que esta acontecendo comigo? Jake deve ser feliz, eu não sirvo pra ele. Mas, uma vozinha na minha cabeça respondeu: _"Viu sua burra, agora você perdeu o amor da sua vida"_, eu balancei minha cabeça negando. Não, eu amava Edward, ele era o amor da minha vida, não o Jake, ele era só um amigo querido. Mas, não era assim que me sentia, eu nem me encolhi quando pensei em Edward. Mas, pensar que Jake não me queria foi doloroso. O clique veio nessa hora, à sensação que eu sentia no cinema, aquele toc toc, fez sentido, era como se eu voltasse para a superfície e enxergasse, de novo.

_ Eu es... Estou amando o Jake. _ Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não podia ser verdade. Quando aconteceu isso? Eu não vi.

"_No cinema eu tentei te avisar, mas você com essa mania de que não adiantava, que você estava quebrada, que não gostava dele da mesma maneira, eu bem que tentei"_. A voz de novo, eu não me lembro. Quando isso aconteceu? Perguntei pra mim mesma. Eu andava de um lado para o outro tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Fiquei pensando, mas não me lembro de quando isso começou. Eu poderia ter uma segunda chance? Eu poderia amar de novo? Essas perguntas dançavam na minha mente. Eu senti uma euforia, eu estava livre, eu podia enxergar de novo. Comecei a rir, gargalhei como podia? Eu estava amando o Jake. Mas ai a ficha caiu.

O Jake não queria mais nada comigo, e eu senti o aperto no peito, de novo, só com esse pensamento. Mas agora é diferente, Jake esta aqui. Eu iria perseguir ele e fazer-lo gostar de mim de novo. Eu sorri, é isso, eu iria ficar no pé dele até ele me enxergar de novo. Daria certo, eu poderia ser dele agora, eu estava inteira de novo, Jake me curou.

O dia estava bom demais pra eu ficar em casa. Eu pensei muito e precisava fazer uma coisa sozinha. Agradeci às estrelinhas da sorte que não me deixaram achar a bendita clareira com Jake. Eu tinha que ir lá sozinha hoje. Foi lá que nosso relacionamento começou, de verdade, e seria na clareira que eu terminaria tudo. Eu precisava dizer adeus, mesmo Edward já tendo se despedido de mim há muito tempo, e eu só faria isso agora. Como uma idiota, eu fiquei apegada às coisas do passado, me prendendo com unhas e dentes as lembranças, fazendo coisas ridículas, me colocando em perigo. Bom, com essa, eu não podia ficar muito brava, foi por isso que tudo começou. Se eu não ficasse escutando a voz dele, eu não teria o Jake agora. Eu devia isso para o Edward.

Eu estava me arrumando, e Charlie me chamou.

_ Bella? Você esta bem, filha? _

_ Pai, eu estou ótima, não poderia estar melhor, o dia esta lindo. Você não vai pescar? _ Sabia que ele iria desconfiar, mas, eu estava em um estado de euforia.

_ Bella, o que aconteceu? Você estava falando com o Jake? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ Ele estava preocupado, me analisou, esperando que começasse a ficar biruta.

_ Pai, eu estou bem, de verdade. Só fiquei feliz com uma notícia, na verdade emocionada. Jake esta bem, não esta doente mais, ele saiu com os amigos.

_ Então, se está tudo bem, eu vou pescar, está um dia bom pra isso. _ Ele me olhou cauteloso.

_ Isso, aproveite, os peixes mordem mais com o tempo bom. _

Charlie saiu, eu fiz o mesmo, o mapa e a bússola estavam na picape. Peguei a estrada. Fui dirigindo, a picape começou a parecer lenta pra mim, nunca tinha percebido isso, eu não era de correr. Senti falta de musica, ahf eu destruí o som que eu tinha ganhado de presente, bom talvez ele tivesse inteiro, eu podia pedir para o Jake colocar pra mim. Sorri, antes eu nunca precisava de pretextos pra ir falar com ele. Estacionei no acostamento, peguei o mapa e a bússola, e comecei.

Eu estava bem melhor nisso do que eu me lembrava, não tropecei nenhuma vez, não me enrosquei nos cipós. Senti falta de Jake ao meu lado, mas tinha que fazer isso sozinha. Continuei pelo caminho, a floresta estava cheia de vida, eu me senti em casa, como se eu pertencesse a esse lugar. Percebi que eu coloquei uma roupa que me camuflaria, calça cargo bege, com uma regata verde, se eu não fosse tão branca poderia me misturar na floresta.

Depois de algumas horas, eu passei por um arco de samambaias, eu estava na campina, era a mesma, pude perceber. Senti o vento na minha pele, era um vento frio, mas eu não me arrepiei, na verdade estava com calor. Esperei, queria saber se eu poderia ouvir a voz dele na minha cabeça ainda. Seria mais definitivo.

Esperei pacientemente, mas nada aconteceu. Eu sabia o que desencadeava as vozes, mas eu precisava agora. Fechei os olhos e chamei:

_ Edward? _ Eu esperei.

"Bella" _ eu sorri. Escutei sua voz na minha cabeça, de novo. Era como se eu pudesse ver ele na minha frente.

_ Você estava certo, eu vim dizer adeus, eu posso ser feliz, de novo. _ Eu disse alto

"É tudo que eu quero, que você seja feliz, por isso eu fui embora". _ Era maravilhosa a sensação, como se grilhões fossem soltos de mim.

_ Adeus Edward, obrigada. Eu nunca vou te esquecer, vou te amar sempre, só que agora como amigo. _ A imagem dele sorriu pra mim.

"Adeus, seja feliz". _ E sumiu.

Respirei um pouco e estava me virando pra sair, quando vejo uma figura sair das árvores. Ele estava longe e me olhava. Sua pele era pálida, eu me lembrava bem o que isso representava. Minha mente gritou "sangue suga", eu me assustei com a ferocidade do meu pensamento eu nunca tinha pensado mal antes dos vampiros, mas minha reação me desconcertou, eu franzi o nariz como que esperando um fedor nojento. Resolvi analisar isso depois, o preocupante agora, era ele me olhando, como uma estátua, sabia quem ele era.

_ Laurent? _ Falei alto, eu sabia que ele poderia escutar.

_ Bella? _ Ele parecia surpreso por me encontrar.

_ Você se lembra? _ Perguntei, estava preocupada como iria escapar disso.

_ Sim, não esperava encontrar você aqui. _ Ele sorriu pra mim, eu não consegui sorrir de volta. Tentei arrumar as feições do rosto, mas estava impossível.

_ Eu moro aqui, se esqueceu? _ Fui irônica, Bella não provoca. _ Pensei que você estivesse no Alasca? _

_ Sim, eu estava. Vi a casa dos Cullens vazia, não esperava. Eles se mudaram? _

_ Sim. _ Respondi.

_ Estranho... Te deixaram pra trás? Pensei que você fosse um bichinho de estimação. _

_ Entendo. _ Não consegui falar mais nada.

_ Eles costumam visitar? _ De repente eu ouvi a voz de Jake na minha cabeça, isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo. "Minta"

_ Sim, às vezes. _

_ A casa parece abandonada, não senti cheiro de ninguém. _ Ele me disse.

"Precisa ser convincente Bella" eu quase me derreti, foquei no que eu precisava fazer.

_ Vou falar com Carlisle, pra ver isso, mas é melhor não comentar que você veio. Edward ficaria uma fera, ele tem um gênio. Ele se irrita com esse assunto, do James. _ Minha voz saiu clara, até eu acreditei na mentira.

_ Victória chegou a te encontrar? _ Perguntei para distraí-lo.

_ Sim, é por isso que vim fazer um favor pra ela, sondar o terreno. Entenda, James era parceiro dela, ela ficou aborrecida com isso, agora quer, um parceiro por outro, já que seu Edward matou James, ela vai se vingar te pegando. Bom não será bem uma vingança, ele te deixou aqui desprotegida. _

Ele me analisou um pouco, e eu não disse nada. Esperei pelo que viria.

_ Será uma pena, não é mesmo? Imagino que ela vai ficar irritada. _ Meu Deus eu vou morrer, ele está falando o que eu estou pensando?

_ Por que você não espera por ela? _ Eu tentei distraí-lo mais um pouco.

_ Você me encontrou em um mau momento, eu estou com sede, estava caçando. _ Nisso seu corpo mudou de lado, o vento veio e eu senti um cheiro horroroso. Doce, gelado e ardido, como ele era fedido, eu não me lembrava do Edward ser tão fedido. Eu franzi meu nariz, meu corpo estava quente de novo, era como se eu estivesse em brasa. "Ameace", a voz na minha cabeça.

_ Edward vai saber que foi você. _

_ Não vai. A chuva vai levar o cheiro, e você vai desaparecer como muitos por ai, isso acontece todo tempo. _ Ele me deu um sorriso diabólico.

"Implore"

_ Por favor. _

_ Será melhor assim, eu não vou fazer doer. Agora, com a Victória, se você soubesse o que ela preparou pra você, iria preferir que tudo acabasse agora, entende. _ Eu senti um rosnado se formando em meu peito. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Laurent me olhou curioso.

O vento mudou de lado e eu senti um cheiro bom, um cheiro familiar. Laurent se surpreendeu.

_ Não acredito. _ Murmurou.

Olhei pra onde ele olhava e não vi nada. Tentei focalizar melhor e percebi uma figura monstruosa andando na campina, me virei e Laurent já estava indo pra extremidade da campina. Voltei para o monstro, ele andava devagar, e mostrava seus dentes afiados, eu já estava paralisada de medo. O monstro avançava em passos lentos, observei mais um momento e ofeguei. Era um Lobo enorme, o maior que existe, não podia imaginar algo tão grande. Logo depois o bicho rosnou, e mais dois vieram flanquear. Laurent ia cada vez mais para ponta, ele estava com medo. Como ele poderia ter medo? Eram só animais. Os lobos avançaram sem tirar os olhos de Laurent, então mais dois deles entraram na campina, eu ofeguei. Eu fiquei abismada, era uma alcatéia enorme, um deles era vermelho. Eu tentei andar pra trás, o lobo deve ter me ouvido e me olhou. Seus olhos eram negros, e pareciam inteligentes, como se fossem familiares pra mim.

O lobo negro rosnou e o lobo vermelho se virou. Laurent já estava correndo, e os lobos foram atrás dele, deixando a vítima mais fácil pra depois, provavelmente.

Eu corri como nunca corri na minha vida. A floresta passava como um borrão pelos meus olhos, eu estava rápida, mas estava com tanto medo que não tinha cabeça pra pensar nisso agora. Eu acabei saindo quase ao lado da picape, meu senso de direção estava bom mesmo.

Entrei na picape, e fui embora o mais rápido que pude. O que eram aqueles lobos? Porque Laurent ficou com medo deles? Porque eu não senti pavor? Fiquei com medo, mas eles poderiam ser apavorantes.

Cheguei a casa e entrei. Chalie já estava.

_ Bella? _

_ Sim, sou eu. _ Minha voz estava ofegante.

_ Você não disse que iria à casa de Jéssica? _ Ele deveria ter ligado, era melhor falar a verdade.

_ Fui ao bosque, não queria estudar. _

_ Eu pedi pra você não fazer isso. _ Ele estava sério.

_ Não vou fazer mais. _ Eu estava toda desgrenhada, tenho certeza, ele me olhou melhor.

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Eu vi o urso, mas não é urso. São lobos, um preto, um cinza, e um avermelhado. _ Charlie veio e me abraçou.

_ Você está bem? _

_ Sim. Não aconteceu nada. _

_ Vou avisar a guarda florestal, eles disseram que não era rastro de urso, mas as pegadas eram enormes. _

_ Eles eram imensos. _

_ Chega de fazer trilhas. _ Charlie tentou parecer bravo.

_ Tudo bem. _ Concordei como uma boa filha.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho, e fiquei pensando em tudo que Laurent me falou. Victória estava atrás de mim. Agora eu não poderia mais ir pra La Push. Se ela me achasse, poderia machucar Jake. Eu tremi como vara verde, sentindo um fogo passando por mim. Eu não poderia por a vida dele em risco. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, nem onde me esconder, ninguém poderia me ajudar.

O que eu faria com Charlie? Ir pra Flórida estava fora de questão. Não levaria minha vida de sombras para ficar ao lado da ensolarada Renné.

Se Laurent estava com medo daqueles Lobos, será que eles eram poderosos? Minha mente rejeitou a idéia, Laurent era indestrutível, só outro vampiro poderia destruí-lo.

Tive um pesadelo horrível, com Vitória. A voz de Laurent não saia da minha cabeça, "se você souber o que ela preparou pra você". Acordei toda suada, de novo, e não consegui dormir mais. O que eu faria?

_**N/A:**__ Esse cap foi revisado pela Agatha 21!_

_E ai o que acharam mereço cmts?_

_Madu Black_

_XD_


	4. Cap 3 Despedida

**Cap. 3 Despedida.**

Se eu pudesse comparar, essa semana foi à pior semana da minha vida, depois do dia que encontrei Laurent na clareira, não conseguia dormir mais, acordava suada sempre gritando, agora o motivo eram as torturas que Victória fazia nos meus pesadelos. Como se não bastasse, ser atormentada pela volta de uma vampira sádica que quer te matar. Minha descoberta de que eu amava Jake não facilitava minha vida.

Ele não me ligou no domingo, como eu esperei que ele fizesse isso. Eu sentia tanta falta dele que chegava a sentir meu peito se rasgando, pensava que era impossível, eu não poderia arriscar a vida dele. Laurent já deveria ter passado todas as informações para a Victória, logos eles voltariam e acabariam com minha vida. Se eu fosse para La Push eles poderiam me seguir, e não suportaria causar alguma dor em Jake, eu o amava demais, preferia ele vivo e bem do que comigo e correndo risco de vida.

Considerei a possibilidade de contar a verdade para Charlie assim ele me colocaria em um sanatório, e eu ficaria longe dele, porém quando pensava em Victória, tinha certeza ela viria me procurar aqui primeiro, ela poderia torturar meu pai, e com esse pensamento resolvi fechar minha boca, se ela viesse, quem sabe poderia se contentar comigo e deixar meu pai em paz. Foi isso que me segurou.

Fui pra escola na segunda, dirigindo tão rápido queria ficar logo perto das pessoas, sabia que ninguém me atacaria, num lugar publico.

Já quando estava em casa sozinha eu me assustava até com barulhos dos pássaros cantando. Qualquer som me fazia pular da cadeira e meu coração acelerar. Charlie começou a desconfiar que essa mudança tivesse a ver com a ausência de Jake. O que não era verdade, eu sentia muita falta dele, mais não era isso que me fazia pular com qualquer barulhinho.

E a semana se passou deste jeito eu acordando aos gritos na cama, sempre suada, esperando o dia que eles viriam.

Na quinta-feira comecei a suspeitar que alguma coisa estivesse errada, não era possível já teria dado tempo para o Laurent ter dado todas as informações para a Victória eles já deveriam ter vindo, pensei que eu não era uma prioridade para eles. E com esse pensamento resolvi que podia ligar para o Jake, estava precisando escutar sua voz.

_ Alo Billy é Bella, posso falar com Jake, por favor? _

_ Ele não está. _ Ele respondeu seco.

_ Ah, onde posso encontrar ele? _

_ Ele saiu com os amigos. _

_ Com o Quil? _ Tentei queria ver a resposta dele.

_ Não. _

_ Talvez com o Embry? _

_ Sim ele saiu com o Embry. Até mais Bella eu aviso que você ligou. _ E desligou.

Eu comecei a pensar Embry estava andando com a gangue do Sam, será que eles conseguiram pegar o Jake também? Minha cabeça começou a rodar eu senti falta do ar. Eu estava sem respirar.

Sam tinha conseguido! Ele pegou o Jake, só pode, eu me lembro dele dizendo que não queria entrar na gangue. Como eu poderia ajudar?

Pensei muito e tomei uma decisão amanhã depois da aula, eu iria para La Push, ficaria na frente da casa dele até ele aparecer. A gente precisava conversar. Fui dormir com a consciência tranqüila eu não colocaria Jake em risco.

_Estava sozinha de novo. Sam Uley não apareceu, foi bom eu sentia que podia matá-lo se ele estivesse ali na floresta me olhando, ouço um barulho de galho quebrando e vejo Jake. Eu abri um sorriso e corri em sua direção. Ele sorriu pra mim, porém seu sorriso sumiu e ele estava gritando com um olhar de pavor, "corra Bella" olho para trás, e vejo-a, seu cabelo era inconfundível. Ela me olha e ri, depois abre sua boca e diz pra mim. "Você não é mais importante para ele, então vou me vingar de você, quem vai sofrer será aquele ali" termina apontado para o Jake, ela salta até ele._

_ NÃO O JAKE NÃO. _ Acordei gritando, meu corpo estava tremendo, eu meu choro misturado com soluços, abafado pelo travesseiro. Meu coração estava batendo com tanta força, meu corpo todo tremia pelos soluços, eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir mais. Escutei um uivo de lobo parecia tão perto. Isso piorou minha noite, os monstros da campina estavam bem na minha janela. Levantei da cama, e fui olhar na janela, não tinha nada lá fora. Podia ser impressão minha.

Na manhã seguinte, já não sabia se poderia ir ate a casa de Jake e não acontecer nada com ele. O sonho da noite passada fez com que eu refletisse. Eu poderia ir ver o Jake e acabar com Victória me seguindo. Minha cabeça girava com minhas possibilidades. Eu tinha prometido para o Jake que não deixaria Sam pegá-lo, ele precisava de mim. O que eu faria? Jake era importante, mais sua felicidade também era. Então eu iria falar com ele. Depois que tomei minha decisão fiquei aliviada, e fui para a escola.

Acabando a aula segui para La Push decidida a falar com ele, eu iria ficar na frente da casa dele, o dia inteiro talvez a noite inteira se preciso fosse.

Não percebi um garoto na beira do acostamento, meu coração saltou, dei uma olhada melhor, não era Jake. Se meu coração já fica assim só de pensar nele, imagina quando eu o vir. O garoto era Quil, resolvi dar a volta para ver se ele queria uma carona.

_ Oi Bella tudo bem? _ Ele estava com a expressão triste apático.

_ Oi Quil tudo bem? Quer uma carona?

_ Sim, você pode me levar pra casa? _ Eu fiz que sim e entrou.

_ Você viu o Jake? _ Ele ficou quieto por um tempo mais por fim disse.

_ De longe. Eu estava tentando seguir eles. Ele estava com Embry, é como se eu não fosse mais amigo deles. _ Quil murmurou.

_ Sam o pegou? _ Ele concordou com a cabeça.

_ O que você acha que é? Drogas? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Eu não sei não vejo Jake e Embry fazendo isso, mais o que eu posso saber? _ Ele disse triste.

_ As pessoas da reserva não acham estranho? _

_ Não, é como se Sam fosse um santo, eles o amam. Então para eles está tudo bem. Eu não quero ser o próximo. _ Quil falou do mesmo jeito que Jake disse pra mim há um tempo, fiquei com uma saudade queria vê-lo logo.

Deixei Quil na casa dele e fui para a casa de Jake. Estava tão eufórica de ir a casa dele que esqueci o básico, algo para fazer enquanto esperava, vi que Billy me olhou pela janela. Dei um aceno para ele e fiquei na picape esperando. Ouvi uma batida áspera na minha janela e me assustei.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui Bella? _ Jake falou comigo.

Se for possível eu me assustei mais ainda, ele estava totalmente diferente, seu lindo cabelo preto se fora, agora ele estava curto. O olhar que ele me lançou era diferente, duro como se fosse sílex e pudesse me cortar. Sua mão que segurava na janela era enorme, ele estava tão diferente. Mais a maior mudança foi na expressão, não tinha nada do meu Jake ali, seu olhar amargurado fazia sua fisionomia carrancuda. Como se meu sol tivesse morrido. Mais apesar disso tudo eu não consegui ficar triste como deveria eu estava vendo ele, ele estava ali comigo.

_ Jacob. _ Falei baixinho.

Ele não disse nada só ficou me olhando.

Percebi que tinha outros quatro rapazes atrás dele, todos com o mesmo olhar, a mesma compleição física, só um se destacava, seu olhar era mais calmo, era o mais velho, Sam Uley. Eu senti tanta raiva que eu poderia machucá-lo, senti meu corpo se aquecer, um fogo subiu pela minha coluna. Pela primeira vez na vida eu queria ser forte, eu queria ser uma Vampira.

Exatamente quando pensei isso, meu corpo teve um espasmo, _sangue suga não_, meu cérebro gritou e corrigiu meu pensamento, um lobo gigante como aqueles da campina se eles meteram medo em Laurent, deixariam Sam Uley apavorado.

_ O que você quer? _ Ele me olhava com fúria, eu me encolhi, ele nunca me olhou assim.

_ Quero falar com você. _ Minha voz era um sussurro.

_ Pode falar. _ Estava tendo espasmos de dor, cada vez que ele falava, era como uma facada. Eu o perdi, Jake me odeia.

_ A sós. _ Pedi com mais força na voz. Estava arrumando coragem.

Jake esperou olhando para Sam, ele assentiu e disse uma coisa numa língua que eu nunca tinha ouvido provavelmente Quileute. Eles entraram na casa.

_ Tudo bem. _ Jake estava com menos fúria no olhar, ele parecia desamparado.

Respirei fundo e suspirei, iria ser difícil.

_ O que esta acontecendo? _ Jake não respondeu minha pergunta, eu levantei meu olhar para encará-lo, ofeguei ele estava com um olhar de dor. Meu peito ardeu, como eu poderia ajudá-lo, a dor que eu via me feria como facadas em brasa.

_ Vamos dar uma caminhada. _ pedi.

Comecei a andar para as arvores, estava silencioso, não podia escutar nem meus passos e era como se Jake não estivesse me seguindo, se eu não escutasse o som de sua respiração regular, eu podia jurar que ele não tinha vindo comigo. Senti que já tínhamos afastado bem da casa dele, era como se Sam pudesse escutar nossa conversa.

Escutei Jake acelerando o passo e passando na minha frente. Meu coração acelerou, os movimentos dele eram elegantes, eu me lembrava que ele era quase tão desastrado como eu. Jake me olhava de lado, vi nele a mesma expressão que Edward usava quando escutava meu coração. Isso era impossível ele não poderia escutar.

_ Vamos acabar logo com isso. _ Ele disse com uma voz rouca. Esperei ele continuar.

_ Não era com eu pensava, eu não sabia de nada. _ Ele me disse sério.

_ O que é então? _ Ele me olhou, percebi que a raiva nunca deixava seus olhos. Não consegui encará-lo, estava me ferindo.

_ Não posso te contar. _

_ Pensei que fossemos amigos? _Eu disse e pensei, queria que fôssemos mais que amigos, me desculpe fui tão burra me perdoa? Fica comigo? Eu ainda olhava para o chão.

_ Nós éramos. _ De novo meu peito se rasgou eu segurei um soluço na garganta. Eu não iria chorar. Virei-me de costas para ele seria mais fácil senti que a qualquer momento eu iria olhar para ele e seria demais.

_ Você não precisa mais de amigos, você tem o Sam com os meninos agora. _ Minha voz saiu amargurada.

_ Eu não entendia antes. _

_ E agora você entende, então me explica eu quero entender também. _ Virei-me e encarei-o. _ Por que você não quer ser mais meu amigo? _

_ Eu não posso não é bom. _ Eu não agüentei uma lágrima escapou do meu olho. Ele tinha mudado de idéia, ele escutou meus conselhos, ele sabia que eu não era boa pra ele.

_ Jacob, por favor, me fala o que aconteceu. Eu quero ajudar. _ Pedi

_ Ninguém pode ajudar. _ Ele murmurou pra mim. Eu dei um passo ele estava tão desamparado, senti uma necessidade de cuidar dele.

_ Não toque em mim. _ Seu pedido me acertou como uma chicotada, eu me encolhi. E olhei para o chão de novo. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas eu me senti, fria, vazia.

_ Sam esta vendo? _ Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu pisquei e observei uma caindo na grama, foi como se fosse à câmera lenta, isso me distraiu um pouco.

_ Pare de culpar o Sam. _ A voz de Jake me fez sair do meu devaneio, eu olhei para ele e enxuguei meus olhos. Uma sombra de dor passou pelo rosto de Jake.

_ Tem alguém que eu deva culpar? _ Perguntei, tentei ser irônica, mas minha voz saiu num gemido.

_ Você não vai querer saber de quem é a culpa. _ Ele me desafiou.

_ Se alguém tem culpa, sim, eu quero saber. _ Respondi no mesmo tom. O encarando.

_ Se você quer apontar o dedo, porque não aponta para aqueles sangues suga imundos e fedorentos, que você ama tanto. _ Eu continuei encarando ele era como se meu cérebro concordasse com o tom dele, eles eram fedorentos e imundos. Eu ri. E Jake me olhou atônito.

_ O que foi? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Você está rindo? _ Ele estava confuso.

_ O que você disse foi engraçado. Mas não entendo do que você está falando. _ Meu olhar ainda sustentava o dele.

_ Acho que você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando. Não gosto de magoar você. _

Jake estava errado, falar nos Cullens não me magoava mais, na verdade, eu me sentia em paz com esse assunto, o que estava me assustando era ele falar assim, ele nunca acreditou nas crenças quileutes antes.

_ Não entendo o que você quis dizer. _

_ Os Cullens. _ Ele examinou meu rosto ao falar, eu não demonstrei nenhuma emoção, ou se demonstrei não foi o que ele esperava.

_ Você se encolhe quando digo o nome deles. _ Ele me disse com duvida. Eu não tinha encolhido.

Será que a gangue do Sam era de odiadores de vampiros. Eu iria rir com isso mais tarde, agora não.

_ Agora você começou a acreditar nas superstições? _ Perguntei tentando zombar dele. É claro que não enganei.

_ Algumas lendas são mais verdadeiras do que supomos. _ Seus olhos me julgavam.

_ Não interessa, como pode ser culpa dos Cullens, se eles foram embora há seis meses? _ Eu o acusei.

_ Eu sei que eles foram embora, mas por culpa deles as coisas entraram em movimento, e então é tarde demais. _

_ Não entendi nada do que você disse você os culpa pelo que? _ Verbalizei, a conversa estava complicada.

_ Por existirem. _ Jacob tremia de raiva na minha frente.

Fiquei quieta, senti que ele precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, ele estava com muito ódio dos Cullens, e talvez ele tenha canalizado isso para mim, me culpando junto com eles, porque eu não me importava com o que eles eram minha mente tentou lutar com meu pensamento, rejeitando a idéia de eu pudesse me dar bem com vampiros.

_ Isso é ridículo. _ Falei alto para mim mesma, eu adorava Alice e Emmett, e nunca conheceria duas pessoas tão boas quanto Carlisle e Esme. Obriguei-me a pensar neles com carinho. Foi doloroso, tenho certeza que meu esforço não passou despercebido, Jake me olhava com curiosidade. O vento mudou de sentido e eu pude sentir o perfume que vinha do Jake, era o melhor perfume que eu senti, me deixou tonta.

_ Bella você esta bem? _ Jake me olhava com preocupação. Eu ajeitei minhas feições.

_ Sim, mas como disse anteriormente isso tudo é ridículo. _ Repeti.

_ Tudo bem, não quero discutir com você, o estrago esta feito mesmo. Vamos tenho que voltar. _ Disse já passando por mim, eu quase cai, com seu cheiro bom, meu coração vacilou, me senti tonta, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Recuperei-me.

_ Espere. _ Disse pra ele, eu queria falar tanto pra ele, que eu te amo Jake, para ele não me odiar, se ele podia me amar de volta? Mas não consegui as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta.

_ Vá para casa Bella não posso mais ver você. _

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras morreram no peito.

_ Jake você não quer mais ficar comigo? _ Por fim consegui perguntar.

_ Eu não posso, e você não queria se lembra no cinema. _ Ele me analisou

_ Eu mudei de idéia. _ Minha voz saiu toda quebrada, droga eu preciso ser forte agora.

_ Não importa mais, não podemos nem ser amigos. _ A dor estava nos olhos dele. Senti que meu coração se despedaçou, só tinha fragmentos. Se pudesse entregaria os pedaços para Jake _"Fica, é tudo seu eu, não quero meu coração sem você"_. Jake me olhava de forma estranha. Talvez ele estivesse vendo minha dor.

_ Eu não podia antes eu não enxergava, por favor, você me curou Jake, você me cativou, agora você é responsável por mim, não me deixe! _ Implorei.

Jake ficou agoniado. Soltou um gemido de dor. Levantou a mão e me tocou, meu coração palpitou e perdeu uma batida, seu toque era suave.

_ Eu não sirvo para ser seu amigo, nem outra coisa, não sou como antes, eu não sou bom. _

_ Jake você é melhor do que eu, você é bom, é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. _

_ Desculpe Bella. _ Disse e entrou na casa correndo.

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Entrei na picape, não poderia ficar ali nem um minuto a mais.

Dirigi feito uma louca de volta eu não poderia ir para casa agora. Fui para onde a gente ia andar de motos, era onde queria ficar agora. Desci do carro quando cheguei.

Nada no mundo se compara ao que senti a dor de ser torturada por James, não era nada. Senti esperança se Victória realmente me encontrasse tudo acabaria, toda agonia, ela daria um fim na minha dor. Pela primeira vez na vida desejei morrer. Porque eu não queira mais sentir dor, eu não suportaria mais.

Afundei a Bella de Jake no fundo do meu peito, essa que sempre foi à verdadeira, como eu queria amar Edward ainda, estar cega pela paixão, assim eu não estaria aqui sozinha. A dor me deixava zonza senti que eu iria desmaiar tudo girava, e ficou escuro.

_**N/A:**__ está ai mais um cap._

_E ai o que acharam?_

_Mereço cmts, reviews?_

_Madu Black_

_Bjs_

_XD_


	5. Cap 4 Loba

**Cap.4 Loba**

**Jake**

Entrei em casa e todos estavam na sala, me olhando, olhei para o Sam eu precisava ficar sozinho. Ele só acenou com a cabeça. Sai dali, minha cabeça girava, entrei em fase, foi muito fácil, deixei o fogo passar pela minha coluna, e já estava correndo em quatro patas. Eu sabia que Sam me daria uma hora, mais ou menos.

As palavras de Bella giravam na minha cabeça, eu sabia que tinha machucado ela, cada vez que eu olhava para ela, ou dizia que não podia ficar com ela, era um tipo vil de mentira. Quando ela disse que tinha mudado, que eu era responsável por ela, eu não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Ela também não se encolheu, quando eu disse o nome dos Cullens, será que ela tinha esquecido mesmo eles. Ela estava curada, foi o que ela disse.

__ Eu não podia antes eu não enxergava, por favor, você me curou Jake, você me cativou, agora você é responsável por mim, não me deixe_. _ Ela disse implorando. Eu não pude fazer nada, o que fazer quando se é um monstro?E não pode mais ficar com a mulher que você ama? Resolvi seguir ela pela floresta. Eu via o que Sam fez com Emily, eu não podia fazer isso com ela.

Bella não pegou o caminho para Forks, ela foi para onde a gente dirigia as motos. Ela desligou o carro. Fiquei escutando de longe. Ela estava chorando, eu precisava falar com ela, mas a ordem de Sam não me deixava, eu me encolhi como falar com ela, como explicar? Ela sabe da lenda, eu já disse para ela. Eu posso tentar trapacear. Sam disse que eu não podia contar o que eu era, mas eu posso a fazer adivinhar. Escutei um pequeno baque, olho para a cabine da picape, Bella deitou. Esperei por vários minutos, e nada, o que aconteceu ela dormiu? Fui para uma arvore, e me transformei de novo, e segui em direção a picape.

Bella estava deitada em um ângulo estranho, não ela não estava dormindo, desmaiou. Abri a porta, e toquei na sua testa ela estava quente, notei porque ela não parecia gelada para mim, ela deve estar doente, esta com febre. O cheiro da sua picape é tão gostoso, é o cheiro dela impregnado em cada canto.

_ Bella. _ Eu a chamei. Ela não respondeu. Não posso deixá-la aqui. É perigoso.

Arrasto-a para o banco do carona, e a levei para casa. Ela não poderia ficar aqui sozinha. No caminho Bella murmurou muito não entendi nada, mas num desses pequenos fraguimentos de palavras ela disse.

_ Jake... Sol. _ O que ela quis dizer com isso? Ela deveria estar sonhando com a praia. Estaciono o carro dela na entrada da casa dela. Eu a deixei aqui. O Pai dela chega logo e ele cuida dela. Mas vou ficar na extremidade da floresta vigiando. Ela deve acordar daqui a pouco sua respiração já esta mais regular.

**Bella**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali desmaiada, acordei com uma chuva torrencial caindo do céu, pela primeira vez o tempo estava exatamente como eu me sentia, a chuva poderia ser minhas lágrimas que teimavam em transbordar pelo meu rosto, eu podia chorar durante dias. Por que eu sempre amava quem não me ama? Precisa sentir a chuva, qualquer coisa para eu entrar no torpor.

Sai da picape, e fiquei ali na chuva, esperando que o frio me congelasse. Não se devia enxergar quase nada na frente, a neblina e a chuva forte tornavam o ato de enxergar difícil, porem eu via tudo.

Estava na minha casa, como cheguei aqui? Eu não me lembro, Charlie ainda não tinha chegado.

Senti-me estranha, como se meu corpo estivesse mais quente, meu estômago tinha um bolo enorme, preste a explodir. Parecia que uma bomba que estava dentro de mim e iria explodir com qualquer movimento brusco. Minha cabeça dizia correr, floresta. Eu estava ficando zonza, tudo girava, mas nada saia do lugar. Meu Deus, eu estou drogada, como vim parar aqui em casa? Agachei-me, estava ficando sem fôlego, meu corpo todo doía. A bomba que estava dentro de mim pulsava, querendo ganhar espaço, a cada movimento dilacerava meu interior, eu não agüentaria mais.

Juntei o pouco de forças que tinha e entrei em casa. Fui tomar um banho gelado, eu estava pegando fogo. Troquei de roupa, mas a sensação de calor não passava, tomei um copo de agua gelada. E nada.

_ AH. _ Gritei não estava agüentando mais. Meu corpo estava pegando fogo. A bomba que estava dentro de mim se expandia cada vez mais, eu sentia meu corpo ser rasgado.

Subi para o meu quarto, deitei na cama, fiquei encolhida como uma bola, assim nessa posição, senti que a dor melhorava um pouco. Concentrei nisso, em não explodir, era muito estranho, pessoas não explodiam por ai. Adormeci e nem percebi.

_Eu corria feito uma bala, a floresta passava por mim como um borrão. Eu estava muito veloz, a sensação era boa, a liberdade. A cada vez que esticava meus músculos para correr, a dor passava, meu cérebro pedia só por uma coisa, rasgar, triturar e queimar, no fundo dos meus pensamentos eu sabia o que eu queria, eu queria matar vampiros, eu os caçava agora, era para isso que eu existia, era meu dever_. A minha consciência tentou brigar com esse pensamento, e num ato de agonia eu acordei e meu corpo todo tremia, a dor era de agonizar, eu estava suando muito, a cama estava toda molhada.

_ Ah esta doendo! _ Gritei como louca, o que era aquilo? Meu corpo estava se revirando por dentro. Escutei Charlie vindo.

_ Bella o que aconteceu, você esta bem filha? _ Ele me olhava preocupado. Eu tentei responder mais um grito saiu da minha garganta.

_ Aaah! _ Levantei da cama cambaleando. E segui para baixo, estava chovendo ainda, eu precisava da chuva, meu corpo pedia. Meu pai tentou me seguir.

_ Bella o que você tem? _ Eu já nem tinha forças para responder.

Sai da casa, exatamente quando um espasmo de calor subiu pela minha coluna. Eu gritei.

_ Esta queimando, para, por favor. _ Tentei, a dor era torturante.

Não consegui ficar em pé cai na grama, minha respiração saia acelerada, a bomba dentro de mim pulsava, e crescia, me fazendo gemer de dor.

_ Bella venha para o carro vou te levar para hospital. _ Não sei o que aconteceu mais alguma coisa em mim me mandou tirar ele dali, eu grudei no pulso do meu pai e gritei com ele.

_ Me solta. _ E empurrei-o para longe. Num momento de lucidez, eu vi o que eu fiz com meu pai, ele se levantou. E falou:

_ Calma eu vou chamar a ambulância. Eu já volto. _ E entrou na casa.

Eu não sobreviveria até a ambulância chegar. Eu tremia com cada lambida de calor que passava na minha coluna. Eu escutei um uivo perto de casa, levantei minha cabeça um pouco, e o lobo avermelhado estava ali me olhando. Não consegui reagir. A bomba cresceu mais um pouco, meu corpo não era mais meu, o fogo correu pela minha coluna pela ultima vez, eu tinha um monstro dentro de mim e ele precisava de espaço para sair, não lutei mais. Depois eu não era mais eu mesma. Olhei para minha casa, meu pai estava na porta com a arma apontada para mim, o que ele estava fazendo. Gritei:

"Pai não" _ mais da minha garganta saiu um latido, um ganido. E Bum!

Uivo foi o que eu escutei, a dor era grande, eu corri, a floresta me esconderia. Meu pai estava tentando me matar.

Eu estava sonhando, disso eu sabia, só podia ser o pesadelo mais bizarro que já tive na vida. Eu era veloz isso estava claro, a floresta estava passando como um borrão por mim, como no sonho que eu tive agora a pouco! Eu me assustei com esse pensamento, parei e rolei levando três arvores comigo. Sacudi a cabeça, isso doeu um pouco, como assim no sonho que eu tive agora pouco? Era um sonho dentro do sonho. AHH de novo saiu um uivo da minha boca, porque eu não falava? A dor no meu corpo me acordou, correr!Isso voltei a correr.

"Bella" _ eu escuto na minha cabeça alguém me chamando.

Eu não queria falar com ninguém, continuei correndo eu precisava disso.

"Sam o que aconteceu como isso aconteceu?" _ A voz que me chamou, estava falando com Sam.

"Não sei ela nem é quileute." _ Eu parei, e mais duas arvores foram comigo. Sério preciso aprender a frear. Eu estava com raiva de Sam ainda.

Vi duas figuras monstruosas, lobos gigantes estavam me seguindo. Eles queriam me pegar, o instinto de sobrevivência era mais forte, girei e voltei a correr.

"Bella espere" _ era uma voz diferente da primeira, senti quase um comando, eu queria obedecer, minha mente pedia para correr, foi mais forte que eu, parei.

"Eu não escuto os pensamentos dela, alguém esta escutando?" _ uma terceira voz disse. Eu estava ficando louca, era isso.

Notei que eram os mesmos lobos da campina, os cinco me olhavam, eu senti um rosnado se formando no meu peito. E ele saiu, um rosnado furioso.

"Se ela rosnar assim pra mim de novo eu arranco a canela dela." _

"Cala a boca Paul" _ Meu Deus, eu quero acordar.

"Cara porque ela não pensa nada?" _ eram muitas vozes na minha cabeça, eu queria correr. Eu me deitei, o comando não me deixava sair, eu comecei a ganir, implorando eu precisava correr.

"O que você quer Bella". _ Como assim o que eu quero? Correr oras. Mais ninguém me ouvia.

"O que aconteceu?" _ a segunda voz, o que mandava perguntou.

Ai eu vi tudo, eu saindo da minha casa, depois caindo no chão e empurrando meu pai, meu corpo todo tremia depois eu era um lobo enorme na cor marfim, quase branco, me vi sendo acertada pelo tiro que Charlie me deu, o tiro passou de raspão, eu já nem sentia mais. Um alivio percorreu pelo meu corpo meu pai não tentou me matar, e sim o lobo, perai mais eu era o lobo!

Uivo foi o que saiu de mim de novo, eu era um lobo! Levantei e analisei, eu estava de quatro, olhei para o chão, eu tinha patas.

Uivo, me sentei de novo e gani.

"Ela esta notando agora" _ uma voz com deboche.

"Cala a boca Embry" _ a primeira voz, ele obedeceu.

"Paul, Jarred e Embry, vão acordar Billy, contem o que aconteceu e o leve para casa dos Swan, Charlie precisa de ajuda, ele deve estar colocando a guarda florestal atrás do lobo que atacou sua filha". _

Três lobos saíram eram Paul, Jarred e Embry. Ainda escutei os pensamentos dos três, eu era um show de horrores. Gani de novo eu precisava correr eu queria fugir.

"Bella nós não escutamos seus pensamentos, mais você se tornou uma loba, como nós, mais com alguma concentração você vai poder voltar à forma humana." _ Senti um alivio. Meu corpo todo doía, eu precisava correr.

"Sam a deixa correr, a gente vai com ela, dói muito, ela precisa correr" _ Até que enfim alguém inteligente nesse bando. Eu lati em agradecimento. Eles riram em pensamento.

"Vamos correr Bella" _ eu não precisei de mais nada, já estava com as minhas patas forçando meus músculos ao maximo. A floresta de novo era um borrão.

"Por que a gente não escuta os pensamentos dela?" _ eles pensavam nas possibilidades. Eu não era quileute, não entendi o que isso queria dizer, ou porque eu era mulher, rolei os olhos, homens.

Corremos até amanhecer, em nenhum momento eu me desconcentrei eu era uma loba, eu era forte. Depois que eu acordasse desse pesadelo, eu pensaria nisso. Eu já estava com sede, meu instinto de loba me fez virar ao norte eu sentia que ali tinha água.

"Ela veio mais longe que você da primeira vez" _ eles riam com isso, eu não estava nem ligando a gente não poderia se comunicar mesmo. Aproximei do lago, eu iria beber água. Quando vi meu reflexo no lago foi um choque.

Examinei atentamente, fiquei me olhando por um tempo, eu era um monstro, enorme, e todo desgrenhado. Na cor marfim, eu era branca na vida real o que eu queria, eu não ficaria como o lobo avermelhado, quem era ele, ai um clique veio, Jacob! Eram cinco, Sam, Paul, Jarred, e Embry só faltava ele, ninguém tinha falado o nome dele ainda, mais eu sabia que era ele. Virei para o lobo avermelhado e o analisei, ele estava bebendo água, deveria estar com sede também, o outro o preto estava mais afastado, pensando como isso aconteceu comigo? Ahf já estava cansada das suposições dele. O vermelho se virou para mim me olhando, eu não desviei o olhar, os olhos eram os mesmos, era o _Meu Jake_. Desviei o olhar, eu não suportaria vê-lo agora. Eu era um monstro, (_sua burra você também é uma loba, perfeita para ele_) aquela vozinha irritante me dizia. (_fica com o alfa supremo_) que coisa mais louca. A voz estava falando coisas incoerentes. Eu me concentrei nos pensamentos deles.

"Na região dos grandes lagos" _ Sam respondia uma pergunta que Jake fez. Eu me abaixei como eu queria falar com eles pelo pensamento. Eu queria muito, me forcei, senti uma pequena barreira se soltar, mas não dei bola. Eu precisava pensar como eles. Por favor, eu quero que eles me escutem.

"Bella?" _

"O que? Por que fica me chamando? Você não consegue me escutar mesmo." _ Eles ririam.

"Eu estou te escutando" _ Sam pensou. _ "Por que agora eu consigo?" _ ele perguntou. Eu pensei no momento anterior onde uma pequena barreira se separou. Eles entenderam, eu comecei a viajar, me lembrei de quando Edward falava que não podia escutar meus pensamentos, que meu cérebro funcionava numa freqüência diferente. Eu ouvi um uivo de Jake, o que aconteceu? isso me assustou e minha barreira voltou, eles não podiam mais me escutar.

"O seu namorado vampiro lia mentes?" _ Sam perguntou pelo teor dos seus pensamentos ele tinha vontade de rir, uma loba com um vampiro. Jake estava com um misto de nojo e ciúmes, eu gostei, será que ele ainda tem algum sentimento por mim? Afastei a barreira da minha mente de novo e pensei.

"Sim meu ex-namorado vampiro lia mentes, menos a minha" _ meus pensamentos eram tão hostis, eu queria ter pensado sangue suga nojento, eles riram, vi pelos pensamentos de Jake que ele gostou. Eu não me importei.

"Estamos perto do Canadá?" _ eu perguntei retornando ao assunto anterior. Eles confirmaram. Eu pensei em ir embora eles já se puseram em pé, e começamos a voltar.

A volta foi melhor, eu agora poderia comunicar com eles, e quando algum pensamento ruim queria sair da minha cabeça, eu deixava a minha barreira voltar, eu não os queria vendo as coisas loucas que eu pensava, mais uma eu deixei escapar.

"Esse é o pior pesadelo da minha vida, sério nunca mais tomo banho gelado depois de tomar uma chuva." _ Eles começaram a rir.

"O que foi?" _ eu perguntei.

"Bella você não esta tendo um pesadelo, isso é real." _ Jake disse. Eu parei estava ficando boa nisso, não levei nenhuma arvore comigo.

"Como assim é real?" _ eles pararam também. Eu vi pelos pensamentos deles algumas lendas, me lembrei do Jake me contando sobre elas há muito tempo. Sam tentou ficar bravo com Jake mais não conseguiu, ele também não acreditava antes de acontecer com ele, ele foi o primeiro, por isso ele era o alfa. Minha mente rejeitou isso na hora, o alfa era o Jacob.

"Você também não." _ Jake tentou me repreender. Mais seus pensamentos eram uma misto de carinho e diversão.

"Desculpe-me, é mais forte que eu, meus instintos de loba dizem isso" fechei minha barreira, não queria ele escutando meus pensamentos. Vi pelos pensamentos de Sam que ele nem ligava, Jake e ele tinham tido essa conversa, Jake não queria assumir, nem Sam queria descer.

Meus pensamentos vaguearam mais um pouco, eu sabia que não seria assim para sempre, eu era a fêmea do Alfa minha mente dizia, mas eu pertencia ao Jake, então ele era o Alfa.

"Voltando ao assunto anterior, sim isso é um pesadelo horrível, quero acordar logo, lobos gigantes de lendas não existem." _ Eu pensei.

"Bom vampiros também não, mais você até namorou com um." _ pelo tom de Sam isso seria sempre motivo de piadas comigo. Eu rolei os olhos. Mas minha consciência tentou analisar o que ele disse. Poderia ser verdade, mas não podia acontecer isso comigo, eu era comum, nada de especial. O que um lobo enorme faz? Alem de correr como louco.

"Somos protetores, caçamos vampiros." _ Sam respondeu e esperou minha reação, que não foi a que ele esperava. Eu me lembrei de Laurent na campina, e de Victória que estava atrás de mim, (_se você soubesse o que ela preparou para você_) a voz de Laurent, agora eu poderia me defender, eu queria que esse pesadelo fosse verdade. Sam e Jake estavam apreensivos.

"O que foi?" _ Perguntei.

"Estamos tentando pega-la já faz um tempo, mais agora que sabemos o que ela quer, fica mais fácil." _ Sam pensou. Vi pelos pensamentos deles todas as vezes que eles tentaram pegá-la ela sempre escapava. Lembrei de quando James estava me caçando, o aviso de Laurent (_Não subestimem Victória ela é letal_). Meus pelos se arrepiaram, lembrei do sonho ela torturando Jake, veio na minha mente, esse escapou, ele viu. Coloquei a barreira de novo.

"Bella porque ela esta atrás de você?" _ Jake estava com um rosnado saindo, ele estava pensando, que nenhum sangue suga nojento chegaria perto de mim.

"O parceiro dela me caçou, Edward o matou, agora ela quer se vingar, um parceiro por outro, foi o que Laurent me disse aquele dia na campina, ela não sabe que para mim nem para Edward, as coisas não são mais as mesmas."

Eles analisaram tudo que eu disse, sempre que eu pensava numa coisa, eles podiam ver as imagens junto, eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Laurent, Sam percebeu minha duvidas e eu vi na mente, eles o mataram. Como eles eram fortes!

Os dois ficaram presunçosos com meu pensamento, eu rolei os olhos, homens. Eles riram.

"Eu sou forte assim também?" _ Perguntei para eles. Sam pensou que sim, já Jake, não queria saber eu não lutaria com sangue suga nenhum. Eu rolei os olhos.

"Então eu pertenço ao bando?" _ Esperei pela resposta, e deixei que Sam visse que eu queria ser do bando, mesmo eu não sendo quileute.

"Sim você é como nós, não vejo porque não, mesmo sendo ex de um vampiro, seus pensamentos estão em conexão com os nossos." _ Eu agradeci e voltamos a correr.

"Mas não fiquei muito contente não, você não vai lutar com nenhum sangue suga." _ Jake disse, sua voz tinha um tom de comando, ahf ele era o Alfa eu teria que obedecer.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, fechei minha barreira não queria eles na minha cabeça mais que o necessário, agradeci a genética da minha mãe e do meu pai que me fizeram assim tão diferente, era horrível estar na cabeça das pessoas, mais ter uma pessoa na sua era pior. Ainda bem que meus pensamentos são somente meus. Já estávamos perto de Forks, era final de tarde pude perceber.

"Bella alguém vai te ajudar, Charlie esta na reserva com Billy. A casa esta vazia, então eu vou pegar uma roupa para você, e a gente te ajuda a ficar humana de novo" Sam pensou. Eu preferia que fosse Jake, não queria ele, e porque eu precisava de roupas?

"As roupas que você estava se rasgaram, você não vai querer andar por ai pelada né? O Jake pode te ajudar sim, eu encontro vocês na casa da Emily, até mais tarde então" _ Eu concordei. E Sam se foi, Jake e eu estávamos sozinhos aqui na extremidade da floresta perto da minha casa. Mas pelos pensamentos Sam ainda estava como lobo, e Jarred que estava na reserva, foi ele que avisou sobre meu pai.

"Eu vou me transformar, e te trago uma roupa" _ Jake falou e já se dirigiu para um canto da floresta onde eu não o veria. Vi como ele se concentrou para se transformar de novo, pelos pensamentos de Jarred isso era mais fácil para o Jake. Ele já não estava mais na minha cabeça. Vi-o indo para minha casa. Bloqueei meus pensamentos não queria Jarred sabendo o que eu estava pensando agora, porque, ver Jake de costas estava me deixando estranha, ele era lindo. Eu nunca tinha percebido antes?

Jake foi rápido, já estava com uma camiseta e uma bermuda na minha frente. Ele entregou e disse:

_ Vou te esperar na sala, Jarred te ajuda se você precisar. Certo? _ Eu só acenei com a cabeça. Ele deixou tudo e foi para minha casa. Liberei minha mente eu poderia precisar do Jarred.

Concentrei como Jake tinha feito, senti o monstro se encolhendo, isso doeu pra caramba, eu estava com uma mente suja, eram todos esses pensamentos dos meninos, foi fácil, estava na minha forma humana de novo, me vesti e fui para minha casa.

_ Vou tomar um banho, eu já volto. _ Falei para o Jake e já subi as escadas. Não queria olhá-lo ainda. Meu coração entregaria como eu gostava dele.

Tomei um banho, agora eu usava água fria, eu não sentiria frio nunca mais. Não queria pensar em tudo que aconteceu, era insano, eu ainda acordaria, não era possível que isso tudo fosse verdade, mais eu na verdade tinha gostado, eu ficaria perto dele pra sempre, eu ri com esse pensamento. Sai do banho e fui para o meu quarto, que roupa eu iria por? Reparei que os meninos, estavam de bermuda mais nada no outro dia, eu teria que usar algo mais apropriado, peguei um maiô preto e um short, isso era adequado, me senti mal era muito pouca roupa, olhei no espelho meu corpo se possível estava com o traço mais acentuado, nada gritante, uma pouca diferença da semana passada.

Todos os meninos tinham cabelos curtos, lembrei dos pensamentos do Jake um pouco mais cedo, ele não gostava da idéia de eu ter que cortar o meu, mas a minha imagem pelos olhos deles não deixava duvidas, eu era uma loba desgrenhada. Eu teria que cortar meu cabelo comprido, senti uma tristeza com isso. Eu gostava do meu cabelo. Escutei Jake subindo as escadas. Ele bateu na porta.

_ Pode entrar. _ Eu estava de costas para ele mais escutei quando seu coração se acelerou. Eu deveria estar muito feia mesmo. Com certeza ele se assustou.

_ Vamos, você já terminou? _ Eu derreti com a voz dele. Meu coração já estava acelerado. Virei para ele. O cheiro dele era bom.

_ O que você acha? _ Perguntei pegando os cabelos e puxando para traz, para ele ter uma idéia de como vai ficar.

_ Eu acho que você vai ficar linda de qualquer jeito. _ Seus olhos estavam intensos, ele não mentiu. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Aproximei dele, eu queria sentir seu cheiro mais de perto.

Fiquei de frente para ele, minha cabeça batia no seu peito, aproximei meu rosto do seu tórax, o coração de Jake parecia que ia saltar do peito. Encostei-me nele e inspirei, o cheiro era o melhor do mundo, eu me senti tonta era tão bom.

Jake passou suas mãos pelo meu braço até chegar à minha nuca, ele segurou meus cabelos e puxou minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse.

_ O que você esta fazendo? _ Ele estava curioso, seus olhos não tinham mais aquela raiva.

_ Sentindo seu cheiro, é bom. _ Corei um pouco fui sincera. Ele riu, eu quase morri.

Senti que seria agora, ele se abaixou um pouco, eu prendi a respiração e fechei meus olhos, a boca dele encostou na minha, automaticamente minhas mão foram para seus cabelos, eu queria ele pra mim, Jake me apertou com força também, e sua língua me invadiu sem pedir passagem, o seu gosto era melhor que seu cheiro, o beijo foi ficando mais forte, ele não teria que se preocupar em me machucar, eu era como ele, isso me animou eu apertei ele com força, e ele respondeu na mesma maneira. Jake segurou meus cabelos com força e me puxou para trás, eu já ia protestar ele começou a beijar meu pescoço subindo até minha orelha. E sussurrou.

_ Você não imagina o quanto eu quis fazer isso. _ Sua voz estava um pouco rouca. Ele beijou minha boca de novo. As nossas temperaturas eram quase iguais ele era um pouco mais quente que eu. Ficamos nos beijando até o ar faltar. Afastei-me dele um pouco eu queria falar uma coisa importante.

_ Jacob Black eu te amo. _ Jake me olhou nos olhos, seu coração ainda batia forte, de repente ele abriu o meu sorriso, o que era como se fosse o sol.

Ele me beijou com carinho agora, e depois disse perto dos meus lábios.

_ Eu também te amo Bells. _ Eu o agarrei agora. Ele era meu, eu era uma loba e iria a onde ele fosse.

**N/A: **_Eu adorei escrever esse cap, foi tenso toda a dor que eu tentei passar (porque eu acho que deve doer mesmo se transformar em lobo)!_

_E ai o que acharam? O casalzinho parece que vai se entender!_

_Mereço reviews?_

_Madu Black bjss_

_XD_


	6. Cap 5 Quileute!

**Cap. 5 Quileute!!**

Jake estava dirigindo a picape, estávamos indo para a reserva, ele me olhava a todo minuto, me encarando, seu rosto estava sério. E seu olhar cauteloso. Eu queria falar com ele, mas estava sem coragem. Minha mente, que agora viajava, ia contra tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Que eu não era uma loba, que eu não fazia parte de um bando, e que principalmente, eu não fiquei me esfregando no Jake no meu quarto. Bom foram somente dois beijos, e que beijos. Eu sorri com isso. Foi muito gostoso, Jake era quente.

Resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

_ Voce se afastou de mim por que se transformou em lobo? _ Perguntei e encarei-o.

_ Sim. _ Ele respondeu mais não me olhou, o que será que estava aborrecendo ele? Perguntei-me.

_ O que foi, você esta aborrecido? _ Perguntei por fim.

_ Nada que devemos nos preocupar agora. _ Ele respondeu. Ainda aborrecido.

_ Você sabe que não vai esconder isso de mim por muito tempo não é? _ Ele me olhou, e encostou o carro no acostamento. Virou-se para mim e disse:

_ Tem uma coisa que está me incomodando. _ Ele falou e ficou quieto, eu esperei. Depois de um tempo ele continuou.

_ Há quanto tempo você gosta de mim? _ Ele me encarava.

_ Eu, não sei quando começou a acontecer, mas eu só percebi mesmo há uma semana, eu liguei no sábado para falar com você, e Billy disse que você tinha saído com os seus amigos. _ Eu parei para respirar, não queria continuar essa conversa.

_ E? _ Ele não iria me deixar parar é claro.

_ E eu me senti mal, como se meu peito fosse vazio, é isso satisfeito, achei que você tinha escutado meus conselhos no cinema, e não queria mais nada comigo. _ Falei olhando para ele, Jake estava sorrindo.

_ E o outro? _ Ele perguntou. E esperou minha reação, vou mostrar para ele que não existe mais outro.

_ Edward é passado, eu era apaixonada por ele, de um jeito doente e cego. Com você eu não sou uma cega eu vejo muito bem, é mais saudável, com voce é amor de verdade. _ Ele abriu um sorriso de 32 dentes brancos, meu coração acelerou. Eu me aproximei dele, para tocá-lo.

Jake passou seus braços pela minha cintura e me pegou no colo, o beijo que ele deu era forte se eu fosse 100% humana teria me machucado, mais eu estava ficando sem fôlego. Jake se separou e me olhou com carinho, os olhos do meu Jake.

_ Você me ama mesmo? _ Ele ainda tinha duvidas.

_ Sim você é o amor da minha vida. Eu não sei o que faria se eu não tivesse virado uma loba, você não viria mais falar comigo? Não é? _ Ele me olhou e disse:

_ Sam deu uma ordem, eu estava bolando um jeito de te contar sem contar exatamente. _ Ele me olhava com confusão. Eu ri, ele era lindo de qualquer maneira. Mas eu sabia que não era isso que o estava aborrecendo era outra coisa.

_ Jake me fala o que estava te aborrecendo antes. _ Eu pedi, ainda estava no colo dele, encostei-me no seu ombro e fiquei ali sentindo seu cheiro bom, escutando seu coração. Era o melhor lugar do mundo.

_ É que ser um lobo tem muitas coisas, Sam vai te contar tudo, nós vamos te contar tudo, mas no momento o que estava me aborrecendo, é um dos aspectos da minha nossa vida que não são legais. Tem uma coisa que pode acontecer e eu não quero que aconteça nem comigo nem com você. _ Eu levantei minha cabeça e olhei em seus olhos.

_ O que é? _ Eu perguntei quando ele ficou mudo.

_ Bom é como nós achamos nossas parceiras, ou pode-se chamar de amor à primeira vista só que mais forte, eu... Eu não quero que isso aconteça, eu te amo, não quero sentir uma compulsão por ficar com alguém, eu. _ Ele parou.

Isso que ele disse era complicado, eu mesma não entendi nada.

_ Me explica isso direito. _ Eu pedi, mais por dentro já estava beirando a histeria, eu não queria que ele amasse mais ninguém. Só eu. Minha cabeça tinha falado para não entrar em pânico que eu era destinada para ele, mais a razão duvidava.

_ Se chama Impressão. É isso você olha uma garota, e não importa mais se voce estava amando outra há cinco minutos atrás, foi assim com Sam, ele e Emily, e com Jared também, depois que você tem a impressão ninguém mais importa. _ Agora eu entendi.

_ E isso não aconteceu com a gente, então você tem medo, que aconteça? _ Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Jake, vamos nos preocupar com cada coisa no seu tempo. E além do mais você esta proibido de olhar para qualquer garota que não seja eu, porque eu arranco sua canela quando me transformar. _ Funcionou ele sorria.

Jake me beijou com carinho agora.

_ Vamos, eu ainda quero pegar um cabeleireiro aberto hoje, eu preciso cortar meu cabelo. _ Eu disse, indo com relutância para o banco do carona.

_ A Emily cortou o nosso, acho que ela pode cortar o seu. A gente esta indo para a casa dela com o Sam. _ Ele disse enquanto colocava a picape em movimento.

_ A única loba em toda historia Quileute. _ Ele pensou alto. _ Depois da reunião na casa do Sam nós vamos para a minha casa, Charlie deve saber se você tem algum antepassado da nossa tribo, e meu pai deve saber alguma lenda sobre você. Sabe que você é a que aceitou mais rápido que todos, mais rápido que o Embry.

_ Voce não gostou quando descobriu? _ Perguntei.

_ Não eu iria te perder, não poderia mais ficar com você. _ Ele sempre era sincero, eu suspirei era bom saber que ele me queria.

_ Acho que eu aceitei rápido, por que você é um lobo Jake, tenho certeza que se fosse só os meninos eu não teria gostado. _ Eu respondi fazendo uma careta. Ele riu, sua risada parecia um latido.

Chegamos numa parte da reserva onde eu nunca tinha ido ainda, tinha uma casinha como várias da reserva, era pequena e bonita, com um pequeno jardim na frente. Jake desceu do carro esperando que eu fosse também, eu travei, estavam todos ali, me esperando. Respirei fundo. E sai. Jake veio ficar do meu lado, seu braço estava na minha cintura de forma protetora.

Entramos, estavam todos os meninos ali, Embry ria como bobo, percebi que todos estavam esperando que eu falasse uma coisa. Mas quem falou primeiro foi uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

_ Oi você deve ser a nova loba no pedaço? Prazer sou a Emily. _ Ela disse me cumprimentando com um sorriso sincero. Eu sorri para ela. Infelizmente ela tinha uma cicatriz enorme no lado do rosto, se não fosse isso ela seria uma menina linda.

_ Oi, sou eu mesma, prazer é pode me chamar de Bella. _ Emily foi em direção ao fogão e veio com uma bandeja cheia de muffins, meu estômago roncou na hora, o que foi constrangedor, todos os meninos riram até Jake, eu dei uma cotovelada na costela dele e ele reclamou.

_ Ai, hei você é forte não faz isso. _ Ele disse enquanto passava a mão no lugar que eu bati. Se possível os meninos riram mais ainda.

_ Pega Bella você vai ver agora vai precisar comer mais um pouquinho que antes. _ Emily disse me empurrando os muffins, eu peguei um e comecei a comer, ela colocou a bandeja do meu lado e foi se sentar ao lado de Sam, os outros meninos estavam em pé cada um em um canto da cozinha, a casa parecia tão pequena com seis lobos ali.

_ Bella estes são Jared e Paul, acho que você não conhece eles oficialmente. _ Ele me disse, indicando cada um. Eu acenei para eles. Paul sorriu para mim, mais Jared me olhava sério.

_ Agora vai ser um inferno vamos ter uma mulher, antes era fácil, era só ficar pelado, ninguém reclamava, agora vou ter que me esconder atrás de uma arvore. _ Eu ri com isso, Embry tentava fazer uma cara de bravo mais era cômico.

_ Bella temos um monte de coisas para te falar, então agora o assunto vai ser sério Ok Embry? _ Sam falou sério com Embry.

_ Nosso dever é com a tribo e qualquer vida humana, nós existimos para caçar vampiros. É isso que nos impulsiona. Não sei como será para você, já namorava um vampiro há meses atrás. _ Nessa hora eu me enfezei um pouco, um calor passou pela minha coluna, podia jurar que se ele me provocasse mais um pouco eu viraria uma loba ali mesmo. Olhei para Sam com raiva. E disse para ele.

_ Espero que você não tenha cometido nada estranho no passado, para que não seja julgado a todo o momento por pessoas que não te conhecem e não sabem de sua história. Imagino que você seja perfeito. Não é? _ Eu disse em desafio. Ele se levantou.

_ A partir de agora quem fizer piadas do ex-namorado de Bella, terá que se ver comigo, estamos entendidos? _ Ele disse olhando para os garotos. Eu relaxei um pouco.

_ Você quer fazer parte do bando? Vai seguir as nossas leis? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Me fala quais são as leis. _ Eu pedi.

_ Respeitar e proteger a vida humana, respeitar os anciões, e caçar qualquer sangue suga que vier ter em nossas terras. _ Ele me disse, seria fácil meus instintos pediam por isso.

_ Sim vou seguir as suas leis. _ Eu respondi olhando nos olhos dele, vi pelo canto que Jake estava sorrindo.

_ Ótimo, agora vem às partes estranhas ou legais depende do ponto de vista. Nós não envelhecemos, enquanto não tivermos controle sobre a transformação. _

_ O que voce esta dizendo? Que eu não vou envelhecer mais, eu vou ficar assim para sempre. _ Eu estava animada isso era o máximo.

Todo mundo riu. O que será que eu disse. Sam olhou para os meninos e disse.

_ Por que com o resto de vocês não foi fácil assim? Queria que fosse mais fácil. Vocês são um bando de reclamões. _ Todos riram. E me olharam.

_ Quem reclama mais? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Bom até ontem estávamos entre Sam e Jacob, mais agora acho que Jacob não vai mais reclamar. _ Embry respondeu minha pergunta com um olhar de zombaria para Jake. Jake me olhou e sorriu.

_ Bom voltando eu não vou envelhecer mais? _ Eu perguntei olhando para o Jake.

_ Por enquanto não, a gente só vai voltar a envelhecer quando tiver controle sobre a transformação, nem o Sam tem ainda, e não ajuda ter um sangue suga querendo matar uma de nós. _ Jake respondeu.

_ Certo o que mais? _

Sam me contou tudo, sobre a impressão, que Emily era a dele e Kim a de Jared, Emily me disse que eu conheceria ela logo, talvez amanhã. Sobre o tratado com os Cullens, nessa hora Jake ficou duro do meu lado. Bobo, eu o amo agora. Sam continuou falando, sobre meus horários de ronda, como todos estudavam menos o Sam ele ficava com todas as rondas diurnas, eu faria três com Jake, eu amei é claro, Paul faria com Jarred, e Embry faria com Sam algumas a noite, eu fiquei contente que Sam colocou os horários para mim que eu não perderia meu emprego e nem a escola. Bom talvez na sexta, mais ainda assim eu daria conta, eu queria ir para a universidade.

Sam começou a falar da nossa força, e velocidade, que eu tinha que descansar sempre que possível e comer bastante. Só a parte de ficar na mente deles eu não gostava.

_ Bom eu gostei de quase tudo. _ Eles me olharam com descrença.

_ O que você não gostou? _ Sam perguntou.

_ De ter vocês na minha cabeça, sério vou começar a falar palavrões, mais estou feliz que meus pensamentos ainda sejam sós meus. _ Todos riram.

_ Realmente não é legal ter eles na minha cabeça, principalmente o chorão do Jacob, ou o pavio curto do Paul, o sem graça e apaixonado do Jared, ou o conquistador do Embry, quero ver agora que a Bella pode escutar seus pensamentos, se vocês vão querer que Bella fique com as meninas que vocês ficam na cabeça dela. Bella se você não reclamar daqui a pouco, vai sonhar que esta beijando a Kim ou até você mesma. _ Ele disse em tom de deboche, eu cai na gargalhada, seria cômico isso. Jared disse sério:

_ É por isso que não estou gostando nada disso, é constrangedor ter uma menina vendo como nossa cabeça funciona, e se ela contar para a Kim o quanto sou louco por ela? _ Ele estava me olhando, com acusação.

_ Jared, a Bella não precisa contar para a Kim o que ela já sabe. _ Jake disse, e todos riram, até o Jared.

_ Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que eu vou deixar algumas coisas escapar também, eu guardo seu segredo e você guarda o meu. _ Eu dei uma piscada para ele, ele sorriu para mim pela primeira vez.

_ Vamos temos que falar com seu pai ainda, e Billy deve ter pesquisado todas as lendas, para tentar achar uma referencia sobre alguma loba fêmea, que a gente saiba você é a única da história. _ Eu congelei, falar com meu pai.

Não tinha pensado no assunto Charlie ainda, ele me expulsaria de casa, ele tinha me dado um tiro ontem, virei minha cabeça para trás eu queria ver o lugar onde ele acertou. Mas não dava eu não me lembrava de estar machucada quando tomei banho, o que será que aconteceu? Sam percebendo minha confusão disse.

_ Esqueci de dizer que nos curamos rápido, o tiro foi de raspão você já estava nova minutos depois. _ Eu olhei mais um pouco, e passei a mão, não senti dor nenhuma, foi rápido.

_ Eu não quero ver meu pai agora, ele vai me xingar, ou me expulsar de casa. _ Eu disse olhando para o chão.

_ Seu pai já sabe. Ele esta te esperando Bella não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer isso que voce esta pensando. Charlie ficou muito bravo com ele mesmo por ter acertado um tiro em você, na verdade ele esta com medo de você não perdoá-lo. _ Jared falou para mim. Eu olhei para cima, não acreditando no que foi dito. Eu suspirei, teria que enfrentar isso cedo ou tarde.

Agradeci a Emily pelos muffins, eu tinha comido toda a bandeja, Jake me levou para a casa dele, Charlie estava lá, somente o Sam foi com a gente.

Chegamos à casinha vermelha, meu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito, eu estava muito nervosa.

_ Calma vai dar tudo certo. _ Jake tentou me encorajar. Eu olhei para ele e nesse momento percebi que ele estaria comigo sempre, eu não tinha que ter mais medo.

Entramos na casa, meu pai estava sentado no sofá, com Billy na cadeira ao lado, na hora Charlie já se levantou e me abraçou, foi tão gostoso que soltei o ar, nem tinha percebido que eu estava prendendo o fôlego. Eu ia chorar com certeza.

_ Bella me perdoa filha, eu... Perdoa-me eu não sabia, você esta bem? _ Ele me disse se afastando do abraço. Eu estava sorrindo para ele.

_ Pai eu estou bem nem me machucou, já até sarou. _ Eu me joguei nos braços dele de novo.

_ Ah Bella, eu não sei o que eu faria se eu tivesse te acertado para matar, me perdoa, eu não sabia mesmo. _ Ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu enxuguei as minhas olhei para ele e disse:

_ Charlie, esta tudo bem, não tem o que perdoar, você estava tentando defender sua filha de uma fera marfim peluda, mais se é para o bem de nossa relação. Então eu te perdôo. _ Eu sorri no final, não queria meu pai passando mal desse jeito, sua respiração estava descompassada, e o coração já tinha perdido algumas batidas. Ele me abraçou.

_ Eu te amo. _ Ele disse e me arrastou ao lado dele no sofá. Eu me sentei, Jake se sentou no chão com Sam.

_ Bom, agora eu e Charlie temos um pouco de historia para contar para vocês. Então se você estiver com fome Bella, tem alguma coisa para comer na cozinha, se não podemos começar? _ Ele falou me olhando.

_ Eu estou bem, já comi na casa da Emily. _ Eu disse e Billy riu.

_ Charlie, se prepara lobos comem muito, pode aumentar a quantidade de dinheiro que você deixa para comida e roupas, porque eu mesmo não agüento mais comprar roupas para o Jake. _ Ele disse rindo para o meu pai, que olhou para a gente sem entender nada.

_ Pai é verdade, as roupas de ontem foram para o lixo imagino, e agora na casa da Emily, eu comi uma forma com uns dez muffins sozinha, e te digo que poderia comer mais. Porém estou sem fome. _ Ele sorriu com minha resposta. Jake e Sam tinham ido para a cozinha e voltaram com um prato de comida enorme e transbordando. Depois Charlie começou.

_ Bella, tem uma parte da historia da minha mãe, que eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém. Sua avó só me contou um pouco antes de morrer. _ Ele pausou um pouco e continuou.

_ Sua avó era uma garota, de uns 18 anos quando conheceu Frank Clearwater, ele era irmão do pai do Harry meu amigo. Bom como eu sei agora, Frank era um lobo como o irmão, e o pai do Billy e o avô do Sam e o Senhor Altera. Sua avó era a impressão dele, quando ele se tornou lobo, ele não saia mais do lado dela. Ela me contou que ele tinha morrido muito jovem, ela não sabia o motivo da morte dele, na época disseram que ele tinha sido envenenado. Mas Billy me disse que foi um vampiro que o mordeu, e assim ficaram os três outros lobos, sua avó estava grávida de Frank, entenda na época moças que tinham filhos solteiras, eram banidas da sociedade, ela tinha um amigo que gostava dela muito, ele se ofereceu para casar com ela, desde que eu fosse criado como verdadeiro filho dele, assim seu avô John se casou com sua avó, e me criou como sendo seu filho. _

Ficamos todos quietos, eu tinha entendido, eu era descendente de um lobo Quileute. Mais por que eu era a única loba ainda não.

_ Então eu tenho sangue Quileute, na verdade de um lobo Quileute? E nós somos primos dos Clearwater? Ele sabe pai, voce já tinha falado com alguém? _ Eu falei tudo rápido, meu novo cérebro pensava rápido. Eles me olharam, Billy começou.

_ Sim Bella como você disse, tem sangue de um Quileute que foi um lobo, um protetor, isso é raro, entenda, quando os homens se transformam em lobo suas parceiras ficam um bom tempo sem ter filhos, é o que acontece, Sam e Emily só vão ter filhos, quando ele puder controlar a transformação, já com Frank ele não controlava ainda, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu engravidar sua impressão que era a sua avó. Por isso os genes de lobo foram fortes o suficiente e seu pai os passou para você. Tem uma lenda. Que fala algo que pode estar relacionado com isso, mais eu não tenho certeza. _

Billy parou, eu fiquei curiosa que lenda seria essa?

_ E eu nunca contei para ninguém nada, eu tinha prometido para sua avó, mas hoje foi um caso de necessidade, ela não ficaria com raiva de mim. Harry estava aqui há pouco, ele quer conhecer a mais nova prima, e você tem primos, os filhos dele Leah e Seth. _ Meu pai disse.

_ E como é a lenda? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Antes uma outra coisa. Sam, Bella vai ter o ritual de passagem? Estou vendo que o cabelo dela este ainda lindo. _ Billy disse com uma risada.

_ Ah me esqueci, eu ia pedir para Emily cortar. _ Estava penalizada, já estava sentindo meus músculos doendo, sabia que logo que terminasse aqui eu iria ficar em forma de loba, e correr como louca.

_ Você vai cortar? _ Sam perguntou. Eu fiz que sim. Billy resmungou, Sam não tinha respondido a pergunta dele.

_ Sim todos têm, pode ser amanhã. Podemos voltar para casa, Emily está sozinha gora, os meninos foram para casa, e você teria privacidade. _ Sam falou comigo.

_ Sim eu quero, qual é o ritual? _ Eu perguntei. Jake e Sam riram.

_ Nada de preocupante poderemos fazer amanhã. À tarde na praia. _ Eu suspirei aliviada, se poderia ser na praia e a tarde não era nada embaraçoso.

_ Então faremos uma noite de fogueira na semana que vem no penhasco, será bom e eu estudo mais um pouco sobre mais algumas lendas. _ Billy falou. A curiosidade estava em cada pensamento meu. Jake também parecia curioso.

_ Então está bom, vou dar um jeito nisso, e pai vou demorar para chegar em casa, tenho que correr mais um pouco, não sei de onde vem essa vontade mais meu corpo já esta pedindo. _

_ Bella se você acha que não dá para esperar, eu prefiro correr primeiro, você pode ir para minha casa amanhã. _ Sam com cara de preocupado.

_ Não tudo bem, eu prefiro hoje, a Emily pode mesmo? _ Perguntei. Ele me olhou um pouco e disse:

_ Sim tudo bem. _ Mas sua expressão era cautelosa.

Despedi-me de Charlie e estava com um sorriso triste.

_ Pai eu estou bem, na verdade eu me sinto ótima. Como nunca na vida. Ele analisou meu rosto um pouco, talvez procurando algum sinal de mentira, e deu um lindo sorriso para mim.

_ Esta certa Bells, e você vai ter que me explicar esse negócio, de que os Cullens eram vampiros, eu não estou acreditando até agora que você namorava um vampiro. _ Ele estava sério, eu fiz uma careta.

_ Pai, por favor, você também não, já não basta os meninos, eu já tenho que aturar eles na minha cabeça. Eu vou indo, a gente se fala amanhã. Dei um beijo no rosto dele e fui para a picape. Jake veio rindo atrás de mim.

Voltamos para a casa de Emily Sam e Jake ficaram do lado de fora, eu sabia que eles escutariam tudo, mas era melhor assim.

_ E ai, o que voce vai querer? _ Ela me perguntou.

_ Eu tenho escolha, pensei que tinha que ser como o deles. _ Ela me olhou com uma careta.

_ Bella você é uma menina, acha que eu faria isso com você, vamos fazer um corte legal, vai ficar feminino e lindo. _ Ela começou a cortar meu cabelo, realmente era a única coisa ruim, os meninos na minha cabeça não era nada.

Depois de um tempo, senti as lagrimas traiçoeiras no meu rosto, olhei no chão meu lindo cabelo estava todo ali. Emily continuou, eu não queria ver, iria ficar horrível, me lembrei quando achei que a Lauren tinha enlouquecido cortando o cabelo muito curto, agora seria eu, já imaginava na escola na segunda-feira todo mundo ia me olhar. Emily me virou e disse:

_ Pronto, vem ver ficou linda. _ Eu me levantei, e fui para frente do espelho.

Eu olhei a imagem por um tempo, não acreditando que aquela ali era eu, o choque foi grande, mais tinha que concordar com Emily, até que ficou bonito, eu ainda preferia grande, mais eu não tinha ficado feia como esperava.

_ Vou chamar o Jake, ele vai ter uma opinião melhor. _ Ela saiu e eu ainda estava me olhando no espelho.

Jake veio para ficar nas minhas costas sorrindo.

_ Fala a verdade, eu fiquei horrível não foi? _Perguntei. Ele me abraçou e disse:

_ Não, na verdade esta parecendo mais mulher ainda, a gente combina olha. _ Ele pediu, olhei no espelho tinha um lindo garoto com uma pele avermelhada, com um cabelo preto curtinho, ao lado dele tinha uma garota com ares de mulher mesmo, um pouco misteriosa, ela era bonita, mas eu não me via ali. O casal realmente era bonito.

Depois do corte eu fui para fora, Sam estava ainda no jardim, ele sorriu para mim.

_ Como você consegue se controlar assim? Auase como o Jacob. _ Ele perguntou, eu não entendi o que ele dizia.

_ Do que você esta falando? _ Eu disse.

_ Do seu controle, com a gente foi mais difícil, eu fiquei em forma de lobo por três dias, achei que estava ficando louco, com Jacob foi mais fácil ainda, só queria saber como você se controla? _ Ele me olhava curioso.

_ Ah, bom não sei, mas já esta ficando difícil, estou precisando correr, só não vai ser como a primeira vez, meu corpo todo dói, estou um pouco cansada. _ Eu disse para ele.

_ Quer que eu vá, ou você pode ir sozinha? _ Ele me perguntou, eu surpreendi sozinha.

_ Não, eu vou com ela, a gente faz a ronda hoje, até umas 2:00 da manhã, depois os meninos assumem, acho que Bella vai ficar cansada logo. Eu suspirei aliviada Jake iria comigo. Sam entrou, Jake me acompanhou até a picape.

Ele nos levou no nosso lugar onde pilotávamos as motos, ele desligou a picape e disse:

_ Acho que temos que conversar um pouco não é? _ Ele me olhou com divertimento.

_ Sim, temos. _ Concordei.

_**N/A: **__Oi sobre o corte do cabelo dela só dar uma olhada nas fotos do ano passado 2009 do VMA que da pra ter uma ideia (se aqui tivesse como postar fotos eu colocava pra vocês mas não tem u_u)_

_E ai o que acharam? Mereço reviews?_

_O próximo eu vou tentar betar ele logo pra postar pra vocês ok?_

_Bjs_

_Madu_

_XD_


	7. Cap 6 Esclarecimentos

_ Acho que temos que conversar um pouco não é? _ Ele me olhou com divertimento.

_ Sim, temos. _ Concordei.

**Cap. 6 Esclarecimentos**

Jake estava me olhando, ele esperava que eu começasse, eu queria que fosse ele. A gente ficou assim um tempo, agora que estava realmente parada, sentia todo meu corpo doendo, mas nós precisávamos dessa conversa. Resolvi começar. Jake foi mais rápido.

_ Você sabia sobre os Cullens? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Sim. _ Respondi olhando para o para brisa.

_ Fui eu, que te ajudei a descobrir o que eles são? Naquele dia na praia? _ Eu olhei para ele tinha um pouco de magoa ali.

_ Sim, o que você me disse aquele dia, me fez ver a verdade, ele tinha me salvado duas vezes, eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa estranha. Com as lendas aquele dia. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas... Que eles eram algo mais. _ Respondi olhando nos olhos dele.

_ O que aconteceu, por que ele te deixou? Eu vi na sua cabeça que teve outro que te caçou, ele o matou não é? _ Jake não me olhava agora.

_ Ele foi embora, porque não queria que eu ficasse com ele, achava que era perigoso para mim... O mundo deles, por isso se foi. E sim, esse que me caçou está morto, os Cullens o mataram, por isso Victória está atrás de mim, você viu na minha mente. _ Ele me olhava incrédulo, como se não acreditasse em nada do que foi dito.

_ Ele achava que era perigoso? Foi por isso foi embora? _ Jake repetiu o que eu disse.

_ Sim, acho que de certa maneira, eu devo muito pra ele, apesar de ter ficado como um zumbi por meses. Quando eu comecei a sair do torpor, foi porque eu vinha aqui falar com você, as tardes na garagem. Se ele não tivesse me deixado, nós não estaríamos aqui agora, eu seria a loba mais mal humorada do mundo porque, estaria apaixonada por um vampiro, e meus instintos de loba me dizem para matar, e queimar, nosso relacionamento não seria saudável, sem contar que eles fedem. _ Eu terminei com um sorriso nos lábios. Jake riu também.

_ Sim eles fedem. _ Ele fazia uma careta cômica.

_ Bells, você sabe como eu me sinto, já tinha dito para antes, me desculpe por ter quebrado minha promessa com você. - Eu olhei confusa agora.

_ Que promessa? _

_ Naquele dia, na frente da sua casa, eu prometi nunca te magoar, mais na primeira oportunidade eu a magoei, não foi? _ Jake olhava para a floresta seu olhar tinha culpa.

Eu me aproximei dele, e fiz com que ele virasse seu rosto para mim.

_ Só se você me desculpar por ter sido idiota esse tempo todo, eu já te amava aquele dia no cinema, só não sabia ainda, essa semana foi a pior da minha vida, eu queria muito te ver mais não podia, tinha medo que Laurent ou Victória me seguissem e acontecesse alguma coisa com você.

Jake me puxou para ele, e me deu um beijo que era uma loucura, enquanto ele me beijava, eu tentava me arrumar no colo dele, eu guardava seu sabor para mim, ele tinha gosto de homem, cheiro de homem, era como se eu pudesse sentir o cheiro da sua pele em mim. Suas mãos grandes enroscavam nos meus cabelos, eu segurava seus braços fortes, e me sentia mais segura, eu gostava desse tamanho todo dele, por que ele preenchia cada espaço meu. Minhas mãos subiram para a nuca dele, eu queria mais, me afastei de sua boca eu precisava de ar, e fui ao seu ouvido, não resisti, dei uma leve mordida, com Jake eu não tinha limites, eu poderia ter tudo com ele, e eu queria mais. Voltei para sua boca, Jake já me beijava com força, percebi que nossos beijos seriam sempre assim, apaixonados, com fogo. A picape poderia estar pegando fogo eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

Como eu ainda estava com aquela roupa indecente, Jake se aproveitou, é claro, ele não tinha limites comigo. Suas mãos foram para as minhas pernas. Eu ofeguei e me afastei.

_ A gente nem esta namorando, e você já esta tirando uma casquinha. _ Ele riu para mim.

_ Estou perdoado? _ Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_ Sim e eu? Você me perdoa? _ Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

_ Não tem o que perdoar você está comigo agora, estamos juntos, nada mais importa. _ seus olhos entregaram sua felicidade.

_ Sim estamos, mais se você deixar escapar nossos amassos para o bando, vai ter que aprender a correr com três patas, porque eu arranco uma perna sua. _ Ele ria se divertindo comigo.

_ Não se preocupe eu não quero nossos momentos na cabeça deles, Jared e Sam escondem, eu também vou conseguir. _ Ele disse.

_ Pensei que Jared deixava essas coisas escapar? _ Perguntei confusa.

_ Não, o Jared só pensa na Kim o dia inteiro, mais coisas de como ela é linda, ou como é cheirosa. Nada de quando eles estão juntos. _ eu suspirei aliviada.

_ E falando nisso você esta cheirosa, seu cheiro é diferente do nosso, você tem um cheiro feminino. _ Ele falou enquanto cheirava meu pescoço, eu me arrepiei.

_ Jake assim eu coro. _ Falei corando, ele era cheiroso para mim, mais não sabia que eu era cheirosa para ele.

_ E agora o que nós somos? _ Perguntei não tínhamos falado nisso ainda. Ele me olhou, deu um beijo rápido e disse:

_ Bom acho que amantes serve, ou destinados, não esse soa muito compulsório, mas somos amigos também, acho que namorados, o que você acha? Na verdade é algo mais, essa versão serve para seus amigos, já os meus vão saber mesmo, ele vão ver na minha mente, que você é a mulher da minha vida humana e a fêmea da minha vida lupina. _ Ele falou em tom de deboche. Eu ri era fácil rir com ele.

_ Sim meus amigos vão saber, principalmente porque eu vou saltitar na escola na segunda-feira, tem o corte novo, vão achar que tem homem na história. _ Eu disse no mesmo tom para ele, tudo era mais leve e gostoso com ele.

_ É bom mesmo, não quero o Mike boboca te tarando, você está muito gostosa, e nada de ir com essas roupas para a escola, eu sou ciumento. _ Ele ria com minha cara, eu tinha corado quando ele me chamou de gostosa, era a primeira vez que essa palavra era usada para me definir.

_ Jake não faça isso, você fica falando essas coisas eu coro, apesar de ser uma loba eu ainda sou a Bella não se esqueça. _ Eu disse tentando ficar brava com ele, mas não conseguiria é claro.

_ Vem aqui então minha namorada, loba e gostosa. _ Ele já me calou com um beijo nem consegui protestar. Suas mãos estavam bem safadinhas, o que ele pensa eu ainda racíocino, só porque a loba que tem dentro de mim, quer ficar se esfregando nele, não significa que a garota Bella iria facilitar a vida para ele. Segurei suas mãos bem forte antes que ele me tocasse nos seios.

_ Se você pensa que vai avançar o sinal no primeiro dia de namoro, está muito enganado Sr. Black. _ Ele sorriu, eu nunca tinha chamado ele assim. Era fácil fazer graça com ele.

_ Sim, você quem manda mais não me culpe por tentar. _ Ele disse. Meu corpo todo tremeu em protesto nessa hora, começou há doer um pouco mais, saiu um gemido de dor da minha garganta.

_ Me desculpe, está sendo tão fácil para você, que eu me esqueci que no primeiro dia é assim bem ruim, vamos correr um pouco daqui a pouco você fica cansada e vai dormir. _ Ele me ajudou a sair da picape. Eu estava tremendo um pouco.

_ Eu vou ali, vou me transformar eu te espero, você pode tirar sua roupa eu não vou ver, se esperar muito vai acabar perdendo essa também, e eu gostei do maiô. _ Eu tentei rir mais tenho certeza que eu fiz uma careta. Jake foi saindo eu segurei sua mão.

_ Não me deixa sozinha. _ Minha voz era um murmúrio.

_ Eu não vou, se concentra no calor da coluna, deixa a fera sair, vai ser rápido e dói menos se for assim. _ Ele se soltou e foi para o outro lado onde ele não poderia me ver, resolvi fazer o que ele falou, tirei a roupa e as deixei caídas no chão mesmo eu não tinha mais concentração para mais nada, o fogo passou pela minha coluna eu senti o monstro se libertando, e pronto eu estava em quatro patas correndo feito louca.

"_Jake você esta me ouvindo_" _ eu o escutei me seguindo.

"Sim_, até que foi rápida, vamos correr hoje, para que lado você quer?_" _ Ele estava tão feliz, que sua felicidade era uma espelho da minha, deixei que ele sentisse meus pensamentos o quanto eu o amava, ele merecia isso.

"_Assim eu fico lisonjeado_" _Jake sempre tentando fazer piadas.

"_Vamos fazer a rota que vocês fazem na ronda, será bom, eu já vou aprendendo_." _ Não foi preciso duas vezes, eu já via tudo na mente dele, eu queria saber que horas eram, daqui a pouco iria fazer 24:00 horas que eu tinha me transformado.

"_Sim, esta certa agora são umas 23:00, você se transformou nessa madrugada_". _

"_Por que, você estava lá em casa?_" _

"_Eu queria saber se você estava bem, estava bolando um plano para falar com você, o que aconteceu me pegou de surpresa, não imaginava que isso poderia acontecer_." _ Pelos pensamentos dele ele tinha ficado feliz, mas ficou com medo de eu o odiar por isso.

"_Seu bobo, como eu poderia te odiar, eu na verdade estou gostando, como se isso fosse parte de mim há muito tempo, e eu só estivesse aproveitando agora_". _

Ele estava feliz, eu também.

Concentrei na corrida. Meus instintos de loba estavam mandando agora, eu patrulhava a reserva, eu protegia, Jake se conectou com meu pensamento e foi fácil, deixar que a loba mandasse em mim, eu procurava por rastros, que indicassem que algum sangue suga nojento tivesse passado por ali. De novo eu me assustei com esses pensamentos. Jake se desconcentrou e riu.

"Fica mais fácil se você não lutar contra seus sentimentos." Ele pensou.

"_Eu sei, só que é meio difícil, eu conheci eles, os Cullens não são maus para mim._" _ ele viu pelo teor dos meus pensamentos as vezes que Emmett brincava comigo, ou quando Alice era ela mesma, o amor de Esme.

"_Desculpe-me, eu não vou precisar lutar com isso por muito tempo eu sei, só que é difícil odiá-los assim entende? Já com Vitória e Laurent..._" _ eu pensei, ele viu a raiva que passou pelos meus pensamentos, e gostou para ele era assim que eu deveria pensar, mas fiquei grata por ele não ficar com raiva de mim por eu não odiar os Cullens.

"_Bella eu nunca ficaria bravo com você, eu vi pelos seus pensamentos que os ama como uma família, e eles te amavam tanto que foram embora por você, mas eu não gosto deles, e Sam os odeia, foi ele que fez aquilo com o Emily, ele namorava a Leah, filha do Harry, quando ele se transformou, eles tentaram fazer dar certo por um tempo, mais ai a prima dela veio..._" _Eu ofeguei e gani, eu estava vendo tudo que ele falava, a compulsão de Sam pela Emily, as promessas quebradas para Leah, Sam machucando Emily na beira do lago. Ele odiava os Cullens, eu não poderia culpá-lo por isso.

"_Coitados deles todos, é uma história triste_." _ Fiquei pensando e se Jacob sentisse isso por outra? E se ele não me amasse mais? _ eu morreria, dessa vez eu não agüentaria, esqueci de fechar minha mente e ele viu.

"_Eu não vou ter uma impressão com ninguém, não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer com todos, e eu não vou olhar nos olhos de nenhuma garota nunca mais, só nos seus_." _ Ele conseguiu, eu estava sorrindo por dentro.

Já tínhamos feito metade do caminho, pela primeira vez meu corpo de loba estava cansado.

"_Vamos voltar eu_ te _levo em casa, você daqui a pouco vai sentir Jared e Paul_." _ Nós fizemos a volta, já fazia um bom tempo que estávamos correndo, era bom me concentrei no chão nos meus músculos se contraindo e se alongando, eu era rápida e forte, meu corpo estava realmente doendo menos. O cansaço era tanto, mais eu agüentaria mais um pouco.

Na volta eu senti Jared e Paul, se conectando com a gente. Paul como sempre foi engraçadinho, até o Jared tentou fazer graça, eu fechei minha mente não queria eles fazendo graça comigo, tenho certeza que eu deixaria alguma coisa escapar. Já Jake, se concentrou e eles não viram nada.

"_Até parece, olha só Jared o casalzinho está mesmo fazendo ronda, ah se fosse comigo eu estava no maior amasso, com a loba mais gostosa do planeta_." _

Foi o suficiente, Jake se virou para o lado que eles estavam, ele iria arrancar um pedaço do Paul. Eu abri meus pensamentos, e pedi para o Jared levar o Paul dali. Mas era como falar com uma porta.

"_Jared e Paul, vão ele esta bravo, não provoquem assim_." _ Eles riam, eu já via que Jake estava chegando perto deles. Eu uivei, não sabia o que fazer, Jake iria machucar os idiotas.

"_Jake deixa vamos para casa, vai ser isso mesmo todo dia, vamos vai_." _ A coisa ficou pior, eles riram mais.

"_Ah eu quero uma namorada loba. Para poder fazer a ronda junto._" _ Paul pensou. Jake já estava chegando, os idiotas riam. Eu fui para o carro não queria estar na cabeça deles quando Jake os pegasse. Ao longe eu ouvi um uivo.

"_O que aconteceu, quem uivou, é algum sangue suga?_" _ era Sam deixei que ele visse o que iria acontecer.

"_Pode morder Jake, mas não arranca nenhum pedaço, eles ainda precisam fazer a ronda_." _ Foi o suficiente Jake foi para cima do Paul, eu vi que não iria dar em nada, homens bufei.

Cheguei à picape e me concentrei em voltar ao normal, foi um pouco mais fácil que da primeira vez, meu corpo só estava doendo mais, o cansaço me deixava sem forças, eu entrei na picape e esperei. Vi Jake passando por mim e indo a direção à floresta, logo mais a frente Paul passava mancando, eu ri, logo ele estaria curado. Olhei de volta para onde Jake foi, pensei bobeira é claro.

_ O que foi? _ Ele perguntou.

_ O Paul passou mancando aqui. _ Falei uma mentira, ele não precisava saber das minhas safadezas.

_ Ele vai nos dar uns dias de folga. _ Ele disse rindo.

_ Você esta bem? Ele te machucou? _ Eu perguntei preocupada.

_ Estou, eu já sou quase maior que o Sam, sou o mais forte também. _ Ele respondeu com presunção. Mas é claro que ele era o maior, o Alfa é sempre o maior.

Jake ligou a picape e fomos para minha casa, eu estava cansada e encostei nele para descansar a cabeça.

_ Que pena eu queria um som agora, você sabe instalar, eu ainda tenho o som que tinha aqui, eu tirei, mas guardei. _ Ele sorria.

_ Você superou tudo mesmo não é? _ Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

_ Eu posso tentar amanhã, ou essa semana, eu vou te buscar de manhã, você me liga, no meu carro tem som. _ Eu levantei a cabeça e dei um beijo nele.

_ Eu estou dirigindo, acho melhor não fazer isso. _ Ele falou com divertimento. Eu dei um bocejo.

_ Está cansada não é? _ Ele perguntou com carinho. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Até falar doía.

_ Você tem tido muitos pesadelos, o que tem sonhado? _ Isso que ele falou me acordou, como ele sabe que eu tenho pesadelos?

_ Como você sabe que eu tenho pesadelos? _

_ Desde que eu me transformei eu venho aqui Bella, fico rondando sua casa, com um sangue suga a solta, eu não iria te deixar aqui desprotegida, não é? Mas eu escuto você gritando toda noite. _ Ele disse com preocupação. Na hora que ele me disse que vem toda noite aqui, eu senti meu peito aquecido. Ele estava me protegendo.

_ Eu tenho pesadelos com Victória me torturando, ou a Charlie, até você, ela da sempre um jeito de me machucar. Mas agora eu não preciso me preocupar mais não é? Eu posso me defender agora. _ Eu disse sorrindo para ele. Ele rolou os olhos.

_ Eu vou pegar ela. Victória é minha. _ Eu me apavorei, tinha medo dela machucar Jake.

_ Não Jake, ela pode te machucar, eu não viveria sem você. _ Eu estava beirando a histeria.

_ Bella sou um Lobisomem, sou forte também. _ Ele me olhava incrédulo.

_ Sim eu sei, mas eu fico com medo. _

_ Não se preocupe, ela não vai chegar perto de você. Seria mais fácil se eu morasse, aqui perto, estou cansado hoje, não vou agüentar ficar, eu preciso dormir. _ Ele estava com cara de cansado mesmo. Queria que ele ficasse comigo, mas não tinha coragem de pedir. O sentimento da loba foi mais forte e saiu.

_ Pode ficar, você dorme comigo, é só sair antes do Charlie. _ Eu não acredito que eu disse isso, eu estava vermelha como um pimentão. Ele riu para mim.

_ Assim eu não resisto, mas não sei se conseguiria só dormir. _ Ele me olhava com malicia. Eu corei mais ainda.

_ O convite é para dormir, se for para ficar me atacando, pode ir para sua casa. _ Eu disse totalmente quente.

_ Que horas seu pai acorda? _ Ele perguntou, sua expressão era pensativa.

_ Umas 6:00 da manhã. _ Eu disse e ele fez uma careta.

_ Está certo, mais depois que ele sair eu volto, preciso mais que 4 horas de sono. _ Eu ri, ele ficaria, e se eu atacar ele, eu queria, cada vez que ele me tocava eu me derretia, suspirei.

_ Esta certo. _ Eu disse sorrindo.

Jake já estava chegando a casa, mostrei para ele onde ficava a chave, não queria ele pulando janelas, ele era meu convidado. Não fizemos nenhum barulho, fui para o meu quarto, dei um moletom do Charlie para ele e fui me trocar no banheiro. Quando voltei para o quarto Jake já estava na cama, achei que ele estivesse dormindo.

_ Jake? _ Ele sorriu, e abriu os olhos, me deitei ao lado dele e não resisti, ele era lindo e sem camisa, todo aquele calor que vinha dele, era como imã para mim.

Dei um beijo nele, não acreditando que estávamos, ali na minha cama, Jake já me segurava pela cintura com força, ele se virou para ficar em cima de mim, ele era forte, eu não consegui segurar. Ele começou a descer para o meu colo, seu hálito quente, estava me fazendo perder a razão. Eu o segurei minha vontade de agarrar ele e falei.

_ Jake eu sou virgem. _ Eu disse olhando nos olhos dele. Ele ficou sério e deu um beijo com carinho.

_ Vai ser tudo no seu tempo Bells, eu te amo. _ E voltou a me beijar com carinho como um beijo de boa noite. Meu peito inflava de amor por ele.

Ele se virou de lado e me abraçou por trás, eu me aconcheguei nele, já estava tão cansada que nem vi quando dormir, Jake roncava um pouco e seu ronco embalou o meu sono.

N/A: Desculpa a demora ()

Mas e ai o que acharam?

Reviews são combustível aqui.

Bjss

Madu


	8. Cap 7 Ritual

**Cap. 7 Ritual de Passagem**

Acordei no dia seguinte e a manhã já estava avançada, deveria ser umas 10:00 hs. Eu nunca dormi tanto. Os braços de Jake me envolviam de forma protetora, será que ele saiu antes do meu pai acordar? Se saiu eu nem vi. Dei um sorriso. Levantei o braço dele, para poder me levantar. Ele nem se mexeu, ainda roncava um pouco.

Olhando Jake dormindo, eu senti uma paz, ele estava lindo, seu rosto tinha um ar de garoto, bom ele é um garoto, mas quando esta acordado ele não se parece com um. Porem agora dormindo, estava com um rosto de menino, como eu fui burra, ele aqui comigo esse tempo todo, e eu achando que amava Edward, o que eu sentia por ele não era nem metade do que eu sinto pelo Jake. Balancei a cabeça e sorri. O que importa é que a gente esta junto agora.

Fui para meu closet, peguei uma roupa, na verdade um vestido branco que eu usava em Phoenix, agradeci mentalmente minha mãe ter me mandado tudo que eu tinha deixado lá quando vim para Forks. Quando ficou decidido que ela e Phil iriam morar na Florida, eles se desfizeram da casa em Phoenix, e minha mãe me mandou todas as minhas roupas de verão que eu tinha deixado lá. Agora tudo viria a ser muito útil. Peguei um biquíni branco também, Sam tinha comentado que o ritual seria na praia, melhor ir prevenida. Peguei minha nécessaire e fui tomar um banho.

Tomei um banho demorado, me arrumei, coloquei o biquíni por baixo do vestido, meu cabelo iria me dar menos trabalho agora, na verdade estava gostando disso. Fui para meu quarto, Jake estava no sono alto, desci estava com fome, precisava fazer um café da manhã para dois lobos famintos. Pensei rindo.

Resolvi fazer panquecas, e suco de laranja, com omelete. Comecei pelas panquecas, resolvi fazer a quantidade para duas receitas. Deu vinte panquecas, fiz os ovos, e quando estava arrumando a mesa colocando os pratos, e copos, Jake me abraçou por trás, eu nem escutei seu coração.

_ Assim eu caso. _ Ele disse em forma de deboche, sempre fazendo piadinhas, esse lobinho safadinho.

_ Eu separei uma escova de dente nova para você, você viu? _ Eu disse enquanto dava um selinho nele. Já ia me afastando, Jake segurou minha cintura deu um beijo de verdade, eu segurei sua nuca e correspondi. Separamos-nos para respirar, ele sorria. Eu suspirei, adorava esse sorriso.

_ Bom dia! Isso é um beijo de bom dia. _ Ele me disse com um sorriso de malicia.

_ Bom dia, está com fome? _ Eu o perguntei, ele já estava se sentando à mesa.

_ Estou faminto, você fez isso tudo? _ disse e continuou. _ Eu vi a escova sim e já usei assim você me mima muito. _

_ Sim, mas não vai ser todo dia assim não, você não vai poder dormir todo dia aqui, só nos finais de semana, tem seu pai e escola, eu não vou querer esperar muitos anos na faculdade, teoricamente você é ainda dois anos mais novo que eu. _ Ele riu.

_ Sim você vai primeiro e eu vou logo depois. _ Ele disse sorrindo ainda.

Comemos tudo, não sobrou nada, Jake lavou a louça. Eu ajudei secando e guardando.

_ Sabe, não imaginava que você tinha roupas assim. _ Ele disse segurando a alça do meu vestido. E me beijando no pescoço.

_ Sim eu morava em Phoenix, minha mãe mandou minhas roupas de verão quando se mudou para a Florida. _ Sussurrei, minha voz estava falhando, Senti a respiração do Jake no meu pescoço, ele estava rindo.

_ Onde esta o som do carro? Eu coloco essa semana, mas você vai ficar sem a picape, acho que eu não consigo instalar hoje. _

_ Como eu vou para a escola? Eu pensei alto. E mordi o lábio.

_ Você pode ir de moto. _ Ele disse como se fosse obvio. Eu bufei.

_ Charlie me mata se souber que eu tenho uma moto Jake. _ Eu respondi.

_ Bella você é uma loba, um acidente de moto não vai fazer nada com você, na verdade você esta tão boa que duvido que alguma coisa aconteça, seu pai não vai poder reclamar. E você pode comprar um capacete e uma jaqueta de couro para não se molhar, amanha logo depois da aula. _

Ele falando assim parecia simples, resolvi tentar, qualquer coisa iria a pé para a escola. Mais de moto seria legal e emocionante. Subi e Jake me seguiu, peguei no closet o saco em que estava o som, ele abriu e deu uma analisada.

_ Vou tentar, acho que você assassinou esse, o outro que estava na picape onde está? _ Ele perguntou.

_ No armário de pesca do meu pai, vamos a gente pega e vai, já está quase na hora do almoço, quando será o tal ritual? _ Perguntei curiosa.

_ À tarde, vamos? _

_ Jake me fala como é o ritual? _ Pedi com um jeitinho. Ele riu.

_ Ah não faz assim, eu não vou dizer, e você vai gostar, vamos? _ Eu bufei, ele não iria dizer. Coloquei uma rasteirinha e fomos para a picape.

_ Sabe, não acho apropriado, isso de você ficar andando de bermuda e mais nada, não está certo. _ Eu falei séria. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

_ E como eu deveria andar. _ Ele perguntou com divertimento.

_ Ah com roupas, camiseta também. _ Eu falei como se fosse obvio. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e riu.

Jake me levou para a casa da Emily, ao que parece ali era o ponto de encontro. Estavam lá o Embry e o Sam. O Paul e Jared deveriam estar dormindo.

_ Bom dia. _ Eu disse para a Emily. Ela estava cozinhando, será que esses meninos só comem aqui?

_ Oi Bella, bom dia, e ai como está depois de um dia como loba, já se acostumou com o corte? _ Ela falou enquanto me oferecia ovos.

_ Emily já tomamos café da manhã na minha casa. Está tudo bem, o cabelo vai me dar menos trabalho daqui para frente. _ Eu respondi, todo mundo me olhou. Ahf.

_ Você acordou cedo para buscar a Bella não senti você conectado, como você foi? _ Sam perguntou. Eu suspirei e respondi, logo todo mundo saberia mesmo. Falei antes do Jake.

_ O Jake dormiu la em casa. _ Sam me olhou atônito, eu dei de ombros ele sorriu depois.

_ Uau foi rápido. _ Embry disse rindo, eu corei.

_ Ah que legal, estou tão feliz, vocês estão namorando? _ Emily perguntou. Sam só cumprimentou Jake. Será que todos sabiam que ele gostava tanto assim de mim? Senti-me bem com isso.

_ Sim estamos. _ Eu disse olhando para Jake, ele sorria largamente.

_ Bella eu vou para casa, preciso de um banho, trocar de roupa, você pode ficar aqui? Eu volto logo. Disse enquanto me dava um selinho.

_ Vai com a picape, eu não vou precisar. _ Ele concordou e saiu.

Embry me olhava com cara de bobo. Eu ri, ele era um dos amigos de Jake, senti pena do Quil ele gostaria de saber.

_ Eu encontrei com o Quil, ele anda preocupado com vocês, a gente tava achando que era drogas. _ eu disse com um sorriso. Embry pensou um pouco.

_ A gente viu quando você deu uma carona para ele, sexta na estrada. _ Ele falou.

_ É, ele estava seguindo vocês. _ Não conseguiria nunca. Lembrei que me pai falou que o avô dele era um dos lobos.

_ Quil vai se tornar um também? _ Perguntei para Sam. Ele me olhou triste.

_ Espero que não. _ Lembrei da amargura do Sam. Ficamos em silencio um pouco.

_ Bella eu e Embry temos que sair, pode ficar aqui, é nossa ronda, a gente se encontra na praia à tarde. _ Ele me disse enquanto eles saiam.

_ Tudo bem eu ficar te atrapalhando? _ Eu disse para Emily. Ela riu e disse:

_ Vamos me ajuda, vocês não atrapalham, eu gosto de cuidar desse monte de lobos. _ Eu sorri para ela também.

Ajudei Emily a arrumar a cozinha, mas como prometido Jake voltou logo. Eu fui com ele para a praia.

_ Hei o tal ritual é só à tarde. _ falei. Estava curiosa.

_ Vamos ficar um pouco na nossa arvore? _ Ele pediu. Eu sorri em resposta e sai da picape. Fomos andando de mãos dadas estava curiosa sobre um assunto, resolvi perguntar.

_ Jake você não gosta de ser lobo? _ Eu perguntei olhando para ele.

_ Não gostava, mas agora não me importo, mas não optaria por isso se pudesse. _ Ele me respondeu a verdade.

_ Voce só não gostava por minha causa? _

_ É, eu não poderia mais ficar com você, nem como amigo. _ Ele falou triste.

_ Sabe, eu te aceitaria do mesmo jeito, mesmo que eu não fosse loba, não me importaria, desde que você ficasse comigo. _ Falei olhando nos olhos dele, queria que ele soubesse da verdade.

_ Voce é louca. _ Ele constatou a verdade, sorrindo para mim, vi que ele gostou do que eu disse.

_ Sabe você fala quando dorme. _ Corei, o que eu poderia falar agora, isso tinha que parar.

_ Eu sei, eu não tinha que me preocupar com isso em Phoenix. _ Ele riu. Depois ficou sério. Eu estava curiosa, o que será que eu disse?

_ O que falei? _ Perguntei.

_ Bom, falou: floresta e correr... _ Ele não continuou.

_ Pode falar. _ Eu insisti.

_ Bom, meu nome, e falou uma frase esquisita, "Jake como o sol", na verdade é a segunda vez que escuto você falar isso, da primeira voce falou "Jake e sol". _ Eu sorri que bom que foi isso.

_ Não vai me dizer o que significa isso? _ Ele me olhava curioso. Eu corei. E fiz que não com a cabeça.

Ele entrou na minha frente e me parou.

_ Bella não seja boba, eu não vou rir, mas me pergunto por que você fala de sol nesse fim de mundo que nunca faz sol, e sempre fala meu nome junto? _ Ele pediu com um olhar de lobo que perdeu a mudança.

_ Ok, mas não ri mesmo. Bom, é que sua pele é avermelhada, e quando você sorri para mim, seus dentes brancos entram em contraste com sua pele, e parece o sol brilhando para mim, meu sol particular nesse fim de mundo nublado. _ Eu estava olhando para a praia, ele me encarava sorrindo, o meu sorriso, não resisti olhei para ele e suspirei, era me deu um beijo.

_ Eu gosto de ser seu sol, assim eu te aqueço a noite. _ Ele disse na minha orelha, arrepiei inteira.

Ficamos ali na arvore, falando dos meninos, do pai dele, eu fiquei preocupada e se Billy falasse para o Charlie? Que Jake estava dormindo na minha casa, na minha cama.

_ Jake, seu pai pode contar para o meu que você dormiu lá essa noite. _ Falei apavorada. Ele riu.

_ Não se preocupe, ele ficou feliz que a gente se acertou, ele não vai falar nada. _ Respirei aliviada.

_ Então seu pai já sabe? _ Perguntei irônica.

_ Ele perguntou se eu fiquei fazendo ronda até agora, eu disse a verdade, que estava com você. _

_ Sabe que agora aqueles dois vão ficar fofocando como duas velhinhas. _ Ele riu.

_ Por quê? _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Jake se você não sabe, meu pai é seu fã quando eu disser que estamos juntos é bem capaz dele soltar foguetes e anunciar o casamento. _ Terminei com uma careta. Ele ria.

_ É bom ter um sogro que gosta de mim. _ Eu sorri, sim meu pai amava Jake, eu sabia que ele preferia Jake a Edward.

Ficamos mais um pouco na praia namorando, e conversando bobeiras, sobre a escola. Jake falou que na ronda da madrugada de sexta, eu ficaria cansada para ir para a escola, ele sempre dormia na aula nesse dia. Eu teria que me esforçar, já que queria ir para a faculdade.

_ Vamos ter que nos esforçar, eu quero ir para a faculdade, mas quero que voce venha comigo. _ Ele me beijou rápido.

_ Vamos, no tempo livre vamos estudar muito, é só a gente pegar essa sangue suga logo, e sobra mais tempo para a gente. _ Saiu um rosnado da minha garganta, assustei. Jake morreu de rir.

_ Sua loba boba, rosna e se assusta. _ Eu fiz um bico, para ele pensar que eu estava chateada.

_ Me desculpa, não queria ser rude. _ O empurrei, e ele caiu na areia, comecei a correr feito louca pela praia, sabia que ele estava me seguindo, ele me alcançou rápido, me pegou e disse:

_ Voce vai pagar por isso. Sua loba má. _ Eu ria, ele me carregava para a picape. Fomos para a casa dele. Já estava na hora do almoço.

Meu pai estava na casa do Billy, ele olhou assustado quando me viu de mãos dadas com o Jake, ele ia soltando as mãos eu segurei com força.

_ Oi pai, Billy, tudo bem? _

_ Charlie. _ Jake cumprimentou.

_ Bells, você e Jake estão namorando? _ Ele perguntou curioso.

_ Como se Billy já não tivesse contado, mas sim, imaginei que você ficaria feliz? _ Falei provocando. Charlie resmungou e voltou a ver o jogo na TV. Eu e Jake fomos para a cozinha.

Preparamos o almoço, e comemos a maioria, me pai me olhava assustado, eu comi mesmo. Estava com fome oras. E nem tinha me transformado ainda. Depois arrumamos à cozinha e eu fui com ele para o quarto.

Ele pegou uma cordinha fininha e veio se ajoelhar perto de mim.

_ O que está fazendo seu louco? _ Eu o repreendi, meu coração estava acelerado.

_ Calma, é uma coisa que você vai precisar daqui para frente. _ Ele levantou meu pé e colocou no joelho dele, e amarrou a cordinha ali. Deu um beijo na minha perna, depois colocou meu pé no chão de disse:

_ Olhe eu também tenho, é para amarrar a roupa quando você se transformar, às vezes a gente tem que voltar para a forma humana, e é bom ter a roupa perto. _ Agradeci seria muito útil.

_ Jake, e essa tatuagem? Eu vou fazer também? Percebi que vocês todos tem. -

_ É o símbolo do bando, você só poderá fazer depois da noite na fogueira, vai querer fazer? _

_ Claro eu pertenço ao bando também, é minha matilha. _ Fiquei pensando, cabelo, corpo e tatuagem, praticamente uma nova garota, mas estava feliz que por dentro eu ainda era eu mesma, bom na maioria das vezes principalmente quando a loba ficava quieta.

_ Sim voce é do bando, então pode fazer na semana que vem, eu fiz a minha há 10 dias. _ Eu analisei a tatuagem, deixava Jake com cara de malvado, coisa que ele não era.

_ Vamos? Está na hora. _ Ele me chamou. Fiquei nervosa de novo.

_ Jake me fala o que é esse ritual? _ Eu supliquei.

_ Vamos, não é nada demais. _ Ele disse rindo, minha cara deveria mostrar pavor.

Fomos para praia de picape, todos estavam ali, Paul me olhava com divertimento, até o Jared.

_ Até que enfim, achei que Bella tinha fugido correndo pela mata. Paul disse rindo. Eu rolei os olhos.

_ Isso Paul, mexe com a namorada do maior lobo da matilha, talvez hoje eu deixe Jake arrancar sua canela hoje. – Sam falou. Nessa hora Paul tremeu inteiro, Jake se movimentou na minha frente.

_ Para Paul. _ Sam disse em sua voz de comando, ele parou na hora.

_ não quero mais essas bobeiras, Bella e Jake estão juntos. Arruma outro para suas encher. _ Sam continuou. Todo mundo riu. Até eu.

_ Isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia, é uma loba domesticada. _ Agora foi o Jared. Todo mundo riu. Eu bufei.

_ Vamos logo com isso. _ Eu disse já sabia que seria isso todo dia, Jake me levou para a picape, todos foram com a gente. Ele dirigiu para a estrada, eu estava apavorada, mas não poderia ser nada demais, meu estômago se revirava, não deveria ter comido tanto, eu podia vomitar daqui a pouco.

Não fomos muito longe, Jake parou a picape no acostamento, e todo mundo desceu, eu respirei fundo e sai. Era o penhasco, o mais alto, que porcaria, era muito alto eu não pularia dali. Estava lembrando da vez que os vi pulando dali. Meu coração saltitou, todo mundo riu. Minha cara denunciava meu pânico.

_ Vamos Bella é só pular. _ Paul me provocou. Eu fazia que não com a cabeça. Eles eram loucos. Eu olhei para Jake, e sorriu e disse:

_ Eu vou na frente. _ Deu dois passos e pulou, eu tentei segurar, mas ele já tinha ido, olhei no mar ele saiu e estava bem, logo depois Sam passou por mim, vi ele caindo, e emergindo, as ondas eram fortes e altas, mas não afetavam eles. Jared e Paul foram juntos, e logo depois foi Embry, antes ele disse:

_ Estamos esperando você lá em baixo. _ E pulou.

Merda, porcaria, agora eu tinha que ir, tirei o vestido e coloquei na picape, fui a beirada, respirei fundo e pulei.

_ AHHHH!! _ Gritei enquanto caia, foi a melhor sensação do mundo, cai na água, e meu corpo forte me impulsionou para cima, subi para superfície com facilidade. Abri um sorriso de jubilo quando senti que estava com a cabeça fora da água.

_ Você deveria pular mais vezes, fica linda assim. _ Jake me disse enquanto ele segurava minha cintura. Quando sua pele entrou em contato comigo eu senti uma eletricidade passando por mim.

_ Isso é muito bom, era só isso o ritual de passagem? _ Todos riram.

Eles jogaram água em mim, os meninos tentavam dar caldo no Jake, mas ele era forte, ficamos brincando um pouco. Mas tínhamos que sair. Já estava quase no fim da tarde, iria escurecer logo.

_ Bem vinda Bella. _ Sam disse. Os meninos jogaram água em mim até Jake, depois eles se foram, eu e Jake ficamos para trás. Ele me puxava para baixo, e se enroscava em mim, todo aquele contato com o corpo dele, estava me deixando louca, varias vezes ele me tocou de raspão, e a cada toque eu ofegava. Depois de um tempo assim eu pedi para irmos para a praia. As ondas eram fortes, mas meu novo corpo também, era como se eu estivesse em uma piscina calma e aquecida. Jake se enroscou na minha cintura de novo, e me deu um beijo apaixonado, ele estava muito feliz. Nadamos até a praia.

_ Isso é muito bom sabia? Me sinto tão forte. _ Ele ria.

_ Sim é gostoso toda a força, é bom liberar um pouco. _ Seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

Já estávamos na praia. Tínhamos que ir agora pegar a picape, não era longe.

_ Agora temos que ir pegar a picape. _ Eu disse.

_ Paul vai trazer para a gente. _ Eu olhei para ele incrédula.

_ Ele perdeu a aposta, ele achava que você não pularia. _ Eu ri, bem feito para ele. Subi nas costa do Jake, eu estava eufórica, queria tudo que um namoro tinha direito. Escutei uma conversa ao longe.

_ É ela mesmo? Acho que você está cega Jéssica. _ Era Laurem. Olhei para trás Jéssica, Laurem e Tyler estavam a uns 30 metros da gente, nossa meus ouvidos eram bons mesmo. Desci das costas de Jake meu bom humor sumindo. Jéssica acenou para eu esperar, Jake se virou.

_ O que foi? _ Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

_ Pessoal da escola me viu, e estão vindo falar comigo. _ Ai me lembrei que estava só de biquíni e corei. Tyler estava me secando com os olhos, Jake instintivamente me abraçou por trás, eu sorri, O coração de Jéssica e Laurem vacilou, ele é lindo, mas é meu pensei.

_ Bella quase não te reconheci. _ Jéssica começou, Laurem babava olhando para Jake, e Tyler olhava pra mim, se eles soubessem que estavam lidando com dois lobisomens enormes eles não fariam isso.

_ Oi pessoal, vocês se lembram do Jake? _

_ Oi. _ Jake foi educado, apesar do olhar do Tyler no meu corpo.

_ Não. _ todos disseram. Eu ri, ele estava mesmo um pouco diferente.

_ Ele ficou com a gente no ano passado quando viemos aqui, se lembram? Jake esses são Jéssica, Laurem e Tyler. _ Falei apontando para cada um.

_ Nossa como você cresceu. _ Lauren falou olhando com malícia para Jake, eu senti um fogo, ele percebeu, e me beijou na nuca, escutei Laurem bufar bem baixinho.

_ Nossa é verdade, e você Bella esta tão diferente, cortou o cabelo? _ Jéssica falou.

_ Vocês não estão com frio? _ Ela perguntou logo depois. Quase gargalhei. Mas me segurei.

_ Amanhã a gente se fala, eu estou com frio sim, estávamos indo para a picape. _ Eu falei e fui saindo. Jake deu um olhar mortal para Tyler, eu escutei o coração dele acelerar, como estava de costa eu ri, era engraçado dois bobos com ciúmes. Quando a gente estava a uma distancia segura escutei Lauren falando.

_ Fala sério, que branquela sortuda, pega os dois gatos de Forks, primeiro Edward, agora esse ai, você viu que garoto bonito? E que tamanho, Jéssica você viu os músculos? Eu vou ter sonhos eróticos com ele essa noite, meu pai que peitoral. _ Ela falava baixinho para Jéssica, provavelmente Tyler não escutou, mas eu escutei tudo.

_ O que ela tem que eu não tenho? _ Jéssica disse.

_ Eu não sei, é a garota mais sem sal que eu conheço. _ Lauren continuou.

_ Jake se eu me transformar e matar ela eu vou ser expulsa do bando? _ Perguntei para ele com um sorriso.

_ Estava pensando nisso, eu poderia dar uma mordida no idiota que ficou te secando, seriamos expulso os dois, e formaríamos uma matilha só nossa. _ Eu ri, só de imaginar eu já me acalmei.

Coloquei o meu vestido, e fomos para a casa dele. Meu pai ainda estava la, ele ia ficar me vigiando.

_ Oi garotos, como foi Bella? _ Billy perguntou.

_ Foi maravilhoso, eu fiquei com medo no começo, mas pulei. _ Eles sorriram Billy deve ter contado para Charlie do que se tratava o ritual.

_ Bom, Sue e Harry estão querendo te conhecer Bella, nos chamaram para jantar com eles. O que você acha? _ Meu pai perguntou.

_ Tudo bem, vou ter que ir a casa tomar um banho e me trocar. O biquíni esta todo molhado e eu estou melada da água do mar. _

_ Então vai logo, vamos te esperar aqui. _ Meu pai falou.

_ Eu vou com você. _ Jake falou.

_ Não precisa, eu volto rápido. _ Ele me olhava com um olhar obstinado. Eu fui saindo.

_ Bella e se ela aparecer? Eu não quero te deixar sozinha. _ Ele estava preocupado.

_ Os meninos não viram nada, e se ela aparecer eu vou me transformar, Jake eu posso me defender. _ Ele estava sério provavelmente analisando suas possibilidades.

_ Olha, alguém está em forma de lobo agora? _ Perguntei.

_ Sim o Embry. _ Ele falou.

_ Então se acontecer alguma coisa ele avisa vocês OK? _ Ele não queria ceder, mas era o jeito, ele estava relutante.

_ Bella se acontecer alguma coisa você avisa, se conecta com o Embry. Certo. _ Ele mandou.

_ Pode deixar. _ Eu falei a verdade, ele tinha me dado uma ordem eu teria que obedecer, ahf.

Fui para casa me arrumar. Pensando, Jake poderia mandar em mim quando quisesse, mas ao invés de ficar chateada, fiquei aliviada, ele não faria isso em beneficio próprio, só fez por que ele estava preocupado, ele queria me proteger.

Mas uma para ele, ele não ficaria me escondendo como um covarde, ele enfrentaria o que fosse comigo.

**N/A**: ai pessoal mais um cap. No próximo temos a Leah, eu adoro ela, e já vou logo avisando Leah e Bella vão se dar bem aqui Ok? Kkkkkkkkkk

Cadê o review?

XD


	9. Cap 8 Clearwater

**Cap. 8 Clearwater**

Fui para casa tomar banho, e pensando em que roupa eu colocaria. Pelo canto do olho vi Embry passar por mim várias vezes na floresta, Jake deve ter mandado ele me seguir. Lobo super protetor.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho gelado e refrescante, queria ficar bem cheirosa, coloquei uma roupa básica, nada muito chamativa, se eu aparecesse na casa dos Clearwater de short e regata seria esquisito. Resolvi usar umas das roupas que Alice me deu antes de ir embora, ela tinha me dado tanta coisa, mas eu nunca usava. Peguei uma calça jeans escura quase preta, coloquei uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca e um tênis adidas branco. Penteei meu cabelo. E já estava pronta, coloquei um vestido gola pólo, na bolsa, depois eu queria me transformar, e essas roupas todas atrapalhariam. Desci e estava saindo quando o telefone tocou.

_ Alô. _ Falei e esperei a pessoa falar. Mas o telefone estava mudo.

_ Oi você ligou para a residência dos Swan. _ Esperei mais um pouco e nada. Desliguei deveria ser um doido qualquer.

Voltei para a reserva, já estava chegando à casa do Jake quando vejo o Embry passando pela floresta, eu ri coitado, o Jake iria abusar desse poderzinho dele.

_ Viu foi rápido. _ Falei para o Jake, ele já estava do lado da porta abrindo para mim. Tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava de camiseta, calça jeans e tênis.

_ Sim, nem parece uma menina se arrumando, mas ficou mais linda que todas as garotas do mundo. _ Eu corei como um tomate. Ele sabia como me deixar sem graça.

_ Vamos chamar o Charlie e seu pai para a gente ir. _ Eu disse.

_ Eles já foram, saíram logo depois de você, vamos? _ Eu dei lugar para ele entrar eu gostava que ele dirigisse, Jake conseguia deixar a picape sexy.

_ Bem a cara de eles me deixarem entrar na casa do Harry sozinha. Voce vai ficar comigo não é? _ Ele riu e fez que sim.

Não era longe, chegamos e escutei que os meninos estavam ali, seria uma reunião para todos? Perguntei-me.

_ Jake esta todo o bando ai, estou escutando os corações, bom menos um o Embry? _ Perguntei.

_ Sim Harry faz parte do conselho, ele chamou todo mundo, o Embry já chega. _ Ele disse enquanto saia da picape.

_ Voce mandou o Embry me seguir? _ Perguntei tentando fazer uma cara de brava, mas falhando miseravelmente.

_ Não mandei ele verificar se estava tudo bem com você, ai ele teve que te seguir. _ Ele falou sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Eu me conformei.

_ Tolo protetor, não precisa. _ Eu falei olhando para ele e o parando, eu queria beijar ele antes de entrar.

_ Bella você é minha vida eu não posso deixar que nada aconteça com você. _ Meu peito parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Eu dei um beijo apaixonado nele, ele correspondeu colando nossos corpos. Meu coração martelava ao ritmo do dele. A sensação do amor correspondido era ótima, a melhor do mundo. Jake bateu na porta e esperamos alguém abrir.

Quem abriu foi uma garota linda, alta com a pele morena como o Jake com lindos cabelos compridos e sedosos. Ela sorriu para o Jake, já fiquei com ciúmes.

_ Hei você demorou. _ Ela nem olhou para mim. Ahf ela que não me provoque, a Laurem acabou com toda a minha cota de paciência.

_ Leah essa é sua prima Bella, eu estava esperando ela. _ Ele disse me olhando.

_ Prazer prima. _ Ela me deu a mão para cumprimentar com um sorriso, eu sorri também e apertei sua mão.

_ Prazer Leah. _ Era impossível não sorrir ela tinha o mesmo jeito franco do Jake.

_ Vamos entrem. _ Entramos e estavam todos ali.

Paul e Jared conversavam com uma garota, do jeito que Jared olhava para ela, pensei que poderia ser Kim. Sam estava num canto com Emily, a olhava com amor, lembrei que ele e Leah eram namorados, senti um aperto no coração por Leah. Charlie e Billy estavam conversando no sofá, tinha um garoto de uns 12 ou 13 anos no chão, Pelo que pude ver Harry e Sue não estavam ali.

_ Bella venha conhecer seu primo Seth. _ Meu pai me chamou eu segui até ele.

_ Seth essa é Bella sua prima. Bella esse é Seth. _ Eu apertei a mão dele, mas ele foi rápido.

_ Dá um abraço no seu primo. _ E me abraçou eu fiquei sem palavras e ação. Depois ele disse.

_ Não é todo dia que se tem a oportunidade de abraçar uma prima bonita. _ Eu corei. Todos riram, Paul aproveitou pra provocar.

_ Seth não mexe com essa que já tem dono, vê o tamanho dele ali. _ Falou apontando para o Jake. Seth deu de ombros.

_ Os grandes são os piores, não mordem. _ Até eu ri, ele era impossível. Mas olhando Seth ele não era pequeno, já estava maior que eu. Jake se aproximou e disse.

_ Esse garoto ta abusado, Harry dá um jeito. _ Todo mundo gargalhava. Harry e Sue entravam na sala.

_ Não tem como Jake, toma cuidado ele pode pegar sua namorada. _ Todo mundo ria, resolvi provocar um pouco.

_ Jake bom, você sabe, foi bom esses dois dias de namoro, mas eu estou tendo uma impressão, acho que eu gosto do Seth. _ Os meninos gargalharam somente nós do bando sabíamos o que eu estava falando, na verdade só meu pai, Seth e Leah, não entenderam o duplo sentido nas minhas palavras. Fui para o lado de Jake, ele ria com a brincadeira.

Harry e Sue me cumprimentaram, eu me lembrava deles de quando eu vinha nos verões com meu pai aqui. A casa estava tão apertada que parecia impossível caber todo mundo ali. Embry chegou depois um pouco, ele era engraçado, ficou todo tempo tentando dar umas cantadas ridículas na Leah, ela bufava e rolava os olhos.

Conversei com Kim um pouco também, ela era tímida, mais com cada olhar que Jared dava para ela, comecei a pensar que ela era bonita, ela tinha uma luz. E a pele era como a dos meninos avermelhada.

Tinha muita comida, Charlie ficou pasmo com a quantidade de comida que todos os lobos comiam, eu estava no meio é claro, Seth e Leah olhavam a gente comer com uma cara de que não acreditavam no que viam.

_ Bella você é magrinha, mas come igual a um pedreiro, você não engorda não? _ Seth perguntou.

_ Não, mas eu gasto tudo que eu como. _ Eu disse com uma piscada para ele. Ele riu e corou. Jake sorria, ele achava engraçado, do Seth ele não tinha ciúmes.

Durante o jantar Sam e Emily ficaram juntos, ele sempre a tocava no rosto, ou às vezes dava um beijo nas suas cicatrizes, Leah sempre observava, sua expressão era indecifrável. Depois que todos já tinham terminado, Sue foi servir a sobremesa, Sam deu um selinho na Emily, escutei Leah bufar, ela se levantou da mesa e saiu. Foi para a varanda da casa imaginei, eu escutava seu coração. Meu peito estava apertado, a dor dela era um espelho de tudo que eu senti há meses atrás. Resolvi fazer uma coisa louca. Levantei-me e fui para a varanda também. Todos me seguiram com os olhos, mas ninguém perguntou nada.

Sai da sala, Leah estava sentada no degrau, eu me encostei à beirada.

_Posso te contar uma coisa? _ Perguntei. Ela olhou para cima assustada, não me escutou chegando. Ela enxugou uma lágrima e acenou para eu continuar.

_ Não me pergunte como eu sei disso, só escute até eu terminar, ai você pode me xingar depois. _ Eu disse a ela, que me encarou séria, mais não falou nada.

_ Há alguns meses atrás eu namorava um garoto, o que eu sentia por ele era doente, eu só enxergava ele na minha frente, nada na minha vida tinha sentido se não fosse com ele. Era um sentimento doente, um dia ele resolveu que eu não era boa o bastante para ele e foi embora. _ Eu parei para respirar. Leah me olhava com curiosidade.

_ Ele te disse que você não era boa para ele? _ Ela me perguntou com raiva.

_ Sim, as palavras dele foram exatamente essas "Bella voce não é boa para mim". Eu fiquei como uma idiota, me agarrando a esse sentimento doente e venenoso durante meses, um dia simplesmente eu vim aqui para La Push, trazer umas motos para o Jacob concertar para eu poder pilotar, eu queria viver coisas perigosas, e idiotas fazer tudo que eu não fazia antes. Levou um tempo, mas Jacob me curou desse sentimento. Mas não sei se eu seria forte o suficiente para aguentar olhar para ele todo dia e ver ele com outra garota, quando ele terminou comigo ele e família foram embora. Acho que eu não aguentaria então Leah, você é mulher mais forte que eu conheci na vida, espero um dia ser forte como você. _ Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, ela disse depois:

_ Obrigada, quando você começou eu pensei que teria que te xingar, mas não posso falar nada quanto a isso. Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto. _ Ela disse olhando ao longe.

_ Claro que não, como disse, comigo foi quando eu decidi mudar, foi quando a oportunidade apareceu para mim, mesmo que eu tenha feito às coisas de forma errada, eu vim aqui procurar aventura e acabei achando um amor. _ Ela sorriu. Eu também.

_ Acho bom voce cuidar do Jake, sabe as garotas da reserva acham ele lindo. _ Ela me falou em forma de deboche.

_ Sim é lindo mesmo, tenho certeza que as garotas na minha escola também acham, mas ele está comigo. _ Eu dei um sorriso para ela. Ela levantou.

_ Vamos entrar acho que já fiquei como uma idiota aqui muito tempo. _ Eu me levantei também e entramos. Ninguém olhou, mas eu sabia bem que cinco pares de ouvidos ali escutaram tudo.

A sobremesa estava uma delícia depois um pouco todos saímos, já estava tarde, e eu e Jake teríamos uma ronda para fazer.

_ Pai, eu volto para casa mais tarde, eu tenho uma ronda para fazer, não se preocupe. _ Ele me olhava com preocupação, mas não tinha jeito, eu era uma loba e precisava fazer isso.

_ Bells toma cuidado, eu fico preocupado. _

_ Eu vou estar com Jake e eu não vou demorar muito, Paul e Jared pegam logo depois. _ Ele acenou e foi para a viatura. Eu fui para a picape, Jake já estava ali.

_ Você sabe que hoje não é nossa ronda, não é? _ Eu fiz que sim. Ele riu.

_ Estou precisando, meu corpo pede para correr, então já que eu vou ficar em forma de loba mesmo, eu posso fazer a ronda, mas se voce não quiser ficar eu posso fazer com o Paul e o Jared. _ Ele me olhou rindo.

_ Vocês iriam se matar, eles são uns chatos, e você é bem bravinha. _ Eu ri.

Fomos para o local de sempre onde a gente andava de motos, Jake desligou a picape, e falou:

_ Bells, eu fiquei curioso sobre umas coisas que você disse para a Leah, eu queria perguntar umas coisas, mas não queria te chatear. Ele disse com uma carinha, eu ri.

_ Jake, você pode me perguntar o que quiser, vou sempre ser sincera. _ Eu disse olhando para ele.

_ Vamos a gente conversa fazendo na ronda, eu vou ali e te espero. _ Ele falou já saindo da picape. Eu desconfiei, ele queria perguntar coisas com nossas mentes conectadas para ele saber a verdade, para eu não poder mentir para ele, ah Jake bobo. Depois que ele saiu, eu comecei a tirar a roupa, dobrei tudo, e amarrei o vestido na cordinha na minha perna, ele provavelmente se arrastaria pelos arbustos, mas não tinha jeito. Sai da picape e deixei o fogo correr pela minha coluna e pronto já estava na forma de loba, senti os pensamentos do Jake. Ele já estava do meu lado, começamos a fazer o perímetro. E ele começou suas perguntas.

"Voce disse que ele te deixou por que era perigoso, mas hoje na casa do Harry voce falou outra coisa, qual foi o verdadeiro motivo?" _ Respirei e deixei-o ver minhas lembranças daquele dia, de tudo que Edward me disse, ele viu como eu me senti, não poupei ele, ele viu tudo que _Ele_ disse para mim, e com eu me senti naquele dia.

"Desculpa, não queria te deixar triste." _ Eu sorri por dentro.

"Não estou triste" _ pensei e ele continuou.

"Qual o verdadeiro motivo de voce ter ido levar as motos aquele dia?" _ Ele tinha chegado ao assunto delicado, minha mente estava fechada, eu respirei fundo se eu queria um relacionamento de verdade com ele teria que contar tudo mesmo que ele ficasse com raiva de mim. Liberei minha mente para ele ver as idiotices que eu queria na época.

"Era para ouvir a voz dele?" _ Jake parou, ele estava com raiva e se sentido frustrado. Minha mente ainda estava aberta eu o deixei ver aquele dia na clareira, onde eu me despedi do Edward e logo depois eu escutei a voz do Jake na minha cabeça, quando Laurent apareceu. Ele gostou agora.

Nisso o Jake era uma maravilha, ele não guardava magoas, assunto superado é logo esquecido.

"Eu não escuto mais." _ Eu disse por fim. Ele sorriu por dentro.

"Para falar a verdade, ele foi um idiota, eu não te deixaria nem por um milhão de anos no céu, e se eu fosse para o inferno ficaria feliz se você fosse comigo, não te pouparia em nada, os relacionamentos são assim, ele foi um idiota e deixou o caminho livre para outro." _ Eu estava pasma, isso sim é um homem de verdade, eu odiava isso no Edward essa mania de me proteger dele mesmo, esse medo de ir para o inferno. Jake ria com os meus pensamentos.

"Sim, eu gostei disso, mesmo porque o inferno não seria o inferno se eu estivesse com você, seria o paraíso, eu estaria no inferno se um dia eu estivesse num lugar onde você não estivesse comigo Jake." _ Eu falei para ele.

"Bella eu te amo, já te disse isso hoje?" _ ele perguntou com carinho.

"Não." _ Eu respondi.

"Bom eu te amo." _ Eu estava inflada de tanto amor que eu tinha por ele.

"Eu também te amo" _ eu pensei.

"Vamos parar um pouco quero namorar um pouquinho, vou ali naquelas arvores para me transformar, mas vou esperar você primeiro, assim que não te sentir mais eu me transformo." _ Ele saiu e foi para umas arvore afastadas, eu fui para o lado contrário. Concentrei-me e voltei para minha forma humana, coloquei o vestido. Fui para onde eu estava antes e ele estava saindo da floresta, estava uma lua cheia, iluminava ele o deixando misterioso. Jake deu mais alguns passos e me alcançou, o beijo que ele me deu foi uma loucura. Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo.

Ele me abraçava com força, minhas mãos foram para seus braços, estávamos assim nos enroscando, quando eu senti um cheiro horrível, era forte e doce, muito ardido, e gelado queimava minhas narinas, Jake se afastou de mim e seu corpo todo tremia, ele olhou para onde o vento vinha.

_ Bella vá e se transforme, é um sangue suga e esta perto, eu te dou dois minutos. _ Não foi preciso mais nada eu corria para as arvores no sentido contrário, Jake já estava na forma de lobo, tirei o vestido amarrei rápido com pressa e me transformei. Foi tão rápido, o cheiro me deixava mais ágil.

Minha mente se conectou com a dele eu voltei rápido para onde ele estava.

"Vamos surpreender ele, se for mais de um a gente chama todos. Se prepara." Eu fui para as arvores e ele ficou a uns metros de mim. Minha mente já estava pronta, eu não tinha medo, era minha natureza. Estávamos olhando quando ela saiu. Era Victória.

Jake deu um pulo e me ordenou a flanquear ela, ela foi rápida, no segundo seguinte ela estava se esquivando da gente indo a sentido ao mar. Jake uivou, enquanto a gente a seguia, ela era rápida mais meu corpo de loba era também, quase eu peguei a canela dela, ela deu um salto e ficou a uns 20 metros da gente. Logo o bando todo estava vindo eles chegariam rápido. Vitória estava encurralada, Jake estava de um lado e eu do outro. Ela foi rápida, veio para o meu lado, provavelmente porque eu era menor, ela tentou me pegar eu dei um pulo, quase conseguindo pegar sua mão, ela fugiu, foi uma tentativa de se esquivar, ela não planejava lutar com dois lobos enormes. Ela pulou no mar e se foi. Eu estava indo atrás dela e Sam me mandou parar. Eu obedeci. Sem saber por quê.

"Eles são mais rápidos que agente na água" _ Jake respondeu minha pergunta, eu fiquei curiosa porque ela não me atacou? Ela deveria se lembrar do meu cheiro.

"Bella você não deve ter o mesmo cheiro quando está em forma de loba." _ Sam falou o óbvio, eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

"Ela ainda está te seguindo, mas logo vamos pegá-la." Jake disse, e todos concordaram, os meninos estavam preocupados comigo, eles me amavam como a uma irmã, fiquei feliz, mas mantive meus pensamentos para mim, Paul arrumaria um jeito de me encher o saco com isso.

"Vamos Bella, eu te levo em casa. Paul e Jared assumem daqui." _ Jake pensou, Sam concordou com ele, não já tínhamos feito umas horas mesmo e eu precisava descansar. Pelos pensamentos deles ela não voltaria logo, sempre que ela encontrava com eles ela se esquivava e fugia, e ficava uns dias sumida. Percebi que seria sempre assim e um plano começou a se formar na minha cabeça. Mas achei melhor falar outra hora talvez com o Sam, Jake teria um treco. Ordenaria-me ficar quieta.

Fomos em silêncio para a picape, os pensamentos de Jake variavam entre medo de me perder e raiva homicida por ela ter pulado para o meu lado, ele realmente pensou que ela me atacaria. Estava se sentindo um idiota.

"Jake nem pensa nessas coisas, não vai acontecer nada comigo, não aconteceu nada, nós vamos pegá-la." _

"Bella eu não posso deixar você se envolver, e se ela tivesse te pego?" _

"Você a faria em pedaços de vampiro, viria para cima dela." _ Eu disse a verdade. E continuei.

"Jake para e se preocupar com isso, eu pertenço ao bando, ela não sabia que era eu, se fosse o Embry ela teria ido para cima dele, ela atacou o membro menor, voce é muito grande." _ Ele concordou de má vontade. Essa vampira idiota atrapalhou meus amassos na floresta, esqueci de fechar minha mente e ele riu.

"A gente pode continuar da onde parou." _ Eu ri, lobo safado.

"Não Jake eu tenho que ir para casa, estou cansada, tenho aula amanhã cedo." - Já estávamos perto da picape. Ele foi para o lugar de sempre voltar à forma humana, ele foi rápido pensei que ele tinha perdido a calça, mas não estava amarrada na corda na sua canela. Fui para a picape e voltei a ficar na forma humana, coloquei o vestido. Jake veio logo, acho que ele dava um tempo na floresta para eu me ajeitar. Ele estava sem camisa de novo, suas roupas estavam nas mãos ele estava só de calça jeans, e de tênis, deve ter deixado metades das coisas ali no mato.

_ Por que você não deixa suas coisas na picape com as minhas? Não precisa deixar no mato. _ Eu falei quando ele entrava na picape.

_ Nem lembrei. _ Ele falou, mas ele ainda estava sério. Ele ligou a picape e foi para a casa dele, eu não entendi nada.

_ O que estamos fazendo aqui? _ Perguntei.

_ Vou por a moto na carroceria para você ir à aula amanhã. _ Ele me disse como se fosse óbvio, eu bufei nem me lembrava disso.

_ Meu pai vai ter um treco. _ Eu falei, cruzando os braços no peito. Jake riu.

_ Então eu durmo na sua casa todos os dias, e te levo na escola e venho para a escola da reserva na sua picape. Ele falou seu plano bobo. Eu ri.

_ Vamos, pega a moto. _ Eu falei, ele riu e foi na garagem pegar a moto. Era leve para ele, e rapidamente ele colocou na picape. Entrou e deu partida.

No caminho para casa ele não falou nada, parecia bravo eu fiquei quieta, analisando meu plano para podermos pegar a Victória. Jake dirigiu rápido em 15 minutos estávamos na minha casa.

_ O Jared e o Paul vão passar por aqui varias vezes. _ Eu bufei coitado dos meninos.

_ E você seja boazinha, não adianta ficar com bobeiras na cabeça, eu sei que voce esta planejando alguma coisa, mas te aviso não vai dar certo. _ Eu olhei para ele atônita. Como ele sabia que eu estava planejando alguma coisa.

_ Bella eu não leio mentes, mas te conheço melhor que você mesma, e está com uma cara de obstinada, tramando algo, mas já te aviso, eu não vou permitir. _ Ele saiu da picape e pegou a moto e levou ela na extremidade da floresta onde meu pai provavelmente não veria. Ele saberia logo que eu estava usando isso para ir para a escola, estamos em Forks, onde não se tem segredos, bom quase não se tem segredos. Jake voltou e me olhou. Eu olhei brava para ele.

_ Boa noite. _ Eu disse saindo. Ele me segurou com força e me puxou para ele.

Grudou sua boca na minha, e sua língua entrou sem eu deixar, eu não consegui me segurar muito, estava brava com ele, mas não iria durar muito, logo estava correspondendo ao beijo, já segurava os cabelos dele aproximando seu corpo, depois a gente se separou para respirar.

_ Boa noite. _ Ele disse com um sorriso.

_ Depois da aula eu vou à sua casa. _ Eu disse enquanto ia para minha casa. Escutei sua risada.

Tomei outro banho, hoje eu não estava tão cansada quanto ontem, já eram 2:00 da madrugada. Pela primeira vez fiz uma coisa totalmente diferente, fui em direção a minha janela e a tranquei, todo esse tempo eu sempre deixei ela aberta caso algum dia Edward voltasse, agora eu não precisava mais disso. Dormi bem apesar da sombra da Victória na minha mente, mas eu era forte ela não me levaria sem luta.

**N/A: **_Primeiro desculpa a demora, eu estive viajando, mas já voltei e mesmo cheia de coisas na faculdade eu vim aqui postar pra vcs, que são fieis e deixam reviews sempre._

_Indicar minhas fics pra vcs lerem, pra ver é só clicar no meu perfil._

_**A Bruxa Em Forks**__: Bella e Edward, com Bella como bruxa que estudou em Hogwarts, junto com Harry Potter e Cia.._

_**Traída**__: Fic adulta – Edward, e Bella, com fase Bella e Jake também._

_**3 One, Two, Three**__: Minha one de um triangulo Edward/Bella/Jake_

_Pra maiores de 18 e com coração forte._

_**Rude Boy**__: Jake e Leah, também 18 anos e com coração forte._

_**A Viajante**__: Sobre a saga As Brumas de Avalon._

_Valeu mesmo pelos reviews e MP._

_XD_


	10. Cap 9 Futuro

**Cap. 9 Futuro**

**Alice**

Estava em casa pensando em roupas, enquanto eu pesquisava a curta história da minha família pela internet. Tinha poucas referências, mas mesmo assim eu olhava sempre que dava para tentar me lembrar do que tinha acontecido, ainda assim não me lembrava de nada. Meus pensamentos ficaram escuros e pronto estava tendo uma visão do futuro. Irina estava vindo me pedir um favor, ela queria saber onde Laurent estava?

Antes de ela chegar já me concentrei em descobrir onde estava Laurent, bom pelo menos saber o que ele andava fazendo, qualquer coisa era o que Irina pediria. Não vi nada, mas que estranho, geralmente eu vejo mesmo que seja uma pequena ação, como quando eu via Bella nunca tinha nada de novo ela sempre estava fazendo à mesma coisa, foi assim durante um tempo, a olhei por um mês inteiro, até que Edward me proibiu de vê-la, mas com ela nunca tinha nada de novo, porem mesmo assim eu via Bella, as pequenas decisões. Parecia que com Laurent estava diferente como se ele não existisse mais. Usei todo meu foco, e nada, é isso ele não existe mais ou descobriu um jeito de me trapacear. Nessas horas Edward faz uma falta.

Quando viemos para cá, Laurent ficou todo animado, perguntando coisas estranhas, ele poderia estar aprontando alguma coisa, ele sabia como meu dom funcionava. Irina entrou nessa hora.

_ Alice preciso de um favor seu. _ Ela me disse, estava tão apreensiva, eu ficaria assim de Jasper tivesse saído para caçar, duas semanas depois e nada.

_ Eu já sei Irina, eu estou tentando, mas não vi nada. _ Ela me olhou com duvida. Eu dei um sorriso, não queria preocupá-la com minhas teorias.

_ Eu vou tentar mais um pouco espere. _ Falei levantando a mão para ela.

Tentei novamente e nada, fiquei uns minutos assim e nada, realmente era como se ele não existisse. Olhei para Irina. Não iria falar nada para ela das minhas suspeitas.

_ Bom realmente não vejo nada. Mas vou continuar tentando, me diga uma coisa, ele te disse algo antes de partir para a caçada? _ Perguntei.

_ Bom disse que queria ver uma amiga em Seatle, mas que voltaria logo. _ Ela estava aflita, não deixei transparecer meus pensamentos. Sorri para ela.

_ Talvez ela estivesse precisando de ajuda, você sabe quem é essa amiga? _

_ Não ele não me falou o nome. _ Ela suspirou e sorriu, tentando esconder seus medos.

_ Não se preocupe eu vou olhar agora sempre, qualquer coisa eu te aviso na mesma hora. _ Ela sorriu para mim.

_ Obrigada Alice. _ E foi embora.

Agora eu estava raciocinando, uma amiga em Seatle. Pensei em Victória automaticamente, me concentrei e vi-a, estava em Seatle com um outro vampiro estavam caçando, nada mais, uma decisão rápida e inútil. Me fez ter certeza, alguém tinha matado Laurent, não podia contar isso para Irina. Ainda não, precisava de mais informações. Seatle fica tão perto de Forks, e Edward está no Brasil atrás de Vitória e ela aqui. Tenho que avisá-lo. Bom antes vou dar uma olhada em Bella. Preciso saber se ela está bem, fazia meses que não via seu futuro, agora que Victória está tão perto dela e Laurent morto ou sumido.

Foquei em Bella, e nada... Na verdade minha visão sumiu, como se eu não pudesse vê-la. Na hora pensei que ela estava morta também, meu note book caiu no chão e eu arfei. Jasper veio em meu socorro. Provavelmente sentindo a dor minha como se fosse dele.

_ Alice querida o que foi o que aconteceu? _ Ele me olhava preocupado, meu peito se rasgava, eu não podia acreditar a Bella não podia ter morrido eu veria.

_ Eu não a vejo mais. _ Consegui sussurrar.

_ Quem? _ Ele me perguntou confuso.

_ Bella. É como se ela estivesse morta. _ Eu disse para ele, Jasper me segurou se pudesse eu estaria chorando.

_ Calma. Me explica o que aconteceu. _ Ele pediu.

_ Eu estava vendo o futuro de Laurent para Irina, e acho que ele morreu alguém destruiu ele, porque o futuro dele não existe mais. Eu fui olhar o futuro de Victória e ela esta em Seatle com outro caçando, eu fiquei com medo pela Bella e fui ver o futuro dela e é como se o futuro dela tivesse deixado de existir. _ Eu falei para ele.

_ Como aconteceu com Laurent, ou de forma diferente? _ Jasper perguntou, era bom ter alguém de fora que raciocinava.

_ Não, um pouco diferente. _ Eu disse e era mesmo, com Laurent eu não via nada, com Bella às coisas sumiam.

_ Tem um jeito de verificar. _ Ele já foi tirando o celular do bolso e discou. Tocou duas vezes. Depois sua voz linda atendeu.

_ Alô. _ Falou. Era ela eu me sentei, estava tão aliviada, a voz dela parecia animada.

_ Oi você ligou para a residência dos Swan. _ Agora estava perdendo o humor, eu e Jasper rimos. Ela desligou. Eu consegui me sentir feliz. Tentei ver o futuro dela e nada de novo.

_ Jazz isso é muito estranho, eu não consigo mais ver o futuro dela. _ Eu estava aflita, será que minha visão estava falhando.

_ Vê o pai dela, se concentra nele. _ Eu fiz o que Jasper pediu, me concentrei no chefe Swan e nada, por um tempo fiquei assim e de repente eu o vi na delegacia, ele trabalhando. Bom eu via o futuro, mas não estava vendo Bella. Que estranho!

_ Eu vi o pai dela no trabalho e só, não em casa. _ Falei para ele. Jasper pensou um pouco e disse.

_ Tenta ver a escola, os amigos de Bella. _ Ele pediu. Eu foquei de novo, pensei em Jéssica.

Eu tive uma visão dela com Lauren conversando, elas queriam saber se Bella estava namorando o garoto. Eu perdi a visão tamanha foi meu susto, Bella namorando?

_ Jazz alguma coisa grande aconteceu, eu vi as meninas. Elas vão perguntar para Bella se ela esta namorando. _ Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Vê qual a resposta dela. _ Ele falou o óbvio. Eu tentei de novo, eu via Jéssica indo para o refeitório e depois ela sumia.

_ Jazz eu entendi. _ Eu gritei. Ele pulou de susto e riu.

_ O que aconteceu? _

_ O futuro da Bella sumiu, eu não posso ver mais, e qualquer pessoa que ficar perto dela o futuro some também. Temos que ligar para Edward ele precisa saber que está no continente errado, ele esta procurando Victória no Brasil, ela esta aqui. Mas Jazz eu não vou falar com ele sobre a Bella ok? Ele ficaria magoado, principalmente se ela estiver mesmo namorando. _

Jasper concordou e eu peguei meu celular e disquei.

**Edward**

O telefone vibrou no meu bolso era a 25ª vez em 24 horas, eu pensei em abrir o telefone, pelo menos para ver quem estava tentando entrar em contato comigo. Talvez fosse importante. Talvez Carlisle precisasse de mim.

Eu pensei nisso, mas não me movi.

Eu não sabia com precisão onde estava. Algum sótão onde eu só podia me arrastar, cheio de ratos e baratas. As aranhas me ignoravam, e os ratos me deram bastante espaço. O ar estava pesado com cheiros fortes de óleo de cozinha, carne rançosa, suor humano, e a camada praticamente sólida de poluição que na verdade era visível no ar úmido, como se fosse uma camada preta por cima de tudo.

Abaixo de mim, quatro paredes de habitação raquítica do gueto estavam atreladas de vida. Eu não me importei em separar os pensamentos das vozes, elas faziam um grande barulho, alto em português que eu não escutava. Eu só deixei os sons saltarem por cima de mim. Inexpressivo! Tudo isso era inexpressivo! Minha própria existência era inexpressiva! O mundo inteiro era inexpressivo.

Minha testa estava pressionada nos meus joelhos, e eu me perguntei quanto tempo mais eu seria capaz de agüentar tudo isso? Talvez isso tudo fosse desesperançado.

Talvez minha tentativa já estivesse mesmo predestinada ao fracasso, eu devia parar de me torturar e simplesmente voltar...

A idéia era poderosa, tão curativa, como se palavras contivessem um forte anestésico, levando embora a montanha de dor na qual eu estava enterrado, que me deixou ofegante, me fez ficar tonto.

Eu podia ir embora agora, eu podia voltar.

O rosto de Bella, sempre atrás das minhas pálpebras, sorriu para mim. Era um sorriso de boas vindas, de perdão, mas ele não teve o efeito que o meu subconsciente provavelmente esperava que ele tivesse.

É claro que eu não podia voltar. O que era minha dor, afinal, em comparação com a felicidade dela? Ela devia ser capaz de sorrir, livre do medo e do perigo. Livre de esperar por um futuro sem alma.

Ela merecia mais que isso. Ela merecia mais que eu. Quando ela deixasse esse mundo, ela deveria ir para um lugar melhor que foi para sempre trancado para mim, não importava o quanto eu me comportasse bem aqui. A idéia da separação final era muito mais intensa do que a dor que eu já sentia. Meu corpo tremeu com ela. Quando Bella fosse para o lugar onde ela pertencia e eu nunca poderia ir, eu não ficaria para trás aqui. Deve haver o esquecimento. Deve haver o alívio.

Essa era a minha esperança, mas não havia garantias. Dormir, por acaso sonhar.

_ Sim há a dor. _ Disse para mim mesmo. Quando eu virasse cinza, será que mesmo assim de alguma forma eu ainda sentiria a tortura da perda dela?

Eu estremeci de novo.

Maldição, eu havia prometido. Eu havia prometido a ela que nunca mais assombraria a sua vida, trazendo os meus demônios negros para dentro dela. E eu não ia dar para trás com minha palavra. Será que eu não podia fazer nada de correto por ela? Absolutamente nada? A idéia de voltar para a cidadezinha nublada que sempre foi meu verdadeiro lar nesse planeta serpentearam os meus pensamentos de novo.

Só para checar. Só para ver se ela esta bem e a salvo e feliz. Não para interferir. Ela nunca saberia que eu estava lá...

Não. Droga, não.

O telefone vibrou de novo.

_ Maldição, maldição, maldição. _ Eu rosnei.

Eu podia usar isso como distração, eu pensei. Eu abri o telefone e olhei o numero que estava registrado e senti o primeiro choque que havia sentido em meio ano.

Alice ela não ligaria para fazer graças, ou ligaria? Ela já tinha feito isso outra vez.

Devia estar acontecendo alguma coisa realmente errada se ela estava precisando falar comigo. Repentinamente preocupado com minha família, eu apertei o botão para atender.

_ O que? _ Eu perguntei tenso.

_ Até que enfim estou te ligando há 24 horas, me senti honrada. _ Assim que eu ouvi o tom da voz dela eu soube que minha família estava bem, Alice deveria estar querendo que eu fosse fazer compras.

Não foi fácil saber suas motivações sem ter seus pensamentos como guia Alice às vezes não fazia sentido, numa hora pensava em roupas na outra em Jasper, era uma confusão e o futuro das pessoas.

Eu fechei o telefone.

_ Me deixe em paz. _ Eu sussurrei para ninguém.

É claro que o telefone vibrou de novo.

Será que ela continuaria ligando até ter passado qualquer que fosse a mensagem que ela estava planejando para me chatear? Alice poderia ser irritante se quisesse, provavelmente. Iria demorar meses até que ela se cansasse desse joguinho. Eu brinquei com a idéia de deixá-la apertar o botão de re-discagem pelo próximo ano inteiro...

Suspirei e atendi ao telefone de novo.

_ Acaba logo com isso. _ Eu disse rápido.

_ Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber que está no continente errado, Victória está em Seatle. _

Eu abri os olhos, um rosnado saiu do meu peito. Encarei as vigas de madeira que ficavam a três centímetros do meu rosto.

_ O que? _ Sibilei.

_ Eu estava procurando Laurent para Irina, estamos em Denali ainda, ele saiu para caçar faz duas semanas e não voltou, Irina me pediu para tentar achá-lo, eu não tive sucesso, Irina me disse que ele se encontraria com uma amiga em Seatle, então eu procurei por Victória e ela esta lá. Tem um novo companheiro agora, eu não conheço. _ Alice estava me escondendo algo eu sabia sua voz estava tensa.

Minha raiva não deixou eu me importar em saber qual era o problema de Alice.

_ Você ainda está ai, Edward? _ Alice perguntou. Que coisa idiota ela deve saber que sim. Deve ter visto. Irritante.

Eu apertei o osso do meu nariz com as pontas dos meus dedos, me perguntado se um vampiro podia tomar remédio para dor de cabeça.

Meus pensamentos vagaram para Bella queria saber como ela estava poderia pedir para Alice dar uma espiada, já fazia cinco meses, ela deve ter me superado voltado a rir.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

Eu havia feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida. Eu havia feito uma promessa. Bella merecia uma vida.

Eu repeti as palavras como se fosse uma reza, tentando limpar da minha cabeça a imagem da janela escura de Bella. A porta de entrada para meu único santuário. Sem duvida eu teria que rastejar, quando eu voltasse. Eu não me importava com isso. Eu podia passar a próxima década de joelhos e feliz se eu estivesse com ela.

Não. Não. Não.

_ Você vai voltar. _

_ Vou, pego o próximo vôo para Seatle. _ Eu falei. Só Seatle, nada mais.

_ Nós nos encontraremos lá então. _ Alice presumiu.

_ Não Alice eu vou sozinho. _ Eu falei o obvio.

_ Eu sei que você quer ir sozinho já vi isso. _ Ela era irritante. _ O que você não sabe é que ela esta atrás de Bella, eu vi ontem ela tomou uma decisão de ir a Forks muito rápido, ela foi, mas não aconteceu nada, mas alguma coisa grande e diferente aconteceu, eu não vejo mais o futuro de Bella, é como se ela não existisse mais.

_ O que? _ Eu falei um pouco alto.

_ Está tudo bem, Bella está bem, por isso estou te ligando, ontem Victória deve ter chegado perto de Bella por que o futuro de Victória sumiu por alguns minutos também, eu já liguei para a casa de Bella hoje cedo ela atendeu e está bem. _ Ela me disse para me tranqüilizar.

_ Alice voce prometeu. _ Eu tentei raciocinar.

_ Calma eu não falei com ela, só escutei a voz dela, ela estava indo para a escola provavelmente. Edward vamos nos encontrar em Forks, todos, Bella não precisa nos ver. _ Alice estava certa, precisávamos voltar se Victória encostasse um fio de cabelo de Bella eu acabaria com ela lentamente. Ela imploraria pela morte.

_ Eu me encontro com vocês em Forks. _ Escutei uma risada de Alice.

_ Alice. Bella não precisa saber. _ Eu disse, mas eu mesmo sabia que isso seria impossível, na primeira oportunidade eu iria para a casa dela observá-la dormindo, eu me senti inteiro de novo, mas precisava fazer uma coisa antes.

_ Sim Edward eu me manterei longe enquanto você cumprir sua promessa. E devo te dizer que seu futuro está sumindo, vejo você ligando para Bella, bom agora sabemos que ela vai atender mais o que ela vai falar com você eu não posso te adiantar seu futuro sumiu. _ Ela desligou o telefone. E eu fiz o que ela disse que eu faria. Bella deveria estar chegando da escola agora.

_ Residência dos Swan. _ Uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Era de homem, rouca, profunda, mas tinha um pouco de juventude. Ao fundo eu escutei Bella falar. Sua voz musical estava um pouco alterada, como se fosse voz de mulher.

_ Quem é Jake? _ Lembrei-me era o garoto que dançou com ela no baile, o filho do amigo do pai dela. Nessa hora eu senti um ciúme, quase amassei o celular.

_ Quem é? _ Ele perguntou, percebi um divertimento na voz dele.

_ Não sei. _ Ele respondeu para ela. Sussurrou baixo um humano não escutaria, não era o meu caso.

_ Ah! Desliga é trote, já é a terceira vez que fazem isso desde ontem. _ O garoto bufou.

_ Olha aqui seu tarado, nem sonha em mexer com minha namorada que eu acabo com sua raça, para de ligar para cá. _ Escutei Bella caindo na gargalhada antes do garoto desligar.

Minha mente girou _como assim namorado_, não, não poderia ser ele estava brincando, eu ouvi Bella gargalhar, ela não poderia estar namorando um Quileute, logo aquele garoto, de todos o único que era apaixonado por ela de uma maneira doce, eu nunca fiquei ofendido pelos pensamentos dele, porque ele não pensava nela de forma ofensiva.

Não é o que você queria? Uma voz ao fundo da minha mente gritou, isso eu queria que ela fosse feliz. Mas minha mente rejeitava a idéia de Bella amar a outro que não a mim.

Não sei como agüentei as poucas horas restantes esperando pela noite de onde poderia me rastejar para fora daqui como o verme que eu era.

A viagem foi longa, mas para mim foi rápida, porque eu estava indo para Forks eu iria encontrar o amor da minha existência. Eu veria Bella logo.

Em Seatle minha família me aguardava nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida, eles estavam com saudades, até Rosálie foi sincera no abraço quando disse que estava com saudades de mim. Eu fiz todos infelizes durante esse tempo, senti uma angustia. Mas durou pouco Jasper logo usou seu Dom em mim. Abracei minha mãe com força, e Carlisle estava feliz com meu retorno. Emmett pensava em quando poderia ver Bella, eu fiz minha família sofrer esse tempo todo com meus atos. Fomos para o carro. Eu fui com Alice e Jasper.

_ Vamos Alice me fala o que você sabe. _

_ Laurent morreu tenho certeza, ele saiu para caçar há 15 dias e não voltou, eu procurei pelo futuro dele e nada. _ Nesse momento eu vi a falta de visão dela, sim Laurent estava morto, mas quem? Minha mente vagava.

_ Continue pedi. _

_ Irina me disse que ele se encontraria com uma amiga em Seatle, eu juntei as pontas, procurei pelo futuro de Victória e ela estava aqui com outro caçando. _ De novo eu vi quando Victoria saiu para caçar com outro pela mente de Alice, e uma decisão que Vitoria tomou de ultima hora, como se ela soubesse que assim poderia confundir Alice, ela foi a Forks, mas não encontrou Bella, e quando ela estava voltando o futuro sumiu.

_ O que foi isso? _ Eu perguntei.

_ Quando alguém chega perto de Bella simplesmente some. Veja. _

Alice se concentrou no futuro de Bella e nada tudo sumia depois ela se concentrou na loja dos Newtons na quinta Bella só trabalhava sexta à tarde e sábado de manha. Alice viu a loja, depois ela se concentrou no futuro da loja sexta, e a loja sumiu no futuro.

_ Alice isso é muito estranho, mas se o futuro da Victoria sumiu, significa que ela esteve perto de Bella. E por que Bella estava na mata? _

Isso era muito estranho, já estávamos chegando a Forks. Meu peito se inflava com a possibilidade, eu poderia ver o amor da minha existência. Eu veria Bella logo.

Fomos para casa, senti que Alice se esforçava para me esconder alguma coisa.

_ Alice o que você esta escondendo? _ Perguntei.

_ Nada. _ Nisso começou a cantar o hino nacional em árabe.

_ Alice fala logo. _ Eu pedi. Ela se concentrava. Eu tomei medidas drásticas

_ Alice é sobre Bella? _ Foi o suficiente. Eu vi na mente dela Jéssica conversando com Lauren, elas iriam perguntar se Bella estava namorando. Eu suspirei.

_ Viu não era para você saber. _ Ela falou brava.

_ Acho que eu sei quem é. _ Eu disse triste. Jasper e Alice olharam para trás.

_ É o quileute, ele atendeu ao telefone ontem quando eu liguei. _ Jasper me olhava agoniado, provavelmente sentindo toda a minha dor. A culpa era minha eu que fui embora e dei oportunidade para outro eu queria que ela fosse feliz, ele era humano, poderia dar a ela tudo que eu não podia.

Já estávamos chegando a casa, eu sai do carro eu precisava vê-la. Era de madrugada, e ela não me veria.

Corri como nunca, meus pés mal tocavam o chão, eu estava indo para o meu santuário.

**Jacob**

Deixei Bella em casa e fui para a minha. Bella estava tramando alguma coisa sim. Eu sabia bem, ela tinha ficado todo o tempo com aquela ruguinha na testa era bem característica dela, ela estava tramando algo. Eu não iria deixar. Estava bravo comigo mesmo, como pude ser tão idiota? Aquela sangue suga poderia ter machucado Bella, se eu pudesse me dava uma surra. Eu poderia pedir para o Paul ele faria isso por mim. Cheguei em casa, estava cansado os meninos olhariam ela por mim. Dormi e nem vi.

Meu pai me acordou de manhã, para ir para a escola, se não fosse a Bella insistir nisso eu deixa a escola para a próxima década, tinha assuntos mais importantes para cuidar.

Transformei-me queria ver se tudo estava bem.

"Sam, esta tudo certo?" _ pensei.

"Sim ninguém apareceu, Bella já foi para a escola, mas ela vai se molhar toda, vai chover mais tarde." _ Ele pensou porque eu não deixei meu carro com ela? Já que estava com a picape, nem pensei nisso, me senti um idiota. Mas eu poderia sair da escola um pouco mais cedo e ir buscá-la.

"Eu vou indo cara, a gente se fala mais tarde." _ Pensei para Sam.

"Voce vai trazer Bella para a reserva?" _ Ele perguntou.

"Vou." _ E voltei à forma humana, me arrumei e fui para a escola.

Nem prestei atenção nas aulas, era tudo muito chato, mas queria ir para a faculdade com Bella, estava parecendo o Jared. Agora eu só pensava na pele sedosa dela, ou no cheiro floral que ela tinha. Estava completamente apaixonado por ela, era muito profundo o amor que eu sentia. Quase como uma impressão. A aula passou e nem percebi que já estava no refeitório.

_ O que aconteceu cara? _ Embry perguntou.

_ Nada. _ Falei de mau humor.

_ Jake não se preocupa a gente vai pegar ela. _ Jared disse. Kim tremeu ao lado dele. Provavelmente com medo.

_ Cara ela foi para cima de Bella, e se ela tivesse pegado Bella? _ Eu falei bravo, da minha garganta saia um rosnado, a mesa de trás olhou para a gente.

_ A Bella foi rápida você viu que agilidade, ela quase pegou a vampira duas vezes, ela sabe se cuidar. _ Embry falou. Pela primeira vez no dia eu sorri.

_ Sim ela foi muito rápida, Bella se entrega aos instintos, à loba comanda. _ Eu tinha um sorriso de presunção nos lábios, ela era minha namorada.

Comemos e fomos para as aulas restantes. Eu sai antes da ultima aula acabar, dirigi como um louco queria vê-la logo. De novo a compulsão por estar perto dela, mas eu sabia que não tínhamos tido um imprint.

Cheguei à escola dela, algumas pessoas já estavam saindo. Estava começando a chover. Bella apareceu na entrada, eu sai do carro. Quando ela me viu deu um sorriso lindo, veio rápido e se jogou nos meus braços. Dando-me um beijo apaixonado.

_ Você não escutou que eu iria para a reserva depois da escola? _ Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

_ Sim, mas esta chovendo não queria que voce se molhasse, ainda porque você está linda. Você vem sempre assim para a escola? Esta sexy com essas roupas. _ Eu falei no ouvido dela, senti ela se arrepiar com meu hálito.

_ Jake não faz isso, eu não uso isso sempre não, Alice me deu muitas roupas e eu resolvi usar essas hoje. Gostou? _ Ela perguntou quando dava uma volta para eu vê-la melhor.

Os urubus da escola dela já estavam babando. Eu segurei na cintura dela.

_ Está linda, Vamos? _ Ela entrou no carro, enquanto eu colocava a moto na porta malas. Escutei uma menina falando da gente.

_ Ela está namorando sim, fica escondendo o jogo, que garoto forte, colocou a moto sozinho, será que na reserva tem mais desse ai, se tiver eu não saio mais de lá até arrumar um para mim. _ Eu olhei para a garota, era uma das meninas que estavam na praia ontem. Entrei no carro.

_ Você está deixando as garotas da escola incoerentes. _ Ela me disse rindo. Pensei boba não precisa ter ciúmes eu não vejo mais nenhuma delas.

_ Vou ter que fazer o mesmo, os urubus da sua escola só ficam te secando. _ Bella rolou os olhos.

Fomos para a casa dela, ela queria se trocar e fazer um lanche, eu também estava com fome. Bella entrou e já subiu para o quarto dela. Eu fui para a cozinha preparar algum lanche.

Bella desceu rápido estava de short e regata, minha mente já viajava, ela me provocava com essas roupinhas de nada. Mas eu me segurei tinha prometido as coisas no tempo dela. O telefone tocou como estava do lado eu atendi.

_ Residência dos Swan. _ Falei. Ficou mudo.

_ Quem é Jake? _ Bella perguntou, dei de ombros.

_ Quem é? _ Perguntei de forma divertida, deveria ser um dos urubus.

_ Não sei. _ Sussurrei para Bella um humano não escutaria.

_ Ah! Desliga é trote, já é a terceira vez que fazem isso desde ontem. _ Bufei.

_ Olha aqui seu tarado, nem sonha em mexer com minha namorada que eu acabo com sua raça, para de ligar para cá. _ Bella gargalhou como nunca, veio para o meu lado. Eu já tinha desligado

_ Lobo bobo. _ E me beijou com paixão. Eu já a queria inteira, tava ficando tarado. Afastei-me antes que eu não conseguisse me segurar.

Comemos e fomos para a reserva.

_**N/A**__: Nossa tanta gente leu mas só um review?_

_Assim eu desanimo de postar aqui, poxa gente quem ta lendo ai num custa nada deixar o review._

_É isso._

_Madu_

_XD_


	11. Cap 10 Descoberta

**Cap. 10 Descoberta**

**Bella**

Acordei na segunda-feira com uma fome, meu pai já tinha saído. Eu arrumei para ir para a escola, coloquei uma calça de couro preta. Nunca me imaginei usando isso, mas agora vou de moto, coloquei umas botas pretas também, uma camiseta branca com um casaco leve, arrumei meu cabelo, ele estava bagunçado, mas estava moderno, Jéssica espalharia a fofoca pela escola mesmo. Todo mundo veria a diferença. Desci e fui tomar café, o telefone tocou, estranhei ninguém nunca ligava a essa hora, talvez fosse Charlie. Atendi:

_ Alô. _ Estava mudo me concentrei e escutei uma respiração bem de longe.

_ Oi você não vai falar? _ Continuou mudo. Desisti, deveria ser um idiota qualquer. Desliguei.

Depois do café fui para a escola, a liberdade de andar de moto era boa, mas tinha seus pontos negativos. Ia chover mais tarde tenho certeza, ficaria molhada.

Na escola todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma aliem. Já estava acostumada. Fui para minha primeira aula. Continuava sentando sozinha desde que Edward se foi, ninguém se sentou mais comigo.

Na aula de inglês Jéssica ainda se sentava comigo, mas ela me ignorou. Dei graças aos céus. Mas seu rosto parecia de quem estava planejando algo.

Fui para o refeitório como sempre, os olhares agora tinham cochichos, eu ouvia tudo, era ruim e embaraçoso. Deu uma pena de Edward ele tinha que escutar as mentes de todo mundo, deveria ser ruim saber que uma pessoa não gostava de você enquanto fingia que sim. Lauren estava fofocando no corredor, ela começou a falar mais baixo quando eu passei, mas eu escutei mesmo assim.

_ Ela tava no maior amasso com ele na praia. _ Eu sorri por dentro. Ela estava com inveja, Jake era lindo e qualquer garota aqui faria qualquer coisa para ter ele como namorado.

Peguei minha comida e fui para a mesa de sempre.

_ Bella como você mudou. Mike estava espantado.

_ É eu precisava, não agüentava mais todo aquele cabelo, tava dando trabalho. _ Eu falei para ele, todos me olhavam.

_ Eu gostei. Ficou bonito. _ Tyler continuou ele me olhava com cobiça.

_ Bella você está namorando aquele garoto? _ Jéssica, ah! Eu sabia que ela ia aprontar. Eu senti um fogo. Respirei fundo, eu acabaria me transformando aqui e machucaria todos eles.

_ Bom. Jéssica isso não é da conta de ninguém, não é? E o garoto tem nome, eu te falei ontem é Jacob. _ Todos riram, ela bufou e se virou para outro lado. Não sei como consegui falar isso? A culpa já aflorava na minha cabeça, eu a afundei, Jéssica não gostava de mim.

Ângela e Ben sorriam para mim e Mike, também foi leal. Eu suspirei aliviada.

_ Você estava na praia essa semana? _ Mike perguntou.

_ Sim fui mergulhar com os amigos do Jake. _ Eu falei com um sorriso me lembrando dos mergulhos.

_ Mas está frio ainda. _ Ben falou. Eu sorri para ele.

_ A água estava morna, eu não senti frio no mar. _ Ele sorriu para mim.

_ Bella você ficou tão linda, esse cabelo combinou com você. _ Ângela me disse. Eu sorri em resposta. O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo, depois Ângela e Mike me acompanharam até a próxima aula, Mike foi para o prédio três e eu e Ângela iríamos para o prédio seis. No caminho senti que ela queria me perguntar, o mesmo que Jéssica, mas estava sem coragem.

_ Eu estou namorando o Jake sim. _ Eu disse sorrindo para ela. Ela abriu um sorriso tão lindo. Eu gostava muito da Ângela ela era uma verdadeira amiga.

_ Ah! Eu fico tão feliz, eu me lembro dele do ano passado. Que bom que você está bem. _ Ela me disse.

_ Obrigada, agora a gente pode sair juntos eu e Jake com você e Ben. _

_ Seria bem legal a gente pode combinar um dia cinema em Port Angeles. _

_ Sim deixa passar essas provas. _ Ela concordou.

A aula foi tranqüila, na saída vi que a chuva iria me molhar toda, estava indo para a moto quando o vi ali, encostado no carro, ele tava lindo, eu sorri para ele e me joguei nos seus braços eu queria um super beijo, todos já estavam falando mesmo. Jake correspondeu me beijando.

Ele colocou a moto na porta malas do carro e fomos para minha casa eu queria trocar de roupa, talvez eu fosse me transformar, bom antes eu e ele íamos fazer os deveres da escola.

De novo o telefone tocou e ficou mudo que coisa chata, mais amei o Jake com ciúmes, ele ficava bem bravo. Fomos para a casa dele.

Ficamos na garagem dele, ele estava instalando o som ao que parece eu não matei o som que Emmett me deu no ano passado.

_ Se eu não terminar hoje, você fica com meu carro e eu vou com a picape para a escola amanhã, nem pensei nisso ontem. _ Ele preocupado comigo era muito bem, era de um jeito saudável.

_ Foi gostoso ir de moto, mas ir de carro tem suas vantagens. _ Jake largou o que estava fazendo e veio ficar perto de mim.

_ Você não devia ficar com essas roupas perto de mim, assim você me provoca. _ Sua mão segurou meu pescoço e ele me virou um pouco, sua boca se se encostou ali. Meu coração martelava com força. Jake ficou me provocando assim por um tempo.

Eu não agüentei e peguei-o com força eu queria um beijo de verdade, ele correspondeu, com vontade, suas mãos seguravam minhas pernas, ele ficou assim por um tempo e se afastou nossos corações batiam juntos. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Jake temos que fazer o dever de casa, amanhã temos ronda e eu não quero acumular muita coisa. _

_ Bells porque a gente não deixa a escola para a próxima década? _ Ele falou em suplica. Eu gargalhei era uma piada, a carinha de cão sem dono que ele fez.

_ Ah! Jake deixa de ser bobo, eu te ajudo, vamos. _ Falei segurando ele com força e puxando para a cozinha da casa dele. O pai dele estava na casa do Harry e estávamos sozinhos.

Fizemos o dever e depois Jake quis fazer um lanche, eu estava sentindo uma vontade de correr de novo, por isso mesmo vim com essa roupa. A gente comeu e foi para a casa da Emily, no caminho encontramos o Quil, ele olhou para a gente com raiva. Eu fiquei triste, ele deveria me achar uma traidora. Suspirei não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.

_ Jake você viu o Quil? _ Perguntei notando uma coisa.

_ Claro, ele nos olhou com raiva, fico triste, mas não posso mais ficar perto dele. _ Ele não entendeu minha pergunta.

_ Jake antes de você se transformar, notou como cresceu? Bom ainda está crescendo, eu mesma fiquei com os músculos definidos, acho que Quil vai ser o próximo, tenho certeza. _ Ele me olhou angustiado.

_ Eu não quero isso para ele. _ Ele disse angustiado.

_ Larga de ser bobo, eu, por exemplo, amo isso, não imagino outra vida, como se isso fosse parte de mim há muito tempo e eu só estivesse aproveitando agora. Você e os meninos são uns bobos, se pudesse eu ficava mais em forma de loba, é bom, eu me sinto forte. _ Ele me olhou sorrindo.

_ Bom eu não ligo agora mais eu tenho você, mais o Embry e o Paul, se não tiverem uma impressão como será para eles? A gente não pode contar para ninguém que não necessite saber. Os relacionamentos precisam de confiança. _ Ele me respondeu sério, eu não tinha pensado por esse lado.

Chegamos à casa da Emily e ouvi o coração de uma pessoa, mas fraco que o nosso. Entramos e Leah estava ali. Elas nos olharam, Emily sorriu para a gente, Leah olhou para fora. Parecia que estavam discutindo.

_ Oi Emily, Leah. Podemos voltar mais tarde se estivermos atrapalhando. _ Eu falei para Emily.

_ Não eu estava convidando Leah para ser madrinha do meu casamento. _ Emily falou.

_ Oi Bella, Jacob. Emily eu vou indo. _ Leah falou. Se encaminhado para fora. Sam entrou nessa hora. Eu escutei o coração dela se acelerar, me deu tanta pena. Ela cumprimentou Sam e saiu. Emily suspirou.

_ Antes de tudo éramos melhores amigas, eu ela e Rachel, a irmã do Jake, você conhece ela Bella? _ Emily perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

_ Sim me lembro das gêmeas. Mas se encontrar ela acho que não vou reconhecer, faz tanto tempo. _ Eu falei sorrindo para Emily, eu tinha outras cunhadas agora.

_ Convidei ela para madrinha, eu amo muita a Lee, mas ela me odeia, eu não planejei isso. _ Emily resmungou. Sam se aproximou dela e deu um beijo com amor.

_ Emily acho que é difícil para ela, eu entendo um pouco. O que ela te disse sobre seu convite? _ Perguntei.

_ Que vai pensar. _ Eu consegui sorrir não foi uma negativa.

_ Bom então tenha esperanças, ela pode dizer sim. _ Sam sorriu para mim em agradecimento.

Conversamos com eles um pouco, logo a casinha estava lotada, todos estavam ali. Paul e Embry estavam falando em garotas, resolvi dar uma ajuda sabia que tinha umas garotas na escola interessadas.

_ Vocês deviam ir mais para Forks. _ Eu disse. Eles me olharam curiosos.

_ Tenho certeza que vocês arrumam umas garotas lá, na escola tem algumas falando em vir para La Push ver se arruma algo como o Jake. _ A gargalhada foi geral.

_ Bella querida eu não sou tipo o Jake. _ Paul falou em forma de deboche. Eu ria.

_ Então como voce é? _ Perguntei.

_ Melhor, quer experimentar? _ Jake deu um soco nele que caiu da cadeira, eu bufei. Todo mundo ria. Paul se levantou e se sentou de novo.

_ Bom então o que está esperando para trazer elas para a gente. _ Eu rolei os olhos.

_ Quando tiver uma oportunidade eu falo para elas virem. _ Eu falei.

_ Sam podíamos fazer um luau na semana que vem depois da noite na fogueira. _ Embry pediu. Todos ficaram animados menos eu, não gostava de festa.

_ Vamos ver, é difícil. Todos aqui na festa e ninguém na ronda por muito tempo. _ Ele falou. Reparei que até Jake estava animado. Ele me olhou com curiosidade.

_ Não gostou da idéia? _ Tinha uma sensação boa quando ele adivinhava meus pensamentos. Dei de ombros.

_ Eu não sou muito chegada em festas. _ Eu falei a verdade, todos me olharam com curiosidade.

_ Ah! Bella o luau você vai amar. Só vai o pessoal da tribo é bem legal. Só vai o pessoal mais novo. _ Emily me disse com empolgação.

_ Se só vem o pessoal da tribo, como as garotas do colégio viriam? _ Perguntei.

_ Voce convida. _ Paul falou como se fosse óbvio, todos riram.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco, todos estavam super animados com a idéia da festa, decidiram quem arrumaria as bebidas, e cuidaria do som, eu nem me ofereci para nada, eu não sabia nada de festas. Depois já estava tarde e eu queria correr um pouco. Era a ronda do Sam e do Embry, eu iria junto hoje, eu insisti com Jake para que ele fosse dormir, ele não estava com necessidade de correr. Mas ele não quis e veio comigo. Saímos e fomos para o local de sempre, agora ali tinha virado nosso cantinho.

Jake me deixou como sempre. Sem demora eu já estava na forma de loba.

"Será que mais alguma mulher da tribo vai se transformar em loba também?" _ Pensei. Os meninos se surpreenderam com minha pergunta. Eu sorri.

"Eu preciso de companhia, vocês são muitos chatos." _ Eles riram. Nossas mentes se conectaram e começamos a fazer o perímetro, com quatro lobos era rápido, sempre fazíamos todo o caminho na península do Olympic, até Hoquiam, protegíamos a tribo de lá também. Sam depois de um tempo sentiu um rastro de vampiro, mas o cheiro era diferente do da Victória, nos unimos com ele e fomos ver até onde esse rastro dava, a única coisa que achamos foram carcaças de animais mortos pelas feridas tinham sido vampiros. Os meninos ficaram confusos.

"Talvez tenha o mesmo hábito que os Cullens." _ Todos me olharam como se eu fosse louca, eles não sabiam que tinha outros que compartilhavam a mesma dieta dos Cullens. Eu os deixei verem as minhas lembranças e eles acreditaram.

"Bom é curioso, mas mesmo assim vamos ficar atentos. O rastro está fraco, não vai dar para seguir, mas não é a sangue suga que quer te pegar." _ Sam pensou aliviado. Todos concordamos, já deveria ser 1:00 da manhã de terça, e eu precisava ir para casa, amanhã seria minha primeira ronda de verdade.

Jake me deixou seu carro, ele não tinha terminado de instalar o som na picape. Tomei um banho demorado queria ficar relaxada. Coloquei meu moletom e regata e fui para a cama. Desmaiei.

Na terça foi igual na escola às fofocas ainda rolavam, me animava que logo isso pararia. No refeitório Jéssica e Laurem me lançavam olhares mortais. Eu bufei que bobeira. Resolvi ser legal quem sabe elas paravam.

_ Jéssica vai ter um luau na reserva no domingo, você gostaria de ir, pode levar a Laurem também. _ Elas me olharam incrédulas.

_ Quem vai? _ Jéssica perguntou.

_ Bom vai bastante gente da reserva, todos os amigos do Jake. _

_ Ele tem bastantes amigos? _ Laurem perguntou com um sorriso.

_ Sim. E alguns são solteiros. _ Lancei a isca. Virei-me para Ângela e Ben e Mike e convidei-os também.

_ Vamos todos? Vai ser legal. _ Jéssica começou animada. Todos começaram a falar animadamente da festa e eu me perguntei por que eu não ligava? Fiquei feliz que todos gostaram da idéia.

Fui para casa e me troquei hoje seria minha primeira ronda oficial. Coloquei um vestido básico e uma rasteira. E fui para a reserva. Jake já me esperava na casa dele, fomos para nosso cantinho das motos e começamos a fazer a ronda. Que era de 7 horas direto em forma de loba.

A ronda foi tranqüila até chegarmos a Hoquiam, novamente achamos mais carcaças de animais, tinha um vampiro vegetariano à solta por ali. Dessa vez os animais estavam escondidos mas para mim e Jake foi fácil achar, o cheiro era diferente do de ontem o que fez Jake ficar preocupado. Deveria ser mais de um sangue suga, não achamos nenhum traço ou rastro recente. Chovia muito na península e os rastros se perdiam fácil. Voltamos para a reserva já eram 11:00 da noite. Fomos para a casa do Sam todos estavam ali, precisávamos ver o que seria feito.

_ Achamos outras carcaças de animal perto de Hoquiam. _ Jake começou.

_ Acho que amanhã podemos todos tentar achar quem é a área que esse sangue suga esta caçando é a mesma que os Cullens usavam, mas eles não estão mais aqui. _ Eu fiquei apreensiva. Não queria matar um vampiro vegetariano. Mas fiquei com meus sentimentos para mim.

_ Emily, liga para o Charlie diz que Bella teve uma ronda dupla que não vai dormir em casa hoje. _ Jake falou. Eu já ia protestando ele me olhou e disse.

_ Bells ou eu durmo lá ou você fica aqui, por mim o que quiser ta decidido, mas não vou deixar você sozinha. Pode ser uma tática da sangue suga para te pegar. _ Eu entendi o raciocínio dele e concordei.

_ Você vai comigo, eu fico preocupada com meu pai. _ Ele sorriu. Eu olhava com desespero.

_ Calma Bella, eu e Jared vamos passar na sua casa umas vezes hoje, e qualquer coisa a gente chama todos vocês. _ Paul me tranqüilizou. Eu concordei.

Fui para a casa do Jake, sabia que não dormiria bem essa noite, ficaria preocupada com meu pai.

_ O que foi Bells? _ Jake perguntou.

_ Fico preocupada com meu pai. _ Eu murmurei. Sentei na cama dele.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, ela esta atrás de você, e os meninos não vão deixar seu pai desprotegido. _ Ele me tranqüilizou.

Jake tomou um banho, pegou uma roupa para dormir, e uma para a escola, e fomos para minha casa. Quando chegamos em casa eu fui tomar um banho para dormir, Jake foi para meu quarto. Nem queria imaginar se meu pai soubesse que ele estava dormindo aqui. Fui para meu quarto depois do banho e Jake já estava dormindo, escutava seu ronco baixo. Deitei ao seu lado, ele passou seus braço na minha cintura inconscientemente, dormi profundamente sonhando com ele.

**Edward**

Cheguei à casa de Bella em minutos, antes de escalar sua janela, dei uma boa olhada na casa ainda estava igual. Mas uma coisa estava diferente, a picape não estava ali, no lugar estava um carro diferente, um Rabbit, eu também estava escutando sonhos, logo percebi que não eram de sonhos do pai de Bella, tinha um teor diferente, uma corrida pela floresta, muito rápida. Eu ri alguém estava sonhando com corridas muito rápidas como se fosse um vampiro. Desliguei-me desse sonho, respirei fundo e escalei a janela dela.

O choque do que eu vi foi tanto que cai no chão fazendo um baque surdo. No mesmo instante voltei para casa correndo. Minha dor era tanta que eu achei que meu peito fosse explodir. Corri como louco, estava chovendo e a chuva de certa maneira fazia uma barreira me protegendo dos sons que o mundo fazia. Não sei como mas estava na minha casa de novo, a fúria em mim era tanta que Jasper se afastou de mim na hora que eu entrei em casa, ele foi para outro canto encolhido. Entrei na sala. E todos me olharam.

Seus pensamentos eram de curiosidade, "o porquê eu tinha voltado logo". E tudo que eu vi veio como uma montanha de dor. Ela estava dormindo com ele, com o maldito Quileute, ele estava na minha cama no meu santuário, ali era meu lugar, os braços dela envolta dele, sua cabeça no peito dele, os corações batendo juntos. Era muito para mim.

_AH. _ Consegui soltar um gemido de dor. Num ato de desespero eu peguei meu piano e atirei para fora da janela. Carlisle e Emmett me seguraram, e Jasper tentava e acalmar.

_ Edward meu filho o que foi? _ Carlisle perguntou assustado enquanto me segurava com força. Esme me olhava com compaixão.

_ Me larguem. _ Eu gritei em desespero. Eles me soltaram. Eu subi para meu quarto.

A cena que presenciei me perseguia. Eu viveria com isso para sempre, era muito, quando descobri que estava apaixonado por Bella, sempre achei que eu poderia aceitar se ela preferisse outro a mim. Vã ilusão, eu nunca poderia aceitar. Bella era minha, eu não poderia deixar aquele garoto idiota pegar o que é meu.

_ Entra Alice. _ Eu falei rosnando.

_ O que aconteceu? _ Ela me perguntou. Ela estava preocupada com Bella estava pensando em ir a casa dela para vê-la.

_ Bella está bem. _ Eu falei.

_ Por que isso então? _ Ela estava confusa. Eu respirei fundo.

_ Bella estava com o Quileute no quarto. _ Alice arfou. Ela já imaginava outra coisa.

_ Não é isso o que você esta pensando, eles estavam dormindo. _ Eu falei a imagem dos dois dançando na minha cabeça.

_ Vestidos. _ Eu bufei Alice não estava facilitando as coisas para mim. Um gemido de dor saiu da minha boca.

_ Alice assim você não ajuda, não quero nem pensar no que aquele maldito fez com ela, por favor. _ Eu pedi em suplica. Ela riu, era irritante. Ela ria da minha desgraça.

_ Já te disse o que você quer. Agora saia e me deixe em paz. _ Eu sibilei.

_ Ok, mas se arruma que daqui a pouco é de manhã e vamos para a escola. _ Eu olhei para ela confuso.

_ Não vamos não, já disse só vamos caçar Victória. _

_ Bom Edward pode ser teimoso, mas sabe que ama Bella e se quer saber o que eu acho, lute, conquiste-a novamente. É ela que você ama não se acovarde. _ Eu poderia torcer o pescoço dela, sim eu poderia. Será que Jasper ligaria?

_ Alice me deixe-me paz. _

_ Isso que você esta fazendo é só para complicar as coisas, você a ama, e eu vejo nosso futuro sumindo na escola, bom sabemos que vai mudar de idéia até a hora da escola, Carlisle já nos matriculou, estamos aqui desde ontem, você ainda não caçou, olhe seus olhos, se quer ficar perto dela em segurança é melhor sair para caçar alguma coisa logo. _ Eu via mesmo meu futuro sumindo, eu ia para a escola. Com um gemido eu me rendi, sai e fui caçar. Agora passando pelo Jasper percebi uma mudança nos meus sentimentos, ele estava sentindo determinação e esperança.

Eu iria para a escola, eu conquistaria Bella de novo, o Quileute que se cuide. Ela é minha e eu vou pegar o que é meu de volta.

_**N/A**__: Meninas viu o dedo num caiu e nem o meu, eu nem demorei agora._

_Antes que me perguntem, se lembrem o shipper é Bella e Jake. Nem me peçam imprint dela com o Edward ¬¬ O que uma loba faz com um vampiro fedido? To falando isso porque no outro site me pediram isso, ai já to falando nada de Ed/Bells aqui. Meu lobo comanda aqui kkk_

_Madu_

_Xd_


	12. Cap 11 A Volta

**Cap. 11 A Volta**

Acordei no dia seguinte e Jake estava acordado, ele me observava, sorri para ele.

_ Bom dia dorminhoca. Achei que não acordaria nunca. _ Ele falou brincando.

_ Bom dia, Charlie já saiu? _

_ Já ele nem entrou aqui no seu quarto, não precisei sair, mas me escondi no closet. _ Eu ria, deveria ser engraçado, ele continuou.

_ Sabe se você casar comigo isso acaba, eu vou poder dormir com você todas as noites. _ Ele se aproximou do meu pescoço e roçou seu queixo ali eu suspirei, meu coração se acelerou com isso.

_ Jake não fale bobeiras, quando eu for para a faculdade vai ser a mesma coisa a gente não precisa casar para isso. _ Eu falei sussurrando. Ele deu uma leve mordida no meu queixo.

_ Sim e por falar nisso para que faculdade nós vamos? _ Ele me perguntou, não pude evitar dar um sorriso de contentamento.

_ Acho que por perto, eu não conseguiria ficar muito longe do bando, nem você. Talvez Seatle. _ Ele sorriu concordando.

_ Sim e numa corrida eu chegaria lá em algumas horas, poderia te ver com mais freqüência. _ Ele falava enquanto me beijava de leve. Eu estava perdendo o rumo. As mãos dele já estavam me segurando na cintura de forma possessiva. Ele me apertava com força. Eu queria mais, Jake era tão quente que era um desperdício não aproveitar. Beijei-o com amor. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca, aproximando mais nossos corpos, quando senti um volume diferente roçando na minha virilha eu parei. Ele me olhou com malícia.

_ Acho melhor eu me arrumar antes que você me faça cometer uma loucura. Deu um suspiro longo e levantou da cama indo para o banheiro. Eu fui para meu closet e me troquei.

Jake saiu do banheiro e eu entrei logo depois, fiz minha higiene matinal e desci as escadas para preparar nosso café da manhã. Ele estava na cozinha me esperando.

_ O que você quer ele perguntou? _ Eu sorri.

_ Deixa que eu preparo. _ Falei indo para a geladeira, ele me segurou e me deu um beijo mais calmo agora, seu hálito estava gelado e com gosto de menta.

Comemos e Jake me levou para a escola, falei para ele que não tinha problema, ele me levou mais cedo, e daria tempo dele chegar a La Push sem problemas para a primeira aula.

_ Eu te espero na reserva. _ Ele me disse dando um selinho, o estacionamento da escola estava vazio, então aproveitei, grudei nele e dei um beijo mais longo.

_ Bella assim você acaba com meu controle, estou tentando não forçar a barra, não me provoque mulher. _ Eu o ri. Era lindo todo bravinho. Ele bufou.

_ Sim senhor. _ Bati uma continência olhando para ele me divertindo. Ele rolou os olhos. Jake saiu do carro e pegou a moto na porta malas, ele iria de moto e deixaria o carro para mim.

_ Até daqui a pouco. _ Eu falei saindo. Ele esperou eu entrar na escola e saiu. Quando vi ele indo meu peito ficou apertado, como se eu precisasse dele comigo, era uma dor, algo diferente, como se Jake de alguma forma fosse essencial para mim. Suspirei, o veria logo.

Como cheguei cedo deu tempo de dar uma revisada na matéria antes da aula, fui direto para a sala da primeira aula. Não tinha ninguém na sala, abri meu caderno e comecei a estudar. O tempo foi passando e logo começou a chegar alguns alunos. Escutava o murmúrio baixo dos alunos mais estava tão compenetrada na leitura que não prestei atenção. O horário da aula tinha dado e escutei um barulho ao meu lado, mas isso não chamou minha atenção o que me fez acordar foi o cheiro horrível que eu senti, queimava minha narina e automaticamente eu comecei a tremer, levantei minha cabeça e tenho certeza que estava ficando louca. Parei de respirar.

_ Oi Bella. _ Sua voz ainda era a mesma, e seus olhos estavam felizes, meu corpo ainda tremia, eu iria explodir ali no meio da sala em segundos.

_ Me desculpe. _ Falei me levantando e saindo.

_ Professor estou passando mal, vou à enfermaria. _ Não esperei a resposta dele e sai da sala. No corredor eu respirei fundo e comecei a correr rápido para a saída, o fogo corria pela minha coluna, me lembrei da primeira vez, me agachei e esperei que minha mente comandasse: "não explode". Dizia para mim mesma. Foi tão difícil, e a dor era enorme. Minha mente vagava. O que Alice Cullen estava fazendo aqui? Que merda! Sai para o estacionamento e entrei no carro. Encostei minha cabeça no volante e respirei. O alivio foi imediato, o cheiro do carro era agradável. Escutei barulho de passos na direção do carro e levantei a cabeça. Ela estava ali, tinha me seguido.

_ Alice o que voce faz aqui? _ Perguntei.

_ Nós voltamos, saia do carro isso não é maneiras de receber sua melhor amiga. _ Ela falou num muxoxo. Batendo o pé no chão ameaçadoramente.

_ Não posso Alice, tenho medo do que eu posso fazer. _ Eu falei para ela. _ Perai você disse voltamos, quem mais voltou? _ Perguntei incrédula.

_ Todos os Cullens. _ Ela me falou como se eu fosse retardada.

_ Por quê? _

_ Ah, eu vi Victoria indo atrás de você e todos decidimos voltar para pegá-la. _ Ela falou como se estivesse escolhendo roupas no shopping. Eu bufei.

_ Não precisa a gente da um jeito na Victoria. _ Ele me olhou assustada. Ela não sabia sobre mim. Dei um tapa na minha testa, estava distraída.

_ Se afasta que eu vou sair. _ Eu pedi para ela, ela rolou os olhos, mas fez o que eu pedi. Na hora que sai seu cheiro doce veio e queimou minhas narinas. Eu fiz uma careta, olhei para ela, que estava com uma careta também.

_ Credo Bella você rolou no mato com um cachorro? _ Ela me disse com nojo. Eu ri era algo parecido com isso, eu era fedida para ela, que engraçado.

_ Credo digo eu, você esta fedendo Alice, doce, gelado e ardido. _ Falei com uma careta.

_ Bella eu não era fedida para você antes, isso são modos de receber sua amiga? _ Ela me olhava brava. Eu ri.

_ Ah! Alice eu também era cheirosa para você, tão cheirosa que dava vontade de comer, agora me chamou de fedida. _ Ela riu ainda um balançar de sinos sua voz, que saudade, deu uma vontade de abraçá-la, mas era melhor me conter, meu corpo ainda dava sinais de que daqui a pouco qualquer coisa seria demais e eu explodiria.

_ Está certo, você comprou um cachorro? _ Eu gargalhei, deixaria ela adivinhar. Seria uma tortura.

_ Não, mas algo parecido, talvez você adivinhe mais tarde. _ Ela fez uma careta odiava que escondessem as coisas dela.

_ Bom me conta como estão todos? _ Perguntei. Nessa hora o vento mudou de lado e seu cheiro horroroso veio para o meu lado. Eu tremi e me concentrei em não explodir, isso não passou despercebido por ela.

_ O que você tem? _

_ É meio difícil ficar aqui sem fazer nada, eu consigo. _ Fechei os olhos e falei alto.

_ Eu consigo, isso é ridículo. _ E meu corpo obedeceu. Pronto abri os olhos e ela me olhava como se eu fosse louca. Eu sorri para ela.

_ Bella se eu não te conhecesse podia jurar que você enlouqueceu. Eu concordei acenando.

_ Sim é tudo muito louco. Você veio para a escola sozinha? _ Dei uma olhada no estacionamento e o Volvo estava ali.

_ Edward está ai, eu fiz uma pequena maldade com ele, não me xingue ok. Eu troquei nossos horários ele fazia essa aula com você, mas como eu e o resto da família chegamos primeiro eu pedi para Carlisle me colocar no antigo horário do Edward e ele está no meu antigo. _ Eu ri, ela era um diabo. Mas talvez ele achasse melhor me evitar.

_ O que ele falou disso? _ Eu perguntei rindo.

_ Tentou torcer meu pescoço, ele esta num momento _Emo_, sabe como é, todo depre. _ Eu gargalhei.

_ Pensei que você ficaria chateada. Mas vejo que não, eu estava com saudades sua. _ Ela me disse.

_ Ah! Alice eu também, foi feio você ir sem se despedir, amiga de verdade não faz isso. _ Eu a acusei. Alice arregalou os olhos, podia jurar que sua expressão era de arrependimento.

_ Bella tudo culpa do _depre mor_. Ele não deixou. Me fez prometer que nem veria mais seu futuro. _ Ela se justificou. Eu bufei e rolei os olhos.

_ Edward é bem irritante às vezes. Tenho tanta coisa para te contar Alice. _ Falei animada.

_ Eu também, mas me fala que negócio é esse de que a gente dá um jeito na Victoria? Quem é a gente? _ Ela chegou ao ponto, eu suspirei era melhor contar logo.

_ Bom Alice muita coisa mudou desde que vocês foram embora. E algumas coisas importantes aconteceram. _ Eu falei. Ela concordou.

_ Sim, eu sei não posso mais ver seu futuro, ele sumiu para mim, e você está namorando o Quileute não é? _ Ela me olhou curiosa.

_ Meu futuro sumiu? Que estranho. _ Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

_ Bom eu não sei por que. Mas antes quando nós fomos embora eu conseguia te ver, agora não mais. _ Eu dei um pulo e ela assustou.

_ Oh! Alice acho que sei por que. _ Nessa hora a secretaria apareceu e nos mandou ir para a aula.

Fomos caminhando bem afastadas uma da outra, mas era melhor assim, vi que eu poderia assistir aula com ela, eu não explodiria, talvez os meninos tenham razão eu sou uma loba domesticada, ou eu tenho mesmo um super controle como Sam diz. Depois que a Senhora Cope saiu da nossa vista comecei.

_ Se lembra do tratado com os lobos quileutes? _ Alice me olhou arregalando os olhos.

_ Sim. Mas os lobos não existem mais. _ Ela me disse.

_ Aqueles antigos do tratado não, porem novos surgiram, eu sou uma loba quileute Alice. _ Ela me olhou com terror. E parou no corredor.

_ Bella isso que você esta me dizendo é verdade? _ Ela perguntou incrédula.

_ Sim, por isso você é fedida para mim, nós somos inimigas mortais agora. _ Falei com deboche. Ela riu.

_ Bom você está fedida por isso. _ Ela falou numa careta cômica. Rimos juntas.

_ Edward vai quebrar o Volvo agora. _ Ela falou de um jeito como se ele já tivesse quebrado outra coisa.

_ Por quê? _ Perguntei.

_ Ah! Bella ele espera te conquistar, mas vai ser um pouco difícil imagino. _ Ela falou com um sorriso.

_ Alice você não presta, mas seu irmão não me ama mais, ele me disse que eu não era boa para ele. _ Eu falei como se o assunto fosse bobo, mas percebi que para mim tudo eram águas passadas. Chegamos à sala de aula.

_ Bom vou deixar que ele converse com você, mas acho que ele já esta espionando essa conversa. _ Ela falou enquanto cutucava a cabeça com o dedo. Eu tentei não rir, mas foi impossível. Entramos na sala e o professor nem falou nada, nos sentamos na mesma mesa, mas bem afastadas uma da outra.

_ Isso é bem cômico. _ Alice disse.

_ Concordo plenamente, estou vendo o bando rir da minha cara, a primeira loba domesticada da história. _ Ela me olhou curiosa.

_ Quantos são? _

_ Somos seis, Sam o líder, Jake, Embry, Paul e Jared e eu. _ Eu falei com uma careta cômica.

_ Seu namorado é um lobo? _ Ela falou com espanto.

_ Sim Jake é um lobo. _

_ Eu simplesmente amei seu cabelo, mas por que você cortou? _

_ Foi preciso, os pelos da loba estavam muito grandes. _ Ela entendeu.

_ E você está usando as roupas que eu te dei. _ Ela falou em aprovação. Eu bufei. Nessa hora o sinal tocou, e fomos para a saída.

_ Sabe os meninos não vão ficar nada satisfeitos com a volta de vocês. _ Falei para ela.

_ Principalmente seu namorado. _ Ela falou como se fosse verdade.

_ Bom eu sei que Sam não vai gostar, mas Jake não tem com o que se preocupar. _ Eu falei toda presunçosa. Ela riu.

_ É realmente o Volvo não escapa. _ Ela falou baixinho mais eu escutei.

_ Eu escuto seus chiados agora. _ Falei apontando para meu super ouvido, ela sorriu marota.

_ Ups! _ Rimos juntas. Chegamos à aula seguinte, todos nos olhavam. Já podia ver as fofocas.

Não vi o Edward nenhuma vez, Alice ficava resmungando que não via o futuro. Mas conversamos bastante. Ela me contou que eles estavam em Denali, e que ela estava pesquisando sobre o passado da família dela. Nesse momento chegamos num momento delicado.

_ Foi por isso que eu te vi, na verdade não te vi, se Irina não tivesse pedido para eu procurar Laurent eu nem saberia de você. _ Ela me falou. Eu suspirei.

_ Laurent tentou me matar os meninos pegaram ele. _ Eu falei, ela arregalou os olhos, depois sorriu e assentiu.

_ Muito bem ele mereceu, vir aqui te pegar, bem feito para ele, fico feliz que os meninos o pegaram. _ Eu agradeci mentalmente. Alice era uma boa amiga. Leal.

_ E ai como é ser uma loba, você gosta? _ Eu abri meu sorriso.

_ Alice é maravilhoso, a velocidade e a liberdade, eu sou forte agora, precisa ver eu nem caio mais, meus sentidos são ótimos, eu estou amando. _ Ela ria com meu relato entusiasmado.

_ Tão forte como nós? _ Ela perguntou.

_ Bom os dentes sim eles despedaçaram Laurent e tão veloz como vocês, já que eles o alcançaram na corrida. _ Ela concordou.

_ Mas voce esta viva ainda, seu coração bate. _ Ela me disse.

_ Sim quando tiver controle sobre a transformação vou voltar a envelhecer, e poder ter filhos também eu acho, meu sangue corre ainda nas veias. _ Eu falei o óbvio.

_ Então vocês não envelhecem? _ Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Eu tinha um sorriso no rosto.

_ É uma das coisas legais também. Mas têm algumas ruins, como o cabelo e ter os pensamentos deles na minha cabeça. _ Ela olhou incrédula.

_ Vocês lêem os pensamentos uns dos outros? _

_ Não é diferente, quando estamos na forma de lobos nossas mentes ficam conectadas. E podemos ver os pensamentos uns dos outros, menos eu, é claro, eu ainda sou esquisita nesse sentido, eu só me comunico com eles quando quero. _ Ela riu da minha observação.

O sinal para o intervalo do almoço tocou e fomos para o refeitório. Estávamos na fila para pegar a comida, Alice se espantou com meu apetite.

_ Para quem é isso tudo? _

_ Para mim. Correr por ai em forma de loba consome energia eu tenho que repor. _ Ela riu. E fomos indo para a mesa, quando o vi, meu coração acelerou, mas de forma diferente, como uma surpresa agradável, um amigo que eu revia. Edward estava esperando a gente numa mesa isolada. Fomos nos sentar com ele, não pude deixar de sorrir para ele, mas meu sorriso sumiu logo, o fedor aumentou. Fiz uma careta.

_ Bella tudo bem? _ Ele perguntou todo preocupado. Seu olhar era intenso.

_ Desculpa, mas vocês fedem muito. _ Alice riu, Edward deu um sorriso de lado. Sentei-me um pouco afastada. Para não sentir o cheiro deles. Mas estava de frente para Edward e Alice de lado.

_ Você escutou nossa conversa? _ Alice começou. Ele rolou os olhos. Mas não tirava os olhos de mim, estava ficando desconfortável. Depois de um tempo que eu não medi. Ele falou.

_ Então somos inimigos mortais? _ Seu rosto estava cauteloso.

_ Na teoria, mas na prática a gente pode pular as regras. _ Eu falei com deboche. Alice riu. Eu suspirei me lembrando de algo importante.

_ Bom quem decide é o Sam, se ele ordenar que eu não fale mais com vocês, ai as coisas se complicam. _

_ Ele pode mandar em você? _ Edward perguntou aflito. Eu concordei enquanto comia. Eles riram.

_O que foi? _

_ Parece que nunca viu comida na frente. _ Alice falou. Eu ri.

_ Precisa ver os meninos, comem mais que eu, dá um MEDO. _ Eu falei.

_ Amanhã a gente podia ir a Port Angeles fazer umas compras o que você acha Bella? _ Eu fiz uma careta.

_ Não posso, minha ronda é amanhã. _

_ Você não pode trocar? _ Ela falou.

_ Ah! Alice se eu trocar terei que fazer com o Paul ou o Jared, e não daria certo, eles são um saco. _ Os dois riram da minha cara.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei.

_ Você falando saco, nunca a vi falando palavrões. _ Edward falou.

_ É eles na minha cabeça, eu penso palavrões toda hora, sem contar quando eles ficam pensando em mulher, juro que esses dias sonhei que tava beijando uma menina. _ Eu falei com nojo. Eles riram mais ainda.

_ Deve ser ruim, com quem você faz a ronda? _ Alice perguntou.

_ Com o Jake, se eu conseguir trocar com o Embry para fazer com o Sam até que eu iria com você. Depois da aula eu vou para La Push e amanhã eu te falo, mas se não der a gente pode combinar outro dia, mas poderia ser uma coisa diferente compras é chato. _ Ela sorriu para mim. Edward tinha um olhar esquisito no rosto como se ele queimasse por dentro.

_ Está tudo bem Edward? _ Não pude deixar de perguntar.

_ Sim você ficou bonita com esse cabelo, está mais mulher. _ Eu juntei minhas sobrancelhas.

_ Falei alguma coisa errada? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não é que o Jake disse a mesma coisa no dia que eu cortei. Acho que vocês são cegos. _ Eu falei bufando. Ele rolou os olhos.

_ Ainda não se vê com clareza. _ Ele falou baixinho. Eu ri.

_ Posso escutar agora. _ Ele me olhou surpreso.

_ Teremos que ser mais cautelosos agora Edward. _ Alice falou para ele, eu fechei a cara. Eles riram. Mesmo com todo o murmúrio do refeitório pude escutar a voz irritante da Lauren.

_ Agora que ela vai dar um pé na bunda daquele gato de La Push, eu vou para lá todo dia consolar ele. _

_ Isso é injusto sabia, ela fica com os dois gatos para ela. _ Jéssica completou. O fogo passou pela minha coluna, fechei os olhos e contei até dez.

_ Juro que eu peço para o Sam me deixar dar uma mordida nela. Se elas soubessem que estão mexendo com uma loba enorme não fariam isso. _ Eles riram.

_ Eu não me lembro do Jake, ele é bonito? _ Alice perguntou. Edward olhava para outro lado, que desconfortável. Eu corei. Ele se virou para o meu lado, me encarando. Eu corei mais ainda.

_ Para de bobeira Alice como se isso importasse. _ Eu falei. Ela fez um muxoxo.

_ É Alice, pela mente das meninas elas acham ele exótico. _ Edward respondeu de mau humor, foi ai que eu entendi, ela perguntou mentalmente para ele, que chata.

_ Alice que chatice, deixa seu irmão em paz. _ Ela fez um bico para mim.

_ Obrigada ela está me atormentando desde ontem _. Ele falou sorrindo. Alice se levantou e falou.

_ Vou ali cumprimentar Ângela e Ben, segundo Edward eles gostavam de mim. _ E saiu nos deixando sozinhos. Eu fiquei desconfortável, era esquisito.

_ Voce está com ele faz tempo? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Não, faz pouco tempo. _ Fiquei quieta.

_ Antes de você se transformar? _ Ele continuou.

_ Bom antes à gente só ficava juntos como amigos, fazendo bobeiras juntos. _ Eu falei só o básico, ele não precisava saber das loucuras que eu cometi.

_ E você o que estava fazendo? Acho que acabei com suas distrações. _ Eu falei sorrindo para ele, queria que o assunto mudasse.

_ Estava caçando Victoria, mas estava no Rio de Janeiro, nem no continente certo eu estava, ela aqui te caçando. _ Ele tinha uma cólera.

_ Não precisa se preocupar nós vamos pegá-la. _ Um rosnado saiu da garganta dele.

_ Victoria é minha. _ Ele falou categórico. Eu comecei a tremer.

_ É melhor você parar eu sou nova ainda meu controle não é tanto. _ Ele arregalou os olhos e parou.

_ Você vai para La Push depois da aula? _ Eu estava de olhos fechados me concentrando em não me transformar. Abri os olhos e ele me encarava.

_ Sim Jake queria deixar a escola para a próxima década, mas eu não quero, então tenho que ir, se eu não for é bem possível que ele não estude. _ Falei sorrindo. Edward fez uma careta. Já tinha acabado o tempo do almoço e eu me levantei para ir à próxima aula.

_ Vamos? _ Perguntei. Sabia que ele não estava mais nas minhas aulas, mas ele com certeza nos acompanharia. Alice já estava do meu lado.

_ Vamos. _ Ela falou toda sorridente. _ Ângela me contou da festa na praia, que eu me lembre você não gostava de festas. Pena que é na reserva eu gostaria de ir. _ Ela falou fazendo um bico e os olhos pareciam de cachorro sem dono.

_ Eu ainda não gosto, mas já que vai ter uma festa porque não ajudar os meninos com umas garotas. _ Respondi.

_ Todos estão com saudades de você quando vai nos visitar? _ Eu suspirei.

_ Acho que quando eu tiver controle maior, não sei se eu conseguiria ir à casa de vocês e me controlar. _ Eu falei para ela.

_ Está certo, mas Emmett vai reclamar principalmente agora que você não tropeça mais. _ Eu ri.

_ Sim faz um tempo que não caio mais, estou ate melhor em educação física. _

_ Encontro vocês na saída. _ Edward disse se virando para a aula dele. E nós duas continuamos nosso caminho.

_ Sabe, ele vai ficar espiando, queria te perguntar uma coisa, posso ir a sua casa mais tarde depois que você chegar? _ Ela me perguntou.

_ Pode eu te ligo quando eu voltar. _ Entramos na sala e ela foi se sentar comigo. Estava muito feliz que minha amiga tinha voltado.

Alice conversava muito, tive que pedir para ela parar era minha primeira vez no ensino médio ela já tinha feito. Na saída encontrei com Edward novamente e fui para o carro do Jake. Eles me acompanharam.

_ O que aconteceu com a picape? _ Edward perguntou.

_ Está com Jake esse é o carro dele, ele é bom com carros está arrumando uma coisa na picape para mim. _ Eu respondi já entrando.

_ Vou indo, eu te ligo mais tarde Alice. Até amanhã Edward. _ Ele sorriu para mim seu lindo sorriso que deslumbrava, ele era mais lindo que minhas lembranças, mas sua presença não me causava mais pensamentos incoerentes.

_ Tchau. _ Eles falaram e eu fui para casa.

Cheguei e fui me trocar, coloquei um maio bege e um short jeans coloquei um vestido na bolsa e desci para comer alguma coisa antes de ir, queria saltar do penhasco hoje, mas só eu e Jake. Deixei um bilhete para Charlie dizendo que o jantar estava pronto era só esquentar e sai de casa. Senti o cheiro dele, ele tinha me seguido.

_ Sai daí sei que você esta escondido. _ Edward saiu, ele tinha um sorriso de quem foi pego fazendo coisa errada. Eu fechei a cara.

_ Está me seguindo? _ Perguntei brava.

_ Não exatamente. Estava mais era me certificando que estava tudo bem. _ Eu bufei.

_ Eu posso me defender. Não precisa se preocupar. _ Coloquei minhas coisas no carro e olhei para ele, ele me encarava com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele.

_ Você não está com frio? _ Ele perguntou. Foi ai que percebi a pouca roupa que eu estava. E corei.

_ Eu não sinto mais frio. _ Comentei.

_ Vai mergulhar? _ Ele continuou.

_ Se der tempo sim. Tenho mesmo que ir, até amanhã. Entrei no carro e sai. Ele ficou me olhando. Edward me olhava com amor, o que achei bem esquisito ele foi embora, disse que não me queria mais, agora fica me olhando assim. O assunto logo foi esquecido, mal virei à curva e Jake entrou com tudo nos meus pensamentos. Será que ele ficaria com raiva? Espero que não, ele não tinha motivos para isso, eu o amava mais que tudo. Em 15 minutos eu descobriria.

_**N/A**__: Oh! O que o Jacob achou só no próximo cap? __

_Adorei a reação de vcs com a vinda dos Cullens. Kkkkkkkkkkkk._

_Não se preocupem o Ed não vai sofrer muito na minha mão, e ele vai ter um final feliz (prometo) kkkk._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu XD_


	13. Cap 12 Cachoeira

**Cap. 12 Cachoeira**

Cheguei à casa de Jake em minutos, ele já estava me esperando, o sorriso que ele deu foi lindo, realmente eu amava esse sorriso dele. Suspirei. Tínhamos que conversar. Sai do carro e ele veio do meu lado. Jake me abraçou e me beijou com paixão eu amava isso nele, ele nunca se segurava comigo, ele sempre ultrapassava os limites, pela primeira vez desde que estávamos juntos eu realmente comparei as relações. E fiquei feliz que eu amava ele mais do que a mim mesma. Ele era o certo para mim.

_ Vamos para a casa de Emily? _ Ele falou ainda me abraçando.

_ Antes temos que conversar. _ Eu falei. Ele me olhou sério vendo meu humor.

_ Não pode esperar? Sam estava querendo dar uma olhada com todos para ver quem está caçando animais na área. _ Suas sobrancelhas se uniram em duvida.

_ Realmente a gente precisa conversar. Sam pode esperar um pouco. _ Ele mordeu os lábios e concordou. O que ele estava pensando? Perguntei para mim mesma.

_ Certo vamos pra garagem. _ Ele já foi me levando para dentro eu estaquei.

_ Não vamos caminhar um pouco na praia. _ Eu chamei e ele veio relutante.

Andamos um pouco em silêncio. Eu podia ver a curiosidade que ele estava, chegamos à nossa arvore, sentei e ele veio para o meu lado.

_ Vamos Bells fala. _ Ele falou sorrindo. Respirei fundo e falei de uma vez.

_ Eu já sei quem caçou aqueles animais, os Cullens voltaram. _ Eu despejei tudo de uma vez.

_ O quê? _ Ele se levantou percebi que ele estava tremendo.

_ Isso que você ouviu, todos voltaram. Queria te contar antes. _ Jake estava respirando fundo. Levou um tempo, mas ele se acalmou.

_ Como você sabe? _ Ele perguntou bravo.

_ Alice estava na escola hoje. _

_ Só ela? _ Ele me olhava com intensidade.

_ Não, Edward também estava na escola. _ Respondi. Jake se virou de costas, sabia que ele estava muito bravo. Esperei ele falar, mas ele não disse nada. Suas mãos foram para sua cabeça, ele colocou os dedos com força nos cabelos e deslizou como que querendo ter cabelos longos para puxar, se a situação não fosse tão crítica, eu estaria rindo. Ele largou os braços em volta do corpo ainda de costas para mim, como se ele estivesse se rendido. Seu coração se acelerou e ele disse:

_ Então é isso ele mal voltou e você já vai correr para ele. _ Eu estaquei, e fiquei sem fala, o que esse doido estava pensando. Meu coração se acelerou também. Jake não sabia de nada.

_ Como você tem coragem de dizer isso? _ Falei me levantando e indo para frente dele. Mas o susto foi tanto que eu parei na hora. Jake tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas quando ele me viu seus olhos tinham uma raiva, que eu nunca vi nele.

_ Pode ir eu não vou te impedir. _ Ele falou apontando para Forks. Ele estava me deixando confusa.

_ Jake ficou louco, por que eu iria pra Forks? Da onde você está tirando essas maluquices? _ Eu falei com calma, eu já estava beirando a histeria.

_ Bella como você pôde, até ontem dizendo que me amava, agora já tá indo para os braços daquele sangue suga, já não bastou o que ele te fez. Você gosta de sofrer? _ Ele já gritava comigo. Eu senti as lágrimas idiotas molhando meu rosto. Ele estava me machucando, como ele pode achar que eu menti esse tempo todo?

_ Jake para. Eu não vou atrás de ninguém só de você, eu te amo. _ Mas alguma coisa estava errada, era como se ele não me escutasse. Ele balançou a cabeça e me olhou incrédulo.

_ Não mente para mim Bella, não faça isso comigo. _ Eu não agüentei. Joguei-me nele com força, e quase caímos. Minha boca foi para a dele exigente, eu queria que ele acreditasse que era meu único e verdadeiro amor, que Edward era passado. Jake não correspondeu o beijo no momento, mas eu o abraçava com tanta força que ele cedeu, e suas mãos foram para minha cintura com força e nossas línguas pareciam que brigavam uma com a outra. Eu me apertei nele mais ainda se possível, queria seu cheiro e sabor para mim. Jake me ajudou, se colando em mim, minhas mãos pegavam seu cabelo com força, tenho certeza que machucando. Ele fez o mesmo, nossos corações já batiam juntos, e num momento mágico foi como se minha mente se conectasse com a dele, e eu podia sentir todas as duvidas que ele tinha sobre mim, mas que nunca deixou transparecer. Pude deixar toda a minha certeza de que era ele que eu queria, era dele que eu precisava, de alguma forma eu sabia que ele via tudo que eu sentia, como se ele pudesse ver essas certezas através de mim.

Começamos a ficar sem fôlego e o momento foi quebrado. Minha mente já era só minha de novo. Eu já não sentia mais a dele. Nossas bocas se separaram, mas eu não me afastei dele, quando ele fez um movimento para me soltar eu o segurei com força. Nós respirávamos com força sem fôlego, ele me beijou na testa.

_ Se toda vez que eu der um show você me agarrar assim, vou fazer isso mais vezes. _ Ele disse com humor.

_ Jake não fala assim, eu já estava desesperada. Pensei que você me deixaria. _ Eu falei brava para ele, mas minha voz transparecia alívio.

_ Bells me desc... _ Eu não o deixei terminar já estava com minha boca na dele de novo. E dessa vez o beijo foi doce. E carinhoso, eu gostava assim também. Eu podia demonstrar meu amor por ele assim para sempre, que não ligaria. Separamos-nos de novo e dessa vez eu me afastei com relutância desse abraço, mas precisava fazer uma coisa importante e queria olhar nos olhos dele. Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e disse olhando nos olhos dele.

_ Jacob Black, já é a segunda vez que faço isso assim, então entenda uma coisa, eu te amo, eu não viveria sem você, eu te amo tanto que chega a doer sua ausência, mesmo eu sabendo que vou te ver em algumas horas, e esse tipo de sentimento eu nunca senti por ninguém. _ Jake me olhava com carinho.

_ Eu vi, eu não tenho mais dúvidas. _ Disse sorrindo.

_ Você viu também? _ Eu perguntei incrédula. _ Achei que aquilo fosse delírio da minha mente. _ Disse para ele.

_ Não. Eu vi, bom foi bem louco isso e espero que não aconteça mais. _ Ele falou em forma de deboche. Consegui rir com ele.

_ Bella eu sou um idiota, mas fico feliz que você me ame mesmo assim. _ Ele falou me abraçando. _ E eu te amo tanto também que me sinto do mesmo jeito, como se meu peito estivesse vazio sem sua presença. _ Eu sorri. Nós estávamos abraçados minha cabeça estava no seu peito, e ele encostou sua cabeça na minha. Esse era um momento nosso.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, Jake se afastou segurou minha mão e me puxou para o tronco. Eu sentei ao seu lado. E ele começou.

_ Então me conta por que eles voltaram? _

_ Alice teve uma visão de Victoria me caçando e eles resolveram voltar para pegá-la. _ Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Visão? _

_ Esqueci de dizer Alice pode ver o futuro. _ Ele fez uma careta. _ Menos o nosso. _ Agora ele ria.

_ Mas algum deles tem poder? _

_ Sim o Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas a sua volta. _ Ele acenou e continuou.

_ E o leitor de mentes, já deu em cima de você? _ Eu ri. _ Bella não tem graça. _ Ele falou bravo. Eu parei de rir.

_ Não ele só voltou para caçar Victoria, já disse para você que ele não me ama mais, foi ele que terminou. _ Ele rolou os olhos duvidando.

_ Não precisamos de ajuda, podemos pegar ela sozinha. _ Ele disse.

_ Já falei isso para eles, mas é como se estivesse falando com a porta, são muito teimosos. _ Ele estreitou os olhos e falou.

_ Você conversou com ele? Já contou sobre a gente? _

_ Bom eu contei para Alice, mas ele ouviu a conversa. Ele sabe da gente. _ Eu falei, Jake riu.

_ Bom nossa ronda vai mudar provavelmente agora com eles aqui, mas só o Sam decide, acho que devemos contar isso para eles. Vamos? _ Ele perguntou já se levantando.

_ Vamos. _ Eu já estava ao lado dele. Fomos para a casa dele e pegamos a picape.

O som estava todo instalado.

_ Ah! Jake isso é maravilhoso, o que posso fazer para retribuir. _ Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

_ Posso pensar em alguma coisa. _

_ Jacob deixa de ser safado. _ Ele me olhou com cara de falso ultraje.

_ Bella, eu ia dizer para você lavar meu carro, mas te digo tem que ser de camiseta branca e sem sutiã. _ Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

_ Ai não faz isso você é forte. _ Ele me olhou rindo.

Chegamos à casa da Emily e já fomos entrando, todos os meninos estavam ali, me preparei psicologicamente para as acusações. Elas viriam com certeza.

_ Oi Emily, tudo bem? _ Eu a cumprimentei.

_ Oi Bella, esta tudo bem sim. _

_ Oi meninos. _ Falei me sentando ao lado do Jake. Olhei para ele tomando coragem.

_ Sam eu sei quem é que esta caçando animais. _ Eu disse todos me olharam.

_ Quem? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Os Cullens estão em Forks de novo. _ Eu pensei que ele fosse explodir.

Sam se levantou e ele estava vermelho de raiva. Seu corpo tremia, eu achei que ele fosse explodir ali na nossa frente. Quando eu escuto uma voz de Jake, parecia um comando.

_ Sam se acalme. _ Sam parou de tremer na hora, mas o ocorrido não passou despercebido por ninguém, Jacob podia tentar negar, mas ele era o verdadeiro Alfa. Era ele que mandava. Uma sensação desconfortável se instalou. Mas Jake mesmo quebrou o silêncio.

_ Eles voltaram para pegar a sangue suga que esta atrás de Bella. _ Nessa hora o olhar que Sam me lançou foi mortal, como se ele me culpasse por eles existirem.

_ Voce pediu para eles voltarem? _ Perguntou calmo para mim.

_ Sam, Bella não tem nada haver com isso, uma deles é vidente e viu a vampira caçando Bella. Por isso eles voltaram. _ Jacob ainda com o timbre de alfa. Sam me olhava incrédulo.

_ Todos eles tem poderes? _ Ele falou me acusando de não ter contado isso antes.

_ Não. _ Respondi brava para ele.

_ Só mais um tem poder, ele pode controlar as emoções. _ Jake continuou.

_ Eles tem que ir embora, mais de nós vão se tornar lobos, você não vê isso? _ Sam continuava me acusando. Foi à gota d'água.

_ Para de me acusar como se eu fosse culpada por todos os vampiros do mundo existirem, eles se importam comigo, voltaram porque estavam preocupados com minha segurança. Se você não os quer aqui, vai até lá e diga isso para eles, eu não tenho culpa pelo seu descontrole e se machucou pessoas que amava ou ama. Não me culpe por seus infortúnios. _ Sam já estava de pé. Mas ele saiu da casa. Todos fomos atrás dele.

_ Você esta certa, mas eu não posso mudar o que eu sinto. Ele me disse e foi para a floresta, provavelmente se transformar. Eu estava tão brava com ele que era bem capaz de eu me transformar também e arrancar sua canela. Jake colocou a mão no meu ombro e seu toque me acalmou.

_ Dêem um tempo para ele, eu e Bella vamos sair, se vocês precisarem uivem. _ Jake falou e me levou de volta para a picape. Eu estava frustrada, era tão injusto ser acusada assim.

_ Vamos quero te levar a um lugar diferente hoje. _ Eu olhava os meninos em desafio, mas percebi que eles não me acusavam com o olhar como Sam. Entrei e Jake nos levou de volta para a casa dele. Ele foi até a garagem e pegou uma das motos na verdade a dele. Saiu com ela subiu e me falou.

_ Vem, vamos nos divertir um pouco. _ Eu sorri e subi na moto segurando bem forte nele. Jake ligou a moto e fomos para a estrada.

O vento batia nos meus olhos, e eu encostava meu queixo no pescoço dele. Aproveitando o momento. Ele já estava saindo de Forks. Eu estava curiosa.

_ Para onde vamos? _ Falei perto do seu ouvido, senti a pele dele se arrepiar, e sorri com isso.

_ Um lugar gostoso. _ Ele falou alto. Já estávamos correndo há uns 30 minutos quando Jake pegou uma estrada pequena indo direto para o norte.

Ele andou mais um pouco e depois parou a estrada já tinha chegado ao deu fim. Achei estranho nunca tinha vindo aqui. Desci e ao longe escutei um barulho de água, mas era bem forte. Parecia uma cachoeira.

_ Onde estamos? _ Perguntei. Ele sorria para mim.

_ Um lugar onde ninguém vem, quero namorar um pouco. _ Ele veio e me beijou com carinho como se pudesse me quebrar. Deu vontade de bater nele e falar "me pega que nem homem". Não bastava o Edward não me tocava direito. Agarrei sua nuca e aprofundei o beijo, ele correspondeu. Paramos para respirar. Ele estava com os olhos brilhantes de tão feliz. Do nada ele ficou sério e me perguntou uma coisa:

_ Bella tenho uma ultima pergunta. Posso fazer? _ Eu acenei para ele que sim.

_ Se o sangue suga quiser que você volte para ele, o que faria? _ Jake estava impossível, quantas provas esse menino quer. Mas com esse pensamento me lembrei ele é só um menino e eu uma garota, apesar da aparência somos jovens e temos nossas incertezas. Sorri para ele e respondi:

_ Não há nada que ele possa fazer que me fizesse mudar de idéia, se ele falasse comigo nesse sentido, eu diria a ele que eu te amo, e que nossa história já acabou. _ Ele sorriu concordando e foi para a floresta me levando junto. O barulho da água caindo estava aumentando.

Andamos mais um pouco e vi a cachoeira, nós estávamos no alto dela, nos aproximamos da beirada e era uma queda alta, mas menor que a do penhasco. Meu sorriso de jubilo foi inevitável, era como se Jake soubesse cada pensamento meu, eu tinha planejado algo assim hoje. Ele me olhava todo feliz.

_ Gostou? _

_ Jake é linda, nunca vim aqui. Vamos saltar? _ Perguntei.

_ Se você quiser. _ Ele falou.

Já fui tirando meu short, nesse momento o coração dele acelerou, sorri internamente, gostava de provocar essas reações nele. Cheguei à beirada e olhei para baixo. Com minha super visão eu enxergava, o fundo do lago que se fazia logo na queda d'água. Logo depois tinham umas pedras que faziam uma pequena bifurcação impedindo a água de ir rápido para o rio. Era realmente linda. Respirei fundo e pulei.

Novamente a sensação de liberdade me invadiu. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Cai na água e logo já estava na superfície. Jake pulou logo depois de mim. A água estava mais gelada que no mar, e eu me arrepiei pela primeira vez, mas logo meu corpo se acostumou com a água. Jake veio para o meu lado, eu estava me deixando levar pela correnteza, e parei quando minhas costas bateram numa pedra. Jake chegou perto e me segurou pela cintura.

Era a primeira vez que ficávamos sozinhos de verdade, sem a possibilidade de alguém do bando aparecer, ou alguma outra pessoa.

Ele segurou na minha cintura e me beijou, seu corpo me espremia na pedra, mas não me machucava. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca. E ele passeava com as suas livremente pelo meu corpo. Ele segurava na minha coxa e apertou com um pouco de força. Ele começou a subir sua mão bem devagar. Minha respiração acelerou e meu coração parecia que iria explodir. Sua mão começou a subir pela minha pele deixando rastro de fogo por onde passava. Eu queria que ele me tocasse. E resolvi deixar ele livre para isso. Minhas mãos ainda estavam na sua nuca. Separei o beijo só para ir para seu pescoço e mordisquei sua orelha de leve. Jake deu um gemido baixo, eu sabia que estava brincando com fogo mais eu queria experimentar um pouco mais hoje.

Sua mão ainda me torturava me alisando na cintura e a outra me apertava possessivamente. Voltei a beijar sua boca, Jake começou a subir sua mão em direção aos meus seios. Nossos corações batiam descompassados em expectativa, hoje eu deixaria, eu queria me entregar para ele. Não aqui, mas nosso relacionamento pedia isso, tudo era mais intenso com ele. Jake me fazia sentir mulher.

Quando sua mão me tocou no seio devagar meu corpo se aqueceu de uma maneira que a água do rio ficou quente, eu estava fervendo. Ele brincou um pouco me tocando de forma suave. Um gemido de prazer saiu da minha boca. Ele separou o beijo e foi com a sua boca para minha clavícula. Ele sussurrava ali de forma enlouquecedora. Sua mão largou meu seio e foi para a alça do meu maiô. Minha mente já pedia para parar ali. Eu ainda não estava pronta para tudo, mas eu não conseguia raciocinar. Ele desceu a alça bem devagar e me beijou com carinho. Dando-me mordidas ele gemia e eu senti sua ereção se apertar em mim.

Eu estava tão excitada que era capaz de me entregar para ele ali. Jake foi mais forte, ele colocou meu maiô no lugar e me olhou com malícia.

_ Você merece mais que uma cachoeira. Vamos antes que eu faça uma loucura da qual vou me arrepender depois. _ Eu consegui sorrir. Ele respirava ofegante. E seus olhos estavam negros de luxúria. Agradeci mentalmente que ele parou. Eu não teria forças.

Subimos pela cachoeira mesmo, eu vesti meu short e fomos para a moto. A viagem de volta foi maravilhosa. Meu corpo encostado nele. Eu descobri que eu não resistira logo, que eu seria dele inteira e não demoraria. Dei um sorriso com esse pensamento. Chegamos a La Push e Jake resolveu me levar de picape, já eram 18:00 e estava escurecendo. Ele tomou banho e estava todo vestido.

_ Posso saber aonde você vai arrumado assim? _ Perguntei.

_ Na casa da minha namorada, sabe o pai dele é o xerife e é bom estar apresentável. _ Ele falou sorrindo. Não consegui segurar e sorri também.

_ Certo. Vamos, mas como você vai voltar? _

_ Volto correndo. _ Eu ri, era mais rápido que de moto. Saímos para ir pra minha casa.

_ Jake amanhã a ronda vai ser de madrugada mesmo, não é? _ Ele estava perto de casa já.

_ Vai. _ Ele falou já chegando à minha casa.

_ Alice estava querendo fazer uma coisa de meninas, mas eu não sei se está tudo bem. Principalmente para o Sam. _ Eu falei mordendo meus lábios.

_ Bells, Sam não é seu dono, nem eu. Somente seu pai pode falar o que você pode fazer ou não. Por mim tudo bem eu aproveito para descansar a ronda noturna é pesada. Não se preocupa com o que o Sam vai pensar. _ Eu concordei, na verdade a opinião dele valia mais. Saímos da picape e fomos para casa.

_ Charlie, tudo bem? _ Jake cumprimentou.

_ Oi crianças. _ Meu pai cumprimentou.

_ Pai vou pedir uma pizza, já que o jantar não dá para todo mundo, você quer também? _ Falei para ele indo para a cozinha.

_ Bells, por que Alice Cullen te ligou umas vinte vezes? _ Meu pai falou me seguindo na cozinha. Eu parei. Jake ria.

_ Pai porque eles voltaram. _ Eu falei de costas para ele. Pegando o telefone e ligando primeiro para a pizzaria. A fome primeira. Escutei meu pai bufando.

_ Todos? _

_ Sim Charlie. Todos voltaram, o interrogatório acabou ou vai continuar? _ Ele bufou de novo e saiu resmungando.

_ Se aquele idiota aparecer aqui dou um tiro nele.

_ Pai para com isso, não vai ser preciso dar tiro em ninguém, mas Alice pode vir aqui em casa não é? _ Perguntei olhando para ele.

_ Bells claro apesar de ela ser o que é eu ainda gosto muito dela. _ Ele falou sorrindo. Jake rolou os olhos.

Liguei para Alice.

_- Nossa você demorou. Fiquei horas te esperando_. _ Ela me acusou.

_ Oi para você também Alice. _ Eu falei com humor. Jake escutava a conversa.

- _E ai vamos poder fazer alguma coisa juntas, ou você não vai poder?_

_ Sim pode vir aqui em casa amanhã, eu vou fazer a ronda de madrugada. _ Ela gritou no meu ouvido. Quase fiquei surda.

- _Que legal então está combinado, amanhã vamos juntas para sua casa depois da escola. __

_ Certo então até amanhã. _ Já ia desligando. Ela pediu para eu esperar.

- _Já vai desligar? Vamos conversar mais, parece ser uma mania adolescente falar muito no telefone_. _ Eu ri Jake também.

_ Vou comer, amanhã a gente se fala. _

_- Ah! Ok então até amanhã_. _Já podia ver o biquinho dela. Sorri e desliguei.

_ Talvez ela não seja tão má assim. _ Jake disse chegando perto de mim. Charlie estava olhando a TV. Mas pela posição dele, podia jurar que ele estava tentando escutar tudo. Falei num tom que só Jake escutaria.

_ Chega mais desse lado quero fazer uma coisa. _ Fui para a lateral da cozinha onde Charlie não veria. Beijei-o. Jake ficou com medo do meu pai.

_ Bells e se ele der um tiro em mim? _ Ele falou sério, mas seu corpo estava colado no meu.

_ Você se cura rápido. E você é mais do que eu mereço já te disse isso? _ Ele me olhava com deboche.

_ Eu já sabia, mas não fico me valorizando por isso. _ Ele era um bobo.

_ Seu bobo. _ Dei um selinho nele.

Comemos as pizzas, e Jake foi embora logo, mas ele voltaria, para dormir comigo, eu sabia, não gostava de me deixar sozinha. Quando estava dormindo senti no exato momento que ele me abraçou e se aconchegou ao meu lado. Abracei-me nele e continuei meus sonhos, eram lindas crianças de cabelos pretos correndo pela praia. Com peles avermelhadas como a do pai. Jake corria atrás delas brincando. E eu olhava para eles com amor. Mas logo o sonho se tornou o pior pesadelo que tive na vida, Victoria saia da floresta e matava toda minha família.

_ Minha família não! _ Gritei em desespero. Estava toda suada, demorou para eu perceber que estava escuro e não claro como no dia na praia. Sua voz me confortou.

_ Shi calma, foi um pesadelo. _ Jake me abraçava com força. Eu chorava baixinho. Um soluço preso na garganta.

_ Bells está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. _ Ele secava minhas lágrimas. Embalando meu corpo.

_ Jake ela matou vocês todos. _ Eu falei com a voz fraca.

_ Calma amor, eu estou aqui. Volte a dormir. _ Ele beijava meu cabelo e me embalava, meu corpo começou a se acalmar, seu toque era reconfortante.

_ Eram crianças lindas parecidas com você. _ Sussurrei antes de dormir. Ele falou alguma coisa, mas eu já não escutava nada.

_**N/A:**__ Antes que alguém me mate, a relação dos dois aqui não vai passar disso *amassos* porque a fic é 16 +, porem eu vou fazer a NC da primeira vez deles numa fic separada quando chegar a época eu aviso pra vcs e posto!_

_Ai eu sei que tive muitos pedidos de luau logo e o resto dos lobos, calmem que eu chego lá, mas o casalzinho precisava se resolver né? Vi que muitos adoraram que o Ed não vai sofre *-*._

_Cadê meu review? São minha inspiração próximo já sabem semana que vem no fim se semana._

_Madu_

_XD_


	14. Cap 13 Quil

**Cap. 13 Quil**

No dia seguinte acordei assustada, Jacob não estava comigo na cama, olhei as horas e estava cedo ainda. Será que meu pai já saiu? Levantei e olhei na janela a viatura não estava do lado de fora, então meu pai já tinha saído. Tentei escutar alguma coisa e nada. Comecei a ficar apreensiva, será que Jacob já tinha saído sem falar comigo? Sai do quarto e desci. A visão que tive me surpreendeu tanto que fiquei sem fala. Jacob estava fazendo o nosso café da manha. Lágrimas já ameaçavam sair dos meus olhos. O que era ridículo.

_ Bom dia amor. _ Ele falou chegando perto de mim olhando preocupado.

_ O que foi Bells? _ Perguntou chegando perto de mim.

_ Bom dia. _ Falei num sussurro. Abracei-o com força.

_ Então por que você está com essa cara? _

_ Só fiquei emocionada. _ Falei como uma idiota. Jacob rolou os olhos.

_ Se você ficar assim toda vez que eu fizer o café da manhã não faço mais, não gosto de ver voce chorando. _ Ele falou com deboche. Dei um selinho nele e subi para me arrumar. Desci correndo para comermos juntos.

_ O que você sonhou essa noite? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Foi um pesadelo. _ Eu falei corando. Ele sorriu.

_ Não, antes você disse que eram crianças lindas parecidas comigo. _ Jake falou me provocando. Eu sorri.

_ Sim duas: uma menina e um menino, parecidos com você, eram nossos filhos. _ Ele me olhou todo feliz e veio me abraçar.

_ Eu adoraria ter lindos bebes com você. Mas eles ficariam mais bonitos se parecessem com você. _ Ele falou no meu ouvido. Jake andava me provocando. Uma hora eu o agarro.

_ Depende do ponto de vista, eu acho que se nossos filhos tivessem a cor da sua pele e seus cabelos seriam lindos. _ Eu falei num sussurro, Jake estava me torturando passando os lábios no meu pescoço. Suspirei e me levantei. Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Vamos temos que ir para a aula, eu te levo hoje. _ Ele riu.

_ Bells tenho que te contar uma coisa se senta um pouco. _ Ele pediu.

_ Certo. _

_ Bom ontem quando vim aqui, o sangue suga estava aqui na árvore te vigiando. _ Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram me levantei irritada.

_ Edward? _ assoviei.

_ Sim, olha calma. Ele falou comigo. _ Agora fiquei confusa.

_ Eu já fiquei bravo com ele, mas ele explicou que eles vão fazer um rodízio e ficar vigiando para o caso da sangue suga vir e não nos pegar dormindo. Ele pediu, por favor. Sinceramente eu nem ligo, se for para sua segurança. Parece que amanhã será outro e assim por diante. _ Ele falou todo calmo.

Minha mente trabalhava, Jacob e Edward podiam ter brigado se Edward fizesse alguma coisa com Jake eu arrancava um pedaço dele.

_ Você não brigaram não é? _ Perguntei.

_ Calma, não. No começo eu estava com raiva sim devo admitir. Mas com talento dele ele viu o motivo da minha raiva e se explicou antes que eu o matasse. _ Jake falava como se fosse o homem do tempo um assunto banal. Eu ofeguei.

_ Calma eu não sou irracional, estou brincando. _

_ Jake eu me preocupo não faz isso. _ Falei aliviada.

_ Vou falar com o Sam se eles querem ajudar talvez seja melhor assim a gente acaba logo com isso e eles vão embora logo. Mas não se preocupa, o sangue suga é mais calmo que eu, e como ele não estava aqui exatamente te espionando, então por mim tudo bem. _ Olhei para ele incrédula.

_ Ontem você deu aquele ataque todo e hoje esta falando em unir forças. _ Ele riu da minha confusão, nessas horas Jake era um saco.

_ Eu sei que não vou te perder para ele, e se ele resolver lutar para te conquistar, eu também tenho minhas armas. _ Ahf! Eu não sou prêmio de ninguém.

_ Só isso mesmo, não aconteceu nada? _ Perguntei, sabia que Jake não mentiria para mim. Ele riu.

_ Nada de importante, ele falou algumas coisas que não vem ao caso, mas não se preocupe ao que parece você ganhou babás vampiros. _ Falou rindo muito. Eu bufei, mas ri com ele, se ele e Edward não brigaram então estava tudo bem. Mas fiquei curiosa o que será que Edward falou para ele?

_ Do que mais vocês falaram? _ Perguntei. Ele rolou os olhos, mas não respondeu bufei, se Jake me provocasse aqui eu me transformo e dou uma mordida nele.

_ Vamos nem adianta tentar, nem precisa me olhar assim, eu não vou contar não vem ao caso. E eu sou maior que você posso me defender. _

_ Argh! É como se você lesse minha mente. _ Falei irada subindo as escadas. Jake se dobrava de rir peguei minhas coisas e desci. Ele me esperava na picape. Tinha um leve cheiro de vampiro no ar mesmo, eu sabia que era de Edward. Fui para a picape, Jake deu partida e me levou para a escola.

_ Hei como você vai para a escola da reserva?_ Perguntei.

_ Alice vai te trazer, vocês não vão ficar juntas? Então depois eu venho te buscar. _ Jake me olhava sorrindo. Ele estava bem feliz, será que era por causa do sonho? Resolvi não perguntar, eu não queria filhos agora, mas quem sabe no futuro.

Chegamos à escola cedo, Alice e Edward já estavam no estacionamento. Ela sorriu e veio para o nosso lado, mas precisamente do meu lado.

_ Oi Bella oi cachorro. _ Ela disse toda saltitante. Eu arregalei os olhos.

_ Alice que horror, então vai me chamar de cadela também. _ Ela fez um biquinho e uma cara de arrependida. Jake ria.

_ Não tem problema Bella eu não ligo para o que a sangue suga fala. _ Eu lancei para ele um olhar mortal.

_ Jake você também, sangue suga não. _ Oras, falar para mim é uma coisa, mas assim parece provocação.

_ Desculpa lobo. _ Alice disse de coração.

_ Tudo bem Alice. _ Jake foi educado também. Suspirei alíviada.

_ Então esta bem, Alice esse é Jacob Black meu namorado e Jake essa é Alice Cullen minha melhor amiga. _ Eles sorriram.

_ Prazer. _ Falaram juntos. Edward olhava tudo de longe.

Dei um selinho no Jake e fui saindo, Alice já tinha ido para o lado do Edward. Jake me segurou e falou.

_ Só assim, vou ficar carente. _ Ahf. Ele queira o que mais, eu não beijava ele assim com platéia. Ele sorriu e me puxou com força sem me machucar.

_ Jake tem gente na escola. _ Falei num murmúrio. Ele já estava se aproximando de mim, eu sabia que não resistiria. Então colou sua boca na minha e eu correspondi ao beijo, não tinha como não beijá-lo. Depois nos separamos e Jake tinha um sorriso de jubilo, ele realmente estava muito feliz hoje. Seus olhos brilhavam. Sai da picape e fui para a aula, graças a Deus Alice e Edward já tinham entrado.

Mal coloquei os pés no prédio principal e ela saltitou para o meu lado.

_ Você está brava comigo? Prometo não chamá-lo, mas de lobo nem de cachorro. _ Ela falou pidona.

_ Está tudo bem você já pediu desculpas. _ Edward também se aproximou porem ele estava sério.

_ Algum problema Edward? _

_ Não, nada com que deva se preocupar. _ Ele respondeu todo enigmático.

_ Jake me contou do encontro de vocês ontem. _ Ele se sobressaltou.

_ É nós nos encontramos. _ Respondeu. Eu bufei.

_ Fale sério, ficar ali perto da minha janela, vocês vão ficar com tédio, deve ter coisa mais produtiva que isso. Sem contar que quando for o Emmett, ai sim eu poderei me divertir e fazer uma queda de braço ao algo parecido, eu não me transformei ontem, meus músculos estão doendo, e vai ser bom para liberar. _ Edward me olhava incrédulo já Alice se dobrava de rir.

_ Bem que Jacob disse para tomar cuidado que você era meio nervosa. _ Edward falou

_ Ele falou isso, esse lobo vai aprender a correr com três patas. _ Eu falei andando. Agora os dois riam juntos.

_ O que mais ele te falou? Edward não quis me contar o que eles conversaram. _ Alice resmungou.

_ Só isso, Jake também não me falou mais nada. _ Olhei para Edward seus músculos relaxaram. A curiosidade me corroia.

_ Alice isso deve ser um plano bobo desse dois para tirar nosso sono, ai ups você não dorme me esqueci. Bom voltando, nem vou dar bola, se eles querem fazer segredo que façam. _ Os dois riam, eu também.

_ Não falamos nada demais. Só que talvez possa haver uma trégua e ele vai falar com Sam. Para podermos pegar a Victória e acabar com isso. _ Ele tinha uma raiva nos olhos toda vez que falava em Victoria.

_ Bella eu vou ali à secretaria e te encontro na aula. _ Alice falou e já foi saindo. Ainda estava cedo faltava uns 10 minutos para a aula começar eu fui indo para a sala.

_ A gente pode conversar um pouco? _ Edward perguntou. Ele estava cauteloso.

_ Tudo bem. _ Respondi. Ele indicou o caminho das mesas no gramado, ninguém ia ali e não estava chovendo teríamos privacidade, sem nos molhar. Olhei para ele esperando. O cheiro ainda era repulsivo. Mas percebi que meu controle hoje era maior que ontem.

_ Escutei que você teve pesadelos. Não se preocupe vamos pegá-la, ela não fará mal. Eu vou garantir isso. _ Edward tinha sempre uma intensidade quando falava comigo. Seus olhos sempre queimavam.

_ Eu sei, mas não posso controlar meus sonhos, sei que Jake está ali e ele não vai deixar que nada de mal me aconteça. E agora com vocês também, acho que Victória não se atreveria a se aproximar da minha casa. Mas eu queria que isso acabasse logo. Tenho medo do que ela possa fazer no futuro. _ Falei, ocultei meu sonho para ele, Edward não precisava saber das minhas neuroses.

_ Sim,... Não se preocupe nós vamos ficar até que isso acabe. _ Suspirei.

_ Jake me contou que vocês vão embora quando tudo acabar. _ Ele me olhou e sorriu.

_ Bom esse é o plano. _

_ Sabe eu não me importo, por mim vocês poderiam ficar quanto tempo quiserem, mas Sam odeia vocês. _ Eu falei triste, sentiria falta dele e de Alice principalmente. Edward levantou a mão e estendeu. Mas antes de me tocar ele me olhou e falou:

_ Posso? _ Não respondi. Travei o que ele queria com isso? Edward pegou minha mão e me olhou curioso.

_ Queima, você está com febre? _ Sua mão gelada me arrepiava. Era desconfortável, puxei minha mão.

_ Não minha temperatura corporal aumentou, medi esses dias e fica em torno de 41 a 42 graus. _ Ele me olhou curioso. Mas não ficou ofendido com meu gesto.

_ Sobre aquele dia quando eu fui embora. Eu queria falar com você. _ Parei-o na hora.

_ Não precisa se explicar. _ Eu falei já me levantando. Ele segurou meu braço.

_ Mas eu quero falar. _ Suspirei. Mas não cedi.

_ Hoje não Edward outro dia, a aula vai começar logo, e eu quero entrar. _

_ Então esta bem, outro dia. _ Ele falou me afastei, antes de entrar no prédio pude perceber que ele estava infeliz. Qual será era o problema dele? Pensei.

As aulas passaram rápido, e logo já era o horário do almoço. Sentamos-nos com o grupo de sempre, não tinha necessidade de nos sentarmos separados do resto do grupo.

_ Bella depois da escola vamos levar Edward, então o que você acha de ver o resto da família eles estão com saudades, principalmente Esme e Emmett. _ Alice falou, antes de irmos para a mesa.

_ Alice eu tenho medo de não conseguir. _ Respondi para ela. Mas Alice era impossível ela fez um bico que não tive como recusar.

_ Ok, quero só ver se eu me transformar, e destruir a sala de vocês. _ Eles riram.

_ Tudo bem eles vão amar. Estou até vendo a cara do Emmett. _ Rolei os olhos. Seria impossível lutar com esse nível de entusiasmo.

_ Bella e ai a festa no domingo esta ainda de pé? _ Jéssica perguntou.

_ Claro, vai ser no final do dia, na hora do crepúsculo. _ Jéssica se virou e foi falar com Lauren como se eu não fosse ouvir.

_ E você Alice vai? _ Ângela perguntou com carinho para ela.

_ Não vai dar estamos terminando de guardar as coisas da mudança, ajeitar tudo. _ Eu me engasguei com o riso preso na garganta. Alice deu um tapa forte nas minhas costas. Para ajudar. Edward ria.

_ Nem você Edward? _ Mike falou com ele.

_ Não também tenho que ajudar. _ Ele falou seco com Mike. Olhei para Edward e seu olhar era enigmático. Será que ele estava aborrecido por estar aqui e não em qualquer outra coisa mais interessante?

Ele nem era obrigado a ficar, veio porque quis, será que era isso que ele queria conversar comigo? Mas ele começou falando da nossa separação, bom pode ser que ele queira ir embora. Fiquei pensando nisso até Alice me tirar dos meus devaneios.

_ Bella. _ Falou passando as mãos na frente dos meus olhos, e balançando seu cheiro horrível no meu nariz.

_ Não faz isso. _ Falei entre os dentes.

_ Então presta atenção, olha a festa é um luau, então precisamos ir pelo menos a Port Angeles para pegar uma coisa adequada para a ocasião. Ângela vai com a gente. _ Eu abri minha boca para protestar e ela colocou a mão de novo na frente do meu rosto.

_ Eu insisto. _ Alice falou bufei. Edward riu junto com Ângela e Ben.

_ OK! Alice se eu não for é bem capaz de você me arrastar. _ Ângela abriu um sorriso.

_ Bella vai ser legal estou precisando mesmo de roupas para o luau, não tenho nada que combine. _ Eu sorri se ia deixar Ângela e Alice feliz porque não?

_ Tudo bem prometo tentar me divertir. _ Alice bateu palmas. A mesa inteira riu.

Com o fim da aula fui com Alice para o carro do Edward, já que Jake tinha ficado com a picape. Ela se sentou atrás e me deixou na frente, abri bem o vidro o cheiro era sufocante.

Edward dirigiu rápido e logo estávamos na casa branca. Estava com uma aparência melhor que da última vez que estive aqui. A grama estava aparada e não tinha cara de abandonada. Edward me olhava curioso.

_ O que foi? _ Perguntou.

_ Bom, eu estive aqui quatro meses depois que vocês partiram. _Disse saindo do carro. Alice e Edward estavam me encarando, acho que esperando mais alguma coisa.

_ Bom, estava com cara de abandonada. _ Falei pensativa. E fui indo para a escada.

_ E? _ Alice pediu.

_ Foi... Ruim me senti mal nesse dia, voltei para a cidade e parei em frente à casa dos Dowling, e eles estavam vendendo umas motos velhas, eu peguei duas... Foi a primeira vez que fui a La Push. _ Disse subindo.

_ Motos? _ Edward perguntou. Corei é claro.

_ Sim, Jake concerta carros achei que ele poderia arrumar as motos, eu estava numa fase tipo, viciada em adrenalina. _ Alice riu.

_ Foi quando você começou a ir para La Push? _ Edward continuou o interrogatório.

_ Sim tardes na garagem concertando motos e bebendo refrigerante quente e comendo sanduíches gelados. _ Falei sorrindo, e pensei que foi ali que tudo começou. Já estávamos na porta. Eu tremi em antecipação.

Emmett abriu a porta e sorriu.

_ Bella até que enfim. Pensei que não viria mais nos ver agora que você é fedida. _ Ele falou fazendo uma careta para mim e soltando uma risada estrondosa.

_ Emmett. _ Esme ralhou com ele da escada.

_ Oi Emmett, tudo bem? Esme? _ Falei há uma distância segura.

_ Tudo bem estávamos com saudades, entre, estão todos na sala. _ Esme pediu. Enquanto Emmett me dava um espaço amplo para passar.

Entrei e fui para a sala, foi difícil dar as costas para quatro vampiros, mas não impossível. Na sala estavam todos mesmo, até Rosálie e Jasper. Olhei para todos sorrindo timidamente, meu sorriso se ampliou para Carlisle, ele veio me cumprimentar. Com a mão estendida.

_ Olá Bella. Como vai? _ Perguntou sorrindo.

_ Bem Carlisle. _ Apertei sua mão, mas um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, o cheiro do ambiente era opressor. O fogo passou pela minha coluna. Soltei do aperto de mãos. E fechei os olhos me concentrando em não me transformar. Mas uma onda de paz se apoderou de mim. Jasper! Abri meus olhos o encarando.

_ Obrigada. _ Falei Edward riu com Jasper. Ele deveria estar lendo a mente de Jasper.

_ Estou à disposição sempre que precisar. _ Jasper falou sorrindo.

_ Oi Bella. _ Rosálie me falou. Virei para ela, seu rosto tinha um sorriso tímido. Mas eu sorri em retorno. Ela não gostava de mim, mas se estava sendo simpática eu poderia retribuir.

_ Oi Rose, eu estava com saudade de todos. _ Falei olhando para eles.

_ Então como está com seu novo corpo? _ Carlisle perguntou curioso. Eu ri, parecia mesmo um médico.

_ Bom, algumas coisas ficaram bem visíveis, minha aparência mudou, acho que vocês podem perceber, mas ainda sou eu mesma, só que menos desastrada e mais forte. _ Emmett riu como um trovão.

Conversamos mais um pouco, mas como Alice queria ir logo para Port Angeles, saímos logo. Fiquei feliz que não explodi na casa deles. Despedi-me, e dei uma olhada na sala antes de sair.

_ Onde está o piano? _ Perguntei olhando para Edward.

_ Ainda não chegou. _ Respondeu com cara de culpado. Não entendi.

_ Certo, vamos Alice, tenho que me trocar em casa e pegar uma roupa para a ronda noturna. _

_ Vamos. _ Saímos mas todos vieram para fora.

_ Bella volta mais vezes, e pode trazer seu namorado também, queremos conhecê-lo. _ Esme falou. Eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

_ Verei o que posso fazer. Mas como Alice e Jake estão se conhecendo, vamos ver o que ele acha. _ Todos riram. Entrei no carro e fomos de volta para Forks.

Fomos para minha casa e eu troquei de roupa, peguei minha bolsa, e coloquei uma roupa para me transformar, não sabia quanto tempo isso demoraria. E fomos para a casa de Ângela e de lá para Port Angeles. Alice dirigia rápido e chegamos logo, fomos para a única loja descente que tinha na cidade.

Alice reclamou o tempo todo que as opções eram poucas, me fez vestir várias roupas, todas com o mesmo motivo, lembravam roupas indianas modernas. Ela estava certa eu não tinha nada parecido com aquilo. Ângela também foi vestida por Alice. Acabei ficando com uma saia longa de tecido fluido e com alguns bordados de contas, na cor branca, e uma bata que era cavada de alças porem larginha na parte de baixo, na cor azul, combinando com as contas da saia. Realmente as duas peças juntas me deixaram bonita, só fiquei apreensiva que o decote era um pouco grande.

_ Alice esse decote é meio grande. _ Falei mordendo o lábio.

_ Deixa de ser boba, com esses seios tem que abusar mesmo, o que você acha Ângela? _ Ela perguntou.

_ Bella está lindo, e o decote não é grande, talvez seja falta de costume, mas você deveria usar, não é todo mundo que pode exibir um colo bonito assim. _ Ela falou.

_ E você vai mostrar suas pernas que são lindas. _ Alice disse para Ângela. Agora quem riu fui eu.

A roupa de Ângela era uma saia, curta mais justa que a minha, mas sua blusa de cima era uma bata larguinha, como minha roupa fazendo uma contraposição, justo em baixo e largo em cima, no meu caso largo em baixo e justo em cima.

_ Os meninos vão babar. _ Alice falou a palavra mágica, se Jake iria gostar então tudo bem. Eu queria mais um pouco do tinha acontecido na cachoeira. Acho que Alice notou meu sorriso.

_ Então vamos. Já está tarde e Bella tem um compromisso. _

Chegamos a Forks rápido. Deixamos Ângela primeiro e Alice me levou para casa.

_ Bella obrigada, amei passar esse tempo com você, agora nos vemos amanhã na aula. _ Eu dei um gemido ela me olhou curiosa.

_ Vou correr a madrugada toda e ainda aula, depois trabalhar nos Newtons, sério não sei como vou agüentar. _ Ela sorriu.

_ Até amanha eu vou à aula sim. _ Sai do carro. E falei antes dela sair.

_ Obrigada Alice, realmente as roupas são legais e eu não tinha nada assim. _

_ Mesmo não vendo seu futuro eu ainda sei do que você precisa. Bella você ama mesmo o Jacob não é? _

_ Mais do que a mim mesma, eu morreria por ele Alice, mais do que amei Edward. _ Respondi. Ela sorriu.

_ Está certo, fico feliz por você, Edward disse que pôde ver os pensamentos dele, e que o que ele sente por você é muito intenso, e profundo. Jacob também te ama muito. Arrisco a dizer tanto quanto Edward. _ Ela falou com cara de marota.

_ Alice eu sei, eu vejo os pensamentos dele, quando estou como loba esqueceu? E seu irmão não me ama já te falei isso. _ Ela rolou os olhos.

_ Bella Edward te ama sim e vai lutar pelo seu amor, mas acho que será uma batalha perdida, fico triste por ele, mas você é minha amiga e eu quero que você seja feliz. _ Eu olhava incrédula para Alice. Mas não acreditei em uma palavra do que ela disse.

_ Até amanhã. _ Disse e foi embora. Entrei em casa, troquei de roupa coloquei um vestido, não iria esperar por Jacob, já fui para a floresta e amarrei o vestido no tornozelo e fui correndo para La Push. Estava precisando urgentemente me transformar. Corri como louca, Embry estava na forma de lobo, o deixei ver que eu estava indo para a casa de Jake, ele uivou avisando, provavelmente. Em minutos já estava na floresta ao lado da casa dele, voltei à forma humana e já fui para casa dele, Jake me esperava na porta com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Oi. _ Falei já dando um beijo nele. Meu coração sempre palpitava com força com ele por perto.

_ Oi amor, vamos temos uma longa ronda hoje. _ Ele me enlaçou na cintura e levou para o carro dele. Passamos por Billy. E me lembrei que sábado teria a lenda que ele me falou, estava muito curiosa, qual seria a lenda?

_ Oi Billy, tudo bem? _

_ Oi Bella está tudo bem sim, só a velhice que incomoda um pouco. _ Falou rindo.

_ Pai vamos fazer a ronda dessa madrugada, se Charlie ligar avisa ele que a Bella só volta para casa no final da madrugada. _ Jake falou com o pai. Mas eu já tinha avisado Charlie.

Entramos no carro e estava escuro, deveria ser umas 19:00 hs da noite, dessa vez a ronda seria puxada. Jake nos levou até o lugar de sempre, e saiu para se transformar. Eu também já tirei o vestido e amarrei na cordinha e me transformei.

"Jake, como vai ficar agora com os Cullens aqui?" _ Pensei.

"Embry qualquer coisa a gente avisa vocês, pode descansar." _ Jake pensou para o Embry, tinha me esquecido dele.

"Até amanhã Jake e Bella, vou descansar." _ Logo depois já não o sentíamos.

"A ronda vai ficar assim" _ enquanto ele pensava, eu via o novo caminho para a ronda sem passarmos na área dos Cullens.

"Falamos com eles hoje à tarde depois que vocês estiveram lá. Sam falou com Carlisle." _ Vi tudo que aconteceu pelos pensamentos do Jake, Edward traduziu a conversa, foram somente Jacob e Sam, e Carlisle com Edward. Vi pela mente de Jacob que Sam estava arrependido das coisas que me disse, da forma que me acusou e que ele queria se desculpar. Deixei Jake ver que eu não estava mais me lembrando, eu perdoava as pessoas com muita facilidade.

"Que bom, mas ele vai falar com você quando te ver. Emily brigou com ele." _ Coitado pensei, deveria ser ruim a situação para ele. Mas eu gostava muito da Emily, e ela sabia o que fazia.

Jake ria com o pensamento, ele viu os pensamentos do Sam, que não ficava nada bem quando Emily brigava com ele. Eu também ri. Um homem daquele tamanho com medo de uma mulherzinha pequena como a Emily.

Estávamos fazendo o perímetro indo para Hoquiam, quando eu escuto um pensamento que não era de Jacob.

"Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo, to ficando louco. Como isso foi acontecer?". _

Era tudo tão confuso, um borrão passava pela mente confusa.

"Jake quem é?" _ perguntei. Jake uivou. E mudou de lado.

"Vamos é alguém novo, o coitado esta confuso." _ Pensou, o coitado tentou parar, e como aconteceu comigo, levou umas duas arvores junto.

"Jake? Quem está falando na minha cabeça, sai de dentro da minha cabeça. Merda, eu devo ter sido drogado, estou ficando louco." _ E voltou a correr. Foi impossível, eu não consegui segurar o riso que se formava na minha mente.

"Bella assim você não facilita as coisas." _ Jake tentou me repreender, mas ele estava rindo também. O coitado ficou mais confuso.

"Bella, oh meu Deus, tem uma garota na minha cabeça, socorro, estou ficando louco. Isso é um pesadelo." _ Ficava dizendo para ele mesmo. Eu já não ria mais, era bem ruim.

"Quem é você, olha aqui é o Jacob Black, você me conhece?" _ Jake pensou. Vimos Jake nos pensamentos do novo lobo. O Jake ainda estava de cabelo cumprido. Eles estavam na escola falando de garotas.

"Quil?" _ Jake perguntou. O choque foi tanto que meu ciúme foi esquecido.

"Jacob, é você, o que está acontecendo cara, estou num sonho bizarro, sai da minha cabeça cara." _ Quil estava bem nervoso.

"Sabe quando foi comigo as coisas ficaram mais fáceis quando Sam deu a ordem para eu parar" _ Jacob entendeu e deu uma ordem usando o timbre do Alfa.

"Quil para." _ Na hora ele parou. Mas eu sabia que doía então eu e Jake corremos muito para chegar onde ele estava. Uns minutos depois já estávamos a uma distancia segura. Quil rosnava para mim.

"Se fosse o Paul aqui você ficava sem patas." _ Eu falei para Quil. Ele se assustou.

"Patas. Do que você esta falando, quem é você?" _

"Sou eu a Bella Quil." _ Ele me olhou curioso, mas como doeu ele ganiu.

"Quil olha para você, agora é um lobo como nós, você vai poder voltar a forma humana depois com alguma concentração, se lembra do culto do Sam, não era culto é isso, nós todos nos transformamos em lobo, por isso não falávamos mais com você, não era seguro." _

"Espera ai, Jacob você está me dizendo que agora que eu sou como vocês eu vou fazer parte do culto, ou seja lá o que for isso?" _ Quil pensou. Jake ficou confuso, mas concordou.

"Caralho que legal, sou um lobo, hahahaha," _ ele dava uivos e piruetas. Eu adorei até que enfim alguém que gostava.

"Cara isso só dói para cacete. Quero correr." _ Jake estava sem fala.

"Jake a contra ordem" _ Pensei. Ele acordou.

"Vamos correr?" _ Quil já estava na nossa frente, o seguimos. Como comigo ele se entregou aos instintos do lobo e correu com força. Logo estavam todos com as mentes conectadas, e correndo juntos.

"Quil?"._ Embry perguntou.

"Sim Embry é o Quil" _ Jake pensou.

"Embry, que legal agora eu faço parte do grupo, só tem você de menina Bella?" _ todos riram com o entusiasmo dele.

"Viu até que enfim alguém que gosta como eu." _ Falei para os bobos.

"Sim Quil só eu de menina." _ Ele ficou feliz pelo Jake, afh até ele. Mas isso me lembrou outra coisa.

"Jacob Black o que era aquilo na mente do Quil, você estava paquerando outra menina? Lobo abusado esta querendo ficar aleijado." _ A algazarra foi geral. Vi pela mente do Quil que Jake falou que nenhuma era legal porque não era eu.

"Assim esta melhor." _ Pensei.

"Cara isso é bizarro, Jake nunca mais vai poder achar nenhuma menina bonita, ele corre o risco da Bella catar ele no pulo." _ Embry entrou na brincadeira. Todos rimos. Eu sabia que era brincadeira, isso das mentes conectadas era legal nisso, ninguém mentia.

"Quil você aceitou mais rápido tanto quanto Bella." _ Sam estava pasmo, ele se surpreendeu com a felicidade de Quil.

"Por que vocês não gostam?" _ Quil perguntou para nós.

"Quil só tem chorão aqui, só eu gosto." _ Falei fazendo piada com todos. Eles riram.

"Monte de idiotas." _ Quil pensou rimos de novo.

Jake e eu retomamos a ronda e os meninos foram correr com Quil ele parou no norte do estado e voltou, ele correu menos que eu. Foi gostoso, Quil tinha uma mente alegre e era um grande amigo de Jake, agora os melhores amigos dele estavam nisso juntos, me senti sozinha queria uma loba também, será que eu seria a única? Meus pensamentos era só meus quando estava pensando nisso. Já estava quase amanhecendo e eu fui para casa, Sam pediu para falar comigo.

"Pode ser amanhã antes da fogueira das lendas?" _ Perguntei.

"Sim, amanhã nos encontramos na casa da Emily, vai ter o ritual de passagem do Quil. E depois a gente se fala." _

"Certo. Tchau meninos." _

Antes de voltar à forma humana pude sentir o Quil curioso com o tal ritual, eles eram uma piada. Fazendo terror com isso.

Tomei um banho e fui para a escola, foi mortal, estava um bagaço, quase dormi na aula, Alice não deixou, Edward me olhava com pena. Eu devia estar um caco. E depois ainda fui trabalhar nos Newtons, quando cheguei a casa as 18:00 hs. Deitei na cama e apaguei. Nem notei quando Jacob veio para se deitar comigo. Dormi 14 horas direto.

_**N/A**__: Nossa a Madu é carasca tadinha da Bella precisa de uma folga kk._

_Agora sério O Quil sempre foi como um Emmett pra mim adoro a alegria dos dois. Por isso esse especial com ele, logo teremos Leah e Seth..._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	15. Cap 14 Conselho

**Cap. 14 Conselho**

No sábado acordei e ainda estava sonolenta, depois de 14:00 hs. dormindo, estava revigorada. Como era sábado eu teria que trabalhar nos Newtons de manhã. Mas depois do almoço iria para La Push. Jacob não estava comigo, ele já deveria ter ido. O meu celular tocou era ele:

- _Oi, bom dia_. _ Ele falou antes de mim.

_ Bom dia senti sua falta, estou viciada em dormir com você. _ Escutei seu riso baixo.

- _Mas nós dormimos juntos, na verdade você roncou_. _ Jake falou rindo de mim, não acreditei é claro, eu não roncava.

- _Olha te espero a tarde pede para o seu pai para você dormir aqui na casa da Emily. Ela pediu para te convidar, fica mais fácil e você passa o final de semana inteiro aqui_. _

_ Está certo vou falar com Charlie. Agora tenho que me arrumar para ir trabalhar. _

- _Te amo_. _ Jake falou. Meu peito se inflou, já queria ele aqui perto de mim.

_ Eu també. _

- _Tchau Bella_. _ Calma Bella pensei comigo mesma, daqui a pouco você vai vê-lo.

Ele deu uma boa idéia, seria melhor mesmo ficar lá o final de semana inteiro. Mas como era tarde e Charlie já tinha ido para a delegacia ou pescar, quase não vi meu pai esses dias. Levantei tomei um banho e arrumei para ir trabalhar, tomei um café reforçado estava faminta. E liguei para a delegacia.

- _Chefe Swan_. _ Sorri era meu pai.

_ Bom dia chefe Swan. _ Falei toda contente.

- _Oi Bells, você estava tão cansada, que não te acordei. Como vai filha? Algum problema?_ _ Ele pareceu preocupado no final.

_ Está tudo ótimo estou ligando para avisar da fogueira das lendas hoje em La Push, o senhor vai? _

- _Não vai dar, vou sair para pescar com o John da delegacia, estávamos pensando em acampar, mas antes iria falar com você_. _ Meu pai estava cauteloso.

_ Eu também queria falar com você, estava pensando em ficar em La Push esse final de semana inteiro, já que vai terminar tarde hoje, e amanhã tem o luau, Emily me convidou para ficar na casa dela, tudo bem? _ Meu pai pensou um pouco e respondeu.

- _Na casa da Emily tudo bem_. _ Meu pai deu uma ênfase na palavra Emily que eu quase ri.

_ Então, está certo nos vemos na segunda à noite. Boa pesca. Beijo. _

- _Até e cuidado_. _ Recomendou antes de desligar.

Fui para os Newtons. A manhã passou logo e já era hora do almoço. Meu celular tocou quando estava quase em casa. Era Jake:

_ Oi.

- _Bells você já esta vindo?_ _ Ele estava animado.

_ Daqui a pouco, vou arrumar minhas roupas e depois vou, estão todos na casa da Emily? _ Perguntei.

- _Sim estamos te esperando aqui. Você vai poder ficar_? _

_ Sim já falei com meu pai. _

- _Legal, então até daqui a pouco_.

_ Beijo, te amo. _ Ele riu do outro lado.

- _Também, estou ansioso para te ver. Tchau_. _ Ele falou, mas esperou eu me despedir.

_ Tchau. _

Entrei em casa e já fui para o meu quarto arrumar minhas roupas para passar o fim de semana em La Push. Depois que arrumei tudo fui pra picape e dirigi o mais rápido que pude, forçando o motor ao máxino.

Mal estacionei na casa da Emily ele veio me receber, abriu a porta e me deu um beijo que fiquei totalmente sem fôlego. Corei com a atitude dele é claro. E depois ouvimos risadas. Eram os meninos.

_ Que casalzinho mais fofo. _ Paul começou. Rosnei para ele. Um dia eu e Paul iríamos nos pegar ainda. Quil morreu de rir junto com Jared.

_ Cara o Paul é louco olha o tamanho do Jacob. Está querendo perder a perna. _ Quil falou.

_ Não Quil quando ele for perder a perna serei eu que vou arrancar. _ Falei olhando para Paul. Ele bufou e foi para o lado dos meninos, Jared estava ali também, mas não Sam. Prestei atenção provavelmente estava dentro da casa. Deixei os meninos ali e entrei para falar com Emily.

_ Oi Emily, Sam tudo bem? _ Perguntei olhando os dois. Como eu estava feliz meu sorriso era enorme, eles retribuíram com entusiasmo.

_ Bella está tudo bem sim, eu estava querendo falar com você. _ Emily começou.

_ Emily pode ser mais tarde eu estava querendo falar com ela antes. _ Sam pediu com carinho para Emily. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

_ Claro, os meninos podem me ajudar com umas coisas para o luau, estava precisando ir ao mercado. Bella você encontra com a gente depois? _ Emily saiu deixando Sam na cozinha comigo, escutei o barulho da picape, Jake levou eles para Sam ter mais privacidade. Olhei para Sam e depois para o fogão, tinha comida ali e eu estava com fome.

_ Pode comer enquanto a gente conversa. _ Sam esperou eu me servir, sentei de frente para ele. E comecei a comer. Ele começou a falar.

_ Bella me desculpa eu realmente fiz tudo errado, você não tem culpa pelos meus erros, quem os cometeu fui eu. Nem os Cullens tem culpa dos atos que cometi. Ao que parece eles não sabem que a presença deles é que causa a nossa transformação, Carlisle nos disse ontem. Eles pretendem ir embora logo depois que isso acabar, não querem que mais de nós se transformem. Se para todos fosse como foi para você ou para Quil. Mas não é, para alguns de nós é muito difícil. Tenho certeza que Jacob não gostava disso mais do que eu antes de acontecer com você, ele gosta agora porque vocês são iguais. _

Ele me olhou.

_ Sam já está tudo bem, eu perdôo as pessoas rápido. _ Enquanto eu falei olhei nos olhos dele para que ele visse a sinceridade.

_ Obrigada, mas não era só isso que precisamos conversar. Não sei se você sabe, mas todos os lobos descendentes dos últimos quatro lobos fazem parte do conselho. Bom eu fiquei no lugar do meu pai Levi Uley, Jacob tomará o lugar de seu pai quando for à hora, com Quil também será igual. Mas no seu caso, seu avô já morreu, e o lugar no conselho é seu por direito. Então hoje na cerimônia você tomara o lugar de seu avô. Billy me pediu para te mostrar onde pegar uma coisa como eu fiz quando foi minha cerimônia. _

_ Do que você esta falando? _ Perguntei confusa.

_ Que eu, você, Billy, Harry e o Senhor Ateara somos membros do conselho, Billy é o líder do conselho e da tribo, eu só sou o líder do bando, mas sou membro do conselho também. _ Sam esperou eu absorver a informação.

_ Isso é verdade? Mas eu não posso, eu só tenho 18 anos, é muita responsabilidade, eu não vou dar conta. _ Sam sorria para mim, concordando.

_ Calma Bella você tem razão, mas não se preocupe, as decisões são discutidas nem eu e nem você damos o voto final isso cabe ao Billy, mas o lugar é seu por direito. Você não quer ajudar a tribo? É sua família também. _ Sam esperou minha resposta.

_ Você falando assim parece fácil. Concordo é minha família também, tudo bem o que eu tenho que pegar? _ Ele sorriu e se levantou indo para a saída. Eu o segui.

_ Vamos à casa dos Clearwater Sue vai te explicar. _ Fomos para a casa dos meus primos e Sam bateu a porta. Seth que abriu. Ele abriu um lindo sorriso para a gente.

_ Oi Seth, sua mãe está? _ Sam perguntou.

_ Sim entrem. _ Enquanto entramos Seth me cumprimentou, dei uma boa olhada nele o analisando.

_ Seth quantos anos você tem? _ Ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

_ Faço 15 mês que vem. _

_ Você está mais alto que da última vez que vim aqui. _ Olhei para Sam ele tinha uma tristeza percebi que Seth poderia logo se juntar a nós. Será que ele gostaria? Um garoto correndo em forma de lobo caçando vampiros. Talvez não.

_ Oi Bella, Sam. _ Sue cumprimentou quando entrou na sala.

_ Oi Sue, Sam me disse que você me explicaria sobre alguma coisa para a cerimônia. _ Ela sorriu e falou:

_ Sim venha comigo. _ Acompanhei-a até um quarto pequeno na casa todo decorado com motivos indígenas.

_ Para hoje à noite precisamos que pegue no rio ao norte um pouco de ocre vermelho, fica na beirada, você pega com essa pá e coloca nessa vasilha, sem encostar as mãos. _ Eu olhei os objetos que ela me deu e acenei concordando. Sue continuou.

_ Depois venha aqui que te ensino o resto. _ Ela falou se dirigindo a porta.

_ Tenho que ir agora? _ Perguntei.

_ Sim se não for agora não dará tempo. _

_ Mas minha ronda da tarde começa daqui à uma hora. _

_ Não se preocupe, Sam te libera, Quil faz com Jacob. _

Saímos e eu sabia que Sam tinha escutado tudo.

_ Não se preocupe Jacob e eu faremos a ronda, Quil está um bagaço. _ Eu concordei e saímos. Sam me olhou e disse:

_ Pode usar meu carro. Fica a 15 km daqui indo para o norte, vai ter uma bifurcação é só pegar o lado direito. _ Eu acenei e peguei a chave do carro dele. Estava curiosa pelo tal ritual. Fiquei com ocre vermelho na cabeça. Será que eu achava isso fácil?

Fui para o rio, andei por sua extensão, mas nada de ocre vermelho. Fiquei procurando por uns 15 minutos já estava desistindo o que seria uma vergonha quando avistei uma pedra grande avermelhada, sua aparência era porosa, vi que seria fácil pegar um pouco daquilo, coloquei a vasilha em baixo da pedra e cutuquei um pouco até ter a vasilha cheia. Sue não tinha mencionado a quantidade, então enchi a vasilha. Fui para o carro e voltei para La Push.

Primeiro fui à casa de Sue.

_ Você foi rápida, vamos venha comigo. _ Segui-a até o mesmo quartinho e lá ela me deu um objeto e disse.

_ Amassa tudo até ficar um pó. _ Fiz como pedido e entreguei para ela o recipiente.

_ Muito bom agora é só esperar hoje á noite. _ Ela falou sorrindo para mim.

_ Está certo. _ Sai da casa dela e fui para a casa do Sam, a picape já estava ali. Quatro corações batiam com força dentro da casa e um humano mais descompassado. Como Emily agüentava esse monte de gente na casa dela?

_ Assim não da não consigo ficar com você desde ontem. _ Jake falou num biquinho lindo.

_ Agora que eu escapei da ronda vamos antes que mais alguém nos chame. _ Falei indo para a picape. Jake me segurou.

_ Emily quer falar com você antes. _ Eu gemi e fui com ele.

_ Bella estava precisando mesmo falar com você, venha vamos ali comigo. _ Eu a segui pelo jardim, Emily se afastou da casa o suficiente para eu não escutar mais as vozes dos meninos. Ela parou e me olhou.

_ Eu convidei você para dormir aqui em casa e Jake disse que você vinha, mas bom se quiser ficar com Jake nesses dias por mim tudo bem, seu pai nunca vai ficar sabendo. _ Ela estava com um sorriso de safada.

_ Emily, eu fico aqui mesmo. Já está combinado, mas vou me arrumar na casa do Jake, e na hora de dormir venho aqui. _ Ela sorriu e concordou.

_ Certo se você mudar de idéia tudo bem, esse acordo ainda fica de pé. _ Voltamos para a casa dela, Quil tinha ido com Sam. Olhei para Jacob ele parecia relaxado.

_ Vamos. _ Falei para ele. Jacob abriu seu lindo sorriso e me seguiu.

_ Sabe esse negócio de rondas não foi legal, não te vi ontem. _ Falou rindo e me pegando pela cintura.

_ Também não gostei, fico com saudades de você. _ Jake me beijou só que não foi nada que aplacasse minha vontade dele.

_ Mas não vamos ficar muito sozinhos não, vamos para casa você se troca, teremos o ritual do Quil daqui a pouco. _ Gargalhei com isso, Quil deveria estar curioso. Fomos para a casa de Jake. No quarto dele coloquei o biquíni para o salto. Coloquei um biquíni vermelho, e um vestido larguinho branco por cima e fomos para a praia. Jake estava todo animado, esse menino está tramando alguma coisa. Resolvi não perguntar. Eu mesma estava com idéias bem estranhas na cabeça ultimamente.

Jake parou a picape na praia e fomos para o nosso tronco. Ficamos namorando mesmo, ele era tão quente que era impossível não aproveitar o calor do seu corpo.

_ Jake estava pensando ontem, você é quente. _ Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso safado no rosto. Corei quando percebi que minha frase tinha duplo sentido.

_ Não é nesse sentido que você está pensando safado, mas sua temperatura é maior que a minha. _ Ele olhou sorrindo para mim.

_ Bella é para te aquecer melhor. _ Falou com uma cara de safado.

_ É lobo mal. _ Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

_ Sim você já falou dos meus dentes brancos, sabe são para te morder melhor, eu já tenho um super ouvido, para te ouvi melhor. Só falta o capuz vermelho, mas como você cora como um morango toda vez que eu te olho assim, acho que já serve. _ Falou e me agarrou, suas mãos me seguraram com força e ele me deu uma mordida na bochecha de verdade.

_ Jake não faz assim eu coro de verdade. _ Falei totalmente sem fôlego. Ele me segurava ainda não me deixando sair do seu aperto de ferro. Colei minha boca na dele, e minhas mãos foram para seus braços, ele ia ver só eu ainda agarro ele. Ficamos assim até eu perder o fôlego. Separamos-nos, e eu estava com as bochechas quentes mesmo como ele disse.

_ Viu, parece um morango, e quando você usa aquele shampoo com cheirinho de morango, eu fico imaginando se eu morder, vai ter gosto de morango? _ Falou com malícia para mim. Ficamos assim colados mais um pouco e logo ouvimos os meninos na praia, era o ritual do Quil.

_ Vamos só estava faltando vocês, Quil já não se agüenta mais de curiosidade. _ Sam falou, rimos muito Quil estava com uma cara de curioso. Fomos a pé para o penhasco dessa vez, mas antes de ir eu tirei o vestido e deixei na picape, só escutei um tapa na cabeça, quando me virei Jake estava dando um socos no Paul e no Embry.

_ O que eu perdi? _ Perguntei curiosa para Sam.

_ Ciúmes. _ Sam falou com deboche. Rimos dos três e começamos a subir. Quando chegamos ao penhasco Quil já estava hiperventilando, deu uma vontade de rir. Eu me coloquei na frente e olhei para trás, Jake estava olhando para mim, com cobiça pude notar. Ergui os braços no alto e falei para Quil.

_ Espero você lá em baixo Quil se tiver coragem. _ Os meninos morreram de rir, Quil olhou assustado. Respirei fundo e pulei, dessa vez dei um mortal.

A água estava mais agradável que na última vez, logo Jake estava comigo, ele me levou para longe da onde os meninos iriam pular. Olhei para ele curiosa.

_ Você fica muito bonita de biquíni vermelho está querendo o quê? Quer me deixar louco? _ Jake me reprovava com as palavras, mas seu olhar era de pura diversão. Quil por fim pulou, como da outra vez os meninos ficaram brincando e logo todos teríamos que ir embora, já estava escurecendo e logo seria a hora da fogueira. Jake não tentou nada dessa vez o que foi uma decepção, eu queria tanto um pouco mais do que aconteceu na cachoeira. Fomos para a picape e antes de dar a partida Jake me olhou e perguntou.

_ Já vai para a casa da Emily ou para minha casa mesmo? _

_ Para sua casa se não tiver problema, posso me arrumar lá? _ Ele sorriu e deu partida nos levando para a casa dele.

Tomei banho e me troquei no banheiro mesmo, coloquei uma calça de moletom e camiseta, queria ficar confortável, sai e Jake entrou, fiquei na sala assistindo TV o pai dele estava na casa dos Clearwater. Fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa estava com fome de novo. Escutei quando ele foi se trocar no quarto. Segurei-me ali para não ir ao quarto dele nessa hora, mas a vontade era grande. Jake veio, estava bonito de calça jeans e camiseta preta com tênis. Ele me olhou com um sorriso e veio comer. Tinha feito um sanduíche para ele também.

_ Vamos? _ Perguntou. Eu já estava muito curiosa. Fomos para o penhasco tinha uma grande área ali para fazer a fogueira, mas tinha tantos lobos que a temperatura já era bem gostosa. Estavam todos ali Harry e Sue Clearwater, os filhos não, Sam com Emily, Jared e Kim, Billy, Quil com o Senhor Ateara, Embry e Paul. Somente as pessoas que sabiam do nosso segredo. Sentei perto de Emily e começamos a conversar. Ela estava animada com a festa de domingo, e me disse que eu ficaria encarregada de comprar gelo. Olhei para ela curiosa.

_ Bebidas Bella, geladas são mais gostosas. _ Eu ri, eu não sabia nada de festas mesmo, tinha muita comida ali e eu comi bem, alguns cachorro quente e refrigerante, mas ainda menos que os meninos, Emily e Kim riam do meu pouco apetite perto deles. Depois de algum tempo Billy se posicionou, ficamos quietos e ele começou.

Foi fácil perceber porque Billy ainda era o líder da tribo, ele tinha uma majestade dentro dele, uma autoridade. Ele falou de todas as lendas era tudo muito interessante. Emily anotava tudo com rapidez, mas ela não conseguia pegar tudo. Depois de algumas horas Billy terminou, percebi com alguma decepção que ele não falou da minha condição e ele tinha dito algo para mim na semana passada que iria pesquisar, será que não tinha nada?

_ Bella. _ Billy me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Venha perto assim você ajuda um aleijado. _ Eu me aproximei dele, e me sentei ao seu lado. Billy começou.

_ Como todos sabem, Bella é uma descendente direta do último bando que esteve em La Push filha de Frank Clearwater. Sua linhagem lhe dá o direito de pertencer ao conselho e como solicitado Bella já colheu o ocre sagrado para fazê-la uma de nós, uma descendente que participa ativamente dos problemas e ajuda nas soluções da nossa tribo. _ Billy tirou um punhal de uma bolsa de couro, eu olhei arregalada.

_ Por favor, de frente para mim. _ Eu me coloquei na sua frente e ele simplesmente fez uma pequena marca no meu pescoço, nada que me machucasse logo depois ele pegou o ocre vermelho e passou ali na onde ele me marcou.

_ Agora você será respeitada como todos os anciões, sua opinião tem tanto valor quanto a minha. Bella a filha do lobo. _ Ele parou e todos aplaudiram, eu corei como um tomate sabia que estava ganhando muita responsabilidade com isso, mas o senso de responsabilidade pela minha tribo era grande, eu sabia que era um sentimento adquirido com a transformação, mas era assim que eu me sentia agora, responsável por cada vida humana ali naquela reserva. Consegui sorrir para Billy depois.

_ Bella está muito quente aqui, você se importaria de levar um velho aleijado para um passeio refrescante? _ Billy pediu me levantei e fui para a parte traseira da cadeira dele. Jacob me olhava com curiosidade. Ele veio para se oferecer.

_ Pai deixa que eu te levo. _ Billy sorriu.

_ Jake eu quero a agradável companhia da garota mais linda da reunião posso? _ Todos riram Jake bufou, mas se sentou. Antes ele me lançou um olhar de interrogação, eu simplesmente dei de ombros não sabia o que o pai dele queria.

Levei ele até ele falar que estava bom, percebi que ele queria falar a sós comigo, onde estávamos não dava para ninguém nos ouvir.

_ Estamos sozinhos agora? _ Billy perguntou.

_ Acho que sim, não escuto mais nada. _ Ele virou a cadeira e ficou de frente para mim. Seu sorriso era enigmático.

_ Você deve ter ficado curiosa com a falta de lendas sobre sua condição? Bom Bella antes que você me pergunte, eu pesquisei muito e digo foi difícil, nada muito especifico. A única que achei não sei se cabe para você entende? _ Eu olhei para ele confusa.

_ O quando você gosta do Jacob? _ Ele perguntou calmo. Corei muito era estranho meu sogro perguntando isso.

_ Não precisa responder. Essa lenda fala de um casal de lobos, que se unirão um dia e que o amor que um sentiria pelo outro era mais forte que o próprio Imprint. A lenda diz que os filhos desse casal de lobos serão responsáveis pela força, união e imortalidade de nossa tribo. Infelizmente é só isso que eu tenho, sinto muito. _ Billy falou com tristeza.

Mas um sorriso de alegria se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Billy me olhou confuso.

_ O que aconteceu, você parece que gostou do que eu disse?

_ Sim Billy ultimamente eu venho estranhando essa coisa toda, como se Jacob e eu tivéssemos um imprint sem ter tido, é loucura eu sei, mas é como se eu fosse a metade dele. Eu sinto meu peito vazio quando ele não esta por perto, e quando estamos juntos é como se nada no mundo pudesse me machucar. Essa sensação aumenta a cada dia. _ Falei tudo de uma vez. Billy me olhava curioso. Mas deu um sorriso.

_ Nada me agradaria mais que isso, meu filho feliz é o que importa. Quando os Cullens voltaram fiquei preocupado que você pudesse voltar para o outro, mas agora vejo que isso é impossível, o brilho que vejo nos seus olhos quando fala do Jacob, nunca vi isso nos olhos do Sam quando ele fala da Emily. _

_ Gostaria que não comentasse sobre isso com ninguém Bella, já temos esse problema com a sangue suga te seguindo e esse tipo de ligação entre você e Jacob pode gerar inveja, Jacob foi feito para ser líder, nós sabemos que ele ainda não quer ser e Sam não vai ceder o lugar para ele. Mas eu sei que um dia meu filho tomará o lugar que é seu por direito, e não quero que Sam se estresse antes da hora. _ Ele terminou com um sorriso nos lábios que iam contra sua idade, ele pareceu mais novo.

_ Tudo bem, mas Jacob vai ficar curioso. _ Billy riu.

_ Sim vai, mas você é mulher deve saber distraí-lo. Parece uma habilidade feminina, nos distrair quando o assunto é sério. _ Gargalhei com sua observação e comecei a fazer o trajeto da volta, estavam todos conversando animadamente e rindo, Quil estava fazendo piadas, deixei Billy ao lado de Harry e Sue, e fui conversar com Emily.

_ Emily sobre aquela conversa que tivemos mais cedo, acho que se eu mudar de idéia fica tudo bem não é? _ Ela me olhou sorrindo e concordou. Jacob me olhava com curiosidade. Teria que ser muita distração para fazê-lo esquecer o assunto e eu começaria isso hoje.

Fiquei ali conversando enquanto Jake contava piadas, ele tinha um repertório grande, o sono já me consumia, acabei adormecendo no ombro dele.

Acordei com uma claridade invadindo o quarto no começo fiquei confusa, olhei e vi que era o quarto do Jake. Ele estava de bruços, mas seus braços passavam em volta de mim de forma protetora. Aconcheguei-me a ele, Jake se virou e ficou de lado, ainda dormindo, olhei para seu rosto de garoto, ele era tão lindo, seus braços me envolveram de forma a ficarmos mais juntos, sorri com um pensamento a gente dormia de conchinha já fazia alguns dias, mas era a primeira vez que aquilo me encantava. Era bom o contato com sua pele. Meus olhos foram para seu tórax ele tinha os músculos totalmente esculpidos como se ele tivesse feito meses de academia, mas eu sabia que aquilo só poderia ser obra dos deuses. Jake era perfeito. Deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro e não resisti beijei ele ali de forma delicada não queria acordá-lo. Jake se mexeu um pouco e depois de um minuto abriu os olhos estava sonolento e grogue. Sorriu para mim, mas ainda fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir mais um pouco. Sorri, estava manhoso esse lobinho hoje.

Ele estava ali porque não aproveitar. Comecei com beijos no seu pescoço, e minhas mãos foram descendo por seu peitoral, Jake sorriu de olhos fechados. Subi a boca para seu queixo. E minhas mãos chegaram à beirada de sua calça de moletom. O coração dele acelerou, mas ele não abriu os olhos. Continuei com minhas mãos agora nas suas costas, Jake se arrepiou inteiro pelo meu toque.

_ Assim você judia de mim. _ Jake falou com a voz grossa. Sorri para ele e dei um selinho. Mas parei com minhas carícias, eu ainda não estava pronta e não queria dar a impressão errada.

_ Bom dia dorminhoco. _ Jake abriu aquele lindo sorriso.

_ Por que parou de judiar? _ Falou com deboche. Eu sorri.

_ Acho melhor parar não quero dar a impressão errada. _ Ele riu.

_ Ah! Bells quero a impressão errada de novo. _ Falou com cara de safado.

_ Vamos Jacob Black, temos que nos arrumar e ajudar no tal do luau. Jake gemeu e fechou os olhos.

_ Não saio daqui, quero ficar mais. _ Ele estava manhoso mesmo.

_ Por que você me trouxe para dormir aqui? _ Eu sabia a resposta, mas era bom perguntar.

_ Emily que sugeriu, mas foi ela que te trocou, eu bem que queria, mas ela não deixou. _ Ele falava isso com uma naturalidade, eu corei. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

_ Já disse para não ficar nessa cor de morango. _ E me deu uma leve mordida no rosto. _ Uma hora eu te agarro Srta. Swan. _ Ele falou já me agarrando. Percebi que tirar ele da cama hoje seria uma missão impossível. E me deixei levar pelos carinhos. Jake começou bem devagar nada demais. Minha mente tentava em vão trabalhar, mas como prometido Jake não foi nada além do que já tínhamos experimentado, ele tinha prometido tudo no meu tempo e estava cumprindo sua promessa, mas eu sabia que meu tempo iria ficando curto com cada carícia que ele me dava, eu sempre querendo mais. Se hoje eu não dormisse antes da hora, talvez a gente avançasse mais um pouco. Sorri com esse pensamento. Jake por fim se levantou e logo depois eu fui para o banheiro me arrumar.

_**N/A**__: Eu adoro esse cap, e sim o amor deles é mais que um imprint (que algo compulsivo uma obrigação não natural) eles se amam muito mas tem a coisa de ser um amor sobrenatural, então não pode ser frívolo e comum!_

_Próximo Luau e as coisas com o casalzinho esquentam kk!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	16. Cap 15 Luau

**Cap. 15 Luau**

Jake e eu fomos para a casa da Emily, já estavam todos lá, estranhei já que nunca ficavam assim todos disponíveis.

_ Bom dia Emily. _ Falei quando entrei, pude perceber a cara que ela me olhou. Eu podia imaginar o que ela estava pensando.

_ Bom dia Bella dormiu bem? _ Ela perguntou vi pelo canto do olho Jake dando um tapa na cabeça do Quil. Quase ri, os amigos dele estavam pensando o mesmo que Emily, seria uma decepção para eles saber que não aconteceu nada.

_ Dormi, muito bem só acordei agora de manhã. _ Ela me olhou não acreditando. Sorri e fui me sentar. Os meninos foram para fora. Ficamos só eu e ela. Peguei uma panqueca e sai também.

_ Quem vai fazer a ronda? _ Perguntei para Sam.

_ Os Cullens vão olhar hoje, Alice insistiu, já que vamos ter o luau, ela ligou para Jake ontem mais cedo, ela não te falou? _ Sam perguntou.

_ Nem ela nem Jacob. _ Falei olhando Jake, ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

_ Então nós vamos aproveitar hoje para arrumar a praia perto dos corais, ao lado das piscinas naturais para o luau, estamos indo agora para a floresta pegar madeira e arrumar tudo lá, você fica com Emily e ela sabe no que se pode ajudar. _ Sam falou e já foi indo para seu carro, Embry e Paul foram na moto do Embry. Jacob veio me dar um selinho. Os meninos encheram o saco.

Voltei para dentro da casa.

_ Hei não fica assim, vamos ficar ocupadas o dia inteiro, sua mente nem vai notar a falta dele. _ Emily falou com carinho para mim.

_ Eu sei, mas a gente não consegue ficar junto nunca, tem sempre alguma coisa. _ Lamentei. Emily sorriu e pegou sua bolsa para a gente sair.

_ Sam me falou que você quer fazer a tatuagem, vai fazer hoje? Eu pedi para o Peter nos esperar se você quiser. _ Emily falou. Só agora me lembrei da tatuagem, animei eu queria sim.

_ Vamos eu quero fazer sim. _ Falei animada. Saímos e fomos pelo caminho que ela indicou. A casa era pequena como a da Emily. Ela bateu e um índio enorme atendeu, se eu não fosse uma loba poderia jurar que ele era um. Ele abriu um sorriso grande e me olhou.

_ É você que eu estava esperando? Perguntou com divertimento. Sorri para ele.

_ Sim, vim fazer uma tatuagem. _ Falei. _ O símbolo da tribo, como o do Sam. _ Continuei. Ele me olhou intrigado.

_ Meninas gostam mais de borboletas e golfinhos.

_ Não é essa mesmo. _ Eu falei. Ele me olhou e disse.

_ Mas nem quileute você é. _ Eu sorri e disse:

_ Claro que sou, e sou membro do conselho ainda por cima. _ Falei em desafio. Ele nos mostrou o caminho.

_ Esperem um pouco vou preparar tudo. Ele entrou em outro quarto e Emily me olhou e começou.

_ Olha estava falando com Sam acho que você poderia fazer em outro lugar, no braço é tão masculino, que tal nas costa em baixo da nuca. Ela falou animada. _ Eu concordei realmente nas costas seria melhor que no braço.

_ Venham vamos começar. _ Peter chamou, a sala era toda limpa e branca, vi que era tudo limpo e esterilizado. Ele indicou o lugar para eu me sentar.

_ No braço como os meninos? _ Peter perguntou.

_ Não aqui. _ Mostrei para ele o lugar. Ele me olhou sério e disse.

_ Ai você vai ter que tirar a blusa. Eu não consigo fazer com a blusa mesmo se puxar. _ Suspirei e concordei eu estava de maiô por baixo, agora eu andava prevenida sempre. Tirei a camiseta e Peter começou seu trabalho, primeiro marcando o desenho na área onde ele iria fazer a tatuagem, e depois que ele ligou a máquina, eu me arrepiei tinha uma agulha minúscula, e eu não gosto de agulhas. Senti no momento que ele tocou minha pele com aquilo e ardeu um pouco, mas eu me curava rápido. Demorou uma hora ali, quando terminamos paguei pelo serviço e saímos. Antes eu olhei no espelho, realmente ficou legal ali, eu amei me senti ainda mais pertencendo a tribo. Não demorou e já estava curada não doía mais.

_ Vamos, temos que ir ao supermercado de novo, ontem esquecemos muitas coisas, e precisamos ir no depósito do Joe pegar as coisas para colocar as bebidas e pegar o som com a Leah, primeiro na casa da Leah, ela vai nos ajudar. _ Emily falava enquanto íamos para a picape.

Fomos para a casa da Leah e ela não parecia tão triste como antes, espero que ela supere isso logo, Leah precisava de um Jacob como eu. Sorri com esse pensamento, como o Jacob era impossível, ele era único.

Emily me indicou o caminho do supermercado na reserva. Colocamos uma musica no rádio, era a primeira vez que eu relaxava de verdade, estava com meninas normais, eu amo a Alice, mas por ela ser vampira ficar na presença dela me deixava tensa, com Emily e Leah era natural. Chegamos e descemos.

Era engraçado, Emily tinha uma lista. Ela me olhou e falou.

_ Se eu tivesse o cérebro de um mamífero assassino eu também não precisava dessa porcaria. _ Agora eu ri mais, Leah me olhava curiosa não entendendo nada. Emily pegou o carrinho e fomos às compras.

Foi à coisa mais doida que eu fiz na vida, as duas brigavam até pela marca do salgadinho, ou se levava coca ou pepsi.

_ Basta vocês duas, eu decido. _ Falei brava com elas e segurando o riso. Elas me olharam incrédulas, e eu comecei a escolher as marcas, não falaram mais nada. Fomos para o caixa e uma menina muito bonita estava na frente nossa, ela olhou para Leah e Emily e cumprimentou, quando olhou para mim fingiu que não me viu, olhei para o outro lado.

_ Leah vocês estão preparando para o luau na praia? _ A insolente perguntou.

_ Sim estou ajudando Emily e Bella. _ Leah respondeu.

_ Você sabe se o Jacob vai estar lá? _ Na hora eu virei, ela deveria querer morrer. Emily segurou meu braço, acho que tentando me acalmar.

_ Claro ele e a namorada. _ Leah disse com um sorriso, a idiota fez uma careta.

_ Eu não sabia que ele estava namorando. Sempre o vejo na escola sozinho. _ Eu ri, Leah me olhou e piscou.

_ Ela estuda em Forks, tem 18 anos o Jacob não anda com garotas novas. Engasguei com a gargalhada. _ Emily fazia força para não rir. A menina olhou para gente e falou.

_ Ele não é casado eu posso tentar né? _ E se virou e passou sua compra. Eu já tremia inteira. Só uma mordida, sibilei para Emily.

_ Para Bella ela estava só provocando, não liga. _ Tentei me acalmar respirando fundo.

_ Bella vou te falar você pareceu uma irmã esquisita do Bruce Banner. _ Leah me disse. (**n/a: Pra quem não sabe Bruce Banner é o Hulk)**.

_ Não se preocupa Leah, eu não vou dar uma surra nela. _ A garota tinha ido embora e nós estávamos passando nossas compras. Colocamos tudo na picape e fomos para a praia deixar tudo lá.

Descontrai-me de novo ouvindo musica, resolvi perguntar quem era a maluca.

_ Emily quem era essa que estava pedindo para morrer, lá no supermercado? _ Leah gargalhou, e Emily riu também.

_ Não liga para a Nikki Bella as meninas da reserva ficam assim por causa dos meninos mesmo. _ Emily respondeu.

_ Principalmente com o Jacob. _ Leah completou eu olhei para ela. Emily bufou.

_ Isso Leah, assim você ajuda muito. _ Emily a repreendeu. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de paciência.

Chegamos à praia e eu peguei a maioria das coisas para levar Leah me olhou desconfiada, Emily falou com ela o tempo todo acho que para distraí-la. Os meninos estavam ali. Jacob sorriu para mim e eu perdi o fôlego, mas fechei a cara quando vi umas idiotas do outro lado, Embry estava se exibindo para elas, mas algumas não tiravam os olhos do Jacob. Coloquei as coisas na tenda armada e fui com as meninas para a picape, estava com tanto ciúmes que era bem capaz de brigar com ele, sendo que não era culpa do Jake ser tão lindo.

Leah e Emily vieram comigo. Escutei Jacob falando:

_ O que deu nela? _ Provavelmente para os meninos. Cheguei à picape e olhei para Emily. Ela sorriu amarelo para mim.

_ Tem mais alguma coisa? _ Perguntei de mau humor.

_ Só o deposito do Joe e o gelo. _ Falou, eu dei partida e fomos para o tal deposito, pegamos tudo que precisava, na casa da Leah pegamos o som e fomos de novo pra porcaria da praia. Eu já via que o dia de hoje iria ser difícil, eu nunca me preocupei com essas coisas porque simplesmente eu não sabia que era assim pra ele.

Voltamos para a praia e eu tive que ajudar as meninas com as coisas, estavam pesadas e eu era forte, se não fosse isso nem iria para lá, aquelas meninas iriam estar lá e eu não queria me chatear. Mas já escutava a risadas das idiotas. E realmente poderia ser pior do que eu pensava, Jacob estava ali perto bebendo água e sem camiseta. Segurei um rosnado que estava querendo sair da minha garganta. Uma das idiotas foi ficar de frente para ele e olhou para ele de cima embaixo. Sorte dele que ela foi ignorada. Mas ela não desistiu. Eu coloquei as coisas na tenda e sai, mas dessa vez queria ver o que iria acontecer.

_ Jacob, deixa que eu pego mais água pra você. _ A cretina falou. Emily já veio para o meu lado. Jacob olhou para a menina pela primeira vez e disse:

_ Não precisa estou sem cede, já tomei. _ Ele jogou a garrafa no balde e foi arrumar as tochas junto com Sam e Jarred, a idiota ficou ali com cara de poucos amigos, um sorriso de presunção saiu dos meus lábios, mostrando o quanto gostei disso.

_ Mais alguma coisa? _ Perguntei para Emily. Ela me olhou com um sorriso e disse:

_ Tem o gelo, mas se você quiser esperar a gente pode ir mais tarde.

_ Não vamos já está no fim da tarde. Que horas que vai começar? _ Perguntei.

_ Umas 19:00 hs. Mais ou menos, os meninos vão montar as coisas a gente trás o gelo e deixa as bebidas gelando, vai se arrumar na minha casa ou na casa do Jake mesmo? _ Emily perguntou, eu fiquei na duvida, ela percebeu minha confusão. _ Se você quiser pode se arrumar na minha casa Bella, eu e Leah vamos nos ajudar e a Kim vem também. _ Emily falou.

_ Mas os meninos não saem da sua casa. _ Falei a verdade, não queria o idiota do Paul vendo isso.

_ Eles não vão lá, vamos encontrar eles aqui, Sam vai se arrumar na casa da mãe dele. _ Eu sorri e concordei.

_ Assim tudo bem, vamos temos que passar na casa do Jacob para pegar minhas coisas que estão lá. _ Falei, elas concordaram e fomos para comprar o gelo. Dessa vez quando voltamos encontramos o Embry ali e ele levou o gelo pra gente. Sabia que Jacob iria estranhar meu comportamento, mas hoje foi a primeira vez que fiquei insegura. Passamos na casa dele e Billy me cumprimentou.

_ Billy vou pegar minhas coisas, vou me arrumar na casa da Emily. _

_ Pode pegar Bella. Está no mesmo lugar onde você deixou. _

_ Estão no quarto do Jacob. Billy sorriu e eu fui para o quarto dele pegar minhas coisas.

Ali no quarto dele esqueci das idiotas, o cheiro dele estava impregnado em tudo, peguei minhas coisas, mas peguei um caderno dele e uma caneta, deixei um bilhete.

_Jake_

_Te encontro no luau, estou com Emily._

_Te amo Bells._

Deixei no criado mudo ao lado da cama, e sai, fomos para a casa da Emily e logo depois a Kim chegou. Ela estava séria.

_ O que foi Kim? _ Emily perguntou enquanto Kim se sentava com a gente.

_ Aquelas idiotas lá na praia, as marias Lobo. Não saem de lá, por que elas não dão em cima dos garotos solteiros, te falo Emily até o Sam que é mais velho elas já foram tentar alguma coisa. _ Kim falou brava. Fiquei aliviada, pelo menos não estava no barco sozinha.

_ Para com isso Kim, está pior que a Bella, esses meninos só têm olho para a gente. Não se preocupa. _ Emily falou para Kim. Kim me olhou e falou sem pensar.

_ A Bella não está tranqüila não, e se Jacob ter um imprint, com alguma delas. _ Kim não sabia do que estava acontecendo entre eu e Jacob, mas um pouco de insegurança eu tinha, e se esse sentimento todo de amor fosse só comigo que estivesse acontecendo? E se para ele não fosse igual, e se ele olhasse uma delas e pronto nem lembrasse mais de mim. Tudo isso deve ter passado pelos meus olhos. Porque Emily veio se sentar ao meu lado e olhou para Kim brava.

_ Você acha que Bella precisa disso Kim? Se você não é segura quanto ao que Jared sente por você não precisa encher a cabeça das outras com seus medos. Jacob ama Bella, Sam já me disse que o sentimento dele, rivaliza com um imprint, é tão forte que ele morreria por ela. Então não enche a cabeça da Bella com bobeiras que nosso dia hoje não foi melhor que o seu. _ Emily terminou e nessa hora um sorriso conseguiu sair da minha boca. Olhei para elas e disse:

_ Emily está certa Kim, esqueceu que leio a mente deles, Jared só tem olhos para você e se Jacob não teve um imprint com nenhuma dessas meninas é porque não vai acontecer, ele vê elas todo dia na escola não é? Então vamos parar de bobeira e vamos ficar lindas e arrasar essas marias lobo. _ Falei animada indo para minhas coisas, olhei para Emily que sorria, e Kim também estava animada.

_ Emily onde é o banheiro? Quero ficar super cheirosa e linda. _ Elas riram e Emily me mostrou onde era o banheiro e onde eu poderia colocar minhas coisas já que na casa tinha dois quartos.

Tomei um banho demorado e abusei do xampu que ele gosta, ele tinha falado do cheiro, eu queria seduzir ele hoje, um pouco pelo menos. Sorri com esse pensamento. Sai e fui me trocar, Kim foi tomar banho e Emily logo depois.

_ Bella você está linda nessa roupa. _ Emily elogiou a escolha de Alice.

_ Alice escolheu no dia que saímos juntas. _ Falei olhando no espelho realmente eu estava bonita, era uma pena o cabelo curto, olhei atrás e a tatuagem estava aparecendo porque a blusa era um pouco decotada atrás, aparecia metade da tatuagem.

_ Ela poderia me ajudar um dia desses. _ Emily falou sorrindo, eu gargalhei, Sam me matava se eu levasse Emily para compras com uma vampira.

_ Sam não deixaria. _ Falei rindo.

_ Se eu mandar ele não pode fazer nada. _ Olhei para ela confusa.

_ Bom à gente pode mandar neles se quiser. _ Emily falou olhando para Kim, que tinha um sorriso de malícia no rosto.

_ Você está me dizendo que manda no Sam e você no Jared. _ Falei olhando para as duas incrédula. Elas riram e concordaram.

_ Assim é fácil. Já o Jacob pode mandar em mim se quiser. _ Falei fazendo uma careta para elas. As duas riram e voltamos a nos arrumar.

Emily falou que eu não precisava de maquiagem já que tinha uma pele de porcelana, mas insistiu num gloss. Eu estava pronta já eram 19:30 hs o luau já estava animado provavelmente, meu celular tocou e era a Jéssica.

_ Oi Jéssica. _ Falei.

-_Bella estamos chegando você esta aonde?_ _ Jéssica falava alto.

_ Estamos chegando estou na casa de uma amiga. _ Falei alto para ela escutar.

-_Certo a gente se vê então_ _

_ Até daqui a pouco. _Falei para ela e desliguei.

_ Vamos? _ Olhei as meninas e saímos, fomos de picape até a casa da Leah ela tinha resolvido ficar na casa dela, mas disse para eu pegar ela quando fossemos. Leah estava tão linda que era um soco na alto estima de qualquer garota. Segui para a praia. Já de longe eu escutava a musica que tocava. Bem estilo festa na praia mesmo, surf music. Estacionei e fomos em direção a tenda.

Tinha muita gente, não vi Jake, mas vi Embry ao lado de Jéssica e a Lauren dando literalmente em cima do Paul Também Mike, Tyler, Ben, e Ângela estavam a uma curta distancia deles. Olhei para as meninas e falei:

_ Vou ali cumprimentar meus amigos e já venho. _

_ Está bem a gente se vê daqui a pouco. _ Emily falou. Eu sai em direção aos meus amigos.

_ Oi Bella. _ Ângela me cumprimentou. Sorri para ela.

_ Oi pessoal, faz tempo que chegaram? _ Perguntei olhando para todo mundo.

_ Não acabamos de chegar, Alice tinha razão, você esta bem bonita. _ Sorri para Ângela. E me virei queria saber onde Jake estava, olhei e nada.

_ Está procurando seu namorado? _ Ângela perguntou.

_ Está tão na cara assim? _ Falei sorrindo.

_ Vimos ele na tenda ao lado das bebidas. Vai falar com ele. _ Ângela incentivou. Concordei.

_ Certo eu falo com vocês depois. _ E fui em direção a tenda. Minha felicidade se foi com a visão que tive, tinha umas três garotas envolta dele, virei na direção contraria e sai fui do outro lado, a raiva que estava era tanta que era melhor eu ir embora, não estava com clima. Poxa o que o Jake quer? Fica ai com um monte de meninas no pé dele, ele não fala que tem namorada não? Encontrei Leah com Emily do outro lado.

_ O que foi Bella? _ Emily me perguntou.

_ Nada Emily, vou procurar minhas amigas pra conversar. _ Estava saindo e senti-o segurando meu braço, mas não me virei para ele, estava com muita raiva. Soltei do seu aperto e sai, mas escutei que ele estava atrás de mim.

_ Bella aonde você está indo? Espera. _ Jake tentou me segurar de novo. Eu era forte, e me soltei novamente.

_ Não precisa me seguir eu sei me virar sozinha. _ Falei me virando para ele, acabei fazendo besteira, eu sabia, ele me olhava confuso. Mas ele viu a raiva nos meus olhos.

_ Qual seu problema? _ Ele perguntou coçando a cabeça. Deu uma vontade de me chutar. Respirei duas vezes, e falei:

_ Nada, eu sou louca, pode ficar aqui, eu vou andar um pouco. _ Me virei e fui saindo, ele me segurou de novo, não tinha mais força para soltar, o contato com sua pele me acalmava. Jake me virou para ele e sorria para mim. Ele aproximou sua boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

_ Você acha que eu vou te deixar sair linda desse jeito por ai sozinha, a tatuagem ficou linda. _ Falou rouco no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei e fechei os olhos. Mas a imagem das idiotas dançava em minhas íris.

_ Acho que você tem companhia não precisa de mim. _ Jake riu no meu pescoço. Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada e me falou com malícia.

_ A única companhia que quero é a sua. _ E me beijou, eu já tinha esquecido o motivo da minha raiva, minha língua se enroscou na dele e Jake colocou a mão na minha nuca e a outra na cintura, seus dedos fazendo contato com minha pele ali, me deixando sem fôlego. Jake deu um jeito de colar mais ainda nossos corpos, meu cérebro me mandava avisos que estávamos em público. Eu já deveria estar corada. Jake também precisou respirar e me olhou divertido.

_ Isso tudo é ciúmes? _ Falou com deboche. Bufei me virei e comecei a andar de novo. Ele me segurou, mas não me virou se colou no meu corpo por trás e disse na minha orelha.

_ Desculpa, mas eu gosto de você com ciúmes. _ E me mordeu ali, um gemido saiu da minha boca, corei com o som, Jake continuou. _ Vem ficar comigo. _ Falou me puxando para o outro lado onde não tinha ninguém. Andamos um pouco e quando estávamos perto de uma pedra Jake simplesmente me encostou ali e encostou seu corpo no meu me prensando ali.

Ele me encarou sério antes de me beijar, mas o beijo não foi exigente como o anterior. Era apaixonado. Jake falou para mim me encarando.

_ Eu te amo, eu só vejo você, mesmo quando fecho os olhos, nos meus sonhos. É só você Bella, eu sou só seu. _ Ele beijou meu olho onde uma lágrima traiçoeira estava saindo, depois ele beijou o outro, e minha testa, meu queixo e por fim minha boca. Dessa vez eu o abracei com força, queria nossos beijos de fogo, era assim que eu gostava, minhas mãos estavam na nuca dele, segurando seu cabelo curto, era macio e sedoso, as mãos dele estavam mais exigentes, o senti enroscando uma em baixo da minha blusa. Meu coração acelerou e ele percebeu, mas continuou. Seu toque quente mandava choques pelo meu corpo, eu estava em casa com ele. A mão dele chegou onde queria, eu gemi na boca dele.

_ Jake aqui não alguém pode ver. _ Ele me olhou sorrindo abertamente, o meu sorriso.

_ Isso significa que depois na minha casa vai ter mais. _ Falou com cara de safado. Jake fazia piada de tudo.

_ Eu vou dormir na Emily, esqueceu. _ Falei com cara de presunção para ele. Jake fechou a cara e falou.

_ Ah não vai mesmo, vai ficar comigo, eu te seqüestro. _ E deu um selinho já me levando de volta para a festa, eu não estava com pique para festa, gemi como se fosse uma dor, ele me olhou assustado, mas logo percebeu e sorriu.

_ Vamos eu falei que tinha uma namorada, se ela não aparecer elas vão ficar achando que eu menti e não vão sair do meu pé. _ Eu ri com o que ele disse e fui com ele de volta para a festa.

Jake ficou comigo o tempo todo era engraçado ele ficou atrás de mim como um leão de chácara encarando mal qualquer garoto que me olhava, Leah resolveu preparar uns drinks pra todos, e Lauren foi bem rápida pegou o Paul antes que as meninas quileutes, já Jéssica teve que se contentar com Mike, mas eu gostei eles tinham se separado seria legal eles voltarem Mike poderia parar de me secar, até Tyler se deu bem estava com uma menina linda, Embry ficou boa parte da festa dando em cima da Leah, era engraçado, Seth ficava do lado dela, tentando proteger, os lobos riam com a situação.

Começou a tocar um reggae mais romântico e Jake me puxou para dançar.

_ Jake você já dançou comigo ano passado e sabe que eu não sei dançar. _ Falei num murmúrio. Ele riu com minha lembrança.

_ É mesmo te roubei do leitor de mentes, duas danças se não me engano. _ Eu sorri para ele.

_ Sim duas danças com uma aleijada. _ Falei num biquinho.

_ Mas agora todas são só minhas, e você tem um ótimo equilíbrio e para de reclamar já está dançado olha só. _ E estávamos mesmo, então aproveitei esse momento com ele.

Uma pequena comparação passou pela minha mente, com ele eu era igual, e não uma invalida que sempre precisava de ajuda. Sorri com isso. Jake me olhava encantado.

_ Você está linda. _ Ele falou me olhando de forma apaixonada.

_ Jake estou cansada vamos? _ Perguntei. Jake sorriu e concordou.

_ Achei que não perguntaria nunca. _ Falou já me levando, dei um tchau para o pessoal, e fomos nos despedir da Ângela e Ben, Jake tinha gostado muito dele.

_ Ângela Ben, estamos indo, estou cansada, até amanhã. _

_ Falou, Jacob vamos combinar então alguma coisa juntos, é bom conversar com quem entende de carros. _ Ben falou para Jake.

_ Vamos sim. Deixa essas provas passarem e a gente marca. Tchau Ângela. _ Ângela sorriu para Jake pra mim.

_ Até amanhã. Você já está indo para casa? _ Ela me perguntou.

_ Não vou ficar aqui, na casa da Emily. _ Ela concordou e Jake me levou para a picape.

_ Na casa da Emily que nada, vai para minha casa. _ Ele falou sério. Eu sorri e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

_ Você que manda. _ Falei brincando. Jake rolou os olhos e rumou para a casa dele.

Minhas coisas estavam no carro porque esse era meu plano desde o começo, eu já tinha me decidido ficar na casa dele. Entramos sem fazer barulho não queria acordar o pai dele. Jake foi para o quarto dele e eu para o banheiro.

Tomei outro banho estava melada da maresia, escovei bem os dentes e coloquei meu pijama, uma regata de alça com uma calça de malha larguinha. Jake veio e entrou no banheiro. Eu fui para o quarto dele. Coloquei minhas coisas na cômoda e me deitei. Jacob veio logo. Ele voltou só com a calça de moletom. Me perdi no seu peitoral.

Ele veio e se deitou ao meu lado. Jake me abraçou e veio me cheirar.

_ Assim eu não resisto Bells, ta judiando de mim. _ sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_ Posso ir dormir na casa da Emily se você quiser. _Jake me segurou forte e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Ele me virou e eu fiquei em baixo dele, suas mãos foram rápidas dessa vez, eu já ofegava, e meu coração bombeava forte meu sangue. Jake beijava meu pescoço, e respirava ali me arrepiando. Minhas mãos inconscientemente foram para suas costas, ele tinha o corpo duro e cada músculo esculpido. Fechei meus olhos sentindo a textura de sua pele, o cheiro dele estava impregnado no ar. Deixando-me tonta. Ele me acariciava com a mão, e a outra fez um caminho novo. Ele nunca tinha me tocado ali, gemi mais alto.

_ Jake assim eu vou acordar seu pai. _ Falei olhando para ele. Jake estava sorrindo. Ele me beijou e falou com os lábios grudados nos meus:

_ Pode cair um meteoro que ele não acorda não se preocupa. _ Sua mão me estimulando ainda, eu gemi de novo.

_ Eu... Ainda... Tudo... Não. _ Consegui dizer por fim num sussurro. Jake ainda com a boca na minha falou.

_ Vai ser quando você quiser, quer que eu pare? _ Perguntou mas ele já sabia a resposta. Fiz que não, e Jake continuou, meu corpo estava quente.

Foi o melhor momento que tive com ele desde que estamos juntos, a entrega, os corações batendo juntos. Jake aproveitou e como era bem sem vergonha tirou a roupa, ele era perfeito, quando vi tudo pela primeira vez quase morri, era tudo demais, era muito pra mim, eu era tão pequena perto dele, mas não fiquei com medo. Mas Jake riu com a cara que fiz para ele.

_ O que foi Bells? Perguntou depois que estávamos deitados.

_ Nada. _ Falei corando. Ele riu.

_ Nada ou tudo? _ Perguntou presunçoso. Dei um tapa no ombro dele._Vamos dormir, antes que essa sua cor me anime de novo, e ai nada vai poder me deter, nem esse muito que você acha que eu tenho. _ Jake me abraçou e deu um selinho e apagou a luminária, me aconcheguei no seu ombro e dormi, sonhei com as lindas crianças novamente, mas dessa vez Victória não apareceu, foi um sonho bom.

_**N/A**__: Bella com ciúmes é engraçada, kkkkk_

_E essas Quileutes é que sabem o que é bom se eu tivesse lá tarava mesmo aquilo tudo._

_Esse semi-deus que atende pelo nome de Jacob Black!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	17. Cap 16 Inesperado

**Cap. 16 Inesperado**

O sonho estava bom, mas alguma coisa estava querendo me trazer para a realidade, e pelo que meu corpo sentia a realidade era melhor que o sonho. Suspirei e abri os olhos. Jacob estava me dando beijos no pescoço. E me arrepiando logo de manhã.

_ Jake assim eu não vou à aula. _ Minha voz saiu um pouco fraca e rouca. Senti-o sorrindo no meu pescoço. As mãos dele estavam me abraçando na cintura. Virei-me de frente pra ele e sorri.

_ Bom dia. Que horas são? _ Perguntei ainda confusa. Estava com sono.

_ Ainda é cedo, vai dar tempo de tomar café da manhã e ir pra a escola tranqüila. _ Jake falou e me deu um selinho. Logo depois ele se levantou, e corei com o que vi, tinha esquecido que ele dormiu totalmente pelado. Ele vestiu a calça de moletom.

_ Vou me arrumar no banheiro e preparar nosso café, você quer ir primeiro? _ Perguntou me olhando e logo depois abrindo um sorriso enorme e me encarando. Eu ainda estava sem fala, à visão dele brincando com meus pensamentos.

_ Bells? _ Ele perguntou curioso. Olhei para o rosto dele engolindo seco.

_ Pode ir primeiro, eu vou depois. _ Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. E saiu resmungando algo como "ainda me mata essa cor na bochecha".

Sorri com as reclamações dele e me levantei, fui me trocar enquanto ele estava no banheiro. Logo depois o escutei indo para a cozinha e fui para o banheiro terminar, e fui para a cozinha com ele. Jake tinha preparado um belo café da manhã pra gente com direito a suco e ovos.

_ Assim você me acostuma mal Falei abraçando ele por trás e dando um beijo no ombro dele, Jake parecia mais alto ainda, só que eu tinha crescido um centímetro também... Estávamos crescendo juntos.

_ Quem sabe você não dorme comigo mais vezes. _ Ele falou se virando e me deu um selinho. Comemos e sai um pouco mais cedo para ir à escola.

_ Você quer que eu vá à sua casa ou você vem pra cá? _ Jake me perguntou enquanto eu entrava na picape.

_ Você vai, faz tempo que não fico em casa, vamos estudar e fazer a ronda depois. _ Jake fez uma careta, mas concordou nos beijamos e fui pra Forks, eu tinha que passar em casa para pegar meu material.

Estacionei e picape e entrei em casa, o fedor que veio no meu nariz, me fez tremer inteira, escutei um barulho na cozinha e fui rápido pra lá. Charlie estava preparando seu café da manhã.

_ Bom dia Bells, como foi o final de semana? _ Meu corpo todo tremia, meu pai estava bem, mas algum vampiro tinha entrado na casa. E foi agora de manhã. Charlie percebeu alguma coisa errada e perguntou:

_ O que foi filha? _ Não dei atenção, fui pra cima, era da onde o cheiro vinha com mais força, eu estava no meu limite, minha mente trabalhando quem esteve na minha casa? O cheiro forte vinha do meu quarto, percebi que quem quer que fosse não entrou no quarto do meu pai. Charlie tinha me seguido.

_ Bella me diga o que foi? _ Ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Alguém entrou na casa pai, enquanto você estava dormindo, você ouviu alguma coisa? _ Perguntei olhando para meu pai.

_ Não acordei há pouco tempo. _ Fiquei preocupada com a segurança de meu pai, eu me divertindo em Lá Push e ele aqui correndo perigo, um vampiro entrou na minha casa e não foi um dos Cullens.

_ Pai me faça um favor, pegue seu carro e vá para La Push, esse alguém que entrou aqui foi um vampiro e eu não sei quem foi, vou ligar para Alice talvez ela saiba quem é. Você vai ficar em segurança lá. _ Me pai me olhou assustado e ia protestar.

_ Não se preocupe, ele já foi, mas eu vou seguir o rastro. _ E já fui descendo para a sala. Peguei a chave da viatura e joguei para ele.

_ Bella eu tenho que ir à delegacia. _

_ Você vai pai, depois que eu descobrir quem esteve aqui em casa enquanto você estava dormindo. _ Falei com uma autoridade para ele, que meu pai cedeu. Pegou a chave e foi para a viatura, quando tive certeza que ele foi para onde mandei, liguei para Alice:

_ Alice venha aqui em casa e veja se conhece o cheiro de quem entrou aqui. Eu vou seguir o rastro. _ Desliguei sem resposta mesmo. E já fui para a extremidade da floresta, estava mesmo necessitada de virar loba. Tirei a roupa e amarrei só a camiseta com a calça na perna e logo depois já estava correndo nas quatro patas.

O rastro seguia a nordeste e fui me entreguei aos meus sentidos de loba ela comandava agora. Abri minha mente sabia que Sam estava na ronda.

"Sam? Um vampiro entrou na minha casa quando Charlie estava dormindo, mandei meu pai para ai, fica de olho nele pra mim." _ Pensei e escutei seus pensamentos.

"Vou pedir ao Embry que fique de guarda, estou indo com você e Jake vai comigo, nos dê uns minutos." _ Ele queria que eu esperasse.

"Não o rastro está fresco eu vou seguindo, vocês me alcançam, por favor, não de uma ordem." _ Pedi, e sabia que Sam não gostava de usar o timbre de alfa, e ele não usou, eu estava correndo muito rápido, minha força estava sendo usada ou limite, e o rastro ficava mais fresco a cada quilômetro. Mas eu ainda estava longe.

Estava ainda concentrada no rastro mais um instinto que manda em mim maior que o instinto de caçar vampiros, é o de sobrevivência, sabia que estava sendo seguida e por bípedes, eles vinham rápido e eu sentia nas minhas patas eles correndo suavemente pela floresta, meus pêlos se arrepiaram. Eu sabia que logo estariam perto de mim, Sam ainda estava longe e não deixei ele ver o que estava acontecendo, ele poderia se apavorar, três vampiros me caçavam.

Com um rugido pulei e dei um salto voltando para trás, e assustei. Eram Alice, Edward e Emmett.

_ Não rosna pra mim assim. _ Emmett falou com deboche. Rolei os olhos e me virei e voltei a correr. Eles imediatamente começaram a me seguir. Parei de novo. E mostrei os dentes o que eles estavam querendo? Eu não ia correr por ai com três vampiros no meu encalço.

_ É ela Edward? _ Alice perguntou para Edward ele deu de ombros. Virei de novo, e eles começaram a me seguir.

"Qual o problema de vocês?" _ pensei com a mente aberta, e frustrada. Edward abriu um lindo sorriso. Alice e Emmett nos encaram curiosos.

"Bella onde você está?" _ Jake perguntou, ele viu pela minha mente.

"A nordeste ao sul de cratera Ramier." _ Olhei para Edward e pensei _ "Esperem aqui, não dá pra correr com vocês seguindo, meus instintos não deixam."

_ Nós vamos à frente. _ Edward disse. Tinha um monte de gente pensando na minha cabeça. E Jake deu a ordem.

"Bella espera." _ Rosnei em frustração, me sentei e esperei.

"Jacob Black, que seja a última vez que você use esse tom comigo." _ Fechei meus pensamentos antes soltei um rosnado frustrado.

"O Jacob tá ferrado." _ Escutei Jared pensando que eu daria uma surra em Jake

_ O que foi? _ Alice perguntou. Olhando para Edward. Emmett se divertia com a situação. Levantei-me e fui do outro lado antes que eu desse uma mordida nele.

_ Eles querem que ela espere. _ Edward disse. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele olhava para onde estava vindo o cheiro forte do invasor. Eu queria caçar, como Jake faz isso comigo? Ele vai ver só, não falo com ele hoje.

Meus músculos doíam, e as espera foi horrível. Edward bufou e veio para o meu lado. Levantei-me era difícil ficar perto dele nessa forma e não fazer nada.

_ Acho que é melhor irmos pelo caminho do rastro. Ele comentou esperando minha aprovação.

"Bella onde você está, estamos perto já, se conecta com a gente." _ Jake pediu. Fiz pirraça, não dei bola, ele que mande se é assim que ele quer. Vi pelo canto do olho Edward inclinar a cabeça ele deveria estar escutando a mente dos meninos.

_ Emmett, Alice venham para esse lado. Eles vão chegar por esse caminho. _ Edward falou e no mesmo segundo eles já estavam ali ao meu lado. E depois os meninos chegaram. Eram só Sam, Jared e Jacob. Eles olharam para a cena, os três vampiros a minha direita a favor do vento, e Sam falou comigo.

"Bella é esse o rastro? Vamos seguir juntos então." _ Me conectei com eles e pensei para Sam.

"Podem ir, vou voltar pra casa, e depois vocês falem com meu pai." _ Me virei e fui saindo, Quando Sam falou comigo para ir com eles foi uma contra-ordem ao que Jacob tinha mandado.

"Vou com você." _ Jake já veio para o meu lado.

"Não precisa, posso ir sozinha." _ E fechei minha mente. Dei as costas para eles e fui de volta para a minha casa.

_ Bella, nós não conhecemos o cheiro, não sabemos quem é. _ Alice falou quando me viu saindo. Abri de novo e olhei para Edward.

"Imaginei, nos vemos na escola." _ E voltei a correr. Sabia que estava sendo seguida, mas não olhei para trás, estava com raiva e frustrada, Jacob me humilhou, quem ele pensa que é, pra mandar em mim, agora ele vai usar esse poder sempre que achar necessário, e se um vampiro me atacar ele vai me mandar esperar, ou me deixar sem defesas. Corri o máximo que pude, eu sabia que era mais veloz que ele. E cheguei à casa primeiro.

"Não adianta, mesmo assim eu vou te alcançar, então porque não me espera?" _

Meu sangue ferveu com os pensamentos dele, e pude ver antes de chegar à extremidade da floresta perto de casa, que os meninos já estavam chegando ao local onde o vampiro parou um carro na estrada. Voltei à forma humana e entrei em casa sem colocar roupa mesmo fui até a porta da sala, e peguei a chave na beirada, hoje ele não falava comigo. Não respondi para ele como deveria, porque não queria os meninos ouvindo o que falaria para o Jacob quando estivesse mais tranqüila.

Fui para o banheiro, e tomei um banho demorado, e deixei a água me relaxar. Depois de uns bons vinte minutos, sai e vi que Jacob estava na árvore em frente a minha janela, fingi que não o vi, fechei a cortina, mas antes lancei um olhar assassino pra ele, o idiota riu. Bufei.

Troquei de roupa e desci, liguei para meu pai e pedi que viesse para casa. Ele gostou, mas disse que iria para a delegacia. O telefone tocou e não atendi, o celular tocou e não vi quem era. É uma matilha grande, eles sobrevivem sem mim por um dia. Escutava Jacob ainda fora da minha casa, indo para a árvore, ou indo para a floresta, andava de um lado para o outro.

Liguei a televisão assim eu me concentrava em outra coisa.

_ Bella não vai falar comigo? _ Jake perguntou na porta da casa, provavelmente quando escutou que eu liguei a TV. Não respondi. Ele tinha agido como um idiota. Hoje eu não falava com ele.

_ Vamos abre, você não vai à escola, a gente combinou de estudar juntos. _ Ele resmungou do lado da porta. Bufei e desliguei a TV, subi para o meu quarto, peguei meu MP3 e coloquei bem alto e coloquei os fones no ouvido. Fui ao banheiro e peguei uma cartela de tylenol, tomei vários, deveriam funcionar para mim. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos e me concentrei na música. Fiz esse exercício mental por algumas músicas, mas em algum momento os comprimidos fizeram seu efeito de forma leve, mas o suficiente para eu adormecer.

Dormi o suficiente acordei meio desorientada, estava de noite, olhei o relógio e marcava 20:00 hs. Eu tinha dormido muito, me levantei rápido e acabei cambaleado ainda estava grogue dos remédios. Concentrei nos barulhos da minha casa e escutei alguém mexendo na cozinha e mais um coração ao lado dele. Provavelmente Jake, era um lobo eu sabia.

Fui ao banheiro e escovei os dentes, quem estava em baixo junto com meu pai ficou nervoso com meu barulho, porque o coração acelerou. Sim era o Jake. Voltei para o meu quarto, e deitei na cama de novo. E a raiva que senti dele voltou, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_ Acho que Bella acordou vou ver como ela está. _ Escutei Jake falando com meu pai.

_ Sim, mas se ela estiver dormindo ainda a deixe descansar, Bella não é muito de festas, essa deve ter cansado ela. _ Escutei meu pai recomendar para Jake.

_ Sim. _ E escutei-o subindo as escadas. O nível de fúria que sentia tinha diminuído, mas ainda estava desapontada com ele, Jake não confia em mim.

Ele bateu na porta e meu coração entregou acelerando, mas não respondi, ainda não queria falar com ele.

_ Bells eu vou entrar. _ Ele falou enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Não me virei para fitá-lo, Jake se sentou na cama, eu não podia vê-lo.

_ Bella... Desculpe-me. _ Ele falou, nisso Jake era bom ele sabia bem o motivo da minha raiva. Mas não respondi. Doía muito brigar com ele, o cheiro dele já tinha invadido o quarto e era difícil manter o raciocínio, meu corpo e minha mente já não se importavam com o ocorrido, mas respirei fundo eu tinha que racionalizar. Ele não poderia fazer isso comigo. Uma lágrima idiota saia do meu olho.

_ Você não vai falar nada? _ Ele perguntou depois de um tempo. Vi que sua voz tinha um pouco de dor, mas não agi ainda, tinha medo das minhas palavras.

Depois de um tempo ele tocou a minha face e secou uma lágrima que ainda estava ali. O coração dele se acelerou. Ele me virou para que eu o encarasse. E seu olhar foi de arrependimento, as lágrimas traiçoeiras ainda me entregavam. Ele beijou meus olhos se secou as lágrimas que caiam. Mas outras vinham depois, era idiota e insano. Depois um soluço escapou da minha garganta. Jake me colocou no colo dele. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e me acalmei um pouco.

_ Eu não faço mais, mas eu te amo muito, dói só de imaginar que algo ruim pode acontecer com você, que eu me esqueço que você é igual a mim. Quando vi já tinha feito. Eu me arrependo mesmo. Você acredita em mim? _ Ele perguntou enquanto passava a mão nos meus cabelos.

Acenei com a cabeça no seu pescoço. Já não tinha mais raiva dele, só queria que ele não fizesse mais aquilo.

Jake levantou meu rosto para me encarar, e me deu um beijo cheio de carinho, era sua maneira de demonstrar seu amor por mim.

As mãos quentes dele enroscaram nos meus cabelos e ele me apertava ainda mais a ele, meus braços estreitaram em sua cintura, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Escutamos passos subindo a escada, era meu pai, separamos do beijo e eu me sentei na cama, e Jake se sentou na cadeira. Meu pai não bateu na porta. Dei um sorriso para Jake, ele retribuiu com um daqueles gloriosos sorrisos que me deixava sem fôlego.

_ Oi Bells, acordou? Está tudo bem filha? _ Meu pai perguntou curioso.

_ Sim pai. Vou descer para comer, daqui a pouco, estava muito cansada da festa, acho que sei por que eu não gosto de festas eu fico praticamente inválida depois. _ Falei com a voz rouca e falha. Meu pai estreitou os olhos ele tinha percebido alguma coisa, porque logo agora que Charlie notava algo ele não poderia deixar isso para depois.

_ Vocês andaram brigando? _ Ele falou acusando Jake com o olhar. Jake me encarou esperando minha resposta.

_ Não é nada que você está pensando pai. Foi só isso do invasor mesmo. Fiquei preocupada com você aqui sozinho é só, não fico mais em Lá Push. _ Falei olhando para meu pai. Isso pareceu convencê-lo. Ele concordou.

_ Vamos descer você deve estar com fome, e Alice Cullen te ligou umas 20 vezes, e Jake venha também, Bella deve querer se trocar. _ Quase que ri, mas consegui segurar a risada, Jake já tinha visto boa parte do que meu pai estava querendo esconder. Jake abriu um sorriso.

_ Vou te esperar lá em baixo. _ Ele falou indo para a porta. Meu pai saiu com ele.

Fui trocar de roupa e estranhei uma coisa pela primeira vez, uma blusa que eu tinha colocado na cadeira antes de ir para Lá Push no sábado não estava ali. Olhei meu quarto e notei mais coisas esquisitas, a roupa da escola que usei na sexta e logo depois para trabalhar, eu tinha deixado no chão e não estava onde me lembrava. Será que meu pai separou roupas para lavar? Que coisa esquisita. Peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, e calcei tênis e desci, fui para a lavanderia resolver o mistério. Mas nada, só os lençóis mesmo.

Na cozinha meu pai e Jake estavam colocando pizzas nos pratos.

_ Pai, você andou pegando roupas no meu quarto esses dias? _ Perguntei enquanto pegava um prato pra mim e colocava a pizza. Meu pai me encarou e riu.

_ Não, porque eu entraria no seu quarto? _ Ele falou em estranhando.

_ Por nada. Só umas roupas que não estou achando. _ Jake me olhou sorrindo, mas quando ele viu minha cara de pensativa, ele estreitou os olhos.

A ficha caiu na hora pra mim, mas não falei nada, antes teríamos que falar com Alice e os lobos. Jake ficou me encarando. Sorri para ele, quanto tempo será que consigo enganá-lo?

_ Alice deve ter separado mais algumas roupas quando fui para Lá Push, e eu devo ter esquecido. _ Falei olhando a pizza que eu comia.

_ Não se esquece de ligar para ela, ela quer falar muito com você. _ Meu pai falou e sorri.

_ Alice pode ser bem irritante quando quer. _ Meu pai gargalhou e eu acompanhei. Jake riu um pouco, mas mantendo o olhar em cima de mim. Ele não era bobo. O telefone tocou quando eu terminei de comer.

_ Alô. _ Falei

- _Bella isso é jeito de tratar sua amiga, não retorna as minhas ligações? _ _Alice bufou do outro lado da linha.

_ Boa noite pra você também Alice. E sim eu ia te ligar logo depois do jantar. _ Ela bufou de novo, e arrancou uma risada minha e do Jake.

- _Certo, precisamos conversar_. _ Ela falou séria.

_ OK espero você aqui em casa, pode vir agora? _ Respondi olhando Jake e acenou concordando.

- _Está bem eu e Edward chegamos ai em cinco minutos_. _ Ela falou e desligou. Jake rolou os olhos, eu sabia que ele tolerava Edward por pura conveniência, eles não se davam.

_ Pai Alice e Edward estão vindo aqui, nós vamos conversar os quatro aqui na cozinha tudo bem? _ Me pai olhou desconfiado para mim e para Jake.

_ Bells o que anda acontecendo, que negócio é esse de um deles invadir aqui nossa casa, e porque Edward vai vir aqui? _

_ Pai eu não tenho as resposta que você quer, mas quando eu souber te falo. _ Charlie bufou e foi para a sala, eu fui lavar a louça, Jake me ajudava, bateram na porta da sala, e meu pai atendeu. Ele foi extremamente gentil com a Alice, mas totalmente grosso com Edward, eu segurei o riso, meu pai me defendendo de um vampiro era engraçado. Eles vieram para a cozinha.

_ Bella, Jacob tudo bem? _ Edward perguntou. Eu me virei e sorri para os dois.

_ Sim, como foi, descobriram de quem era o rastro? _ Perguntei olhando os três, Jacob e eu ainda não tínhamos tido tempo de termos essa conversa.

_ Alguém estava esperando pelo invasor na estrada, mas não sabemos de quem é o cheiro. _ Alice falou com uma cara de desgosto.

_ Vidente você não viu quem era antes, e se Bella estivesse aqui, e se esse invasor estivesse com sede? O que seria agora de Charlie, não era pra vocês estarem fazendo a ronda ontem? _ Jake falou tudo num só fôlego e com raiva para Alice.

_ Jacob para com isso, o dom de Alice não funciona assim, e ela não é onisciente. _ Mas Alice olhou para Jacob com culpa e se desculpou.

_ Não, Bella ele está certo, eu falhei, mas como eu já disse para Edward que conseguiu ser mais duro que você Jacob, eu não vi porque não foi planejado, como se ele soubesse do meu dom. Eu não vi por isso, nenhuma decisão foi tomada que pudesse ferir Charlie. _ Alice terminou e a expressão de Jake se suavizou, mas até Edward tinha brigado com Alice. Fechei o cenho para os dois, mas eu já sabia o que o invasor queria na minha casa, achei que era hora de falar.

_ Eu sei o que ele queria. _ Falei e os três me encararam incrédulos. Olhei para Jake e respondi: _ Meu cheiro, minhas roupas sumiram. _ Nisso um rosnado saiu do peito do Jacob e de Edward, Alice me olhava assustada.

_ Sim agora tudo bate, as noticias de Seatle, tem um recém nascido à solta em Seatle, hoje conversamos com Sam, estamos pensando em fazer uma caçada na cidade até achar o descuidado. Alice isso se encaixa com o que Jasper desconfia. _ Edward concluiu.

Ficamos uma hora ali conversando e discutindo os pontos, das nossas teorias, e ficou acertado que Lobos e Vampiros se encontrariam dali a uma semana numa clareira para decidirmos um possível ataque.

_ Bella, amanhã vamos ter um pequeno teste surpresa de literatura sobre Romeu e Julieta, resolvi te avisar porque você faltou aula hoje. _ Alice disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

_ Alice, Bella deve ter esse livro de cor na cabeça. _ Edward disse sorrindo para mim. Jake rolou os olhos.

_ Mas mesmo assim obrigada Alice vou dar uma olhada hoje antes de dormir. _

_ Está bem, precisa que alguém fique de guarda hoje? _ Edward perguntou para Jacob, era a primeira vez que eles falavam um com o outro.

_ Não eu vou ficar aqui, só vou sair para Charlie dormir e volto. _ Jacob respondeu, Edward ficou sério, mas não disse nada só concordou. E eles foram embora.

_ Charlie, nós já vamos desculpa o incomodo. _ Alice disse toda alegre para meu pai quando passava pela sala.

_ Não se preocupe Alice você é sempre bem vinda. _ Olhei para meu pai o reprovando, e ele nem ligou, precisava falar essas coisas? Alice saiu rindo.

_ Até amanha na aula então. _ Alice falou indo para o carro, Jake já estava do meu lado. Edward nos olhou e foi embora.

_ Bells eu também vou indo. _ Jake falou me olhando.

_ Charlie eu já vou, até amanhã. _ Jake se aproximou do meu ouvido e falou.

_ Eu volto mais tarde vou dormir aqui com você. _ Arrepiei-me com seu hálito dei um selinho nele e vi Jake indo para a floresta se transformar, ele voltaria depois.

_ Pai eu já vou indo para o meu quarto, vou estudar para uma prova, você pode ligar para escola amanhã e avisar que eu faltei hoje porque estava doente? _ Perguntei.

_ Eu já fiz isso filha. _ Billy já tinha me avisado que isso poderia acontecer. Meu pai me olhou sério e continuou.

_ Bells senta aqui antes de subir, eu preciso falar com você. _ Meu pai pediu, eu gelei boa coisa não seria conhecendo meu pai.

_ Esse namoro seu com o Jacob está sério não é? Não tem possibilidade de você magoar ele e voltar para o Edward? _ Ele me encarou esperando a resposta.

_ Não pai, Jacob é para sempre. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. _ Falei para ele. Mas isso não colocou um sorriso no rosto dele, me pai continuou me encarando.

_ Então seu namoro com Jake está sério? _ Olhei meu pai e não entendi onde ele queria chegar.

_ Sim pai. _ Ele bufou.

_ Bells, eu sei que não sou bom nisso, mas existem coisas que você tem que saber, sobre sexo... _ Pronto meu pai conseguiu acabar com o resto do meu dia.

_ Pode parar pai, mamãe já teve essa conversa comigo há muito tempo, eu já sei dos riscos _. Falei totalmente constrangida e vermelha.

_ Tudo bem, mas há muito tempo você não tinha um namorado né? _

_ Pai não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu não penso nisso. Jake me respeita. _ Falei vermelha de vergonha. Me pai concordou. Mas continuou.

_ Eu sei que sim, mas vocês são jovens, e podem querer... _

_ Pai não se preocupa, eu sou virgem. _ Falei me levantando. Podia ser pior?

Charlie me olhou por um momento e por fim sorriu.

_ Tudo bem Bells, mas como seu pai, eu tenho que falar com você mesmo eu não gostando também. _ Ele se explicou.

_ Está bem pai, mas não se preocupa, eu sei de tudo isso, posso ir dormir agora? _ Ele concordou e voltou sua atenção para a TV, ele parecia aliviado.

Subi as escadas rápido, meu pai teve o poder de acabar com minha última gota de paciência, mas como falei de minha mãe, resolvi ligar para ela, me deu uma saudade.

A conversa com Renné foi longa, mas gostosa, era uma pena que não poderia mais me abrir com minha mãe, agora meu parente mais próximo era meu pai, ele sim sabia tudo sobre mim. Desliguei e peguei o livro para ler um pouco antes de dormir.

Lembrei da última vez que vi o filme junto com Edward na sala, e naquela época eu tinha certeza que ele era meu Romeu, como eu podia estar tão enganada.

Acabei adormecendo com o livro no colo, acordei meio grogue com Jake me arrumando na cama, encostei-me no peito dele e voltei a dormir.

_**N/A**__: Jake mandaneltb? UI aiaiai quanta coisa acontecendo! Teve gente achando que no cap. Anterior foi a primeira vez: Num foi não. Foi só amassos mesmo. Quando acontecer eu vou deixar claro, mas cenas mais fortes num vai rolar mesmo. Como eu já disse eu fiz uma fic separada só da primeira vez do casal e quando chegar a hora eu posto ela. ;)_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	18. Cap 17 Paris

**Cap 17 Paris.**

_ Bella acorda, está tarde. _

_ Hum!!! _ Murmurei sonolenta. Alguém estava me sacudindo.

_ Acorda você vai chegar atrasada na aula. _ Jake me sacudiu mais um pouco, abri os olhos assustada.

_ Que horas são? _ Perguntei bocejando.

_ Quase sete da manhã. Vamos! Assim vamos chegar atrasados, seu pai já saiu, eu não vou esperar você para o café que estou bem atrasado, mas eu deixei alguma coisa pronta pra você, é melhor se apreçar. _ Jake me deu um selinho e saiu. Na porta me olhou e disse:

_ Te espero na reserva, estudamos e depois mais tarde fazemos a ronda, já que ontem não fizemos. _Disse e já foi embora, eu estava totalmente grogue.

Arrumei-me rápido e fui para a escola, minha cabeça estava latejando, eu me lembrava de cada sonho que tinha tido à noite. A palavra _Paris_ ficava martelando na minha mente.

Estacionei a picape e corri para a aula, Alice já estava lá quicando na cadeira.

_ Estava ficando ansiosa, pensei que não viria, até tentei ver se teria futuro na escola. _ Ela falou me acusando. Rolei os olhos.

_ Bom dia Alice pra você também. _ Ela sorriu.

O professor começou a aula, e teve mesmo um teste sobre Romeu e Julieta. O que me fez lembrar novamente de _Paris_, estava ficando irritante.

As aulas passaram lentas e tortuosas, comecei a cogitar a idéia de Jake e deixar a escola para a próxima década.

Fomos para o refeitório eu estava faminta, pedi para Alice colocar mais comida para ela, e para nos sentarmos separados novamente, eu precisava comer. Edward se juntou conosco.

Comi como uma condenada, Alice me olhava assustada. Edward me encarava com a testa franzida. O que será que aconteceu?

_ O que foi? _ Perguntei ainda comendo.

_ Você está faminta hoje. Alice afirmou.

_ Eu como muito todo dia, estou crescendo, eu não tomei café da manhã em casa, Jake fez o favor de me acordar tarde. _

_ Vocês brigaram? _ Alice perguntou.

_ Não. _ Falei olhando ela com interesse.

_ Achei que depois do que aconteceu ontem, Edward não me disse, mas eu senti um clima na floresta, pensei que vocês tinham brigado. _ Ela me disse, suspirei.

_ Jake é o segundo no comando, ele pode dar ordens diretas, e de alguma maneira, que ainda não sei qual, eu tenho que obedecer, mas eu ainda descubro como me livrar disso. _ Falei aborrecida.

_ Ele não deveria ter feito isso. _ Edward falou pela primeira vez.

_ Foi o que eu disse para ele. _ Concordei com Edward.

_ Eu não teria feito isso. _ Ele disse presunçoso. Olhei bem nos olhos dele.

Não respondi como deveria "você teria me seqüestrado e fugido como um covarde", eu acabaria o magoando.

_ Me desculpa eu fui rude. _ Ele continuou.

_ Sem problema. _ Falei e olhei para o outro lado do refeitório.

_ Bella? _ Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

_ Oi. _ Olhei para ele. Edward me encarou, suspirou e falou.

_ Estava precisando conversar com você, a gente não teve tempo depois daquele dia no pátio, pode ser hoje depois da aula? _ Ele perguntou, vi que pelo olhar dele, uma esperança. Respirei fundo, errado Bella, assim você acaba fazendo as coisas erradas, o cheiro deles me arrepiou, consegui rir com a situação.

_Tudo bem Edward, vamos conversar. _ Ele sorriu e Alice me encarou curiosa, mas ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Terminado o almoço fomos para a próxima aula.

Em educação física Mike conseguiu me deixar nervosa apenas com um comentário.

_ Bella Jacob não fica com ciúmes dessa sua amizade com o Cullen? _ Ele perguntou na quadra, mas longe do pessoal.

_ Ele não precisa se preocupar não é? Já que Edward é só meu amigo. _ Falei e fui para a extremidade da quadra.

Com o fim da aula de educação física, me troquei rápido no vestiário e fui para a saída, Edward me esperava na saída como antigamente. Sorri para ele, Edward encarou Mike que passava por nós. E sacudiu a cabeça rindo.

_ Esse Newton é uma figura. _ Ele comentou animado.

_ Vamos. _ Ele falou indicando o caminho, e fui com ele para o carro.

_ E Alice? _ Perguntei.

_ Vai levar sua picape, e depois vai para casa correndo. _ Ele falou abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

_ Edward, onde você quer conversar? _ Perguntei antes de entrar.

_ Você vai ver. _ Disse fechando a porta do carro e dando a volta para entrar.

Ele deu a partida no carro e começou a dirigir, colocou um CD no som e eu logo reconheci a melodia.

_ Eu me lembro dele. _ Falei olhando ele, Edward sorriu de lado.

_ É o que eu fiz para você. _

_ Ah, aquele que você roubou logo depois de terminar comigo. _ Calei minha boca, mas foi impossível não falar a verdade. Estava tocando a melodia que ele tinha composto para mim. Edward me lançou um olhar triste.

_ Desculpa, era o único jeito de fazer você esquecer. _ Disse e se concentrou na estrada. Não respondi nada, olhei para o horizonte. Sabia que não deveria ter cedido em vir falar com ele, e sabia que quando Jacob descobrisse provavelmente me mataria, mas essa conversa era inevitável. Melhor acabar com tudo agora.

Ele continuou dirigindo, e vi que ele tinha tomado o caminho para a estrada que levava para a clareira, ele estacionou no acostamento, e abriu a porta para mim.

_ Pensei em falar com você num lugar onde ninguém incomodaria, já que aqui os lobos não fazem ronda, e ninguém da minha família vem aqui, só eu. _ Ele falou de forma divertida, pela primeira vez vi Edward com o ar mais leve. Sai do carro e fui até a beirada da floresta.

_ Acho que agora não precisa que eu te leve não é? _ Ele perguntou sorrindo, consegui rir da piada.

_ Não, posso andar sozinha, vamos? _ Perguntei indo para o caminho que agora era bem conhecido, principalmente depois do ultimo encontro com Laurent.

_ Você prefere ir correndo, eu posso esperar você se transformar. _ Ele falou com dúvida.

_ Não vamos caminhando mesmo, não quero correr o risco de abrir minha mente e alguém vir aqui. _ Falei, ele concordou e começamos a andar.

_ Você esta bem melhor, desde que voltei nunca mais te vi tropeçando. _ Ele falou caminhando ao meu lado.

_ Ah é desde que virei loba. _ Tirei uma samambaia do caminho e continuei andando.

_ Quando foi..., foi ruim? _

_ Na primeira vez sim, parece que tem uma bomba dentro de você prestes a explodir, eu estava pegando fogo, minha coluna parecia se dobrar e despedaçar, mas depois eu já estava correndo em quatro patas, sem saber que era uma loba, se eu não tivesse me visto pela mente dos meninos não teria acreditado. _

_ Foi interessante ler sua mente pela primeira vez ontem. _ Ele falou sorrindo. Eu ri com ele.

_ Imagino que sim, mas eu consigo controlar quando abrir minha mente, seria ruim ter eles na minha cabeça o tempo todo. _

_ Imagino que deva ser ruim com o Jacob lendo sua mente toda hora. _ Ele afirmou.

_ Na verdade, com Jake e Sam não é tão ruim, mas Jared e Paul... _ Ele me olhou e continuou andando. Estávamos perto já, eu podia ver a entrada, agora eu andava rápido.

Caminhamos o restante em silêncio, e entramos na campina, não era um dia de sol como aquele que viemos aqui, mas era um dia sem chuva o que era um milagre em Forks.

Edward se sentou na grama, me sentei ao seu lado, mas com uma pequena distância.

_ Se lembra da ultima vez? _ Ele perguntou. Eu sorri.

_ A minha ou a nossa? _ Perguntei, ele me olhou curioso.

_ Você veio aqui sozinha? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Há umas três semanas. _ Falei com cara de culpada. Ele ainda estava curioso.

_ Por quê? _

_ Eu precisava fazer uma coisa, é lógico que se tratando de mim, a coisa toda deu errado, Laurent apareceu, e quase me matou, se os meninos não tivessem aparecido... _ Edward rosnou.

_ Fico feliz que ele esteja morto, foi merecido, mas o que você queria fazer aqui? _ Ele não se distraiu como eu queria, era um assunto delicado, mas oras se eu pude falar isso francamente com Jacob, porque não com Edward.

_ Eu vim me despedir. _ Falei olhando a grama, e corando provavelmente. Ele não falou nada, mas sabia que estava me encarando.

_ De mim? _ Ele perguntou, sua voz saiu um pouco rouca, o que me fez encará-lo, ele estava tenso. Respirei fundo e acenei que sim.

_ Por que, se eu já tinha ido embora? _

_ Porque eu não disse adeus quando você foi Edward, eu fiquei esses meses todos, me agarrando as lembranças do passado com unhas e dentes, fazendo loucuras para escutar dentro da minha cabeça, tendo pesadelos todas as noites... _ Parei para respirar.

_ O que você quis dizer com fazendo loucuras para escutar? _

_ Eu descobri que quando eu fazia uma coisa bem doida, como pilotar motos, eu escutava você dentro da minha cabeça, e nessas horas o buraco no meu peito não doía. Quando você foi embora, era isso que eu era, uma casca vazia, uma morta viva, eu só percebi que eu tinha me tornado isso depois de quatro meses, eu não falava com ninguém, minha vida era casa escola, escola casa. _

_ Quando você foi ver Jacob? _

_ Depois de quatro meses, e nesse dia foi à primeira vez que o buraco não rasgou no meu peito, foi à primeira vez que eu ri de uma coisa engraçada, e meu riso não foi histérico, foi natural. Demorou para eu perceber as coisas acontecendo, foi preciso eu perder Jacob, para eu ver que amava ele. _ Ele me olhou sério.

_ Vocês não estão juntos há muito tempo? _ Agora eu consegui sorrir ante o pensamento.

_ Não. _

_ Bella se faz tão pouco tempo como você tem certeza do seu sentimento, como você sabe que não me esqueceu? _

_ Sabendo Edward, eu sei dentro de mim, que o que eu preciso é ele, no dia que vim aqui me despedir eu bom..., quer saber, vou tentar te mostrar uma coisa, eu só fiz isso em forma de loba vamos ver se funciona. _

Concentrei-me e tentei desbloquear minha mente como eu faço na forma de loba, eu senti um elástico se materializando em volta de mim, e fiz com que ele saísse da minha cabeça, foi um esforço tremendo, mas pelo olhar de Edward eu tinha conseguido, ele ia falar, eu pus a mão na frente dele e comecei.

"Espera eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." _ Ele concordou encantado.

Busquei aquela lembrança, apesar de ser humana, e estar um pouco desfocada, já que agora que sou loba vejo melhor, ainda era uma lembrança melhor, porque foi na época que eu estava quase me transformando.

__ Edward? _ Eu esperei._

"_Bella"_ eu sorri escutei sua voz na minha cabeça de novo. Era como se eu pudesse ver ele na minha frente._

__ Você estava certo, eu vim dizer adeus, eu posso ser feliz de novo. _ Eu disse alto_

"_É tudo que eu quero que você seja feliz, por isso eu fui embora" _ era maravilhosa a sensação como se grilhões fossem soltos de mim._

__ Adeus Edward obrigada, eu nunca vou te esquecer, vou te amar sempre, só que agora como amigo. _ A imagem dele sorriu pra mim._

"_Adeus seja feliz". _ E sumiu. _

_ Você me ama ainda, mas de forma diferente. _ Ele falou e me encarou com tristeza.

_ Pensei que fosse isso que você queria? Quando foi embora foi isso que você deu a entender. _ Estava confusa, o que o entristecia? Ele sorriu.

_ Você não me amar mais como antes. _ Ele disse, eu não entendi.

_ Eu tinha esperanças que você me amasse ainda, porque eu nunca deixei de te amar Bella, esses meses todos foram uma tortura ficar sem você. _

Ele falava com uma dor, eu estava assustada. Ele disse todas aquelas coisas para mim, aquele dia na floresta, agora estava dizendo isso. Era totalmente confuso.

_ Era tudo mentira. _ Ele falou se desculpando, ai percebi que ele estava lendo minha mente ainda, deixei que o elástico voltasse, ele me olhou frustrado.

_ Porque você mentiu, se você me amava ainda, porque provocar tanta dor, se você soubesse o que eu passei... _ Eu falei triste. Edward às vezes me parecia louco.

_ Eu menti porque te amo tudo que eu disse naquele dia foi mentira, a maior blasfêmia que eu fiz, meu mundo era perigoso demais pra você, eu estava colocando sua vida em risco, e tirando toda a sua humanidade. E sim eu sei o que você passou, Jacob deixou escapar, eu li na mente dele, e na de Sam também quando ele te achou na floresta, tudo minha culpa, tudo de ruim que aconteceu com você, e agora que nós voltamos você é uma loba por nossa causa. _

_ Pode parar ai. _ Falei antes que ele se lamentasse, porque Hitler nasceu.

_ Eu gosto de ser o que sou eu não me lamento como Sam e alguns dos meninos. E sobre você ser perigoso para mim, entenda você pode ter tido razão, mas você nunca pensou no que poderia acontecer, na dor que causaria, porque para você eu era só mais uma humana comum que esqueceria fácil, como se o que nós tivemos não fosse nada. Você estava enganado, e eu só superei porque Jake me curou, ele teve paciência comigo. Se não fosse ele, eu acho que você não teria para o que voltar. _

_ Então não tem mais esperança para nós dois? _ Ele perguntou.

_ Acho que não teve nunca, se você tivesse ficado eu me transformaria do mesmo jeito, e como seria? Uma loba que tem vontade de matar no namorado vampiro. _

Ele riu, um pouco, mas logo me olhou triste.

_ Sabe Edward aquele dia que ficamos assistindo Romeu e Julieta, na minha casa? – ele acenou que sim. _ Então naquela época eu achava que era sua Julieta, mas eu estava enganada, eu não sou, mas você não sabe ainda, um dia você ainda vai achar ela, alguém que seja capaz de morrer por você, alguém que não sobreviva sem você. Eu também achava que você era meu Romeu, mas estava enganada, eu sei a diferença agora. E não se ofenda, mas na verdade você foi meu _Paris_ e me fez enxergar meu verdadeiro Romeu. _

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, não ia até seus olhos. Mas ainda sim vi que ele entendeu.

_ Mas você é minha Julieta. _ Ele falou

_ Não sou, isso que você sente por mim, é um reflexo do que foi na verdade seu maior desafio, meu cheiro era potente para você, e meu silêncio mental. Um dia você vai encontrar uma humana ou não que vai te atrair pela maneira certa, pela beleza, ou pelo olhar, um gesto. Isso são motivos que faz uma pessoa se apaixonar e amar outra. E daí vai nascer um sentimento verdadeiro. _

Ele bufou.

_ Duvido. _ Falou teimoso.

_ Basta você querer, você tem que se dar a oportunidade. Mas te conhecendo sei que pode ser bem difícil mesmo, você de longe é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço. _ Falei me divertindo com a careta dele, ele rolou os olhos.

_ Está certo, a partir de agora, eu vou deixar vocês em paz, eu fico até o fim dessa batalha, mas logo depois eu vou, mesmo que aconteça o que você diz ainda me dói ver você com ele, acho que eu estou precisando viajar um pouco. _

Edward parecia decidido, eu me sentia mal por causar dor a ele, eu ainda o amava, mas de forma diferente, talvez fosse bom para ele manter uma distancia quem sabe ele não encontra alguém. Sorri para ele e falei:

_ Mas de mente aberta, sempre analisando suas opções. _ Ele riu e começamos a voltar.

Andamos em silêncio, quando estava chegando ao carro, ele falou:

_ Seu cheiro é mais suave que dos outros, eu ainda sinto seu cheiro floral, mas agora, ele mudou de uma forma não tão apetitosa para mim. _ Eu ri com o comentário.

_ Fico feliz em não te causar tanta dor. _ Ele riu e entramos no carro.

_ Você vai contar para Jacob da conversa? _

_ Se ele perguntar sim, ainda sou uma péssima mentirosa. _

_ Ele vai brigar com você? _ Ele perguntou divertido.

_ Acho que sim, mas eu posso me defender de um lobo raivoso, Emmett me deu nos nervos ontem, se morder ele não fosse causar uma guerra entre criaturas místicas eu juro que dava uma mordida nele. _ Edward gargalhou.

_ Pois faça o favor de dar uma mordida nele, tenho certeza que do nosso lado não vai acontecer nada. _ Eu ri com ele.

O resto da viajem de volta foi tranqüilo, e quando chegou em casa Edward tirou uma caixa do porta luvas e me entregou junto com o CD.

_ Seus presentes, aqueles que eu roubei, As passagens Esme trocou a minha pelo nome do Jacob. Vocês têm ainda alguns meses para poder usar. _

_ Obrigada. _ Falei pegando da mão dele, e abrindo a caixa, estavam as passagens e uma foto e a caixinha do CD vazia, coloquei o CD dentro e peguei a foto.

_ Eu fiquei com a outra como lembrança, espero que não se importe. _ Eu sorri para ele.

_ Pode ficar.

_ Bom acho melhor eu ir, amanhã Alice programou para a gente enviar formulários de aceitação para as faculdades, você já sabe qual você quer? _

_ Sim a universidade de Seatle, ou do estado de Washington. _ Ele sorriu.

_ Pode deixar que vamos trazer dessas então, eu vou poder vir né, agora que somos amigos? _

_ Sim Edward você é sempre bem vindo aqui, mas já te aviso Jacob vai estar aqui comigo. _

_ Tudo bem, Alice já ama ele, só falta o chamar de irmãozinho. _ Eu ri e abri a porta para entrar.

Ele deu a volta com o carro e foi para casa dele. Entrei e fui tomar um banho eu estava fedendo a vampiro, meu coração estava aliviado, porque no fundo eu sempre soube que ele ainda me amava, eu só não queria acreditar porque sabia que isso iria causar dor nele.

Coloquei um maiô e um vestido por cima, coloquei meus all star, e fui para a picape, olhei no celular e tinha três chamadas não atendidas, ele deveria estar nervoso.

Quinze minutos depois estava em La Push, Jake saiu da casa dele, com um olhar preocupado, quando viu que estava tudo bem me deu aquele sorriso que me matava ainda. Sai da picape e dei um beijo nele. Aproveitar enquanto ele estava bem comigo, que eu já podia ver a briga.

_ Por que demorou? Ele perguntou passando a mão na minha cintura, e me levando para dentro da casa dele.

_ Eu precisei falar com uma pessoa. _ Já estávamos dentro da casa dele, e cumprimentei Billy.

_ Oi Billy tudo bem? _

_ Que bom que veio Bella achei que alguém iria derrubar a casa. _ Jake olhou bravo para o pai, e depois me olhou com cara de culpado. Eu sorri para ele.

_ Billy hoje vou roubar Jake um pouquinho está um dia nublado bem normal, mas não está chovendo o que é uma façanha, e vamos aproveitar um pouco. _ Jake sorriu e Billy aprovou.

_ Isso vocês são jovens aproveitem enquanto podem. _

Fomos para a saída, Jake já ia indo para a picape eu o segurei isso era bom eu era forte o suficiente para segurá-lo.

_ Vamos de moto, quero me agarrar em você. _ Ele sorriu malicioso e fomos para a garagem.

Jake pegou a moto dele e levou para fora, ele subiu, e eu fui logo atrás dele, me segurei nele com força, vi de lado ele sorrindo. Ele ligou a moto.

_ Para onde senhora diversão? _

_ Penhascos oras, onde mais poderia ser? _ Falei me segurando mais ainda nele.

A moto começou a andar, e resolvi provocar ele um pouco, dei um beijo no pescoço dele, Jake se contraiu nos meus braços.

Chegamos rápido, e logo que parou ele, se virou e me puxou para eu ficar de frente para ele. Sua boca colou na minha e ele me apertava forte com as mãos. Mas eu tinha que falar com ele antes. Ele soltou do beijo e eu olhei nos olhos dele.

_ Jake eu sei que provavelmente você vai brigar comigo, mas eu preciso te dizer que eu estava conversando com Edward. _ Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, mas não se desgrudou de mim.

_ Eu falei que eu não amo mais ele e que, eu só quero você agora. _ Jake me surpreendeu, e sorriu.

_ Eu disse para ele que poderia tentar, mas que você estava comigo agora. _

_ Quando você disse isso para ele? _ Perguntei confusa.

_ Naquele dia que o encontrei em baixo da sua janela, nós conversamos e ele me disse que iria te conquistar de novo, que iria lutar por você, mas eu falei que não iria adiantar nada, ele não acreditou é lógico. _ Jake disse rindo. Eu ri com ele.

_ Seu bobo, porque não me contou? _ Falei dando um tapa no ombro dele.

_ Ele pediu para eu não contar. _ Ele se justificou sacudindo os ombros.

_ Então não está bravo comigo? _ Perguntei. Ele bufou e rolou os olhos.

_ Claro que não, se você tivesse dito que não me amava ai sim você teria uma encrenca. _ Ele falou todo feliz. Ri com ele e desci da moto, eu estava numa posição indecente. Ele desceu também.

Tirei o vestido e fui para beirada, Jake veio por trás me agarrando.

_ Bells você sabe que isso é injusto não é? _ Ele falou na minha orelha e me mordendo logo depois. Eu arfei.

_ O que é injusto? _ Perguntei rouca.

_ Esse maiô vermelho, você está querendo me matar né? _ Ele alisava a lateral do meu braço.

_ Larga de ser bobo. _ Separei-me dele e pulei rindo. Ele veio logo depois. Começamos a brincar e pela primeira vez uma certeza veio na minha mente, eu estava mais do que pronta, na verdade eu o queria mais que tudo. Não eu queria ser dele para sempre, e inteira. Eu tinha tomado minha decisão.

_**N/A**__: Ai meninas onde arrumo um lobo desse só pra mim? *suspiro* ai esse Jacob ainda me mata._

_Então como viram ela tomou a decisão, no próximo cap, vai ser a primeira vez deles e junto com o posto pra quem quiser ler eu vou postar a fic que relata com detalhes tudo, (vai se chamar __**For The First Time**__) *-*_

_Cadê Meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	19. Cap 18 Morte

**Cap. 18 Morte**

_ Jake para assim a gente não faz ronda. – estava ficando exasperada já, se eu faltasse mais um ronda Sam me matava com razão, Jake nem ligou para os meus lamentos. Continuou me agarrando, tentei pegar meu vestido e nada. Ele escondeu.

_ Bella você não vai precisar disso como loba, você não usa roupas nessa forma. – falou brincando, bufei, mas não desisti.

_ Me dá Jake, não é possível você é insaciável, eu era virgem até umas horas atrás, quer acabar com minha energia? – ele riu do meu comentário, mas não me deu o vestido e nem se vestiu também.

_ A gente tem cinco minutos ainda. – falou passando as mãos quentes pelo meu corpo. Respirei fundo e odiei meu coração que entregava o quanto eu gostei do seu toque. Mas não cedi.

_ Jake meu amorzinho. – cheguei perto dele a passei as mãos no seu peitoral, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Continuei. – nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, vamos fazer a ronda, vamos dormir amanhã a gente brinca mais.

Jake me olhou sorrindo safado e fez que não. Rolei os olhos.

_ Está bem então eu vou fazer a ronda sozinha. – me levantei da cama e fui para o canto onde estava a camiseta dele que tinha colocado mais cedo. E fui saindo do quarto dele, bom eu tentei, ele me segurou.

_ Está certo vamos, mas você tem mesmo que dormir na sua casa bem que você podia ficar aqui. – ele tinha um biquinho lindo que quase gritei "ta eu fico como sua escrava sexual pra sempre", mas segurei o impulso de oferecer porque ele aceitaria menino incansável.

_ Jake eu fico preocupada com meu pai, você sabe. – falei olhando nos olhos dele, dessa vez estávamos sérios, ele concordou sem ficar chateado, Jake sabia que eu não estaria inteira com ele preocupada com meu pai. Ele me entregou o vestido. Tirei sua camiseta e Jake veio me apertar novamente. Gemi frustrada, já fazia meia hora que eu tentava me desvencilhar dele.

_ Sabe que você vai ter que gemer baixinho na sua casa. – falou safado no meu ouvido nem preciso dizer que me arrepiei inteira. E com certeza gemer baixinho seria impossível, eu teria feito a vizinhança inteira sair na rua se não tivesse chovido. Afastei-me dele e coloquei o vestido, Jake colocou a bermuda e fomos para a sala.

O pai dele ainda estava na casa do Harry, nunca tinha reparado que ele ficava boa parte do dia lá. Foi bom assim, nós ficamos com a casa inteira pra gente hoje, eu sempre gostei daqui, Jake sempre me fez sentir aquecida e em casa aqui com ele, eu ainda estava intrigada com algumas coisas, mas resolvi deixar pra lá, eu poderia não gostar das respostas que ouviria.

Fomos para a picape e Jake como sempre dirigiu até nosso local, ele parou e me olhou brincalhão.

_ Preciso ir à frente ou vai comigo agora? Eu já vi tudo e te digo que ninguém entre na minha mente hoje que não sei como vou fazer para esconder. – eu estava roxa já. Como assim não sabe como vai esconder. Jake viu minha cara e rui baixinho.

_ Brincadeira Bells ninguém vai ver. – nem tinha percebido, mas eu tinha parado de respirar, com sua afirmação puxei o ar e soltei de forma pesada. Sai da picape.

_ Vamos seu lobo mau, e nada de ficar me tarando na hora da ronda. – Jake veio todo animado. Ele me abraçou e fomos para o lado da floresta nos transformar.

E ele não me tarou mesmo foi lindo ver ele se transformar, ele era muito rápido, mais que eu, num segundo já estava correndo pela mata, eu amarrei o vestido na canela e logo estava com ele. Primeiramente sondei pra ver se não tinha ninguém com a gente.

"Embry e Quil acabaram de sair." _ Ele pensou e eu abri meus pensamentos, começamos o perímetro e resolvi perguntar uma coisa que estava curiosa.

"Jake amanhã Edward e Alice vão a casa ficar com a gente, Alice quer meio... Que te ver, já não vive sem você, e eles vão me ajudar com os formulários das universidades. Você se controla na frente de Edward não é?" _ Jake ria com os pensamentos.

"Bells está preocupada com ele lendo minha mente?" _ Jake estava a ponto de ser sarcástico.

"Eu não quero que ele saiba, mas do que deveria, então trate de controlar seus impulsos tarados amanhã." _ Jake riu mais concordou pela mente dele vi que ele não queria dividir nossos momentos com Edward.

"Vou tentar espero conseguir." _ Ele pensou confiante.

"Como assim ela não vive sem mim?" _ ele questionou sobre meu comentário.

"Foi uma coisa que ele disse mais cedo hoje, que ela só falta te chamar de irmãozinho." _ Jake riu e vi que ele achava estranho, mas ele também já gostava de Alice, apesar de toda a estranheza dela para Jake ela era uma criatura de pedra sem sentimentos, agora depois desses dias todos que ele viu como os Cullens me amam, ele começou a repensar suas certezas.

"Isso vai soar ruim, mas eu gosto dela também, acho engraçado ela me chamar de lobo." _ Sorri por pensamentos, de certa maneira isso me deixava feliz, o amor da minha vida e minha melhor amiga sendo amigos por mim, era bom.

"Amor da minha vida." _ Ele pensou todo presunçoso. Rolei os olhos lobo convencido. _"Culpa sua, me chamou de gostoso a tarde inteira." _ Jake era terrível desse jeito, mudei minha rota para leste e logo nos encontraríamos.

Corremos mais um pouco em silêncio agora, realmente prestando atenção se tinha algum invasor.

"Meu pai, não meu pai não, isso é um sonho, eu quero meu pai." _ Senti tanta angustia que parei de correr, sabia que tinha alguém novo no pedaço, mas essa pessoa estava sofrendo muito podia sentir o choro dele.

"Bells está perto de você." _

"Quem está ai?" _ O novato pensou assustado.

Quando Jake pensou vi pela mente do novato toda a área que eu tinha passado há uns minutos atrás. Voltei, fechei minha mente para não assustar seja quem fosse.

"Oh merda cacete, que porcaria de raio de sonho é esse que coisa mais bizarra." _ O tom dos pensamentos era de outro agora, eram dois novos?

"Bells sentiu isso?" _ Jake pensou.

"Acho que são dois." _ Pensei.

"Caralho quem ta falando na minha cabeça, escutei Bells quem está falando o nome da minha prima?" _ o segundo pensou, eu estaquei, era Seth, só ele poderia me chamar de prima, era ele ou Leah.

"Seth?" _ Pensei, senti o primeiro se mexer e procurar na mata quem estava falando com ele. Eu já estava chegando e Jake também.

Foi ai que vi o motivo da dor deles, não era a transformação, Harry tinha acabado de morrer a pouco no hospital de um ataque cardíaco. Ofeguei e parei.

"Bells eu to chegando ao segundo, pega o primeiro." _ Jake pediu quando viu meu choque. Voltei a correr.

"Merda cacete, saiam da minha mente, que raios são esse, escutei falando o nome do meu irmão, Seth." _ O segundo chamava, eu já sabia que era a Leah.

"Leah, cadê você o que está acontecendo com a gente. Porque eu to aqui na floresta?" _ Seth estava começando a olhar para ele mesmo, e uivou.

"Seth venha já pra cá tem lobos aqui, eu ouvi um uivo." _ Leah o mandou ir com ela, eu já estava chegando eu, deixamos falarem um pouco sozinhos, para não assustá-los mais do que eles já estavam, mas eu vi que Jake já estava perto de Leah.

"Leah quem uivou fui eu." _ Seth pensou no pai de novo e uivou novamente, lamentando pelo pai. Leah o acompanhou.

"Que raio de droga é essa, como assim eu uivo?" _

Cheguei perto de Seth ele me viu saindo da floresta e começou a correr como louco.

"Leah tem um lobo branco enorme me caçando." _

"Seth sou eu Bella, olhe pra você mesmo e vai ver que somos iguais." _ Pensei para Seth. Não adiantou e ele continuou correndo, pensando um monte de coisas malucas sobre mim.

"Cara não tenho mais sonhos eróticos com minha prima gostosa, que merda é essa agora to ouvindo a Bella na minha cabeça, ou uma loba que fala que é ela. Leah que quero ir pra casa." _ O coitado choramingou Jake não sabia se ria ou se mordia Seth depois, ele estava perto de Leah agora.

"Leah é o Jake olha pra vocês, viu estão como nós agora." _ Jake pediu e Leah olhou pra si mesma.

Como aconteceu comigo ela uivou, e não acreditou começando a correr. Seth também estava correndo, mas eu já o alcançava, estávamos lado a lado.

"Seth olha pra mim sou eu a Bella, olha como você está correndo, veja a floresta passando pelos seus olhos como um borrão, se você não fosse como eu já tinha caído não é?" _ pensei para Seth, escutei Leah vindo na nossa direção, ela era veloz, tanto quanto eu, e queria alcançar o irmão.

Seth começou a pensar no que eu disse, e tentou parar e como eu levou umas arvores juntos.

"Ai." _ Resmungou. Mostrei para ele que comigo foi assim também. Seth se levantou e começou a me olhar, depois olhou para si mesmo, ele tinha uma cor bonita, castanho com caramelo.

"Bella é você mesmo?" _ Seth perguntou.

"Seth não para, eu já to chegando irmãozinho." _ Leah usou um tom de irmã mandona com ele, rimos porque Seth rolou os olhos.

"Bella, ela corre mais que você to me matando aqui pra alcançá-la." _ Jake pensou vi que eles logo chegariam.

"Seth isso é só um pesadelo, logo vamos acordar, e papai vai estar bem." _ Leah pensou, vi a dor em seus pensamentos e olhei para o chão, nisso eu não poderia ajudar.

"Foi agora a pouco, Billy estava em casa, ele passou mal e fomos para o hospital, e logo depois o médico deu com a notícia, eu senti tanta raiva, meu corpo parecia que ia explodir, como uma bomba, que pulsava em mim, eu sai correndo e Leah veio atrás de mim. Você viu Lee acontecendo não foi?" _ Seth perguntou. Vimos pelos pensamentos dela que sim ela viu e logo depois foi ela, mas Leah não queria acreditar.

"Mas por quê?" _ Não foi preciso ela terminar a frase, para eu saber o que ela queria.

"Nós somos os lobos que eles falam nas lendas Quileutes, aqueles que protegem." _ Pensei, e Jake chegou logo depois dela.

Estávamos os quatro ali num circulo. Eles tinham muitas dúvidas e estavam curiosos.

"Você também Bella?" _ Eles pensaram quase que juntos.

"Sim eu era a única menina até agora." _ Não deixei ela ver meu contentamento de ter ela no bando, vai que ela não gosta de ser loba.

"Quem mais é assim como vocês?" _ Leah perguntou.

"A turma toda que vocês falam que são a gangue Quileute Lee." _ Jake pensou, com sarcasmo, já que todos que não conheciam os meninos , estavam nos chamando de gangue, eu ri, eu também já tinha pensado isso.

"Bom agora eu sou da gangue." _ Seth pensou rindo, rimos todos. Mas Leah ficou triste depois. Lembrando do pai.

"Vocês estão com o corpo doendo, vamos correr um pouco, e depois voltamos, eu e Bella vamos com vocês, é nossa ronda." _

"Vamos." _ Seth já estava de pé e correndo. Todos foram com ele.

"Ronda?" _ Leah pensou.

"Sim protegemos nossa tribo de possíveis ataques de vampiros." _ Jake explicou, e pela primeira vez o vi usando o termo correto e não sangue suga.

Todos pegaram o teor dos meus pensamentos e foi uma enxurrada de perguntas.

"É eu ainda não tinha notado talvez por causa de Alice, o que você acha?" _ Jake

"O que? Vampiros existem mesmo que bobeira." _ Leah

"Sério vocês já viram um, me deu uma vontade de morder um." _ Seth

Tentei ficar séria, quase falhei.

"Jake acho que é por causa de Alice, antes era ofensivo pra você chamá-los assim, mas agora talvez porque vocês estão se dando bem" _ Jake concordou.

"Sim, existem Leah e vivem aqui ao lado, os Cullens são vampiros de verdade." _

"Credo você saia com um vampiro." _ Leah sentiu repulsa, na verdade eu também, era nossos sentidos de loba mandando, realmente eu nunca mais conseguiria ficar com Edward, seria repulsivo. Seth e Jake estavam rindo dos nossos pensamentos.

"Foi antes de eu me tornar uma loba." _ Pensei para ela. Explicando que antes eu não ligava pra essa bobeira de vampiros. Eu não tinha preconceitos.

"Então é isso caçamos vampiros, é isso que a gente faz." _ Leah perguntou.

"Sim, qualquer um que cruzar essa área, menos os Cullens é claro." _ Jake pensou para os dois.

Continuamos nossos diálogos internos até quase duas da manhã, Sam assumiria a ronda em poucos minutos, já estávamos voltando, Leah e Seth queriam voltar para ajudar a mãe. Jake e eu explicamos tudo que deu, eram muitas perguntas, Leah sentiu raiva quando descobriu do imprint, e jurou nunca sentir isso, mas diferente do Sam ela não jogou sua raiva em mim, eu estava realmente esperando as acusações, mas elas não vieram. Mas ela sentia um ódio enorme dos Cullens, mesmo Jake explicando que eles não sabiam que era presença deles que fazia a transformação.

"Algum problema na ronda?" _ eram Sam e Jared.

"Não só mais dois acréscimos a matilha." _ Jake pensou.

"O que?" _ Sam pensou triste, já culpando a presença dos Cullens, dessa vez ele me deixou de fora.

"Somos nós Sam, Leah e Seth." _ Leah pensou para Sam, era horrível o nível acusatório, e dor de Sam, a dor de Leah. E todos nós vendo aquilo. Fechei meus pensamentos, e pela primeira vez queria muito poder fazer alguma coisa por aquilo, se não a matilha não teria sossego, Leah sempre acusaria Sam, e todos teríamos que viver nesse nível de estresse.

Queria muito mesmo poder fazer alguma coisa, poder proteger Jake disso, deixar todos de fora, ou simplesmente proteger Leah dela mesma. Ela estava ferida e magoada.

E como na primeira vez eu senti algo estranho acontecendo com a minha barreira protetora, e ela se encaixou em Jake e Leah, protegendo cada um separadamente. Eu escutava os dois, mas Leah só ouvia mim, e Jake também.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" _ eles perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu consigo proteger a mente de Jake e Leah, não me perguntem como eu consegui." _ Pensei para todos, Leah e Jake ouviram só a mim, os meninos ficaram assustados com isso que aconteceu.

"Leah eu vou soltar a proteção sua se você quiser." _

"Não, por favor, continua assim, eu queria poder ouvir eles e não só você, mas não queria que eles me ouvissem." _ Eu concordei e concentrei e liberar parte da proteção, foi fácil fiz o mesmo com Jake.

"Bells você já tinha tentado isso?" _ Jake perguntou.

"Não, me deu uma vontade, o clima não estava dos melhores." _ Leah me xingou mas só eu escutei.

"Nós retomamos daqui, vocês vão para o hospital?" _ Sam perguntou para Leah, ele se sentia mal com toda a situação, ele se culpava muito. Mas não era culpa dele, não era culpa de ninguém essa reserva ter tanta magia.

"Queria ver se o Jake tivesse um imprint com outra se você acharia isso, se você não culparia os malditos sangues sugas." _ Leah pensou, Jake pediu para eu deixar quieto, era isso mesmo que eu faria.

Liberei a mente de todo mundo junto com a minha.

"Desculpa ainda não sei controlar isso. Sam eu e Jake vamos indo e Leah com Seth vão conosco, eles estão sem roupa e vão precisar de ajuda." _ Pensei explicando.

"Está certo Bella." _ Sam pensou.

"Amanhã a gente se vê Seth e Leah." _ Sam pensou e ele e Jared foram fazer a ronda.

"Ei que legal isso coloca em mim também, tava o maior clima e de repente tudo estava quieto, eu só escutava Sam e Jared." _ Seth pensou para mim.

"Quando precisar eu protejo sua mente sim." _ Pensei para Seth.

"Bella eu vou fazer esse negocio de ronda sempre?" _ Leah perguntou. Eu olhei para Jake. Mas quem respondeu foi Sam.

"Todos fazemos, mas vocês dois não se preocupem com isso agora, vão ficar com sua mãe que deve estar apavorada de preocupação com vocês. Depois de tudo conversaremos todos juntos." _

"Sim mamãe, deve precisar da gente agora." _ Seth pensou triste de novo.

Fomos até a casa de Jake, ele se transformou e foi pegar uma coisa dele para Leah e Seth. Eu fiquei como loba com eles.

"Você não liga não é? Eu vi pelos seus pensamentos o quanto você gosta disso." _ Leah pensou.

"Sim eu gosto, mas sou uma das poucas, somente Quil e eu gostamos desde o começo, Jake passou a gostar depois que eu entrei." _

"Eu gosto também, é legal eu me sinto forte e poderoso." _ Seth pensou.

"Os outros não gostam." _

"Na verdade acho que só Sam não gosta mesmo de verdade, Jared nunca reclamou, mas ele tem a Kim, e Paul e Embry como Seth também gostam da força, só reclamam de não poder contar para uma namorada de verdade, é perigoso, principalmente para Paul, ele é um pouco volátil." _ Pensei para eles. Jake veio com uma bermuda para Seth e uma camiseta dele enorme para Leah.

"Como eu faço para voltar?" _ Leah perguntou.

"Deixa que eu vou primeiro, prestei atenção no Jake é só se concentrar e colocar a besta dentro da gente novamente." _ Seth foi para um canto afastado e se concentrou como Jake tinha feito e depois já estava ali do lado do Jake de bermuda e sorrindo.

_ Vamos Lee é sua vez. _ Seth falou para ela.

"Esta bem. Qualquer coisa você me ajuda?" _ Ela perguntou com medo.

"Pode deixar que te ajudo sim." _

Ela foi para o canto da floresta e fez como Seth e depois ela estava ali com eles. Eu fiz o mesmo e fui onde eles estavam.

_ É por isso o cabelo curto? _ Leah me perguntou.

_ Sim os pelos de lobo ficam muito grandes com os cabelos longos. _ Leah me olhou triste.

_ Vamos Seth? _ Chamou o irmão.

_ Leah, Seth eu sinto muito. Vou tomar um banho, e logo eu volto.

_ Eu vou vestir uma camiseta e vou com vocês. _Jake falou.

_ Não. Vocês acabaram de fazer a ronda, vão descansar, e amanhã vocês vêm, seu pai estava com a gente Jake e Charlie também já deve ter vindo Bella.

_ Nós somos todos uma família agora Leah nos bons e nos maus momentos. _ Eu falei.

_ Eu sei, mas já está tarde e vocês têm escola amanhã, voltem amanhã, a minha mãe precisa de mim e do Seth, e nós precisamos dela.

_ Está certo amanhã a gente vai então. _ Jake falou me olhando e eu concordei.

Eles foram para a rua e eu entrei com Jake na casa dele. Meu pai estava ali.

_ Oi pai. _ Falei abraçando ele, Charlie estava abatido, e com cara de cansado, Billy estava igual.

_ Oi filha vocês já sabem? _ Meu pai perguntou.

_ Sim Leah e Seth são do bando agora. _ Billy me olhou e depois para Jake que confirmou.

_ Bells eu vou pegar sua picape, e já volto. _ Jake falou saindo, eu segurei o braço dele.

_ Não precisa, meu pai me leva, eu ligo para Alice ir me pegar amanhã para a escola, você está tão cansado quanto eu, e amanhã quando você for lá em casa você vai com ela. _ Jake concordou, ele estava cansado mesmo.

_ Tchau Billy.

_ Boa noite, até amanhã. _ Meu pai entrou na viatura e eu fiquei para trás para me despedir de Jake.

_ Daqui a pouco eu vou estar lá. Jake disse me dando um selinho.

_ Jake você está precisando descansar, quanto tempo você não dorme na sua cama sozinho e descansa de verdade, eu estou bem, vai ter algum Cullen perto de casa e Sam e Jared estão na ronda, não vai ter problema, descansa hoje amor.

Minha mão estava no rosto dele, ele realmente parecia cansado.

_ Está bem. _ Disse pegando minha mão, e dando um beijo, ele me passou minhas coisas e fui com meu pai.

Não falamos muito no trajeto. Mas Charlie era perceptivo.

_ Jake te protege muito, vi muita preocupação nos olhos dele. _ Falou olhando na estrada.

_ Ele se preocupa demais. _ Meu pai sorriu e depois não falamos nada.

Em casa eu fui tomar um banho e depois desmaiei na cama, mas antes mandei uma mensagem para Alice me buscar amanhã. Dormi como uma pedra.

Acordei com uma mão gelada me sacudindo.

_ Bella se levanta, vai chegar atrasada assim. _ Alice me sacudia, o cheiro doce e gelado dela me acordando completamente.

_ Como você entrou aqui? _ Perguntei me sentando.

_ Seu pai me deixou entrar, vamos se arrume ou vamos chegar atrasadas.

Levantei-me e fui colocar uma roupa, escovei os dentes e descemos para tomar café, Alice estava ali na cozinha.

_ Preparei pra você alguma coisa, se não você come o refeitório hoje. _ Ri com o que ela disse e comecei a comer.

_ Porque está tão cansada hoje? _ Ela perguntou.

_ Mais dois entraram para o bando e corremos muito na madrugada, na minha primeira vez eu fui até os grandes lagos na fronteira com o Canadá.

Ela me olhou curiosa, esperando eu continuar.

_ Seth e Leah, meus primos. _ Disse.

_ Mais uma menina? _Alice disse toda feliz.

_ Não deixa ela te ver assim ela não gostou. _ Falei de mau humor, estava rabugenta e cansada.

Fomos para a escola e o dia foi bem normal, Alice estava com um carro novo e Edward não estava junto, não perguntei, talvez ele comece a me evitar como disse que faria depois de tudo acabado. No refeitório sentamos com o restante da turma, hoje como tinha tomado café da manhã eu não iria dar vexame.

_ Bella você viu Paul esse dias? _ Lauren me perguntou. Vi de lado Edward sorrindo, o que será que ela está pensando?

_ Na verdade não, desde o dia do Luau. _ Respondi e liberei meu escudo para que Edward lesse meus pensamentos.

"O que ela estava pensando eu vi você rindo" _ ele me olhou divertido.

_ Alice mais uma pra ficar perguntando o que os outros pensam. _ Ele falou baixinho só nós escutamos. Eu ri como boba, já fechando minha cabeça.

_ Ele faz isso comigo também, não me conta nada. _ Ela disse mostrando a língua pra ele. Rimos os três. Pelo menos Edward parece bem.

No fim da aula, eu fui com Alice para o carro, ela parou para falar com o irmão.

_ Você vai com a gente? _ Ela perguntou com aquele olhar de pidona dela, Alice era má às vezes.

_ Me desculpa, eu me esqueci que tínhamos combinado de encontrar na minha casa pra mandar os formulários, mas o Harry pai do Seth e da Leah morreu ontem e eu vou pra La Push dar uma mão eles são meus primos.

_ Sinto muito, como eles estão? _ Alice perguntou triste.

_ Nada bem, você me leva pra casa Jake vai me esperar lá?

_ Sim claro, amanhã a gente combina outro dia pra fazer isso você ainda tem tempo. _ Alice falou indo para o lado do motorista.

_ Tchau Edward. _Falei olhando ele. Edward me deu tchau e entrou no carro.

Alice me levou e logo chegamos à minha casa, Jake estava do lado de fora me esperando.

_ Oi Bells tudo bem. _ Jake perguntou me dando um selinho. _ Oi Alice, nó vamos ficar pensei que iríamos para a reserva? _ Jake perguntou confuso.

_ Vamos pra reserva, Alice veio me trazer a gente preenche os formulários outro dia. _

_ Tudo bom Jake? Bella eu vou indo então até amanhã. _ Alice saiu e foi para o carro.

Jake acenou para ela e entramos em casa.

_ Vou tomar um banho, quando vai ser o enterro?

_ Daqui a duas horas, vai então que eu te espero. Foi ai que reparei, nas roupas dele, ele estava completamente vestido e de terno preto, sempre pensei que não tinha como Jake ficar mais lindo, é claro que estava enganada. Subi as escadas e peguei minha necessérie e fui para o banheiro, depois para o quarto de toalha, Jake estava ali. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

_ Você sempre leva as roupas para o banheiro. _ Ele falou se desculpando.

_ Esqueci hoje e acho que te deixei lá em baixo se não me engano. _ Falei indo para o closet.

_ Vou te esperar lá em baixo. Jake disse me dando uma piscada de olho e me matando depois disso. Ele saiu e eu me arrumei, coloquei uma saia preta e uma camiseta cinza, com meus all star de sempre arrumei meu cabelo e desci.

Antes de ir comemos alguma coisa e fomos, Jake como sempre dirigindo.

_ Sabe, você não me deixa mais dirigir meu próprio carro. _ Resmunguei.

Ele riu, mas nem respondeu Ahf. Fomos direto para a capela que tinha na reserva, todos estavam ali, vi meu pai ao lado de Sue e Billy, Sam e os meninos estavam do outro lado, iríamos nos sentar com eles. Seth estava ali, Leah estava do outro lado com Emily ao seu lado.

Cumprimentei Sue depois Leah com Kim e Emily, e fui me sentar com os meninos, Jake estava indo na frente.

A cerimônia foi curta Seth e Leah falaram pouco e Sue não falou nada, depois meu pai contou algumas estórias deles e fomos para o cemitério, nunca tinha ido a um antes e descobri que eles não eram assustadores como imaginava, depois do enterro, os meninos foram fazer uma homenagem, não foram todos, somente Sam, Seth e Jake. Eles foram para a floresta e uivaram uma canção lupina de pesar arrepiando os pelos do meu braço, quem não sabia das lendas ficou um pouco apreensivo, Leah e Sue choravam ainda mais. Foi a primeira vez que não me desmanchei em lágrimas, estava me sentindo triste, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e poderosa.

Eles voltaram e fomos todos para a casa de Sue teria um jantar na casa dela.

Foi ali conversando com os meninos que pela primeira vez notei que eu era uma namorada de nada, começou com um comentário do Embry:

_ Jake e ai semana que vem o que você quer fazer? _

_ Não sei, não pensei nisso ainda. _ Eu olhei primeiro para o Embry e depois para o Jake, do que será que eles estavam falando?

_ Podíamos ir todos para algum barzinho em Port Angeles, as meninas também, o que você acha? _ Quil entrou na conversa.

_ Do que vocês estão falando? _ Perguntei estava mesmo boiando. Todos riram

_ Cara você não sabe? _ Embry falou rindo de mim, eu olhei sem entender nada, Jake fez cara feia pra ele, e me olhou.

_ Daqui a quatro dias é meu aniversario, é só isso eles estavam comentando hoje na escola, querem uma desculpa para ficar bêbados. _ Jake disse encarando mal Embry.

Eu fiquei ali pensativa, e brava comigo mesma, pelo simples fato de que nunca perguntei essas coisas para ele, eu era tão curiosa antes com Edward, porque eu não era assim com Jake? Senti-me uma péssima namorada, sai dali e fui com as meninas do outro lado da casa, me sentei no meio de Emily e Kim e ficamos conversando bobeiras.

Mas eu iria me redimir disso a partir de hoje eu iria perguntar pra ele tudo, eu já estava mesma curiosa sobre algumas coisas dele, e sim Alice poderia me ajudar com uma festa eu não gostava, mas Jake sim, e ele merecia muito mais que uma festa.

_**N/A**__: Desculpa a demora, e gente se passou erros desculpa tb eu betei super rápido pra postar to indo viajar e só em Junho cap novo! Mas voltando eu posto pode deixar, eu postei a fic da primeira vez deles UI se chama For The First Time! E o cap 1 já ta la a fic vai ter cinco caps e eu vou postando um por semana!_

_E tem fic minha nova no pedaço:_

_**Immortal-Eternal**__: Ed e Bella_

_**Monster**__: Jake e Bella_

_**Not Falling Apart**__: Jake e Bella!_

_Cade meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_


	20. Cap 19 Para Ser Jacob Black

**Cap. 19 Para Ser Jacob Black**

**Jacob**

Desde que Embry e Quil comentaram do meu aniversário Bella ficou um pouco mais séria que o normal, eu sabia que ela estava chateada, e não queria entrar em detalhes com ela. Ela não sabia, mas eu não ligava muito pra essas coisas, é claro que eu gostava de ganhar presentes, mas desde que eu estou com ela nada mais tem sentido somente ela, e ela não sabe disso. Ela estava conversando com Emily e Kim, mas eu via que estava pensativa.

Depois que todos comeram, o pai dela foi se despedir de Sue junto com Leah e Seth, Bella fez o mesmo depois veio onde eu estava.

_Vou com meu pai, aproveitar que ele está indo, você vai pra minha casa? - Ela me perguntou colocando sua mão delicada no meu peito e encostando a cabeça em mim, meu coração acelerou e suspirei. É claro que eu iria dormir com ela, que pergunta boba. Encostei a boca na sua orelha e falei baixinho.

_ Estarei lá depois que seu pai dormir. - Sabia que ela tinha se arrepiado. Bella me olhou feliz e me deu um selinho. Ainda me perguntava como eu podia amá-la tanto que chegava a doer vê-la indo embora.

Depois de ficar mais um pouco ali fui para casa. Levei meu pai, o ajudei a deitar. Estava saindo do quarto e ele me chamou.

_ Jacob. – olhei para trás.

_ Sim pai. – Meu pai se ajeitou na cama.

_ Tenta dar uma ajuda para os seus primos, Seth e Leah vão precisar muito de você agora. – sorri para meu pai.

_ Pode deixar vamos todos ajudá-los. –

_ Boa noite. – falou se deitando pra dormir. – Você não vai ficar não é? – perguntou já deitado. Sorri.

_ Não, vou ficar com ela.

_ Bom quero ver quando ela for para a faculdade. –

_ Já estou me preparando pra isso, já adiantei umas matérias na escola essas semanas acho que vou um ano depois, e não em dois como o previsto. – falei presunçoso, estava mesmo fazendo mais matérias que o normal, me matando na escola pra alcançar Bella o quanto antes.

_ Você sempre foi muito inteligente, a escola sempre foi moleza pra você, tenho certeza que conseguirá. – meu pai disse rindo.

_ Boa noite pai. – falei fechando a porta e indo para a garagem, já estava com minhas coisas na mochila, peguei a moto e fui pra casa dela.

Estava tudo silencioso ouvi o pai dela dormindo e senti o cheiro do insuportável do Cullen ali, estávamos a uma distancia da casa, Bella não escutaria nossa conversa. Escutei sua risada abafada ele estava lendo minha mente. Eu poderia ser cruel um pouco e o deixar ver um pouco do que perdeu, mas eu não o queria na minha cabeça. Ele saiu das sombras onde era o seu lugar e me olhou.

_ Eu sei bem o que eu perdi. – disse todo profundo, cara que idiota. Edward me dava nos nervos, as vezes ele é muito _emo_. Ele riu com meus pensamentos.

_ Alguma novidade por aqui? – perguntei, ele estava aqui para protegê-la pensei comigo mesmo.

_ Não, tudo calmo o pai dela já está dormindo, mas Bella está acordada. – caminhei para a casa dela e percebi o que ele falou, ele não precisava ter me falado isso. Eu ouvia muito bem. Edward deu de ombros e voltou para as sombras que era seu lugar, ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo de mim. Entrei na casa dela silenciosamente como sempre e fui pra o quarto.

Quando entrei no quarto, Bella se sentou apesar de estar escuro eu via tudo, ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, estava com um pijama lindo também, ela sempre dormia de regata e calça de moletom, mas hoje ela estava com uma blusinha e um shortinho azul que a deixava linda, tentei controlar meus pensamentos o leitor estava lá fora, será que ela não sabia? Assim ela me provoca.

_ Está acordada ainda, o que foi? - perguntei sussurrando e me sentando pra beijá-la. Ela segurou minha nuca e me beijou gostoso. Como eu iria controlar meus pensamentos, eu não sei, porque eu já estava a ponto de imaginar umas coisas bem gostosas que eu poderia fazer com ela.

_ Eu queria conversar um pouco, eu já durmo 1/3 da minha vida ficar um pouco acordada não fará mal. – falou se aconchegando perto de mim e se enlaçando no meu colo. Sorri, ela era tão óbvia às vezes.

_ Quer trocar de roupa? _ Perguntou indo se sentar ao meu lado, foi bom porque eu iria agarrar ela daqui a pouco e ai eu queria ver.

_ Sim eu fico desconfortável nessas roupas todas. – falei brincando com ela, eu estava de jeans e camiseta agora, tinha trocado pra vir na casa dela. Peguei minhas coisas e me troquei na frente dela mesmo, eu estava de boxer, coloquei só uma calça de moletom. Bella me olhou diferente, eu imaginava o que ela estava pensando, tentei segurar meus pensamentos, mas foi em vão, lá fora escutei uma árvore sendo quebrada. Pensei alto, "é melhor ir embora, você não vai querer ver isso." Um gemido abafado foi o que tive como resposta.

_ Tem alguém lá fora? – Bella perguntou olhando na janela.

_ Tem um deles. – respondi.

_ Bom, vem aqui do meu lado hoje vai ser diferente quero conversar com você. – como assim conversar, ela deveria estar de brincadeira comigo né..., ela se deitou e esperou eu ir ao lado dela, respirei fundo e fui como um cachorro abandonado.

_ Jake não faz essa cara de lobo sem dono, estou curiosa sobre umas coisas queria que você me respondesse, pode ser? Hoje eu me senti péssima com aquele assuntou, eu sou uma namorada de nada. – ela parecia aborrecida mesmo com isso. Sabia que ela não desistira até conseguir o que queria, então me deitei ao seu lado e puxei sua cabeça pra ficar no meu peito ela veio de bom grado. Já se aconchegando como uma gata.

_ Tudo bem vamos conversar hoje. – falei fazendo carinho no cabelo dela estávamos sussurrando pra não acordar o pai dela.

Bella ficou quieta no meu peito e não falou nada.

_ Vamos amor o que você quer falar? – incitei a começar, ela corou, senti o calor no seu rosto, o que será que ela estava pensando? Bella era fácil de ler, mas às vezes ela me intrigava, e como não estava olhando nos olhos dela não sabia o que ela queria falar comigo, tinha uma idéia, algo haver com meu aniversário. Ela respirou fundo e começou:

_ É que não sei por onde começo. – falou nervosa, o coração dela parecia que ia pular no peito.

_ Começa pelo começo. – Bella respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

_ Quando foi sua... Sabe, com quantos anos? – ela corou, e sua mão suava, quase ri com esse nervosismo dela, era um assunto tão bobo. Ela estava curiosa sobre isso, eu sabia bem que viriam mais perguntas e algumas difíceis de responder. Mas resolvi ser honesto com ela, ela sempre foi comigo.

_ Com 14 anos. – eu sabia que ela acharia cedo e era mesmo, mas surgiu a oportunidade e seu homem oras. Bella levantou o rosto me encarando incrédula, balançou a cabeça em negativa deitou de novo e continuou.

_ Com quem? Era namorada? Você já teve alguma? – eu sabia que ela chegaria nessa parte, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu imaginava. Respirei fundo, ela voltou a me encarar curiosa.

_ Uma garota da reserva você não conhece, não era namorada, não namorei ninguém antes, você é a primeira e única, antes eu tive uns rolos, mas depois daquele dia que te vi na praia, eu não tive mais olhos pra nenhuma delas. – fui o mais sincero que pude, ela não sabe que já tinha visto a garota e que a menina era uma das que dava em cima de mim ainda Bella matava a garota. Nikki sempre foi meio louca mesmo e muito dada. Escutei o idiota na floresta rindo, eu ia acabar pedindo pra Bella proteger minha mente. Ela escutou também.

_ É o Edward que está lá fora? – perguntou assustada. Rolei os olhos e acenei que sim.

_ Bom vamos ver se funciona direito isso. – ela se concentrou e depois me olhou sorrindo. _ Acho que agora ta tudo bem, você vai poder pensar livremente. – ela tinha uma cara de arteira impossível não rir.

_ Então desde aquele dia na praia, aquele primeiro. Demorou pra você não é? – falou triste. Fiz um carinho no rosto dela. Lembrando como ela dispensou todos e ficou comigo conversando na nossa árvore.

_ Não muito, eu não desisti nunca. Mesmo quando te via com ele, eu tinha confiança o suficiente pra não desistir. - Olhava seus olhos não queria ela triste com coisas do passado. Ela se aninhou novamente no meu peito.

_ Quando ele foi embora porque você não veio me visitar? – escutamos alguém chegar, provavelmente o _emo_ não agüentaria mesmo ficar aqui ouvindo essas coisas, melhor assim. Bella não se abalou, continuou esperando minha resposta.

_ No começo minhas emoções estavam um pouco confusas, eu tinha medo de admitir que fiquei feliz com a partida deles, mas eu reprimia, aquilo era errado, você estava infeliz, eu torcia pra que você ficasse bem. Ai seu pai começou a ligar, eu ficava sabendo dos detalhes, seu pai realmente ficou desesperado. – ela se encolheu um pouco, mas continuei. _ Seu pai ligava lá em casa muitas vezes para pedir ajuda para o meu pai, mas nenhuma das minhas irmãs passou por isso, meu pai não pode ajudar muito. Eu escutava coisas como Bella está acabada, talvez catatônica, sem comer ou dormir. Foi ai que eu comecei a odiar ele, como alguém faz uma coisa assim com alguém tão boa como você? Que tipo de monstro ele é? Mas eu ficava irritado com as comemorações na reserva com a partida deles, eles comemoravam uma coisa que tinha te deixado triste. – respirei um pouco e continuei.

_ Mas instintivamente eu sabia que você não queria me ver, na verdade não queria ver ninguém, eu tentei não me preocupar com você, mas Billy resmungava o tempo todo, _ela está parecendo um zumbi_ Charlie dizia: _ela não sorri desde que o Edward foi embora_. - Parei um pouco queria ela me olhando pra ver o que eu diria agora. Segurei seu rosto para que ela me encarasse.

_ Quando você foi aquele dia em casa, eu nem acreditei e fiquei tão feliz, mas ai eu te vi melhor, você tava pior do que eu poderia imaginar. Estava muito magra, tinha olheiras roxas nos olhos, quase pretas. Seu cabelo não tinha vida, e estava escuro, estava tão pálida, os ossos pareciam que romperiam sua pele com um aperto que eu desse. Como se eu pudesse te partir ao meio. Mas ai você sorriu pra mim de verdade, você parecia feliz mesmo em me ver, foi uma coisa pequena, mas que me disse tudo, espíritos gêmeos eu pensava. É o que somos não é? – Bella tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Eu te amo sabia? Desculpa te fazer sofrer tanto. - Falou passando a mão no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos eu amava quando ela me tocava assim.

_ Agora eu quero saber naquele dia no cinema o que foi que desencadeou sua transformação? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto, Bella podia se maravilhosa às vezes, ela realmente estava querendo saber de mim, essa parte seria difícil.

_ Eu não sei bem, eu cheguei a casa e meu pai ficava me olhando daquele jeito, com expectativa, ele sabia que aconteceria comigo, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva, você tinha dito que eu estava quente e foi como se mil agulhas me espetassem, e a casa ficou quente de mais, senti meu corpo se despedaçar inteiro e depois de recuperar, minha cabeça batia no teto. – nessa hora ela me olhou assustada. _ Sim foi em casa, eu queria arrancar a cabeça do meu pai, você sabe o que é isso? – perguntei. Bella fez que não. Eu continuei.

_ E depois ele chamou os meninos, Embry que ajudou, entrou em casa e me ajudou a sair, eu estava aterrorizado. E depois vieram todos, eu escutava todo mundo e descobri tudo, eu vi as coisas que o Sam fez e ver você estava fora de questão, eu não poderia mais te ver. E eu sabia que quebraria minha promessa de não te magoar, porque eu iria te magoar. – Respirei novamente.

_ E depois que eles me mostraram tudo, o porquê de eu viver e ser o que eu sou, um monstro, o tipo certo mais ainda um monstro, eu me acalmei e consegui voltar na forma humana, mais rápido que todos eles, eles ficaram surpresos com a coisa toda, e eu simplesmente fiquei ali pelado na escuridão, enjoado e com nojo de tudo, nunca chorei tanto na vida como naquele dia. -

Bella já estava me beijando, nossas línguas se enroscavam, mas era um beijo calmo, como se com esse beijo ela disse que me amava. Minhas mãos a seguraram e eu puxei ela pra cima de mim. Bella sorriu nos meus lábios.

_ Calma ai, eu ainda quero saber mais. – ela me disse já indo novamente para o lado e colocando a cabeça no meu peito. Eu gemi frustrado, querendo mais amassos, agora eu podia pensar livremente, fiz um teste, se eu ouvisse alguma coisa lá fora é porque o escudo dela não estava funcionando, pensei em uma coisa que eu queria fazer com ela. E nada só silencio, ou ele tinha ido embora, ou não estava ouvindo mais. Bom!

_ O que mais pode haver? – perguntei, Bella sorriu e continuou.

_ Me fala da sua mãe, você se lembra dela? – apesar de o assunto ser delicado, não era ruim, sentia falta da minha mãe, mas eu gostava de lembrar-me dela.

_ Sim ela morreu quando eu estava com sete anos, mas eu me lembro dela sim, na verdade tem fotos sua com ela lá em casa. – ela me olhou toda feliz.

_ Me mostra amanhã? – ela estava realmente animada com isso, sorri pra ela.

_ Claro depois da aula a gente olha, têm algumas suas de quando você vinha aqui passar as férias com seu pai. Rachel se parece com minha mãe.

_ Rachel não vem visitar? – ela perguntou.

_ Não sei, meu pai quer que ela venha, mas ela ta batendo o pé com esse assunto. Vamos ver quem vence. – disse bocejando. Estava ficando cansado.

_ Quer dormir? - Perguntou colocando sua perna em cima da minha, Bella não sabia que me provocava assim só poderia ser isso. Virei pra ficar de lado e ela também, comecei a tocá-la com carinho.

_ Não vejo motivo pra eu dormir ainda. – disse e já dei um beijo nela, dos nossos beijos de fogo, Bella já colou o corpo no meu e suas mãos foram para a minha nuca me colando nela ainda mais. Um gemido abafado saiu da garganta dela e ela corou.

_ Acho melhor pararmos, temos companhia. – falou apontando para a floresta do lado de fora. Bando de inúteis, sempre me atrapalhando. Suspirei e concordei, realmente não seria legal se ele ainda estivesse ali, não queria ele escutando ela comigo, era nossa intimidade, e mesmo que fosse outro era ruim saber que alguém que escuta tão bem quanto você está ali do lado de fora escutando cada batida do seu coração, imagina você fazendo sexo com sua namorada? Seria ruim mesmo, como faziam na casa deles, imagina o que esse leitor já não ouviu. Consegui rir com meus pensamentos. Coitado, deveria ser horrível ser ele mesmo.

_ O que foi? – Bella perguntou me olhando divertida.

_ Nada só pensei numa coisa louca agora. –

_ Me fala o que você mais gosta em mim? - perguntou bem normal, como se fosse uma pergunta banal, como assim? Tudo né. Bella tem cada uma.

_ Varias coisas, mas eu gosto quando você cora e fica vermelha, fica com uma aparência bonita, gosto quando você me toca, ou quando fala a verdade doa a quem doer como cuida do seu pai, ou é boa com suas amigas, é atenciosa. – parei ficaria convencida. Ela me olhou e disse:

_ Eu gosto do seu tamanho todo, parece que me preenche, como se fosse para eu me encaixar perfeitamente em você, sua pele é mais quente que a minha um pouco e isso é bom, quando sorri é como se o sol se abrisse pra mim, e me aquecesse. Foi isso que pensei quando fui aquele dia na reserva com as motos, que eu me sentia em paz e feliz com você, e realmente foi a primeira vez que sorri em meses, e foi espontâneo natural. Gosto de como você cuida de todos, e do seu pai. Sua preocupação com seus amigos, e comigo, ou me deixar ser amiga de vampiros mesmo não gostando, respeita minhas decisões. Só não gosto quando manda em mim, e usa o tom de alfa comigo. –

Bella conseguiu superar tudo que eu imaginei de perfeição, e me deixou sem fala. Eu também queria me chutar por ter mandado nela aquele dia, saiu totalmente sem querer, desesperado por protegê-la acabei usando o tom do alfa eu não gostava daquilo e tinha prometido a mim mesmo nunca mais usar esse tom com ela.

_ Eu não vou usar mais. – disse abraçando ela.

_ Eu sei, você prometeu e costuma cumprir suas promessas. – ela disse divertida. Respirei aliviado, não queria ela brava comigo nunca.

_ Jake me fala mais de você. – pediu bocejando.

_ Você está com sono e o que mais pode ter? –

_ Tudo quero conhecer tudo de você, promete me contar mais? – pediu me olhando com cara de súplica. Sorri para ela.

_ Claro, eu te conto mais, outro dia vamos dormir, se não vamos faltar aula amanhã e eu quero que você vá para a faculdade. – não acrescentei eu também, porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela indo um ano antes do previsto.

Bella se enroscou em mim, e logo dormiu, eu acabei demorando um pouco, eu sabia que daqui a pouco ela começaria a falar como louca, e agora ela andava falando coisas interessantes. Era engraçado.

Meus olhos estavam ficando pesados, estava achando que não agüentaria, mas logo começou o falatório.

_ Não assim não. – falou num fio de voz. Quase não entendi. Ficou um tempo calada, achei que não falaria mais nada hoje.

_ Como o sol. – continuou seus diálogos internos. Ela se aconchegou mais em mim, e sua mão foi para um lugar novo, colocando a mão lá em baixo, eu ia me animar assim. Mas ela subiu e continuou a resmungar.

_ Jake são dois, viu como seu pai e sua mãe. – o que eram dois? Fiquei me perguntando, mas ela não falou mais nada. Esperei mais um pouco e nada. Ela já estava dormindo profundamente.

Enrosquei-me no corpo dela e dormi.

Como sempre um vampiro me acordou se não fossem eles Charlie já tinha me pegado aqui com ela, escutei Charlie no banheiro, eu sabia que a porta do quarto dela estava trancada, me troquei e desci pela janela mesmo para esperar Charlie sair, mas antes destranquei a porta ele sempre olhava ela dormindo.

Encontrei com Alice ali, sabia que o leitor não tinha agüentado, mas me enganei ele saiu de trás de uma árvore e me olhou sério.

_ O que foi, porque vocês dois aqui? - Perguntei para Alice. Ela rolou os olhos.

_ Parece que você tentou torturar Edward ontem, ele me chamou, mas depois ele não escutava mais seus pensamentos e ficamos aqui os dois. - Ela falou me olhando sorrindo.

_ Ah sim, mas eu não mandei ele ficar escutando meus pensamentos não é? – olhei bravo para ele, o cheiro dos dois deixava qualquer um louco.

_ Se você parasse de gritar mentalmente eu tentaria não escutar, mas é como se você gritasse para mim. – o leitor choramingou.

_ Ah parem de ser bobos, Jacob como vão Seth e Leah? – Alice realmente me surpreendeu nessa, apesar de ela ser tão estranha ela parecia um bloco de gelo brilhante, o engraçado é que Bella a via com seus novos olhos, mas ainda sim achava eles todos lindos. Mas ela parecia com dor nos olhos, parecia uma preocupação verdadeira.

_ Porque é verdadeira. – Edward me disse. Suspirei.

_ Nada bem Alice, é ruim perder um pai ou uma mãe. – ela me olhou mais triste ainda.

_ Sinto muito mesmo, Carlisle disse que quando vocês precisarem podem chamar ele, ou vir aqui no hospital de Forks, ele gostaria de ter tentado ajudar. - Nessas horas eu tinha que concordar com Bella eles realmente pareciam humanos.

_ Obrigada Alice falarei com Sam, mas duvido que ele aceite. – ela concordou e vimos Charlie saindo. Ainda era cedo e eu deitaria mais um pouco. Estava indo para a casa dela e Alice me parou.

_ Jake hoje poderemos preencher os formulários da faculdade, e você pode dar uma olhada nos programas das mesmas que Bella preencher. O que você acha? – ela tinha um olhar pidão.

_ Tudo bem se Bella concordar. – ela bateu palmas e saiu pulando, foi impossível não rir com ela.

_ Jake você é muito legal, quase como o Emmett, um irmãozinho. – falou e saiu, Edward me olhou um pouco e foi junto com ela. Voltei para o quarto dela.

Bella estava dormindo profundamente, me enrosquei nela novamente e fechei os olhos, ela estava quente e resmungou, quando eu a abracei. Ficamos assim até ela acordar.

Fiquei pensando que pára ser eu tinha que ser eu mesmo, porque você ama uma garota, ela é linda aquele tipo de vizinha, mas ai ela aparece com outro, e você na sua confiança admite que o outro seja bonito, e tem um carrão nada demais, mas ainda sim você e ela são tudo juntos e se dão bem, espíritos gêmeos é o que te vem à cabeça. Ela começa a namorar esse cara e você espera, eles são adolescentes. Ai ele vai embora e a magoa de maneiras inimagináveis, você odeia ele por isso, mas fica triste por ela, depois ela vai te ver e você espera pacientemente, ela te notar, ela até diz que você é bonito, você fica triste com seu amigo que entrou na gangue e nesse dia ela te abraça, você quase morre de felicidade. E continua esperando, achando que ela vai te notar. Ela te leva pra um encontro com os amigos da escola, mas alguma coisa dá errada e ficam só você ela e o boboca, e nesse dia você tenta de várias maneiras e promete coisas que não vai cumprir, mas você não sabia. Sua confiança que ela um dia será sua não se abala, e ai acontece o pior, você descobre que é um monstro que caça outros tipos de monstros, e que ela sabia de tudo e esse luto que ela viveu é porque eles a deixaram, mesmo sendo o tipo certo de monstro você se odeia e chora nu na floresta sozinho porque nunca mais vai poder ficar com ela, você não quer que aconteça com ela o mesmo que Emily, e vive sua vida, foca naqueles que você tem que caçar, joga toda sua raiva no macho negro e na fêmea ruiva. Mas ai o impossível acontece, ela vai até você e diz que você a curou, que mudou, você não quer acreditar, mas parece verdade, os olhos dela dizem que sim, ela não se encolhe com o nome dele. Você quer ficar feliz mais não pode, você é perigoso para ela. Mas você não deixa assim, tem que tentar, você que a magoou tanto como o outro e que é um monstro como ele, você a feriu. Vê a dor nos olhos dela e não pode fazer nada. A segue para tentar explicar e uma coisa maravilhosa acontece e ela agora está ali deitada do seu lado, ela é sua e te ama. E esse tipo de felicidade não tem como explicar.

_**N/A**__: Usando um lencinho, gente tipo eu adoro esse cap, e mesmo com todos os caps de She Wolf terminados esse ainda é meu preferido, seguido do cap 25 - Para Sempre. Mas esse aqui *_* me faz chorar e ter certeza eu sou team Jacob desde que li New Moon em Janeiro de 2009 há muito tempo muito antes de Taylor *Tanquinho* Lautner. Me emociono cada vez que leio esse cap. Espero que tenham curtido e pra quem não leu ainda não se esqueçam de __**For The First Time **__uma fic em paralelo com essa aqui que conta as partes quentes que aqui num teve kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

.


	21. Cap 20 Surpresa

**Cap. 20 Surpresa**

**Bella**

Acordei com Jake tão colado no meu corpo que foi impossível mexer sem acordar ele.

_ Dorminhoca, achei que não ia acordar nunca. – ele disse me olhando com amor.

_ Você estava acordado, estava com medo de mexer e te acordar. – falei encostando-me no peito dele.

_ Estou desde mais cedo seu pai já foi, mas ainda temos tempo, está cedo ainda. – falou me beijando na bochecha.

_ Temos aula daqui a pouco. – falei gemendo, deu uma preguiça de ir à escola. Mas me lembrei do meu plano e já fui me levantando animada.

_ Aonde você vai assim toda animada? – ele perguntou curioso.

_ Para a escola, vamos? – já fui para o banheiro, Jake tinha essa mania irritante de saber tudo que eu penso, e não queria ele curioso demais porque sou uma péssima mentirosa.

_ Ta sei. – falou desconfiado, mas ficou nisso mesmo, eu já estava entrando no banheiro. Sorri, que bom que ele não aprofundou no assunto. Arrumei-me e desci as escadas estava morta de fome, Jake estava na cozinha já com as coisas prontas, na verdade seria leite com cereais, ri fazia tempo que não comia só isso.

_ Alice quer vir aqui para aquele lance da faculdade, então eu venho depois da aula, espero que o _Emo _não venha. - Jake disse bravo eu ri com o que ele disse.

_ Jake ele é meu amigo, do mesmo jeito que você era meu amigo ano passado. Mas no caso dele, ele não tem chance. – falei pra ver se ele melhorava o humor, pareceu resolver, ele sorriu e me beijou.

_ Está certo, mas é melhor você proteger a minha mente. – disse sério.

_ Ok, agora vamos, temos aula. – Jake concordou e já foi para a saída. Ele foi para a moto que estava escondida na floresta deu partida e foi me mandando um beijo. Meu peito doía de imaginar ele longe, suspirei, e liguei para Alice.

_ Bella, o que foi? – falou preocupada, ao contrario de um bom dia.

_ Nada Alice não vou à aula, preciso fazer uma coisa em La Push, vem aqui pra casa, trás os formulários nós vamos preencher mais tarde, se o Edward quiser vir pode, até daqui a pouco. – disse e desliguei ela iria querer explicações e eu só poderia dá-las depois. E liguei para Charlie.

_ Pai preciso faltar aula hoje pode ligar para a escola falando que estou doente?

_ Bells algum problema? – meu pai perguntou preocupado.

_ Não pai só umas coisas de La Push, você pode fazer isso por mim? – odiava mentir, mas era preciso.

_ Tudo bem eu ligo. –

_ Obrigada, tenho eu sair agora. – desliguei.

Entrei em casa e troquei de roupa, iria correndo bem mais rápido, sem contar que Jake poderia ouvir a picape da escola, eu não iria arriscar ele me pegar no flagra. Fui para a floresta e logo depois já estava correndo em direção a La Push. Sam estava na ronda, e não estava longe.

"Sam, preciso falar com você, daria pra me encontrar?" - pensei pra ele. Sam se assustou. Estava curioso porque eu não estava na aula, mas já estava vindo para onde eu estava.

"Pode falar, no caso pensar." - Ele pediu.

"Na forma humana." - Pedi.

Ele correu mais um pouco, aproveitei e fui me transformar de novo. E esperar por ele. Sam passou por mim, e voltou.

_ Por quê esta faltando aula? – perguntou parecendo o Jake, ahf, homens, como se eu tivesse que dar satisfação para ele.

_ Preciso falar com você longe do Jake, pode ser? – respondi, Sam riu e concordou.

_ Bom são duas coisas, a primeira é que eu vou fazer uma festa surpresa para o Jake, no sábado é aniversário dele, mas queria que você contasse para os meninos e desse a ordem de alfa para eles não espalharem assim o Jake não vai ficar sabendo. – falei mostrando com o dedo a cabeça, se Sam desse a ordem ninguém pensaria nisso. Sam riu.

_ Certo, eu falo com eles, no sábado na sua casa, pode deixar que eu vou dar a ordem assim eles não vão pensar no assunto com Jake na cabeça deles.

_ Obrigada, eu mesma chamo a Emily e a Kim, quero todo mundo, mas acho que Seth e Leah não estão com clima pra isso, então você fala com eles que tudo bem se eles não forem. – Sam me olhou triste, ele gostava muito do Harry também. E concordou.

_ Mas alguma coisa? – perguntou.

_ Sim, tenho pensado nesse assunto desde aquela vez que Jake e eu encontramos com a Victoria, sabe se ela me visse na floresta sozinha, ela viria me atacar, não sei, estou pensando em uma emboscada, se ela me ver, ou sentir meu cheiro, mas você teria que me trocar na ronda, me colocar com outra pessoa, o certo seria com você, já te digo, Jake não vai gostar, então não sei como você faria isso sem ele saber ou protestar. – Sam me olhava sério, ele estava pensando no que falei e nas conseqüências.

_ Jake não vai gostar, ele vai me questionar e vai fazer isso na forma de lobo, como poderia esconder os pensamentos dele, ele vai ver isso na minha mente e não vai deixar. – Sam dizia calmamente. Concordei com ele.

_ Sim, mas isso poderia acabar logo, você poderia pensar no assunto e se decidir depois. – falei com esperança, quem sabe ele mudava de idéia, eu queria minha vida calma logo, poder ficar com ele sem medo e sem essa loucura toda me perseguindo.

_ Eu vou pensar se eu descobrir um jeito eu converso com você, isso poderia acabar logo, e os Cullens poderiam ir embora. – tentei não demonstrar minha impaciência com Sam, eu precisava dele, mas isso me irritava.

_ Bom falando nesse assunto, Alice Cullen é quem fará a festa do Jake, você se importaria se ela fosse à festa? – resolvi falar logo, porque Alice e Jake se davam bem, talvez ela fosse à festa.

_ A festa é na sua casa Bella, entra lá quem você quiser, e você sabe que nós não somos animais irracionais, se eles se comportarem, o mesmo acontecerá com o nosso lado. – sorri com a resposta dele.

_ Ótimo, então já fica combinado, sábado lá pelas 19:00 na minha casa. – ele concordou.

_ Bom tenho que voltar é só isso? –

_ Sim, sabe se o Billy está na casa dele? –

_ Não sei, ele pode ter ido à casa da Sue. –

_ Certo tchau. – disse e fui indo para a lateral me transformar com privacidade. Corri para a casinha vermelha que eu tanto amava. Se Billy não estivesse ali, eu iria à casa da Sue depois.

E ele estava, e ela também estava ali com ele. Bati na porta e quem abriu foi ela.

_ Bella, algum problema? – Sue, perguntou nervosa, Billy já se mexeu na cadeira.

_ Não. me desculpa se assustei vocês. Mas precisava falar com Billy sem Jake por perto. – falei entrando, Billy sorriu maroto, Sue me olhou ainda preocupada.

_ Bom dia Bella, em que posso ajudar? – Billy falou.

_ Bom dia também. Billy vai ser aniversário do Jake e eu vou fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele, espero que vocês possam guardar segredo? – perguntei sorrindo.

_ Mas que lindo, ele vai amar. – Sue disse se sentando no sofá.

_ Pode contar com nosso silêncio. – Billy disse.

_ Ok, bom preciso de fotos dele, desde bebê, acho que Alice vai precisar, eu quero que seja especial. – eles me olharam curiosos.

_ Alice Cullen? – Billy perguntou.

_ Sim ela que vai fazer a festa, ela é ótima nessas coisas, tudo bem pra você? – perguntei para Billy.

_ Claro Jake me contou que vocês se dão muito bem. Venha aqui, nessa caixa tem muitas coisas, Jake as separou hoje, disse que mostraria pra você. – Billy comentou mostrando uma caixa cheia de fotos, ai me lembrei mesmo eu tinha pedido que ele me mostrasse às fotos da mãe dele comigo, sorri pensando nisso, Jake nunca se esquecia de nada. Peguei a caixa e comecei a olhar as fotos ao lado de Billy. Ficamos uns bons 30 minutos nisso, mas peguei as melhores, tinha uma minha com ele, ele devia ter uns três anos e eu cinco estávamos sentados fazendo um castelo de areia, a mãe dele estava sentada numa cadeira e Billy ainda andava, provavelmente foi Charlie quem tirou. Peguei várias e quase ia me esquecendo da irmã dele.

_ Preciso ligar para Rachel, quero que ela venha. – falei olhando pra Billy, ele abriu um lindo sorriso que lembrava o do Jake.

_ Espero que você consiga, ele gostaria muito. – disse indo na mesa ao lado, e anotando o número pra mim.

_ Ela já sabe de você, ele contou há uns dias. Ela se lembra de quando vocês brincavam juntas. – disse me dando o papel.

_ Leah e Seth, precisam mesmo de uma distração. – Sue disse.

_ É o que quero Sue que todos que Jake ama vão, será no sábado à noite em casa. – falei para Sue.

_ Obrigada Bella. – Sue falou.

_ Bom agora preciso ir, acho que nem preciso dizer que estou aqui escondida dele, então bico calado, ele é esperto e eu não sei mentir. – falei indo para a porta Sue e Billy rindo de mim. Transformei-me novamente e fui pra casa.

Alice e Edward já estavam ali. Ela veio toda saltitante para o meu lado.

_ Me fala o por quê esta faltando aula hoje? – Alice pediu entrando em casa, atrás de mim, e Edward logo depois.

_ Preciso de um favor seu. – disse indo para a cozinha, olhei as horas e logo ele estaria ali. Tinha pouco tempo. Peguei o telefone e liguei para número da Rachel, Alice quicava de curiosidade do meu lado. Olhei para ela séria, ela me mostrou a língua e se sentou na cadeira, Edward ria da cena. Tocou três vezes e uma voz feminina e forte atendeu:

_ Alô.

_ Oi, aqui é Bella Swan, é o telefone da Rachel? –

_ Oh Bella, é a Rachel, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela estava preocupada, hoje eu estava assustando todo mundo.

_ Não, está tudo bem. É que eu precisava falar com você. – a escutei respirando aliviada.

_ Você sabe que dia é sábado né? – escutei a risada dela.

_ Claro Bella, meu pai já me ligou também me avisando. –

_ Bom eu vou fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele, e quero que você venha. – esperei, ainda escutava ela respirando. Hoje eu ia dar uma de Alice, ela não me escaparia.

_ Mas eu não posso, não tenho como ir. – tentou se justificar.

_ Não se preocupe, vou mandar uma amiga te pegar, ela vai te buscar e te leva no domingo, não tem problema. – olhava para Alice, que ria com o que eu tava dizendo, Alice sussurrou pra mim, Rose e Emmett. Agora quem ria era eu.

Continuei – Rose e Emmett iram te pegar, no sábado cedo, ele nem vai saber só vai te ver a noite aqui em casa. Me passa seu endereço.

_ Bells eu não posso... Eu... – ela estava totalmente sem fala.

_ Tudo bem seu pai me passa o endereço, então sábado por volta de umas... – olhei para Alice, que me disse dez. – de umas 10:00 horas da manhã Rose e Emmett vão estar ai pra te buscar. – a escutei bufando.

_ Está certo. - Falou se rendendo, ela passou o endereço que Alice anotou. Desliguei e olhei para Alice.

_ Você tem três dias para preparar uma festa surpresa, para nove lobos famintos, e alguns humanos, e vampiros, um grupo bem diferente não acha? E eu quero você faça alguma coisa com isso. – falei dando para ela as fotos. Alice pulou no meu colo, e ria, depois batia palmas. Parecia possuída.

_ Sério, que vou fazer a festa dos lobos, ah, nem acredito. Nossa preciso me preparar, tanta coisa. – Alice falava sozinha já. Edward e eu rimos um pouco, ele pegou as fotos que Alice deixou na mesa, e começou a olhar.

_ Ele já te olhava diferente desde pequeno. – disse olhando uma delas em especial, fui atrás dele para ver, e realmente, eu estava brincando com as gêmeas e Jake estava no berço, mas ele olhava pra mim. Não consegui evitar um sorriso. Edward foi passando as fotos, enquanto Alice ligava pra meio mundo. Ele parou em uma, era da mãe dele, Jake estava com ela já maior, Billy tinha dito que foi pouco antes dela morrer, ele era parecido com a mãe, os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos, o sorriso era igual ao de Billy.

_ Pensei que não gostasse de festas? – Edward me tirou dos pensamentos.

_ Não, mas Jake sim, e é pra ele, não vou morrer só com uma festa. – Edward sorriu e concordou.

_ Alice ele chega em alguns minutos, você pode se controlar? – perguntei, ela ainda andava de um lado para o outro, terminou a ligação e veio falar com a gente.

_ Bom está quase tudo pronto, já encomendei as comidas e bebidas. Agora falta o painel que vou fazer com as fotos, e a decoração, Rose e Emmett já disseram que tudo bem em buscar a Rachel, e já convidei minha família, eles viram não tem problema não é? – me lançou seu olhar pidão.

_ Não, mas só quero pedir uma coisa. – ela me olhou esperando.

_ Bom, nada de insultos OK? E eu que vou pagar tudo, então nada de exageros. – Alice me olhou com dor.

_ Sobre a primeira sim, agora sobre a segunda, me deixa pagar tudo, será meu presente prometo. – disse já com aquele olhar de gato do Sherek.

_ Alice não, a festa sou eu que vou pagar assim o presente não vai ser inteiro meu. – ela fazia que não com a cabeça.

_ Não, não, olha deixa seu fundo da faculdade é para a faculdade. Eu te ajudo a comprar outro presente para ele. – bufei ninguém podia com ela.

Vi pelo canto do olho, Edward guardar as fotos e logo Jake já estava ali, ele me beijou, e cumprimentou os dois.

_ Oi Alice, Edward. – sua mão na minha cintura de forma possessiva.

_ Jake tudo bem? – Alice o chamou pelo apelido. Sorri para ele, ele olhou para Alice e sorriu de verdade, eu nunca tinha o visto sorrir para um deles, não o meu sorriso de sol, aquele me matava ainda. Até Alice ampliou o dela.

_ Oi Jacob, eu vou indo só vim mesmo trazer a Alice eu volto pra te pegar depois Alice. – Edward disse indo para a saída. Eu já estava bloqueando Jake.

_ Você notou que seus poderes estão ampliando? – Edward me falou antes de sair.

_ Como assim? – perguntei Jake também estava curioso.

_ Ontem a barreira que você colocou nele, demorou a sair, só depois de umas horas com vocês dormindo que eu li a mente dele novamente, como se mesmo inconsciente você projetasse seu escudo nele. –

_ Não percebi nada de novo não, mas acho que não vai passar disso. – Edward olhou intrigado e foi para o carro. Alice pegou os formulários, afinal tínhamos que fingir que fomos à escola, ela entrou em casa comigo e Jake atrás dela, eu percebi que ele ficou aliviado com a partida do Edward, mas Edward também não ficava feliz na nossa presença.

Passamos boa parte da tarde discutindo opções. Eu mandaria para duas faculdades, mas Jake gostou mais do programa de engenharia mecânica e espacial da Universidade de Washington no campus de Seatle, era o melhor dos três (Tocoma e Bothell) e tinha o programa que Jake queria como eu queria literatura pra mim qualquer uma dava, mas torcia por dentro para que eu fosse aceita em Seatle, já que ele realmente ficou animado com aquela.

Depois os três estudamos, e Jake realmente me deixou impressionada, ele tava sabendo minha matéria melhor que eu, Alice mesmo comentou.

_ Jake você ta adiantado, essa matéria é do ultimo ano. – eu olhei pra ela concordando.

Ele corou, nunca tinha o visto corar, bom Alice fez um elogio, ele deve ter ficado sem graça.

_ Bom eu presto atenção nos deveres de Bella. – disse sem graça, ali tinha alguma coisa, mas eu estava tão ocupada com a festa dele que nem fui a fundo ao assunto outro dia eu me preocupo com o super cérebro do Jake.

Alice foi pra casa dela e nós ficamos com a casa só pra gente, foi a primeira vez que pensei em realmente aproveitar, estávamos sozinhos Charlie só chegaria dali a algumas horas.

Aproximei-me dele e o beijei, só um selinho, mas Jake não me deixou separar. Ele colou meu corpo no dele e aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos já serpenteavam meu corpo. Soltei um gemido na boca dele, Jake já estava me provocando de novo, foi ai que me lembrei eu deveria procurar Carlisle para uma consulta, precisa me prevenir também. Mas logo me esqueci, Jake já me levava para o quarto, minha roupa rasgada na sala. **(vou narrar esse em For The First Time OK?).**

Estava na cozinha e Jake ficou sentado na mesa me olhando arrumar o jantar para Charlie. Ele chegaria em uma hora, eu achei que fosse impossível descer, Jake realmente não desgrudava sempre me agarrando, e me deixando no limite. Eu deveria estar com um sorriso nos lábios, porque ele perguntou.

_ Se estiver pensando o mesmo que eu, ai eu não me seguro mesmo. – ele já estava ali atrás de mim, com as mãos me tocando. Fechei os olhos e tentei raciocinar.

_ Estava lembrando uma coisa engraçada na escola hoje, Lauren esta a fim do Paul. – menti descaradamente, assim ele desgrudava um pouco, funcionou, ele pegou uma maçã e veio ficar de frente pra mim, ainda com um sorriso safado no rosto.

_ Ele gostou um pouco dela, na verdade a achou fácil, mas bem o tipo dele mesmo, ele ta pensando em a chamar pra sair, já que você ta falando nisso vou falar pra ele chamar ela. – falou e mordeu a maçã, às vezes eu ficava boba com o tamanho do apetite dele, ele tinha acabado de comer e agora com uma dentada foi metade da maçã.

Os dias que precederam a festa foram assim, bem calmos, Jake sempre indo na minha casa estudar, ele estava empenhado mesmo, o engraçado é que teve algumas vezes que ele me ajudou na matéria principalmente calculo e física, eu sempre fui um caos nessas, e Edward era quem me ajudava, mas Jake era melhor que Edward, acho que por entender da coisa na prática o jeito que ele explicava me fazia realmente entender a coisa toda.

A ronda de quinta foi horrível como sempre, corri a madrugada toda em vão nada de Victoria, depois fui pra escola parecendo um zumbi, trabalhei a tarde nos Newtons, e dormi a noite inteira. Acordei no sábado e fui trabalhar de novo, Jake foi pra La Push e iria me esperar na reserva, eu e Alice já tínhamos combinado tudo, ela estava em casa arrumando as coisas, eu ficaria com Jake e levaria ele pra casa na hora programada, Rose e Emmett já tinham ido buscar Rachel, tudo daria certo, a única da minha turma que convidei foi Ângela e Ben, mas eu sabia que Paul tinha convidado Lauren também, mas ela não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre isso a pedido do Paul.

Estava indo pra La Push, estava super ansiosa, de alguma forma ninguém tinha deixado escapar nada na minha ausência no bando, seria mesmo uma surpresa. Estacionei na frente da casa dele, e Jake já veio me receber com aquele sorriso lindo, para despistar, eu e Alice tínhamos ido comprar o presente dele em Port Angeles, e eu tinha falado pra gente sair com Ângela e Ben, ele acabou convidando os meninos, mas ninguém poderia ir, eu ria com a cara de lobo abandonado que ele fazia toda vez que tocava no assunto "meus amigos me pagam ainda", ele tinha saído cedo de casa antes de eu acordar, eu ainda não tinha dado parabéns pra ele ainda.

_ Oi amor, parabéns. – falei me jogando nele, e dando um beijão, daqueles só nossos, Jake me pegou e rodou todo feliz.

_ Não quis te acordar cedo, você parecia realmente cansada. – disse com a boca colada na minha. Eu sorri ainda mais pra ele.

_ Bom quer seu presente agora, ou depois? – brinquei com ele, Jake diferente de mim amava presentes, o sorriso que ele deu, foi encantador. Parecia criança no play.

_ Vem está na picape. – falei puxando ele. Jake veio e peguei o embrulho, e dei pra ele. Ele pegou e abriu, e me olhou.

Era uma corrente de prata, com uma medalha pequena com o símbolo quileute, atrás dela tinha uma frase gravada em francês.

_ "… pour toute ma vie…"? – falou num sotaque lindo

_ Você sabe o que significa? – ele falou tão bonito que achei que ele soubesse francês.

_ Talvez, acho que é "Por toda minha vida". – falou me olhando com carinho.

_ Sim está certo, gostou? – Jake abriu aquele lindo sorriso de lobo e me entregou à corrente.

_ Quer colocar? – eu peguei e coloquei nele, realmente Alice tinha razão, o contraste com a pele dele avermelhada, e o cordão prata o deixaram mais bonito ainda, percebi o quanto Jake era perfeito, seu pescoço largo, seus ombros fortes, tudo nele era proporcional, deixando ele mais masculino ainda se possível.

_ Eu queria algo em quileute, mas eu não sabia, nem o dono da loja, ai foi em Frances mesmo, você sabe francês? – perguntei quando ele se virou pra mim.

_ Um pouco tivemos aulas de francês há uns dois anos. – ele estava com a medalha na mão, ele me olhou e disse.

_ Foi o melhor presente depois de você, eu te amo. – e me beijou.

_ Assim vou te dar mais presentes. – falei depois que ele se separou de mim. Jake ria de orelha a orelha, sim eu com certeza iria dar mais presentes pra ele.

_ Vamos meu pai quer ver, ele esta curioso, ao que parece ele já sabia o que era. – falou meu acusando falsamente. Ri da cara dele.

_ Pai olha o que é. – Jake falou mostrando para o pai a medalha. Billy pegou nas mãos e sorriu.

_ Bella é lindo, falei que nessa loja você encontraria o que queria. – Jake nos olhava curioso.

_ Foi seu pai que indicou a loja, eu queria algo diferente e especial. – e acrescentei mentalmente "como você."

_ Então estavam de segredinhos os dois. – Jake sorria pra mim e para o pai dele.

_ Vamos temos uma ronda de algumas horas e depois tomar banho e sair, hoje é o seu dia, até agora não acredito que Sam não nos liberou da ronda. – tentei parecer o mais convincente possível, sorte que Jake estava tão feliz que nem notou, porque eu sabia bem o porquê da nossa ronda, era manter Jake o mais afastado possível.

_ Vamos, mas antes quero que você conheça a Claire. – disse e Billy se dobrou de rir. Olhei agora curiosa.

_ Vamos você já vai ver, ela é tipo sobrinha da Emily, Quil ta lá também. – já estávamos na picape, Jake colocou a medalha dentro da camiseta, a medalha batia bem no seu coração, onde deveria ficar mesmo, Alice era um gênio, teria que compensá-la por isso outra vez.

Na casa de Emily, vimos Quil brincando com uma menina de uns dois anos, ela estava batendo com uma boneca na cabeça dele. Que paciência!

_ Oi Bella como vai? – Emily cumprimentou da porta.

_ Ótima, e você? – a perguntei ela não estava com a cara muito boa.

_ Bem fisicamente, mas nada satisfeita com isso, o que vou dizer pra mãe dela. – disse apontando para os dois, eu não entendi nada do que ela disse. Quil ainda brincava com Claire, comecei a reparar, no jeito que ele se comportava, parecia um idiota, e Clair parecia possuidora dele. Foi quando percebi e arfei. Olhei para Jake, ele olhava a cena sério. Emily sacudia a cabeça.

_ Mas ela é muito nova, isso é tão errado. – falei em desespero, Quil me olhou bravo.

_ Não é o que você ta pensando, o Sam já entrou na cabeça dele e vasculhou cada centímetro de pensamento dele, pra ele ela é uma irmãzinha ainda, mas isso vai mudar um dia quando ela crescer. – Emily disse.

_ Imprint, eu tava com ele na hora, foi assim tão absoluto, era como se nada mais existisse a não ser ela ali na sala. – Jake falou.

_ Bom agora são três. – Emily disse olhando Quil. Eu engoli em seco, olhei para Jake e senti dentro de mim, uma força poderosa, e gravitacional, essa força me dizia não se preocupe isso não vai acontecer, ele é seu para toda a vida, Jake me olhava com o mesmo medo nos olhos. Sorri para ele, eu tinha que ser forte.

_ Bom vamos fazer a ronda, está na nossa hora. – falei querendo sair dali.

Fizemos a ronda quase que em silêncio, me lembrava do pai dele no dia da fogueira, "_mais forte que um imprint" _foi o que ele me disse. E uma certeza brutal se abateu sobre mim, Jake era meu, e ele não teria imprint com ninguém. Eu sentia isso, sentia o amor que eu tinha por ele, era como se eu pudesse tocá-lo de tão forte e poderoso que era, como se um campo gravitacional me atraísse para ele, entrei em jubilo, isso mesmo, um campo gravitacional, muito mais forte que cabos, cabos podem ser quebrados, a gravidade não pode ser passada pra trás nunca, ele estava gravitando no meu campo e eu no dele, como a lua e a terra, ambos unidos, um não vivendo sem o outro.

Voltamos para a casa dele depois da ronda, ele parecia mais animado, isso era bom, durante a ronda minha mente ficou fechada, quase que o tempo todo, ele não tinha visto meus devaneios.

Arrumamos-nos, ele ficou lindo de jeans e camisa preta, meu pai ele ainda me matava, eu estava com um vestido, vermelho que Alice insistiu em me dar, e com sandálias altas, agora eu não caia mais, eu podia usar salto.

_ Bells assim eu não vou para lugar nenhum. - Jake disse se se encostando a mim. E beijando meu pescoço. _ Assim cheirosa, e gostosa, eu prefiro ficar aqui. – mordeu minha orelha.

_ Vamos, depois eu sou toda sua. – falei e corei, mas ele me olhou safado e disse:

_ E você acha que eu sairia daqui se não tivesse isso como certeza? – ele abriu a porta do carro, hoje iríamos de Rabbit.

_ Jacob Black, você anda muito tarado. – disse brincando com ele. Jake fez um biquinho e começamos a ir para Forks.

Como combinado eu ia falar que esqueci uma coisa em casa e ele pararia pra eu pegar, é lógico que ele escutaria os corações, mas ainda sim eu iria tentar, ele sabia que tinha gente em casa quando chegamos, ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada. E riu sacudindo a cabeça entramos todos gritaram parabéns, e foi mesmo uma surpresa, porque ele não sabia da Rachel. Ela foi a primeira a dar um abraço nele.

Jake me olhou super feliz.

_ Você fez isso tudo quando? –

_ Não foi eu, foram Alice, com os meninos, e Rose e Emmett buscaram Rachel. – ele cumprimentava todos e quando chegou a Alice ele a abraçou, quase que eu choro. Ele cumprimentou Emmett, e Rose, depois meu pai, o pai dele, foi indo de pessoa a pessoa até não ter mais ninguém, ele sentiu falta de um, eu também.

_ Cadê o Paul? – perguntou olhando pra Sam.

_ Já vem foi buscar a menina. – nessa hora Paul chegou com a Lauren à tira colo. Ele veio animado abraçar o Jake, Lauren também e ainda com um presente. Fui ao lado cumprimentar Alice pelo belíssimo trabalho estava tudo lindo, com luzes nas árvores do nosso quintal, e uma mesa enorme com as comidas, e música. Os lobos foram os primeiros a sair da casa, melhor com tantos lobos e vampiros juntos, o cheiro pra ambas as partes não era agradável. Notei a falta do Edward, Alice tinha me dito que ele faria a ronda pra todos, ele se sentia melhor longe da gente. Mas não fiquei muito triste, eu queria que ele fosse feliz um dia.

Estava conversando com Rose Alice e Rachel, era engraçado Rose estava se dando tão bem comigo, parecia agora que ela gostava de mim, "nota mental perguntar para Alice o por quê?" Jake conversava com os meninos, e Carlisle e Esme com Sue, Billy e meu pai. Pude perceber Emmett e Jake se dando bem, Emmett deu até um soco no ombro dele, que coisa mais estranha. Mas estava amando tudo. Até Jasper que era mais reservado, estava meio que ao lado de Quil e Claire, provavelmente sentindo a felicidade dos dois, Kim e Emily se juntaram a mim com as meninas. Lauren não desgrudava do Paul, Jake estava vindo com eles para o nosso lado.

_ Rachel deixa eu te apresentar o Paul. – foi quando vi a coisa pela primeira vez, Paul olhou Rachel como se fosse uma deusa ali na frente dele, seus olhos perderam o foco e do nada ele sorriu como bobo. Não consegui ficar séria foi à coisa mais idiota que vi o Paul fazendo, Jake me olhou bravo, mas eu não consegui evitar. Jake deu um tapa na cabeça do Paul.

_ Rachel minha irmã. – como um debiloide ele pegou a mão da Rachel, ela sorriu pra ele não entendendo nada, e Lauren olhava tudo como uma serpente. Jake saiu levando Paul com ele, eu fui atrás e Sam também, ele iria acabar batendo no Paul, e Paul nem ligaria desde que olhasse Rachel ainda.

Eles foram para a parte da frente.

_ Jake a culpa não é dele. – tentei argumentar, eu vi que Jake estava muito bravo, ele tremia todo.

_ Jake é seu aniversário vem vamos comigo você dá uma surra nele amanhã vamos. – tentei lançar meu lado carinhoso dele, pareceu funcionar. Paul ainda estava embasbacado. Era muito engraçado, ele tinha um olhar apaixonado. Era como se algo puxasse ele pra ir dentro de casa e voltar para os fundos da casa, ele olhava pra lá como um bobo. Jake o soltou e Paul foi como um bobo. Nem viu o que aconteceu.

Sam foi com Paul, Jake passava a mão na cabeça em sinal de confusão.

_ Jake, deixa de qualquer maneira a escolha é da Rachel, e ela vai voltar pra faculdade amanhã, vem vamos aproveitar a sua festa. - Jake me olhou triste.

_ Bells imagina como vai ser pra mim, com ele pensando nela toda hora. – ele disse parecendo desesperado. Segurei o riso, ciúmes de irmão.

_ Sim vai ser horrível, mas vamos é sua festa não vale ficar triste no dia do seu aniversário. – funcionou ele deu um sorriso de lado. Jake veio para o meu lado, e me abraçou.

_ Agora são quatro, e se acontecer comigo, ou com você? – percebi que a preocupação dele era verdadeira. Decidi mostrar pra ele o que eu senti hoje, queria tentar com aquele dia na praia. Conectar-me com ele.

_ Vem aqui, vem sentir isso. – falei puxando ele para um beijo. Jake cedeu e me abraçou com força, coloquei as mãos no rosto dele, e foquei em mostrar pra ele que eu era seu campo gravitacional, e que ele era o meu, muito mais forte que cabos mesmo que sejam de aço, o que nos unia era mais forte que tudo já sentido naquele bando, ninguém teria o gosto de um amor como o nosso. E funcionou, vi que ele viu. E sentiu nosso campo, foquei nesse campo que nos unia e tentei me separar dele, senti Jake se enrijecer ficando tenso, mas foquei em me separar dele, foi impossível, nada entrava e nada saia do nosso campo, só havia nós, eu e ele girando ao redor de nós mesmos. Senti Jake relaxando e eu precisava de ar. Separei do beijo. Ele me olhava confuso.

_ Mais forte que eles? – perguntou olhando a casa.

_ Muito mais. – respondi.

_ Edward tem razão seus poderes estão ampliando. Foi como se você entrasse na minha mente, ou eu entrasse na sua. – disse sério.

_ Foi como aquela vez na praia, eu quis fazer como aquele dia. – Jake por fim relaxou me puxou e me beijou.

_ Você fica com medo? – perguntei.

_ Não só preocupado. Está tudo bem com você não é? – sorri pra ele aliviada.

_ Sim está ótimo, mas só vai melhorar se você voltar e aproveitar sua festa. – Jake sorriu e fomos entrando.

Ele não saiu do lado da Rachel, e vi que Billy também não gostou muito, Emily e Alice estavam se dando bem, Lauren notou algo errado com Paul e ficou de bico o resto da festa, Leah e Seth tinham ido na festa, mas foram embora logo com a mãe, acho que foram mais em carinho com o Jake mesmo, todos sabíamos que eles não estavam com clima pra festa. Embry os levou, senti que Embry não desgrudava de Leah. Ela bem que podia aproveitar, meninos novos tinham uma energia, pensei olhando Jake, ele estava abrindo os presentes todo feliz, e Alice tirava fotos. Foi uma boa idéia mesmo fazer a festa e ver ele feliz daquele jeito.

_**N/A:**__ Cadê as leitoras daqui? Mimimi._

_Bom meninas está chegando o fim agora só mais seis cap e finito!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	22. Cap 21 Parada Congelada

**Cap. 21 Parada... Congelada.**

Jake estava ali do meu lado dormindo ainda, eu estava olhando ele, já fazia um tempo que eu não acordava antes que ele, bom... Era domingo, e ontem foi à festa, ele merecia descansar, meu pai tinha ido pescar cedo, Jake deve ter saído e voltado, como estava cansado dormiu de novo, observei ele mais um pouco e me levantei sem fazer barulho, estava ficando boa nisso de não ser mais desastrada. Fui para o banheiro e me arrumei.

Desci para arrumar alguma coisa para a gente comer, já eram quase nove da manhã, e eu queria aproveitar pra fazer uma coisa hoje, peguei meu celular e liguei para Carlisle. Atendeu no primeiro toque.

- _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. – falou na sua voz de sinos, era o número que o hospital tinha, ele tinha me dado quando Harry morreu para o caso de uma emergência.

_ Carlisle é a Bella, tudo bem? – o escutei respirando.

- _Bella alguma coisa errada?_ – num tom preocupado agora.

_ Não, está tudo bem, preciso de um favor seu, você hoje vai para o hospital? – perguntei.

- _Vou daqui à uma hora, aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém da reserva?_ – percebi o profissional médico falando.

_ Não está mesmo tudo bem, na verdade sou eu que estou precisando de uma consulta, e como outro médico me internaria por causa da minha temperatura, eu achei melhor... Eu poderia te encontrar no hospital? – perguntei e escutei um sorriso dele.

- _Claro, te espero lá então vou avisar na recepção_. –

_ Obrigada até daqui a pouco então. – e desliguei. Bom agora era saber como despistar Jacob, ele é curioso e não o quero sabendo os motivos da minha consulta, na verdade nem o quero sabendo que vou fazer uma consulta com um vampiro.

Concentrei-me no café da manhã, enquanto os ovos não ficavam prontos, fui olhar o painel com as fotos do Jake, Alice tinha deixado ali na cozinha com as fotos verdadeiras, ela imprimiu novas para não estragar as originais, ontem Alice com Jasper e Emmett tiveram a capacidade depois da festa em uma hora arrumar a bagunça toda, e ela acabou colocando o painel aqui.

_ Ficou lindo nem tive a oportunidade de falar. – Jake disse me abraçando por trás, e me beijando no ombro.

_ Eu gosto das pessoas nas fotos elas são lindas. – respondi me virando de frente pra ele. Ele estava com uma cara de sono ainda, ri com isso.

_ O que é engraçado? –

_ Você está tão cansado, deveria ter ficado mais um pouco na cama. – ele me mordeu de leve na bochecha, e foi se sentar na cadeira.

_ Estou mesmo, mas hoje a gente não tem ronda e mais tarde só uma reunião na casa do Sam, e eu posso descansar a tarde hoje. – disse bocejando e coçando a cabeça, Jake conseguia me deixar uma tarada nele, sem camisa com a corrente no pescoço, só de calça de moletom, ainda fazendo manha, voltei para os ovos e nos servi.

Depois que comemos tudo, fomos para a sala, eu precisava sair dali a uns minutos, mas como eu não sabia. Eu podia omitir, bom eu podia tentar, controla o coração.

_ Jake Ângela me ligou e pediu minha ajuda numa coisa da escola, e eu falei que ia, já que faz tempo que não fico com meninas? Tudo bem? – ele me olhou rindo.

_ Tudo, que horas você vai encontrar com ela? – perguntou olhando as horas.

_ Daqui a meia hora, na casa dela, mas como a picape ficou na sua casa, acho que vou ligar pra ela me pegar, tinha me esquecido que estava sem carro. – ele discordou.

_ Não, fica com o meu, vou correndo pra La Push, mas depois quando você for, leva pra mim o painel, quero colocar no meu quarto, e você vai almoçar lá em casa né? – fez uma cara de cão sem dono, ele e Alice podiam dar a mão e sair para o mundo juntos.

_ Vou, mas vou chegar uma da tarde mais ou menos tudo bem? – ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder já estava me beijando. Jake estava tão animado.

_ Eu vou indo então, a gente se encontra mais tarde, vou falar um pouco com Rachel, eles vão levar ela hoje a tarde não é? – ele estava mesmo animado, e com saudades da irmã, que bom que ela veio, vê-lo feliz assim valia tudo no mundo.

_ Vão combinamos de ligar Alice e Emmett vão levar, já que Jasper, Rose e Edward saíram pra caçar. – Jake rolou os olhos.

_ Caçar? É isso que eles falam, para o que eles fazem? – tentei não rir, mas foi impossível, já estava rindo e ele também.

_ Jake assim não, bom é uma caçada não deixa de ser não é? – ele concordou e foi para fora, depois já estava no meio das árvores e eu não via ele mais, mas do nada ele voltou na forma de lobo e uivou, um uivo diferente como se estivesse dizendo algo. Fui até ele:

_ Seu louco, alguém pode ouvir, ou te ver. – falei passando a mão no pêlo dele, isso nunca tinha acontecido ele como lobo e eu como humana, estávamos sempre na mesma forma, ele fechou os olhos e encostou à cabeça enorme na minha mão, eu coloquei minha outra mão nele também. O pêlo era sedoso e macio. Ele parecia que ria, eu deveria estar com cara de boba apaixonada, porque era assim que eu me sentia.

_ É macio, nunca tinha sentido. – falei coçando ele, e do nada ele me lambeu. Ah, ai foi demais.

_ Jake para seu bobo. – falei dando um tapa nele, e já voltei para casa, o lobo se dobrava de rir, parecia que estava ganindo, ele se virou pra ir embora mas antes uivou de novo e piscou pra mim e depois já tinha ido. Entrei em casa rindo, lobo bobo.

Tomei um banho rápido e me troquei, guardei as coisas do Jake, na verdade a camiseta e o tênis, ele tinha deixado ali e se meu pai vê nem quero estar no mesmo estado que ele. Fui para o hospital.

Na recepção a atendente me levou até a sala de Carlisle, ele se levantou e me cumprimentou com um abraço, foi bem natural.

_ Bella, tudo bem? – perguntou, mas notei o tom profissional ali.

_ Sim, é mais uma coisa que... Bom eu preciso... Não sei por onde começar. – disse totalmente corada, ele sorriu e me indicou a cadeira. Eu me sentei ele se sentou de frente pra mim do outro lado da mesa.

_ Você precisa de uma consulta, de rotina? – ele perguntou profissional. Só consegui acenar que sim, mas ele não se afetou, pegou uma ficha e colocou na mesa, e começou com o meu nome, me olhou e disse:

_ Não se preocupe eu vou levar a ficha pra casa, mas é bom manter seu histórico, caso um dia precise. - Respirei aliviada e concordei.

E ele começou do básico, perguntou sobre doenças na família e tudo, foi tirando todas as informações que podia de mim. Pesou e mediu minha altura nesse momento eu me assustei.

_ Eu sempre tive 1,65 cm, agora estou com 1,68cm, nossa só em um mês, não está muito rápido? E também aumentei o peso. – Ele me olhou, e disse.

_ O peso é perfeitamente normal já que você cresceu, mas sobre a altura só com mais exames de sangue e vamos fazer uma bateria hoje está bom? – gemi ninguém merece. Exame de sangue, agulhas.

_ Tudo, mas tenho que estar na casa do Jake até a hora do almoço. – disse, ele sorriu e concordou.

_ Quando foi sua última menstruação? – ah ele percebeu meu coração acelerado, foi por isso que vim aqui. Carlisle me olhou e sorriu.

_ Bella é perfeitamente normal isso, não precisa ficar com vergonha. – ele entendeu errado, respirei fundo e falei.

_ Não é isso, foi por isso que vim desde que eu me transformei não veio mais, eu não menstruei mais, ou está super atrasada, ou eu mudei, foi por isso que vim. – ele percebeu minha agonia e desespero, estava preocupada com as mudanças no meu corpo. Carlisle sorriu paternal e me falou:

_ Hoje vamos ver tudo, e quando os resultados saírem você volta e conversaremos. – concordei e ele me indicou a maca, me deitei e ele fez vários exames, minha temperatura como tinha imaginado tinha aumentado mesmo um pouco, estava nos 43° quase como o Jake nos seus 45° tudo bem até ai, Carlisle tirou sangue e disse que ele mesmo analisaria.

Fez um ultrasom e ressonância, todos os exames. Depois de duas horas ali com ele, voltamos para a sala dele e me sentei esperando.

_ Bella está tudo normal com você, só mesmo o exame de sangue, para eu ter certeza, mas o que aconteceu, foi como que com esse crescimento seu corpo na parte fisiológica e funcional, congelou, como que se estivesse esperando seu crescimento parar para ele voltar a funcionar de forma normal. – falou, eu não entendi nada. Ele viu minha confusão e disse:

_ Bom quando você estava passando da fase infantil para a adolescência, seu corpo crescia, e os hormônios ajudavam nessa época, as meninas só menstruam quando praticamente param de crescer, como você está crescendo de novo e de forma rápida, seu corpo só volta a funcionar da maneira correta e esperada quando esse surto de crescimento seu acabar, o tempo que pode levar e se tudo vai voltar ao normal só com o restante dos exames na minha mão, mas não se preocupe seu corpo vai voltar a funcionar normalmente quando você parar de crescer. – agora eu entendi o que ele disse.

_ Então se eu não menstruo eu não engravido também? – perguntei o essencial, o que me fez ir ali. Porque desde que eu e Jake começamos a transar isso martelava na minha mente, eu não queria filhos, e por isso queria evitar.

_ Não, seu corpo não muda, ele está parado esperando que acabe isso, então você não ovula, como vi pelo ultrasom, seu sistema reprodutor, está congelado, mas não está parado, suas funções básicas ainda funcionam, como produzir hormônios necessários, mas você não vai engravidar. Isso é uma preocupação? – ele tinha um ar profissional, e não uma curiosidade.

_ Bom eu e Jake, estamos nos prevenindo, mas eu estava preocupada mesmo assim, e por isso vim. – disse corando e olhando no chão.

_ Pois pode ficar tranqüila, se acontecer alguma coisa com o preservativo, seria impossível você engravidar por um tempo, mas vamos combinar de fazer uma consulta periódica, a cada seis meses, assim eu te acompanho melhor. – eu sorri e concordei.

_ Eu te ligo quando ficar pronto os exames. – falou sorrindo pra mim, eu me levantei e estendi a mão, mas ele deu a volta na mesa, e veio me abraçar.

_ Não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo. – Carlisle parecia mesmo um pai, já que com o meu eu nunca poderia falar essas coisas. Ele substituía muito bem, meus olhos ficaram molhados, eu era uma manteiga às vezes.

_ Obrigada por tudo. – ele abriu a porta pra mim e me acompanhou até a saída. Voltei para casa aliviada, eu não queria filhos mesmo era um alívio saber que eu podia ficar mais a vontade com Jake sem me preocupar em engravidar antes da hora, nós tínhamos tomado cuidado até agora, mas eu podia relaxar e deixar de me preocupar com isso.

Tomei outro banho eu estava com cheiro de vampiro e Jake desconfiaria, se bem que se ele me perguntasse um dia eu até contaria para ele sobre a consulta, coloquei o painel de fotos no carro e fui para a casa dele.

Jake e Rachel estavam do lado de fora, mas Paul estava ali também, Jake olhava ele bravo, mas quando me viu sorriu e veio falar comigo.

_ Que bom que veio, Paul está matando a ronda, estou pensando seriamente em mandar nele o que você acha? – perguntou e me deu um selinho.

_ Jake sua irmã parece que está gostando. – ele tremeu e me olhou bravo, eu ri, ele era péssimo com ciúmes.

_ Oi Rachel, Paul, tudo bem? – Rachel sorriu pra mim, o mesmo sorriso do Jake, meu pai que povo mais lindo, mesmo que Paul não tivesse a impressão ele iria ficar no pé dela de qualquer maneira. Ela era linda, a outra gêmea deveria ser a mesma coisa já que elas eram idênticas.

_ Oi Bella, nem agradeci por ter me mandado buscar, foi muito gentil dos Cullens, eles vão me levar hoje não é? – ela falou com duvida. Paul bufou.

_ Rachel já disse que eu te levo hoje, Bella tudo bem? Olha, fala para os Cullens que Rachel já tem carona, eu vou levar ela pra Seatle. – Jake rosnou para o Paul, segurei o riso, se não ele ainda brigava comigo.

_ Paul você não tem nada pra fazer, Sam está te procurando. – Paul olhou para Jake e falou:

_ Não troquei com o Embry, ele tá com a Leah. – nessa eu me assustei, Jake deu de ombros e me olhou do tipo te conto depois.

_ Jake acho que vou aceitar a carona do Paul sim, se sua namorada não ligar? – Rachel terminou olhando o Paul, oh meu pai, ela tava aceitando ele já? Assim tão fácil Jake bufou e saiu. Fui com ele. Ele seguiu para a garagem. E pegou uma peça e começou a mexer, vi que ele estava bravo, voltei e liguei para Alice.

_ Alice tudo bem? – a escutei pulando do outro lado.

- _Foi um sucesso não foi, ele amou não foi?_ –

_ Sim Alice amou, olha estou ligando para avisar que a Rachel vai com um amigo então não precisa levar ela ta bom? – Alice bufou.

- _Fazer o que? Mas tudo bem, fala pra ela que vamos nos conhecer melhor depois do verão quando formos todos para Seatle_. – Alice falou, me intrigando.

_ Como assim? – perguntei.

- _Eu vi minha família em Seatle, e como já tinha me decidido ir para onde você fosse, vamos todos estar em Seatle daqui a uns meses não é legal, ai eu vou conhecer sua cunhada legal que curte moda, vamos se grandes amigas._ – Alice não sabia, mas tinha me dado a melhor notícia do dia. Eu já estava pulando e gritando.

_ Alice você é a melhor, amei a notícia, eu estou no meio mesmo? Porque você disse que não podia me ver. – ela riu

- _Claro que sim, eu vejo seu ponto negro ao meu lado como na escola, vamos todos para lá_. – disse rindo do outro lado.

_ Amanhã a gente conversa melhor. Beijos. – a escutei rindo antes de desligar. Olhei para Rachel e Paul que estavam rindo como bobos.

_ Rachel tudo certo com os Cullens, o Paul te leva então. – eles riram e eu fui para a garagem, ele ainda estava lá.

Jake estava apertando um parafuso na moto, mas fazia com tanta raiva que já tinha espanado, mas ele continuava a apertar. Resolvi distrair ele.

_ Jake, vem aqui. – falei bem baixinho. E me sentei na mesa. Ele nem me olhou, mas escutei-o bufando.

_ Tudo bem acho que vou me resolver sozinha. – e comecei a tirar a bermuda que estava. Ele se virou e me olhou espantado, mas veio do meu lado. Agora com um olhar de safado. Ele parou na minha frente e me olhou.

_ O que você vai resolver sozinha? – perguntou com a boca na minha orelha e as mãos nas minhas pernas me levantando e envolvendo ele, segurei o cabelo dele enroscando meus dedos ali. Jake me levou para um canto mais afastado, e começou a me tocar, sorte que poderíamos escutar se alguém viesse entrar na garagem, mas estava tudo bem, o pai dele estava na sala e tínhamos escutado Paul e Rachel sair em direção a praia. Era o momento perfeito.

Depois do almoço, fomos para a casa do Sam, ele queria conversar com todos juntos. Cumprimentei todo mundo e me sentei-me à mesa.

Sam começou arrumando as rondas, ele estava poupando a mim, Seth, Jake e Embry, com os horários melhores para continuarmos na escola, já Paul e Quil que nem ligavam, Quil disse que voltaria quando Claire tivesse na mesma idade que ele estava agora, ficaram com os piores horários com Sam, e a maior mudança mesmo foi Leah, eu não faria mais rondas com Jake e sim com ela. Jake estava protestando. Mas eu sabia por que Sam nos colocou juntas, dois motivos, eu bloqueava ela e sua tagarelice, e o nosso plano.

_ Jake é melhor, se a Bella reclamar também ai eu mudo. – Sam usou seu último argumento Jake me olhou esperando, mas Sam me lançou o olhar que me dizia tudo "é nossa chance". Respirei fundo e disse:

_ Jake por mim tudo bem, nó vamos nos ver parte da tarde ainda ou começo da noite, eu e Leah nos damos bem, não fica chateado. – disse me levantando e indo perto dele, Jake respirou fundo e se rendeu ele sabia que eu não gostava quando ele ficava muito bravo.

_ Tudo bem então, se você não liga. – Jake disse saindo. Eu ia indo e Leah me segurou.

_ Deixa que eu falo com ele, a gente se encontra no penhasco. – ela disse piscando para Embry. Todo mundo riu, menos Sam, ele olhava Embry com uma cara de dar medo, mas Embry nem se afetou. Leah foi atrás do Jake e eu fui me sentar com Emily e Kim para conversar, Paul saiu para levar Rachel embora e depois só estávamos nós três ali.

Conversamos e depois eu fui até o penhasco, estava de maiô por baixo tinha colocado na casa da Emily, Jake estava ali, sorriu pra mim e veio ficar do meu lado.

_ Desculpa, hoje Paul acabou com minha cota de paciência, eu não esperava isso das rondas, mas a verdade é que Leah se da bem com você e como você disse, precisa de companhia das garotas também, e nós vamos nos ver sempre que der não é? – ele tinha uma cara de culpado.

_ Jake você acha que eu aceitaria os novos horários se eu não tivesse certeza que te veria. – disse sorrindo pra ele e ele me beijou com paixão como na garagem há algumas horas atrás, quando nos separamos, todos já tinham pulado, resolvemos ir junto era gostoso e divertido.

Depois dos mergulhos Jake tomou banho e voltamos para minha casa, como ele disse, precisava descansar, liguei a TV e Jake se deitou no sofá. Eu fui tomar um banho e trocar a roupa molhada, quando desci, vi ele dormindo, me sentei na poltrona ao lado e apaguei também.

Acordei com o meu pai chegando, Jake roncava no sofá. Meu pai entrou e veio falar comigo.

_ Oi filha como foi seu dia? – ele tinha vários peixes, resolvi fazer peixe hoje para nós três. Jake gostava também.

_ Bem vejo que teremos um bom jantar hoje, Jake apagou está cansado da festa? – meu pai olhou sério para Jake, mas depois sorriu. E foi para a cozinha, eu fui com ele.

Ficamos ali conversando e arrumando os peixes para o jantar, quando Jake veio para a cozinha.

_ Charlie, tudo bem? – vi que ele estava um pouco nervoso, também meu pai aqui e ele dormindo no sofá.

_ Boa pescaria hoje, Bells vai fazer peixe pra gente hoje. – meu pai estava de costas para o Jake e Charlie piscou pra mim e sorriu, com isso dizendo que ele gostava quando Jake ficava aqui também, como Billy gostava de mim na casa dele.

Jake veio ajudar, minha vida só não era perfeita pela sombra "Victoria" se não fosse ela tudo era perfeito. Comemos e depois assistimos TV juntos, meu pai e Jake, eu não entendia nada de baseball, mas os dois gritavam e conversavam, foi um dia perfeito.

...

...

...

E as semanas passaram, Carlisle me chamou uns dias depois com os resultados dos exames, estava tudo bem, suas suspeitas confirmadas eu realmente estava crescendo e enquanto isso não parasse meu corpo ia ficar esperando, como se eu fosse uma criança entrando na adolescência.

As rondas com Leah eram engraçadas comigo ela era diferente não era amarga, ela ficou fascinada com as descobertas do Carlisle, e me disse que se fosse ela que tivesse notado a falta de ciclos menstruais ela teria pirado que ela queria filhos um dia, já eu nem ligava muito pra isso, apesar de sonhar sempre com os gêmeos que eu teria com Jake isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. Mas nada de Victoria, esse sumiço dela já estava me intrigando, ela deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa.

E Rachel adorou toda a ideia de lobos e ficou fascinada com a coisa comigo e Leah, ela queria também que tivesse acontecido com ela para ela ficar com Paul, ele ia sempre ver ela, Billy no fim gostou porque ela vinha sempre pra casa agora. Jake já nem brigava mais, ele fazia a ronda com Seth, evitando Paul ao maximo.

Na escola depois dessas semanas todas Alice me surpreendeu com um comentário louco, ela aproveitou que Jake estava ali e lançou essa perto dele.

_ E eu vi que você iria pirar se eu não te falasse da festa que vamos fazer de formatura, então estou falando, na nossa casa vai ter uma festa depois da formatura daqui a uma semana, e eu já convidei todos, e até Jake já confirmou a presença. – eu olhei para ele brava, depois para Alice que quicava na minha frente com cara de choro.

_ Você vai né, já te contei, agora só falta você, por favor, Bellinha. – eu suspirei derrotada. Até Jake me traindo.

_ Vou. – ela pulou em mim, e foi com Edward para o carro, até ele riu com ela, estava com saudades do sorriso dele, deixava ele mais bonito ainda, mas durou pouco logo ele ficou sério. Jake me abraçou e me puxou para o carro.

Agora só me faltava essa festa, Alice ainda me pagava, e Jake também.

_**N/A: **__Meninas com esse cap falta tão pouco agora, She Wolf chegando ao fim *chora*..._

_Cadê meu review?_

_Quero muitos reviews pra me inspirar no próximo_

_Madu XD _


	23. Cap 22 Seth Imprint

**Bônus: Seth Imprinting**

**Seth **

Acordar cedo para ir à escola é uma merda, eu resmungava com minha mãe todo dia, ela bem que podia me deixar ficar em casa e só estudar daqui a uma década, porque eu nem tava prestando atenção nas aulas, não sei como o Jake e o Embry davam conta os dois estavam tentando mesmo, Paul ia levando na barriga, e Jared, fazia tudo o que a Kim mandava, então ele era um nerd de tanto estudar. Já Quil estava como eu: nem ligando, mas ter minha mãe e Leah na orelha toda hora era um saco. Desci as escadas de casa e fui tomar café, Leah já estava ali, ela tinha andado mais animada desde que começou a fazer as rondas com a Bells. Coisas de meninas.

_ Já viu a prima do Quil que chegou essa semana? – Leah perguntou enquanto eu pegava uma torrada.

_ Não ela vai estudar na reserva? – perguntei essa semana Quil só falava na prima que nem me lembrava o nome, e na Claire. Haja paciência.

_ Quil falou que ela começa hoje, eu falei com ela e ela já conheceu a Bells e as meninas, mas ela não sabe de nada viu cuidado na mesa do refeitório, pra não assustar a menina, Quil falou que ela vai sentar com vocês até ela se enturmar aqui. – Leah me olhava sério, eu concordei, já que meus amigos Collin e Bread, ficavam me perguntando as coisas o tempo todo, o que iria falar pra eles? "Olha eu virei um lobo enorme e quando eu fico bravo posso arrancar sua cabeça fora, tudo bem?" acho que não!

Terminei meu café e fui para a escola a pé já que tinha 15 e não podia dirigir ainda. Cheguei e fui para o armário pegar meus livros, teria biologia na primeira aula, eu até gostava da matéria. Antes eu queria ser veterinário que irônia isso hoje. Senti Embry chegando, esse negócio de super olfato era uma merda as vezes, porque saber o cheiro dos homens do bando era uma merda.

_ Você viu sua irmã cedo? – já me mandou essa, todo mundo sabia que Embry arrastava um caminhão por minha irmã, mas tinha que ser ele não podia ser outro, Embry além de ser lobo era um galinha, e se Leah desse bola pra ele e o filho da mãe tivesse um imprinting com outra eu arrancava a cabeça dele se ele fizesse minha irmã sofrer de novo.

_ Vi sim, ela vai procurar um emprego, já que se formou e não vai pra faculdade. – disse para o imbecil, ele olhava uma menina que estava de costas pra gente, era a Nikki, essa só dava bola para o Jake, vivia no pé dele, eu ri se ela soubesse o que Bella faria com ela.

_ Será que Leah vai estar em casa mais tarde? – ele perguntou. Eu olhei bravo pra ele.

_ Deixa minha irmã em paz. – disse já tremendo, Jake chegou e mandou a gente pra aula, eu não gostava de comando Beta (no caso do Jake era alfa ele é que não assumia mesmo, os comandos dele eram mais compulsivos que os de Sam) fui para a aula e estava atrasado culpa do Embry, estava entrando na sala e uma garota ia entrar na minha frente eu esbarrei nela, mas nem olhei pra trás eu estava atrasado! Escutei ela me xingando em outra língua, povo doido que estuda nessa escola, fui para o fundo me sentava ainda com Bread. Ele me olhava esquisito agora, porque a gente nem se falava mais, era melhor pra ele.

As aulas passaram num borrão, e logo estava no refeitório, à mesa ainda não estava toda lotada, estava ali somente Embry, Jake e Jared com Kim, peguei comida e fui me sentar com eles.

_ Onde está o resto do pessoal? – perguntei.

_ Paul não vem foi pra Seatle ver Rachel. – Jared falou e Jake rosnou nessa hora e todo mundo riu da cara dele, já fazia umas semanas e ele ainda bravo com o Paul, mas eu também tinha ciúmes da Leah e parei de rir.

_ Quil foi ver a prima, cuidado aqui hoje heim gente ela vai se sentar com a gente e nada de assunto lobos. – Jake falou todo sério agora.

Quil estava entrando no refeitório ao lado dele uma baixinha, bom qualquer uma era baixinha perto da gente, até Leah e Bella que eram lobas eram pequenas perto da gente. Eu já estava nos 1,80 cm, menor que os meninos mais eu ia crescer mais.

Vi eles indo pegar comida e percebi metade dos meninos da escola olhando a garota.

_ Anna até que é bonita pena que é novinha demais, 14, estou fora. – Embry e seus comentários desnecessários. Eu ainda nem tinha visto a garota.

Eles vieram pra mesa, à garota atrás do Quil que com seu tamanho todo nem dava pra ver ela direito.

Quil chegou à mesa com a prima logo atrás, ele colocou a bandeja que segurava e a da prima também.

_ Bom Anna você já tinha conhecido os meninos e a Kim, esse é o Seth. – disse me apontando, ela me olhou e fechou a cara, mas eu nem percebi.

Porque a única coisa que importava eram aqueles olhos que me prenderam, e nada mais existia só ela ali foi como se as cordas que me conectavam a minha vida insignificante se arrebentassem e cabos potentes me conectassem aquele único ser, _Ela_! Percebi que ela me encarou um pouco, mas de cara feia, e se sentou. Alguém me cutucava, mas eu ainda olhava pra ela vidrado. Era tão perfeita, cabelos loiro escuro, olhos castanhos, pele clara e delicada, ela era tão cheirosa, cheirava a flor de cerejeira. Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo, antes isso me amedrontava, mas agora, só podia ser o certo. Uma voz de comando me tirou do devaneio. Pisquei e olhei para Jake.

_ O que foi? – perguntei de mau humor já voltando a olhar Anna novamente. Ela cochichava com Quil, todos ouvimos.

_ Ele é um grosso quase me derrubou no chão. – Quil sorriu e falou baixinho pra ela.

_ Quer que eu de uma surra nele. – Ela riu com o que ele disse.

_ Não precisa, já xinguei o idiota, em português é claro. – vi Embry e Jake segurando o riso.

_ Do que você xingou ele? – Quil perguntou, merda toda à mesa saberia. Ela riu ainda mais, mas fez que não. Ah eu estava curioso agora, não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, e que merda ela estava brava comigo já sem me conhecer. Tinha que concertar as coisas.

_ Seth? – Jake me chamou novamente com o comando que merda pra que ficar usando isso na mesa, bufei.

_ O que? – ele riu, mas falou comigo dessa vez.

_ Isso aqui é o que eu to pensando? – ele falando desse jeito até parece que é um segredo muito grande logo ela saberia mesmo. Eu não ia desgrudar dela mais. Se eu faltasse algumas rondas Jake iria reclamar? Acho que sim. Ele com certeza ficaria bravo.

Fiquei encarando ela como um bobo tenho certeza, Embry e Jared rindo toda hora de mim teve uma hora que ela percebendo que eu a encarava me olhou brava e disse.

_ Qual o seu problema perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – disse e levantou toda bravinha e foi indo para a aula, nem sendo louca que ela ia andar sozinha aqui no colégio com esse monte de urubus secando ela. Levantei-me e fui atrás dela.

_ Espera Anna eu vou com você. – ela rolou os olhos. E nem me esperou, mas eu estava andando do lado dela fácil.

_ Me desculpa por mais cedo, eu fui um grosso. – ela parou me olhou e sorriu. Fez um biquinho que me deixou zonzo.

_ Ta bom, mas para de me encarar desse jeito. – desse com um sorriso de lado.

_ Você veio de que lugar? – perguntei ela falou que me xingou em outra língua, português.

_ Do Brasil. – falou parando ao lado do armário dela.

_ Você gostava de lá? – ela me olhou e sorriu eu quase cai com isso.

_ Lá não chovia assim, e fazia calor, era bom já estou com saudades, e aqui são todos tão secos e distantes, brasileiros tem um jeito diferente. – disse seu discurso um pouco triste. Queria ver ela feliz, faria tudo por ela.

_ Eu posso te ajudar, se precisar de alguma coisa me fala, que aula você vai ter agora? – ela me olhou e sorriu, pegou um papel no bolso olhou e disse.

_ Uhum, calculo, no Brasil seria matemática. – disse rindo, a segui até a aula dela e fui para a minha, eu com certeza perderia esse ano pra fazer o próximo com ela.

Ela tinha me falado das aulas dela e eu fui até a sala dela no fim da aula e esperei ela sair, e a acompanhei até a próxima aula.

_ Eu venho te pegar no fim. – ela sorriu e disse:

_ Quil vai me levar não precisa se preocupar. – nem fudendo que o Quil ia levar ela.

Fui para minha última aula e só na ansiedade para acabar logo e eu vê-la novamente. Deu o último sinal e eu corri para a sala dela e Quil já estava ali, ele riu da minha cara, mas nem liguei, ele entenderia o que eu sentia.

_ Quer que eu fale pra ela ir com você? – ele perguntou rindo.

_ Claro, que pergunta besta, vou levar ela em segurança nem precisa ficar preocupado. – Quil riu e quando Anna saiu da sala olhou nós dois assustada.

_ Anna eu tenho que passar na casa da Emily e pedi para o Seth levar você. – Quil falou com ela, Anna fechou a cara para ele.

_ Eu não preciso de babas, é há 5 minutos a pé, posso ir sozinha. – afh se ela me mandasse embora eu teria que obedecer, resolvi amansar ela.

_ É claro que não precisa de babas, mas eu gostaria de te levar se não for problema. – agora sim ela abriu um sorriso. Fomos para a saída, ela me indicou o caminho, caminhamos um pouco em silêncio e ela quebrou me perguntando.

_ Que ano você está? –

_ No primeiro. – ela sacudiu a cabeça incrédula.

_ Vocês são tão grandes, você repetiu? –

_ Não tenho 15 anos, ainda não repeti o ano. – disse rindo da cara dela. Ela me deu um tapa no ombro, totalmente leve.

_ Para de me olhar assim já falei. – eu sorri e virei à cabeça a para frente, mas olhando ela de lado. Ela percebeu.

_ Quem te vê assim vai pensar que está apaixonado por mim. – disse zombando de mim.

_ E se for verdade. – ela me analisou um pouco e respondeu.

_ É só porque eu sou a garota nova, diferente das morenas aqui, logo passa. – terminou marota. Eu ri ela era perfeita.

_ Semana que vem vai ter uma festa de formatura da Bella namorada do Jake quer ir comigo garota nova, tenho que aproveitar enquanto você é novidade. – ela gargalhou.

_ Na onde vai ser? –

_ Na casa dos Cullens, não é longe, uns 20 minutos daqui de carro. – ela ficou séria analisando.

_ Acho que meu pai não deixaria. –

_ Quil vai, se seu primo for deve ficar tudo bem. – ela sorriu de novo.

_ Vou ver com ele e te respondo depois. – ela parou em frente a uma casa amarela.

_ Chegamos. – ela disse olhando no chão, sabia que ela estava sozinha, porque nem escutava nada a uma boa distância, aproveitei e me inclinei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela, o coração dela acelerou e ela corou um pouco.

_ Até amanhã, eu venho te buscar pra ir a escola. – disse e fui saindo, com certeza eu voltaria antes de amanhã para vê-la, mas ela só me veria depois. Sabia que ela estava ali ainda no portão provavelmente me olhando.

E minha semana se resumiu nisso: eu ia buscar ela todo dia, cada dia ela estava mais bonita e cheirosa, ela era baixinha, mas eu via que nem se importava com salto, mas ela tinha um corpo, nem parecia ter 14 anos. Quil disse que era porque era brasileira, o pai dela era tio do Quil a mãe era brasileira e Anna nasceu lá.

Conversava com ela tudo, menos o primordial, assunto lobos ainda não, eu tinha medo de ela não me aceitar.

Na escola era difícil, porque todos os meninos a olhavam menos os do bando, era assim depois que uma menina virava o imprinting de alguém era fruto proibido, ninguém mais olhava elas com os mesmos olhos. Embry nem via mais Anna como antes.

E na sexta feira antes da festa eu estava levando ela para casa que ela me surpreendeu.

_ Meu pai me deixou ir a tal festa, mas se for o Quil que vier me pegar. – eu sorri todo feliz, eu viria com o Quil é claro.

Inclinei-me para beijá-la no rosto ela me segurou e me puxou para sua boca o coração dela parecia que ia pular do peito, a confusão foi embora logo que nossas bocas se encontraram, era melhor do que eu imaginava que fosse melhor que tudo que eu já tinha sentido, ela tinha um hálito gelado de menta, eu coloquei minha mão na nuca dela a aproximando de mim, Anna estava com as mãos no meu cabelo, meu corpo quente aquecendo ela. Depois de um tempo nos separamos por falta de ar.

_ Seth você está muito quente. – disse colocando a mão na minha testa. Sorri e falei.

_ É normal, minha temperatura é um pouco mais alta, assim você não fica com frio. – disse levanto a sobrancelha e zombando dela que vivia reclamando do frio.

_ Sei. – disse e foi entrando. Eu já fiquei triste, só iria vê-la amanhã, já que hoje eu teria ronda.

Mas uma coisa eu decidi, depois da festa eu contaria para ela, se ela me aceitasse como namorado dela, ou amigo, o que seja eu não desgrudaria dela nunca. Ela merecia saber a verdade e decidir ser minha amiga, ou namorada sabendo do risco, porque eu poderia fazer como Sam um dia. Eu era novo.

Fui pra casa feliz, ainda sentindo o sabor de menta dela

_**N/A: **_

_Primeiro quero pedir a todas que lêem aqui essa fic que dêem uma olhada na minha nova fic____**Traída**__**! **__Com shipper duplo__** Edward/ Bella/ Jacob**_

_Quem ler lá e for__** Team Jacob **__nada de ficar desesperada quando for à vez do__** Edward **__e se for__** Team Edward **__o mesmo quando for à vez do__** Jacob**_

_Garanto que não vão se arrepender tanto Jacob e Edward vão estar fodas lá!_

_./historia/51100/Traida_

_Esse bônus foi pedido pra mim há muito tempo pela Anna num review no cap 6, ela que acompanha a fic desde o começo quando viu que ia ter Seth aqui, ela pediu pra eu fazer ela ser o imprinting do Seth e eu falei que faria pra ela._

_Então espero que tenham gostado e nem adianta tarar o Seth que ele é da Anna hehehe!_

_**Agora me diz Anna você aceita o Seth? Próximo cap a resposta da Anna hehehehe!**_

_Se achar que eu mereço reviews eu fico feliz! _

_Cap novo semana que vem!_

_Ana bem no dia do seu aniversário em? Que presente!_

_Parabéns fofa e tudo de bom espero que tenha gostado!_


	24. Cap 23 Formatura

**Cap. 23 Formatura**

_Isso nunca tinha me acontecido, mas a sensação era de gelado e êxtase tudo junto, mas não era ruim, era como se eu estivesse flutuando muito rápido, voando, algo incrível: só podia ser um sonho, mas era diferente, como se eu estivesse sonhando acordada. Isso era como se eu tivesse consciência de tudo ao meu redor, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia mais forte e poderosa, olhei para trás e minha mente disse que era mesmo um sonho. Embaixo estava uma cena bonita, era Jake abraçado a mim, dormindo. "Bom agora que tenho certeza que estava sonhando" pensei, eu fui pela janela flutuando, e comecei a voar pela floresta, fui onde meus instintos mandavam, eles me guiavam, o vento vinha comigo, e me dava um pouco de frio, mas não era desconfortável. Logo eu estava numa cidade, demorou, mas percebi ser Seatle, eu estava voando para as docas, e galpões abandonados, um movimento chamou minha atenção. Meu instinto mandou descer. Foi o que fiz._

_Foi à coisa mais bizarra que vi na vida, um cara arrastava uma garota que gritava de dor para dentro do galpão, fui seguindo a uma distância longa com medo de eles me verem, eles entraram e foram para um canto ele jogou a garota que se debatia e pedia pra morrer que doía muito, mas seus gritos eram ignorados por todos, ele saiu e fechou o galpão, o instinto me mandava segui-lo, ele correu mais rápido que um humano ai eu percebi que se tratava de um vampiro, mas eu não senti seu cheiro doce, depois de passar por vários galpões, ele entrou num outro, eu segui e ela estava ali, esperei minha tremedeira para eu me transformar, era agora eu deveria acabar com ela, mas eu não senti o fogo pela coluna, ela olhou bem para onde eu estava e eu congelei Victoria iria me matar! Mas foi como se ela nem me visse, ela se virou para o outro e disse._

__ Com essa foi a última atacaremos daqui a uns dias. _

__ Tem certeza, agora são 20, mas eles brigam, tem certeza que esse número é suficiente? – o rapaz perguntou para ela._

__ Sim eles já estão dando bandeira, os Volturis não tardão, terá que ser o suficiente. – disse se virando para uma pilha de roupas, ela pegou uma cheirou, e tremeu._

__ Agora eu sei por que ele agüentava ficar perto dela e nem morder, ela é fedida, cheira a cachorro. – Victoria juntou todas as roupas e jogou para o rapaz._

__ Faça com que todos cheirem isso. – ele pegou tudo e foi saindo. _

_Eu ia atacar Victoria, aproveitar a oportunidade de ela não me ver quando escutei um chamado, que não podia ser negado. Mais que uma ordem, mas que um comando. E meu corpo ou espírito sei lá! Começou a voar todo o caminho de novo, eu tentei gritar que não, era minha chance. Mas meu corpo não me obedecia, meu instinto me mandava voltar, e era o que eu estava fazendo, voando para minha casa. A volta foi mais rápida que a ida e logo eu me vi sendo sacudida por Jake e me chamava, ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e do nada eu acordei_.

_ Bells! Bells! Você está bem? – Jake me olhava com apreensão. Ele parecia tão quente, fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia frio. Eu estava tremendo de frio. Aconcheguei-me nele para parar de tremer.

_ Você está doente? Está tão gelada, eu tentei te acordar, mas você não respondia, era como se estivesse morrendo, quase não respirava e seu coração batia tão devagar. – ele parecia aliviado, mas seus olhos entregaram seu desespero. Uma lágrima escorreu, pingando em meu rosto. Sorri pra ele já me sentia aquecida de novo.

_ Estou bem, eu acho, estou com frio. – disse por fim.

_ Bells o que aconteceu? Você sempre foi quente depois que se transformou, eu senti como se algo estivesse sendo tirado de mim, foi por isso que acordei, era agonizante ai notei você ai gelada como um picolé, e dura, quase nem respirando o coração batendo devagar. – ele falou tudo um pouco alto minha consciência se preocupou com Charlie. Mas logo eu esqueci Jake era importante.

_ Eu não sei. – disse por fim eu não sabia mesmo a única coisa que sabia é que tive um sonho real, muito real, mas era sonho.

Aconcheguei-me nele um pouco mais e o cansaço me venceu e dormi.

Era uns dias antes da formatura, eu teria ronda hoje, mas amanhã não, Embry e Quil com Seth viriam à festa na casa dos Cullens o resto não, Leah evitava: ela os odiava, eu nem a culpava. Ela não me atacava e eu não a repreendia. Estava indo me encontrar com ela, em La Push.

Depois do ocorrido na madrugada, Jake tentou me convencer a não fazer a ronda, mas eu já estava bem minha temperatura estava normal de novo, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

_ Oi tudo bem? O Jake veio aqui e recomendou o mundo pra mim. – Leah disse entrando na picape. Eu rolei os olhos.

_ Jake pirou Leah não se preocupe. – ela me olhou de lado, mas ela parecia preocupada, ah que eu matava esse menino.

_ Mas ele me disse que você estava gelada, Bells, isso nunca aconteceu com a gente, bom comigo não. – ela estava mesmo preocupada.

_ Leah eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas olha. – disse pegando o pulso dela pra ela sentir minha temperatura. Ela riu, porque eu estava quente, ou no caso como ela.

Paramos num lugar e fomos para a floresta nos transformar, Leah foi pra um canto e eu fui pra outro.

Apesar de sermos meninas, eu e ela ainda nos preservávamos, já não bastava que às vezes pudesse ser preciso alguém se transformar na frente do outro, esse negocio de ficar pelado era a única coisa ruim de tudo. Tirei a roupa e amarrei no calcanhar, e me concentrei no fogo na coluna, mas nada, abri os olhos assustada. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Concentrei-me em virar loba, eu tremi um pouco um calor passou por minha coluna, mas logo se dissipou. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava errada! Eu não estava conseguindo virar loba, como eu estava demorando Leah veio onde eu estava e bufou pra mim, eu olhei pra ela em pânico.

_ Eu não to conseguindo. – disse pra ela, Leah virou a cabeça de lado como se não tivesse entendido.

_ Não consigo me transformar, já tentei e nada. – me abaixei e peguei minhas roupas. E vesti novamente. Estava irada eu não podia ter ficado doente, logo eu, todo mundo estava bem, mas não logo eu ficava doente! Eu tinha que ser a exceção, dei um soco na árvore que estava do meu lado e o tronco balançou, pelo menos eu estava forte ainda. Leah se transformou e se vestiu.

_ Como? – foi só o que ela conseguiu perguntar.

_ Não sei vou chamar o Embry pra fazer a ronda com você. – e fui voltando pra picape. Leah me segurou pelo braço.

_ Não vamos falar com o Jake, Bells alguma coisa está errada e ele precisa saber. – estreitei meus olhos e disse:

_ Não, ele não vai saber de nada, eu vou pra casa e vou ligar para o Carlisle e ele pode muito bem ver o que esta acontecendo, ele é medico o Jake não. – ela viu minha decisão e cedeu, voltamos e ela chamou o Embry ele não perguntou o "por quê?" estava tão feliz que ia fazer ronda com ela que nem perguntou o. Deixei-os e voltei para casa.

Corri me joguei na cama e fiquei ali pensando no que eu tinha de errado? Eu estava bem comia ainda normal, fora aquele pesadelo de ontem e o frio nada de estranho aconteceu, escutei meu coração ele estava batendo normal, no mesmo tum tum tum de sempre. Fiquei ali deitada escutando mais um pouco quando eu senti, não percebi pela primeira vez, era baixo bem baixo, quase imperceptível até para os meus ouvidos, o som era abafado pelo meu coração, mas estava ali, eu ouvi, quase que na mesma freqüência que o meu, mas se prestasse atenção tava ali. Levantei da cama correndo e parei em frente ao espelho. Olhei-me, mas meus ouvidos ainda concentrados no som, um pequeno e lindo som que vinha de dentro de mim.

Comecei a contar mentalmente os dias, duas semanas e quatro dias, era isso, aquela vez na garagem, sim foi à única vez que... ai eu me lembrei.

Jake me odiaria, pensaria que eu o enganei que menti pra ele, o ar já me faltava apertando meu peito, mas mesmo com esses sentimentos uma certeza eu tinha eu estava feliz, se fosse verdade eu seria a menina mais feliz no mundo. Eu precisava ter certeza. Peguei a chave da picape e fui para o hospital. Precisava falar com Carlisle, eu ainda nem sabia se era mesmo o que eu estava pensando, eu podia ter ficado louca, desde ontem com aquele sonho esquisito, corri ao maximo com a picape e em minutos estava no hospital entrei correndo e na recepção toda afobada quase que gritei.

_ Por favor, o Dr. Carlisle. - A atendente me olhou e disse:

_ Ele estava atendendo, e tem outros pacientes na frente vai ter que esperar, quer uma consulta. – falou entediada. Olhei para sala e realmente tinhas algumas pessoas ali, hoje eu iria trapacear nem liguei que isso era errado, tirei meu celular do bolso e liguei para o número de Carlisle ele logo atendeu:

- _Bella algum problema?_ – ele já falou apreensivo.

_ Carlisle eu preciso realmente de uma consulta tem algo estranho comigo. – falei num fôlego só.

- _Ok, estou terminando aqui e já te vejo, pode vir para o hospital que eu te atendo_. –

_ Já estou aqui. –

- _Certo_. – e desligou. Eu andava de um lado para o outro, minha cabeça cheia de idéias mais absurdas. Deveria ter passado horas, eu nem contei. Mas senti a mão gelada do Carlisle no meu ombro.

_ Vamos. – ele disse, eu assenti e o segui até sua sala.

_ Bella qual o problema. – eu estava uma pilha, cruza e descruzada as mãos.

_ Eu acho que você estava enganado sobre uma coisa nos meus exames. – comecei. Ele me olhou sério, mas um pouco confuso.

_ No que você acha que eu estou enganado? –

_ Eu acho que... Eu... Estou... – Parei, eu nem tinha forças pra admitir em voz alta porque o Jake iria brigar comigo, e dizer que eu o enganei, ou até brigar com Carlisle.

_ Você está o que Bella? – Ele parecia realmente preocupado agora. Respirei fundo e falei.

_ Grávida. – ele assustou.

_ E por que você desconfia disso? –

_ Escuta, bem lá no fundo, depois da batida do meu coração, parece que o barulho é o meu coração, mas repare, não é. – ele se levantou e veio ao meu lado se ajoelhou no chão e aproximou a cabeça, da minha barriga. Eu prestei atenção no barulho junto com ele. Ele me olhou apreensivo. Mas todo profissional.

_ Vamos fazer um ultrassom. – disse me dando a mão para levantar. Eu o segui até a mesma sala onde ficava o aparelho que ele tinha usado em mim há três semanas. Deitei-me e levantei a camiseta e ele passou o gel na minha barriga e ligou o aparelho e espalhou o gel e ligou um botão ai o som que eu ouvia bem baixo soou alto pela sala. Tutum tutum tutum, rápido e forte. Era o que eu estava pensando e uma felicidade e amor enorme fez meu coração se inchar de alegria, uma certeza na minha mente: se Jake não quisesse eu queria, esse filho que eu já amava, senti uma lágrima quente descer pelo meu rosto. Carlisle olhava o monitor e marcava pontos eu estava tendo o meu momento sem me preocupar com nada.

_ Você esta certíssima, pelo que vi tem pouco mais de duas semanas, pra estar ouvindo o coração eu diria que 18 a 19 dias. – ele falou me olhando. Ele estava apreensivo.

_ O que foi algo errado com o bebê? – perguntei desesperada. Ele sorriu.

_ Não, mas imagino que ele seja fruto do meu descuido, mas eu tinha certeza que você não poderia engravidar, mas olhando hoje seu útero, em volta dele, tem muita atividade coisa que no dia não estava assim e seus exames me confirmaram o que eu estava certo. – ele falou me olhando como que se pedindo desculpas. Eu sorri pra ele, porque eu estava tão feliz, que me senti uma idiota por ficar feliz há três semanas quando ele me disse que eu não poderia engravidar, eu não sabia o que estava perdendo. Eu já me sentia mãe, meu amor ao invés de ser dividido duplicou, e se aconchegou no meu peito. Aquecendo-me.

_ Não se preocupe Carlisle, eu sei que você não imaginou isso. – ele passeava ainda com o aparelho pela minha barriga e virou o monitor pra eu ver as imagens, confesso que não vi nada. Ele vendo meu olhar de confusão começou a detalhar pra mim, era meu filho o fruto do amor meu com Jacob, um Black. Só uma coisa eu estranhei eu sempre sonhei que seriam gêmeos, mas era somente um bebê que já era mais amado que tudo no mundo. Dava pra ver o amontoado que era o coraçãozinho, era tão pequeno, mas eu via o movimento que ele fazia bombeando a vida no meu bebê. Agora eu realmente chorava.

Carlisle me deu os parabéns e ficou um pouco aliviado com minha felicidade.

_ Rose, Esme e Alice ficarão muito contentes. – disse já na sala dele, ele tinha me passando uma dieta e tirado meu sangue pra um novo exame.

_ Não conta ainda eu quero falar com Jake primeiro e tem meu pai, ai depois eu conto pra todo mundo. – ele concordou, mas disse:

_ Vou tentar com o Edward também, mas vai ser difícil. – ele disse rindo.

_ Deve ser por isso que não consegui me transformar hoje. – disse distraída.

_ Era isso mesmo que ia falar agora, eu nunca tratei de sua espécie Bella, mas eu acho melhor você não se transformar mais, a gente não sabe o que a transformação pode fazer ao bebê, poderia ocorrer um aborto. – eu tremi e prometi me controlar e não me transformar por oito meses e meio, seria difícil, mas eu já era uma mãe e por meu filho eu faria tudo.

Fui pra casa já tinha passado varias horas e Leah estava ali.

_ Onde você estava? – perguntou preocupada.

_ Eu fui dar uma volta, por quê? –

_ Bom Embry deixou escapar e Jake esta te procurando. Ele tá uma ferra comigo. – Leah disse rindo de lado, eu rolei os olhos.

_ Pode avisar a ele que eu estou bem. – pedi, ela foi à floresta e depois voltou.

_ Vou indo ele chega logo. – disse rindo, eu estava em perfeito humor e nem liguei entrei em casa tomei um banho demorado. Pra relaxar, depois do banho fiquei em frente ao espelho me olhando, mas minha barriga ainda estava lisinha. Fui para meu quarto e ele estava ali me olhando bravo. Voltei a ficar tensa de novo.

_ Bells então você passa mal e pede pra não me avisar? – ele me acusava.

_ Não foi assim, eu não passei mal, eu só não consegui me transformar. – disse e uma luz acendeu em mim, é claro que eu não consegui meu corpo protegia o bebê por isso eu não pude ficar como loba. Um sorriso deveria estar estampado no meu rosto Jake bufou.

_ Isso não é motivo para riso Bells, alguma coisa está acontecendo e você está me escondendo algo. – ele me olhava desconfiado. Sim eu estava escondendo, eu teria que contar, meu coração acelerou me entregando.

_ Desculpa, mas a gente precisa conversar, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. – comecei bem devagar. Ele me analisou como se estivesse lendo minha mente.

_ Estou esperando. – disse se sentando na cama. Afh que Jake tava um grosso me fez perder a vontade de contar.

_ Eu quero por uma roupa me dá licença. – ele me olhou como se eu tivesse pedido pra ele dar um tiro na cabeça. Mas fui irredutível. Ele saiu e eu fui me trocar, perdi uns bons minutos me olhando no espelho, arqueava as costas pra trás e tentava ver se tinha algo ali, mas nada, virei de um lado e do outro, queria tanto uma barriguinha, mas nada meu abdome estava liso, mas os seios já estavam cheios pude perceber os segurei sentindo o tamanho. Não percebi que ele tinha voltado só notei quando ele falou.

_ Bells você é linda para de se tocar assim na frente do espelho e para de fugir de mim, que eu estou curioso aqui e isso não é justo. – me virei assustada pra ele, eu estava só de lingerie. Corei como um tomate, não de vergonha dele me pegar de lingerie, mas de como ele me pegou. Fui ao closet coloquei moletom com camiseta sentei na cama e encarei Jake. Seja o que Deus quiser.

_ Jake eu fui fazer uma consulta com Carlisle há umas semanas. – ele já ia falando e eu o parei. – Calma está tudo bem comigo, só me escuta Ok? – ele concordou. Continuei:

_ Então ele fez uma monte de exames tirou sangue, eu fui porque como a gente tá... Bom a gente tá... – ele falou pra mim com um sorriso de lado.

_ Transando? – eu corei agora de novo.

_ Isso eu queria ter certeza que a gente não teria uma surpresa como um filho antes da hora. –

_ Mas Bells a gente tava se protegendo... Ah foi àquela semana que você falou que foi na Ângela, me lembro bem na garagem, você disse que tudo bem. – é claro que ele se lembrava como eu ia contar pra ele, Jake me acusaria. Olhei para o chão.

_ É, Carlisle disse que eu não precisava me preocupar, porque eu não poderia ter filhos. – ele me parou de novo.

_ Como? Tem certeza, nunca? – ele parecia apavorado isso me animou um pouco.

_ Mas ele estava errado, eu... eu... Desculpa-me Jake eu achei mesmo que nunca fosse acontecer eu não fiz de propósito, eu juro. – ainda olhava para o chão, mas levantei meus olhos só pra ver confusão nos olhos dele. Eu abri a boca, mas o som não saia.

_ Bells calma, mas o que eu tenho que desculpar? – disse pegando meu queixo com as mãos assim me impedindo de não encará-lo. Respirei fundo.

_ Eu estou grávida! – disse e me preparei pra tudo menos para o que aconteceu.

Ele abriu a boca, mas não falava nada, seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não caídas, de do nada ele me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou com tanto carinho como se eu fosse feita de porcelana, sua mão quente e grande acariciando minha barriga. Ele encostou a testa na minha com os lábios ainda colados nos meus disse:

_ Você me dá primeiro a pior noticia que eu poderia receber, e depois me dá a melhor noticia que eu poderia receber na vida, Bells meu coração não agüenta assim. – ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que era diferente de todos que eu já tinha o visto era, um sorriso de vitória, de jubilo e de pai tudo junto. – ele me olhou e perguntou.

_ Porque eu tenho que te desculpar? –

_ Eu achei que você não fosse gostar que fosse achar que eu te enganei, já que aquele dia fui eu que falei que tudo bem. – Jake sacudia a cabeça incrédulo. Mas ele riu depois me aninhou mais no colo dele e me beijou de novo com carinho, ah que ele ia me tratar como porcelana agora? Pensei.

_ Agora me conta, há quanto tempo você sabe? Esta tudo bem com vocês dois? Você está se sentindo bem? – ele despejou um monte de perguntas em cima de mim, eu ria com a curiosidade dele e meu amor por ele só podia aumentar eu sentia um elo forte e impossível de se arrebentar se formando entre nós três.

Contei pra ele tudo que estava acontecendo menos o sonho, mas a parte de não conseguir me transformar ele achou bom mesmo, ele iria falar com Sam pra eu não fazer mais rondas, afh que por ele eu estava uma inválida, e decidimos juntos contar para meu pai só depois da formatura, Charlie me mataria ou ao Jake e eu queria ele vivo comigo na festa.

Ficamos em casa eu me sentia uma tarada nele e ele fugindo de mim, Carlisle tinha dito que eu teria mais apetite sexual, mas Jake só fugindo.

No dia seguinte Alice quicava ao lado do eu carro com aquela cara de quem fez arte.

_ Eu vi Carlisle contando e Edward também leu na mente dele, então como meu sobrinho está? –

_ Alice fala baixo, nem quero ser a única formanda grávida, por favor, já até vejo as fofocas. – ela riu.

_ Esme e Rose foram pra Port Angeles comprar roupas de bebe. – seria impossível conter a vampirada percebi. O Bando já estava sabendo também e Billy provavelmente, eu iria falar com ele mais tarde, mas tenho certeza que Jake já tinha contado, estavam todos tão felizes que me contagiava.

_ Oi como você esta? – Edward o perguntou parecia feliz, mas seu olhar tinha algo oculto.

_ ótima o apetite está bem, não estou tendo enjôos, só um pouco de sono, Jake teve que me acordar hoje. – ele sorriu.

_ É uma experiência humana que eu nunca poderia te dar. – ele falou uma verdade, mas não como mágoa. Eu sorri e entramos para as aulas

Já tinha se passado três dias desde a notícia e Jake estava era dando bandeira meu pai já estava desconfiado desse zelo todo, como eu não estava mais me transformando meu apetite tinha diminuído, Contar para Billy tinha sido muito bom, ele me abraçou e me deu um presente lindo, a manta que Jake usou pra sair da maternidade, que já estava guardada na casa dos Cullens porque Rose, Esme e Leah com Emily estavam piradas já, pareciam surtadas, em três dias elas compraram uma loja de roupas de neném, eu já tinha tudo, mas Alice dizia que depois que soubéssemos o sexo ai sim teríamos tudo. O que mais podia haver era um mistério.

A carta de aceitação pra faculdade de Washington em Seatle veio nesse dia, mas eu já tinha decidido que não iria mais, eu queria cuidar do meu filho.

E a formatura chegou tão rápido como a neve no inverno. Todos meus amigos foram, até Rachel veio, todos os lobos, e os vampiros também, minha vida era mais que perfeita.

Estava me arrumando para ir para a formatura e sentindo a falta da minha calça jeans confortável que eu entendi tudo. Por isso ela queria minhas roupas, pelo meu cheiro, ela tinha transformado outros em vampiros, me lembrei da cena inteirinha na minha cabeça, um dizendo que eram vinte, a garota sendo carregada no colo, Victoria estava recrutando outros para me caçar. Meu coração acelerou e automaticamente coloquei minhas mãos na barriga. Alice entrou no meu quarto nesse momento.

_ Imaginei mesmo que estaria ai se perguntando que roupa você iria, vim salvar o seu dia. – ela me olhou melhor e se apavorou.

_ Bella você está sentindo dor? – perguntou

_ Alice eu sei o que ela está preparando. Ela roubou minhas roupas pelo cheiro pra que os outros que ela criou pudessem ajudar a me caçar, ela criou uns 20. – eu disse e tudo se ajustou na minha mente, mas eu tinha medo, eu era vulnerável agora.

_ Bella do que você esta falando. – Alice me sacudiu me tirando do transe.

_ Da Victoria eu sei que ela criou mais 20 vampiros pra vir aqui me caçar por isso roubaram minhas roupas aquela vez. Não me pergunte, mas eu sei. – me sentei na cama, sentindo medo mesmo, ela poderia me ferir, mas iria ferir meu filho junto, e poderia machucar Jake ela tinha o poder de me deixar sem nada nesse mundo. Alice viu o desespero em meus olhos.

_ Bells tem minha família, nós ajudaremos, todos juntos daremos conta, ou você acha que eu sou sua amiga só nas horas boas? – lágrimas já inundavam meus olhos.

_ Calma, eu tenho que ir em casa, avisar todos. – Alice disse já se levantando.

_ Não hoje não, hoje vocês e eu teremos uma formatura, Charlie precisa disso, na verdade todos precisamos, não conte a ninguém, nem a Edward ele abriria o bico para o Jake e hoje eu não quero pensar nisso. – Alice me olhou, mas depois de um tempo sorriu.

_ Hoje depois da festa então? – eu concordei e fui me trocar. A roupa que ela tinha me dado era linda. Era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Terminei de me arrumar e Jake me encontraria lá ele levaria o pai dele. Eu iria com Charlie.

A ida foi silenciosa, eu pensava nas minhas possibilidades, Jake seria super protetor e eu cederia não queria que nada acontecesse com nosso bebê. Charlie nem notou nada diferente já que ele estava muito feliz a filha iria pra universidade.

Chegamos e Jake já veio me receber logo depois vieram Alice e todos os Cullens. Edward e ela se posicionaram na fila na frente e eu fui para o fim da fila perto de Jessica. Jake foi se sentar. Mas antes me lançou aquele olhar que me despia e lia cada pensamento meu. Eu sorri talvez ele pensasse que era medo da festa.

A cerimônia começou e foi curta, teve o orador que foi Ângela, falando de sonhos e amizades, foi um bonito discurso.

Depois fomos pegar nossos diplomas, quando foi a minha vez todos os meninos de La Push uivaram fazendo todos ali rirem, até eu descontrai um pouco esquecendo que minha cabeça tinha um alvo. Jessica foi a ultima e acabou eu tinha terminado tudo, a escola tinha acabado. Suspirei aliviada, mas uma etapa finalizada. Tinha uma multidão e varias pessoas me cumprimentaram, eu só queria uma, mas ainda não, meu pai chegou e me abraçou ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Eu sorri pra ele.

_ Pai calma. – ele me virou para poder cumprimentar os outros. Jake vinha empurrando a cadeira de Billy. Eu me abaixei para que ele pudesse me abraçar.

_ Minha querida, mais um degrau que você sobe hoje, vai dar tudo certo no fim minha filha não se preocupe o que você tem aqui, é precioso demais. Muito mais do que você imagina. – lágrimas já ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos.

_ Eu sei, já é muito importante pra mim. – disse. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e depois eu estava no meio de um monte de lobos. Todos me parabenizaram, mas eu nunca chegava perto dele do meu porto seguro.

Foram preciso uns bons 10 minutos pra eu me aproximar do Jake ele tinha um brilho no olhar.

_ Parabéns meu amor. – disse me deu um selinho. Eu já estava me aborrecendo de verdade com o Jake já fazia vários dias que ele nem me tocava direito, ah que ele ia ver na festa. Ele me puxou para o lado.

_ Quero te dar seu presente de formatura. – disse me puxando mais para o canto. Eu já olhei pra ele aborrecida a gente tinha combinado nada de presentes. Ele não se abalou.

Colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um saquinho de veludo, abriu e nó e de dentro tirou um pulseira de prata. Pegou meu pulso e olhando nos meus olhos colocou no pulso, sem piscar depois levou meu pulso até a boca inspirou meu cheiro e me deu um beijo cálido ali.

_ É uma coisa que aprendi com meu pai. – eu levantei meu braço e nele alem da pulseira tinha um pingente de madeira avermelhada na forma de um lobo, mas era tão parecido que eu ofeguei era lindo.

_ Jake é você? – disse já ficando emocional novamente. Ele sorriu e me puxou pra ficar perto dele.

_ É lindo obrigada, vou usar pra sempre agora. – ele sorriu e falou.

_ Bom já que esta sendo razoável com presentes eu darei outros, mas não hoje. – disse quando viu que eu iria protestar.

Despedi do meu pai e fomos para a festa, estavam todos lá menos Sam com Emily e Leah. Paul tinha ido buscar Rachel.

A festa estava linda e perfeita com tudo do bom e melhor bem ao estilo Cullen.

_ Jake aquela ali como Seth é a Anna? – perguntei eu sabia do imprinting, mas eu não sabia que já estava assim.

_ Sim rápido não, o garoto tem talento, mas quem resistiria? – ele me olhou zombando.

_ Lobo mal! – falei mostrando a língua. Ele ficou serio e bufou.

_ Eu vou ali falar com eles e já volto. -

Edward veio na nossa direção e Jake saiu de perto e foi conversar com Embry, Seth e Anna do outro lado da festa.

_ Parabéns. – Edward me disse.

_ Pra você também. – ele riu e me disse.

_ Eu trapaceei dessa vez e como eu sabia o que ele te daria de presente eu resolvi completar esse ai. – disse apontando a pulseira. Eu já apavorei.

_ Edward, por favor, você sabe eu não gosto de... –

_ Presentes. – ele disse sorrindo. _ Bella eu vou embora daqui a uma semana, será provavelmente a última vez que nos veremos, por favor, pela nossa amizade seja boazinha. – como recusar quando todos trapaceavam comigo. Eu cedi.

_ Certo me dá. – disse estendendo a mão.

Ele não me deu, pegou meu pulso e mexeu um pouco ali, depois de um tempo ele soltou. Eu levantei a mão para ver e do lado oposto do lobo tinha uma coração de cristal todo facetado.

_ Gelado, duro, brilha no sol e será sempre seu. – me disse. Jake estava vindo, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi outra coisa Edward parecia ler a mente de alguém. Ele me olhou serio e Jake chegou nessa hora.

_ Bella porque não nos disse antes, eles decidiram, chegam ao amanhecer em três dias, são 22 no total. – ele tinha medo nos olhos. Meu coração acelerou e Alice chegou.

_ Me desculpa eu tive uma visão a decisão está tomada. –

_ Do que vocês estão falando? – Alice olhou com medo pra Jake e disse:

_ 22 vampiros estão vindo pra Forks atrás da Bella.

_**N/A**__: Muita calma, nem me matem que eu fiz suspense mesmo. Nem vou falar nada porque no próximo cap as resposta de todas as duvidas que vocês vão ter aqui!_

_Com esse agora faltam mais 3 cap e ai acabou!_

_Cadê meu review? _

_Os cap nas próximas semanas podem atrasar por causa do natal e ano novo! Essa autora adora essa época do ano!_

_Nova fic minha Black/Water oneshoot vão ler la e comentar ok?_

./historia/51980/Rude_Boy

_bjss!_


	25. Cap 24 Perda

**Cap 24 Perda**

Jacob me olhou com uma acusação por eu não ter contado, que eu realmente fiquei com medo. Esperamos a festa acabar e quando a casa estava vazia, nos reunimos na sala para ver as possibilidades.

_ Então estão vindo ao amanhecer do terceiro dia? - Jake começou.

_ Sim são 20 recém criados junto com Victoria e outro. – Alice disse. Jake rosnou quando ela mencionou Victoria. Jasper me acalmou porque eu estava uma pilha e de repente eu estava me sentindo bem calma.

_ Obrigada. – disse olhando pra ele, não era bom para o bebê eu ficar nervosa.

_ No bando somos oito, daremos conta. – Jake disse. Ele me excluiu totalmente, mas ele estava certo eu não poderia ajudar já que não poderia me transformar mais uma vez eu era uma inválida com o alvo na testa onde criaturas místicas queriam acertar. Pra matar!

_ Jake não é tão simples assim, recém criados são fortes mais fortes que Emmett, mas não são ágeis e além de vocês oito, terão ainda mais sete vampiros. – Edward disse olhando Jake. Jake olhou pra ele sério e concordou.

_ Acho que o importante seria avisar Sam e ou outros e montarmos uma estratégia de defesa e ataque. – Jake disse

_ Sim é bom termos Jasper ao nosso lado ele é um especialista nesses assuntos. – Alice disse toda alegre.

Edward provavelmente lia os pensamentos dela. E sorria também.

_ Sim todos juntos poderemos ter sucesso. – Edward falou sorrindo e animado Jake também abriu um sorriso, isso me deixou nervosa, um bando de vampiros malucos vinham atrás de mim e eles ficam todos felizes.

Jake e os outros foram para La Push avisar Sam e os outros. Eu fiquei ali esperando eles voltarem, Jake foi o primeiro.

_ Vamos nos encontrar numa clareira a uns quilômetros daqui ao norte, é só seguir o cheiro. – Jake disse já dando a mão pra eu ir com ele.

_ Eu já vi na sua mente estaremos lá em minutos. – Edward disse.

_ Levarei a Bella e depois já estarei lá. – que? Não ia me deixar pra trás mesmo.

_ Nada disso eu vou, não vou ficar pra trás. – falei decidida. Jake me olhou já discordando.

_ Bells você precisa descansar. Olha o seu estado, ficar andando na floresta a noite não é aconselhável pra grávidas. – Jake falou.

_ Eu não estou doente e nem inválida pra ser deixada pra trás, eu vou e pronto. – falei decidida. Ele suspirou derrotado e me olhou triste.

_ Vamos eu te levo então. – eu sorri e concordei.

_ Jacob não precisa, da pra ir de jipe, o Emmett empresta. – Edward disse. Na mesma hora Emmett pegou a chave e jogou para Jake que pegou as chaves e me arrastou pela cintura com ele para o carro. Ele abriu a porta pra mim coisa que nunca fazia e me ajudou a subir depois em minutos estávamos andando por uma trilha larga na floresta indo em direção a uma reunião de lobos e vampiros decidir o rumo de uma batalha que o prêmio era "minha cabeça".

Jasper explicou sobre recém criados e como atacar, Jake estava do meu lado em forma de lobo. Ele preferiu ficar assim pra estar conectado aos outros, eu ouvi e vi tudo com muita atenção vai que um dia eu precisava.

Acabei dormindo no ombro costas do Jake ele estava mais quente que eu, antes eu era um grau mais fria que ele, mas agora ele nos seus 47° e eu nos 42° sempre mais fria que os outros.

Não percebi, mas acordei no dia seguinte no meu quarto. Como chovia eu não sabia bem que horas eram, mas Jake não estava do meu lado. Tentei escutar algo na casa, nada eu estava sozinha. Olhei no relógio e me assustei já eram quase 17:00 horas da tarde, eu tinha dormido do dia inteiro! Tomei banho e me troquei estava faminta, comi e liguei para Jake, ele não estava em casa. Liguei para Alice e não atendeu. Será que eles foram se encontrar e Jake me deixou pra traz?

Mas depois de uns minutos ele chegou ali vi que ele estava abatido, mas não falou nada. Jake estava escondendo algo de mim. Isso eu sabia.

_ Boa tarde dorminhoca. – ele falou me abraçando e acariciando minha barriga. Ele me puxou para a sala e se sentou me levando junto.

_ Bells temos que conversar. – me olhando sério agora.

_ Onde você estava? – ignorando o que ele falou.

_ Com o pessoal, e os Cullens estávamos fazendo planos, espera que vou te falar tudo. – disse quando eu já ia protestar por ele não ter me acordado.

_ Olha, eles estão vindo atrás de você, e eu não vou te deixar aqui e nem em La Push seu cheiro é forte lá em casa, tanto quanto aqui. Nós pensamos muito e você vai ser levada para um lugar longe onde eles não possam te achar, eu e Edward montamos uma estratégia e vai ficar melhor assim, mas vamos precisar da sua ajuda. – ele esperou.

_ Jake eu não quero ficar longe de você, aonde você for eu vou. –

_ Bells eu sei que prometi nunca mais te dar uma ordem, mas eu quebraria essa promessa pra deixar a mulher da minha vida e meu filho a salvo. – ele falando assim, eu não pude protestar. Mas eu o queria comigo, porem eu sabia que era impossível, Jake não ficaria longe da luta deixando seus irmãos lutando sozinho ele iria mesmo que eu pedisse, resolvi que não forçaria ele a isso. Suspirei derrotada.

_ Tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer? – ele sorriu pra mim e me abraçou.

_ Eu te amo. –

_ Eu também. – falei o olhando.

_ Alice vai despistar seu pai, depois nos encontramos. – ele me beijou e foi embora.

Alice apareceu mais tarde e como Jake disse, ela deu um jeito de manipular meu pai pra me levar para dormir com ela. Mas na verdade ela tomou o caminho de La Push, Jake me esperava na fronteira. Despedi-me de Alice.

_ Até amanha Bells. – ela falou me mandando um beijo.

No carro Jake me levou rápido para La Push ficamos na casa do pai dele, o pai dele tinha combinado de arrancar meu pai pra uma pescaria, no dia da luta dali a dois dias. O que me surpreendeu foi que Collin e Bred dois amigos do Seth também tinham se transformado ontem, Jake estava me contando que eles ficariam na tribo pra proteger, e Seth ficaria comigo.

Comi pouco estava nervosa com tudo e fui para o quarto do Jake dormir. Ele foi comigo, eu dormia melhor com ele do meu lado.

_Estou com saudades da época que você me tocava sem medo. – disse me aconchegando perto dele, passando minha perna em cima dele. Jake deitado acariciava minha cabeça e as costas me acalmando.

_ Hoje não eu não tenho cabeça pra isso Bells, estive pensando, seu pai vai querer que a gente se case, eu quero que a gente se case. – quando ele disse essas palavras, meu coração me entregou, e eu engoli em seco, a aversão a casamento era enorme. Ele continuou como se não tivesse notado meu desespero.

_ Mas o que eu poderia te dar, não tenho um emprego, moro com meu pai, como poderia te sustentar? – vi que a preocupação dele era verdadeira.

_ Bells, vou começar a concertar carros como forma de ganhar dinheiro mesmo, e vou fazer as coisas certas e da maneira correta, você e nosso filho merecem isso. – ele falou beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

_ Não se preocupe, eu também vou ajudar, já que não vou para a faculdade, acho que se eu pedir para os Newtons eles me encaixeam num emprego fixo, juntos vamos conseguir, mas você não vai abandonar a escola, eu não quero. –

_ Bells nem você vai, você acha certo você deixar de ir para a faculdade? Eu vou dar um jeito. – ele parecia mesmo chateado com isso.

_ Jake vamos pensar nisso daqui a dois dias, por favor, hoje não, hoje eu só quero ficar com você. – ele sorriu e concordou.

Ele ficou falando comigo até eu estar cansada pra ficar acordada.

No dia seguinte fui com ele no local que eles tinham combinado Jasper e Edward estava ali, Jasper me indicou tudo o que eu tinha que fazer Jake não saia do meu lado por momento nenhum. Deixei um rastro bem forte, segundo Jasper eu tinha me esforçado, até um pouco de sangue eu derramei, Jasper se afastou bem nessa hora, mas eu não era mais apetitosa para eles.

_ Eu vou estar lá na barraca montada, Seth chega que horas? – Edward perguntou.

_ Já está lá ele esta te esperando. Chegaremos a algumas horas já que vamos andando. – Jake disse para Edward.

_ Então até daqui a pouco, Bella tem certeza que pode andar no seu estado isso não é bom. – Edward me perguntou preocupado.

_ Estou ótima, não se preocupe se eu me cansar Jake me carrega. – Jake sorriu e concordou, Jasper e Edward se foram e Jake pegou minha e mão e fomos caminhando para o tal local.

Começou a nevar no meio do caminho, o que foi bom nossos rastros seriam encobertos. Depois de umas horas chegamos ao acampamento, tinha uma barraca e Seth estava ali na forma de lobo. Edward andava de um lado para o outro. Ele veio falar conosco quando chegamos. Jake nos deixou sozinho e foi mandar Seth embora, mas com a ordem de voltar antes do amanhecer. Eu fui para a barraca, como minha temperatura estava um pouco mais baixa eu senti um pouco de frio, nada extraordinário.

Entrei e me aconcheguei estava com fome e tanto Edward como Jake tinham comida pra mim. Jake e Edward ainda estavam pra fora quando escutei Jake vindo para a barraca, e Edward não. Jake entrou e eu olhei para ele como quem diz, "chama ele também", ta que Edward não sentia frio, mas deixar ele lá fora!

_ Pode ir, eu fico com ela, amanha nos encontramos. – Jake disse para Edward.

_ Eu fico, até de manha quando Seth chegar pode descansar eu fico de guarda. – Jake bufou.

_ Então vem não precisa ficar ai fora, você pode escutar de duas maneiras mesmo se alguém se aproximar. – escutei uma risada de Edward, e ouvi eles vindo juntos, Jake entrou primeiro e veio ao meu lado e Edward entrou e foi do outro lado da barraca. Eu continuei comendo meu lanche era totalmente estranho tudo.

**Edward**

Ficar ali dentro com os dois não era boa idéia, o cheiro do Black era forte mesmo que Bella ainda fosse de certa maneira cheirosa pra mim, agora grávida dele, ela estava cheirando quase igual a ele, e como eu odiava o cheiro do cachorro. Toda a minha polidez com ele era fruto de muita paciência. E respeito que tinha por ela. Em momentos eu ainda tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele, principalmente agora ele tocava a barriga dela de forma protetora. Eu estava curioso sobre uma coisa e acabou saindo sem eu me segurar.

_ Vocês vão casar? – Bella engasgou e Jake riu.

_ Como vê Bells tem um pouco de aversão ao casamento, mas estamos trabalhando nisso. - E completou por pensamentos "logo, logo". Sim arrancar a cabeça dele não seria uma boa idéia. Bella olhava pra ele não acreditando.

Mesmo não querendo admitir Jacob sempre foi mais perceptivo a ela do que eu fui com todo meu talento, eles pareciam conectados o que me deixava frustrado. Eu tentava mesmo ficar de fora da mente do Black, mas era difícil, mas se eu demonstrasse que estava lendo os pensamentos dele, Bella o bloquearia, e Carlisle me pediu para deixar ela bem calma.

O ódio que sentia cada vez que ele a tocava sem medo, sim ele não tinha o medo que eu tinha, ele nunca se afastou dela como eu afastava, o amor profundo que ele sentia por ela, que de certa maneira era um espelho do que eu sentia só me fizeram ficar mais triste. Não demorou e Bells dormiu, vi pelos pensamentos do Jake que ela andava mais sonolenta.

_ É normal na gravidez. – falei. Ele me olhou e rolou os olhos.

_ Quer sair da minha mente. –

_ Como se eu pudesse você grita pra mim, impossível não escutar. –

_ Se ela não estivesse assim, eu a acordava pra me bloquear. – ele me disse bravo. Ficamos em silencio mais um pouco e depois resolvi perguntar.

_ Quando foi que ela ficou com você? – não foi preciso às palavras dele, eu vi, logo depois da transformação, mas eu vi que antes ela já tinha ido atrás dele, mas ele com medo de machucá-la se afastou. Ele falou do mesmo jeito.

_ Ela percebeu algo quando eu comecei a evitá-la, e foi me procurar, mas eu não podia, acabei a magoando. – ele acariciava o rosto dela, me fazendo sentir ciúmes.

_ Acho que sei como se sentiu, eu fiz o mesmo. – falei

_ Mas eu cederia, eu não agüentaria ficar longe dela. – vi na mente dele quando ele decidiu ir falar com ela, mas ela se transformou antes.

_ Mas era perigoso, você poderia machucá-la. – falei contestando o raciocínio dele.

_ Eu nunca a machucaria, nem por dentro e nem por fora, nunca. – o jeito que ele falou-me fez encolher por dentro ele me acusava de machucá-la quando a deixei aqui desprotegida.

_ Se eu não tivesse ido você não estaria ai agora. – o provoquei. Jake sorriu e falou:

_ Estaria onde deveria estar ela me falou isso uma vez que se você não tivesse ido, ela seria a loba mais infeliz do mundo porque ela iria querer matar o próprio namorado. – foi impossível não rir, eu vi a cena na cabeça dele. Mas minha tristeza aumentou.

_ Como foi quando ela te contou da gravidez? – minha curiosidade era tanta.

_ Eu não sei como explicar, eu me senti completo, foi isso. Eu quero casar, mas ela não, eu sei toda vez que eu falo nisso ela treme como se ficasse com medo ou algo parecido, eu sei que ela vai casar comigo ainda, mas só vou falar com ela serio depois que essa luta acabar. – Jake me disse. Eu vi o anel que ele tinha pelos pensamentos, o pai dele tinha dado, tinha sido da mãe dele, eu me lembrei do meu em casa de quando antes de partir eu também pensei nisso. Como odiar a pessoa que roubou seu sonho, mas transformou o seu sonho em algo impossível. Jake deu a Bella tudo que eu não poderia dar. E ele era forte e poderia protegê-la.

_ Já que você pode ver tudo na minha mente me deixa entrar na sua hoje? – vi as curiosidades dele, e resolvi ceder, eu era um intruso na mente dele por que não?

_ O que você quer saber? – perguntei, e começou.

Foram muitas perguntas que eu respondi com sinceridade, Jake viu minha alma, mais que meus irmãos, ele de certa forma entendia minha dor, ele passou por isso um tempo. Quando contei que partiria, pensei que ele ficaria feliz, mas na verdade ele ficou preocupado, com Bella é claro, ele me tolerava por ela.

_ Não se preocupe ela sabe. – disse.

_ Vou dormir agora, e é melhor sair mesmo da minha cabeça, eu controlo meus pensamentos, mas não meus sonhos. – e vi que ele estava querendo me poupar. Resolvi sair, seria melhor.

Era tudo muito doloroso, quando eu voltei e coloquei na minha cabeça que a teria novamente, não contava que ela tinha encontrado um amor como o que eles tinham, Alice tentou me avisar, mas foi preciso ouvir da própria boca da Bella naquele dia na campina pra eu entender que não a teria nunca mais. Fui caminhando o mais longe deles que pude, a neve estava forte, deitei no chão e fiquei ali observando o céu até eu estar completamente coberto pela neve.

A sensação era boa, a camada de neve que cobria meu corpo de certa forma fazia um murro em volta de mim, me protegendo do mundo. Eu não podia mais ouvir ver os sonhos dele, eram dolorosos pra mim, ele sonhava com o filho, eu via o bem que a ser mãe fez a Bella, se não fosse a gravidez ela teria batido o pé e iria pra luta junto com ele, ela era teimosa. A decisão de ir embora foi certa, eu não suportaria ficar mais uma semana ao lado deles. Até Jasper já sofria com minha depressão!

A manhã chegou e eu me movimentei para sair dali, era chegada a hora.

**Bella**

Dormi muito mal, tive pesadelos à noite inteira, eram sonhos apavorantes, não porque eu sonhei com monstros de olhos vermelhos, mas sim o que esses monstros poderiam me causar. Jake dormia ao meu lado, consegui colocar ele de lado e sai da barraca, uma manhã de sol brilhante, me fez sentir que talvez tudo desse certo.

_ Bom dia. – Edward me cumprimentou.

_ Bom dia, Seth já chegou? – eu não escutava nada.

_ Está vindo, mas ainda longe para os ouvidos. – ele me disse olhando na onde provavelmente Seth sairia.

_ Vou esperar ele chegar e vou me encontrar com minha família. – ele disse sério.

_ Edward, por favor, tome cuidado. – pedi, eu não suportaria que nada acontecesse com ele e com alguém da família dele.

_ Sabe que seria um alivio para mim, um fim para a minha dor. –

_ Nunca mais diga isso, me prometa que vai lutar até o fim, que não vai se entregar. – eu falei convicta pra ele. Edward não podia vir com essa agora pra mim, eu não sobreviveria a uma perda assim, nem a família dele.

_ Se não por mim por Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, sua família precisa de você. – disse me aproximando e tocando o rosto dele, ele apoiou o rosto em minhas mãos, ele era muito gelado. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Mas ele tinha um sorriso.

_ Não se preocupe eu não vou me entregar. – eu concordei confiando na palavra dele. Ouvi Seth saindo da mata e ele nos olhou, mas seu olhar não dizia nada. Seth não era do tipo de me acusar. Tirei minha mão do rosto dele e depois de uns minutos Jake saiu da barraca, tomamos café em silêncio, Edward já tinha ido.

Jake se levantou e me olhou colocando as mãos uma de cada lado do meu rosto.

_ Até daqui a pouco então? – ele me disse

_ Jake me promete que volta. – pedi já em desespero.

_ Calma, shi, é claro que eu volto você ainda vai se casar comigo, ainda tem que aceitar meu pedido de casamento. – ele disse divertido. Eu ri entre as lágrimas.

_ Jake não brinca, estou falando sério, cuidado, nós não viveríamos sem você. – falei a mais pura verdade. – Jake se aproximou e me beijou, com força, com o fogo que sempre tivemos. Eu me segurei nele com força como que pra impedi-lo de se separar de mim. Mas ele sempre foi mais forte que eu, e suas mãos puxaram as minhas e depois ele foi pra floresta, ao longe eu ouvi seu uivo, me ajoelhei no chão, e chorei, me amaldiçoando e a minha sorte, que colocou todos que eu amo em perigo e lutando por mim. Seth veio ficar ao meu lado, ele estava como lobo, é claro para não perder nada.

Depois de um tempo ajoelhada ali, fui para a barraca, porque me comunicar com Seth estava impossível. Fiquei ali jogada no chão chorando. Mas meu sangue congelou com o uivo que Seth deu eu me levantei rápido, era um uivo diferente, nós estávamos em perigo. Sai da barrada e Seth estava na frente rosnando com os pelos eriçados, pronto pra atacar.

Olhei para onde ele olhava e foi ai que ouvi alguém passou pelos lobos e vampiros e estava vindo nos atacar.

_ Seth já avisou eles? – perguntei. Ele só acenou concordando. Não deu para eu raciocinar, porque nesse momento eles saíram da floresta, Victoria e outro, quando eles nos avistaram, pararam a uma distancia boa, Victoria não tirava o olho de mim. Meu coração batia forte no peito

Ela acenou para o outro e eles começaram a se separar, sim é claro, ela me queria, Seth andou pra trás e olhava ora para Victoria e ora para o outro, ele rosnava cada vez mais. Eu não tirei o olho de Victoria, eu sabia o que ela queria, Eu!

Eles se aproximaram cada vez mais, e Seth já estava no limite, foi quando tudo aconteceu, o companheiro de Victoria atacou primeiro e Seth pulou nele, ao mesmo tempo Victoria veio pra cima de mim.

Eu tentei me esquivar, mas como humana, eu era lenta e fraca, Victoria percebeu meu movimento e mudou de direção me pegando pelo pescoço e me prensando na rocha do barranco que tinha atrás. A força que ela me segurava, era tanta que se eu fosse humana ela tinha quebrado meu pescoço, eu tentava respirar, e me debatia.

Por um segundo que olhei para Seth vi ele sendo atacado pelo outro, e o uivo de dor que ele deu me fez tremer. Olhei para Victoria esperando meu fim.

_ Você não sabe o que eu preparei pra você. – ela me disse pegando um braço meu e quebrando. O grito de dor que dei, fez um fogo já conhecido por mim, passar pela coluna, eu tentei me controlar, eu não podia me transformar. Só mais um pouco, eu tinha que agüentar só mais um pouco.

Victoria não iria esperar. O fogo que ela tinha nos olhos, era de sede não de sangue, mas sede de vingança. Ela me jogou no chão se ajoelhando ao meu lado seu rosto perto do meu. Seus dedos como garras no meu pescoço, me enforcando. Ela não deu tempo de eu me concentrar. Levantou-se e pisou na minha perna com tanta força que eu ouvi o osso sendo esmigalhado.

E foi incontrolável, o instinto de sobrevivência venceu, o fogo passou com tudo pela minha coluna e antes que ela percebesse, eu explodi em loba, caindo de pé em cima dela, estava com meus dentes a milímetros do pescoço dela, e fui atirada longe. Mas eu era rápida e ágil, cai de pé sentindo os ossos da pata dianteira se reconstituindo, já a perna traseira doía, mas não tirava minha concentração. Estávamos andando em circulo agora, Victoria estava em choque, ela esperava uma humana fraca, via a mente de Seth que o outro já tinha perdido uns bons pedaços, estava perto do fim, mas agora que eu estava assim, Victoria era minha. Edward estava vindo, a mando de Jake, ele estava cercado junto com Leah por três vampiros.

Victoria olhou o lado e começou a recuar, eu não permitiria, isso teria um fim hoje. Dei a entender que a atacaria, ela deu um salto para a direita ela não percebeu meu movimento com rapidez, foi o suficiente, agarrei a canela dela e a lancei no barranco, o barulho de pedras sendo despedaças não me desconcentrou, parti pra cima dela e abocanhei seu braço, e com um puxão ele veio com minha boca, agora ela era quem gritava minha perna não me ajudava, e Victoria ainda tinha força, ela veio me atacar, mas eu escapei por um milímetro, ela passou de raspão. Aproveitei e fui novamente pra cima dela, que aproveitou o momento e foi fugir.

Eu era rápida, e num pulo a peguei de costas e ela caiu no chão, foi o suficiente. Abri minha boca e grudei no pescoço dela, e puxei. O barulho metálico foi de arrepiar, mas depois eu cuspi a cabeça dela longe.

O corpo dela ainda se debatia separei tudo estava levando tudo para o centro da campina onde estávamos, quando senti, não era em mim, mas foi como se fosse. Jake sofria, eu senti como se fosse em mim, e o uivo de dor que dei, deve ter feito Edward correr mais, ele saiu da floresta e veio ao meu lado.

_ Bella, você está bem? – perguntou se agachando e me observando como medico.

Eu ofegava e via tudo que acontecia com Jake, ele estava sendo esmagado, a dor era tanta que eu girei tonta, era como se eu fosse esmagada com ele, e uma sensação ruim se passou no meu corpo, uma dor aguda, e forte dentro de mim me espetou e depois eu senti uma contração. A dor me deixou fraca e me senti gelada. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas não consegui fazer parar. Minha vista foi ficando preta e eu não ouvia mais nada.

**Jacob**

Eu sentia o que ela sentia, alem da minha dor que não era nada comparada ao que ela sentia. Bella sofria, Sam acabou com o sangue suga que me pegou e Leah chorava ao meu lado, eu tentava me levantar Bella precisava de mim. Mas eu não conseguia.

Eu tentava não me apavorar, mas era impossível, eu sabia que em perigo eles não estavam mais. Mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo, Bella sentia muita dor, mais que eu, e depois de um sofrimento sem fim, tudo ficou negro. Bella tinha desmaiado, e se destransformado, Seth via tudo. Edward correu na barraca pegou roupas e a cobriu, olhou para Seth e ordenou que ele colocasse fogo em tudo e mandou que avisassem Carlisle que ele estava levando ela para a mansão deles. Alguém que não sei quem falou com Carlisle, ele veio ao meu lado e me fez olhá-lo.

_ Jacob se concentre e volte à forma humana é o único jeito de te ajudar. Bella precisa de mim, e você também. – quando ele falou Bella, foi como mágica, eu voltei à forma humana despedaçando mais ossos meus na transformação. Mas a dor que eu senti com isso não podia se comparada a dor que senti no coração, uma facada, atravessou meu coração, ou algo parecido, o grito que dei, fez todos pararem para me olhar.

_ Carlisle rápido Bella precisa de você. – implorei. Ele assentiu e correu para a casa dele. Sam e os meninos me arrumaram e começaram a me levar para a mansão também.

Eu ainda sentia dor, e muita, mas nada comparado àquela facada. Não queria sentir aquela agonia nunca mais. Mas minhas preces não foram atendidas. Quando os meninos que me levavam e estavam subindo as escadas, eu senti novamente muito pior. Meu coração parecia que iria explodir que algo que estava dentro dele iria sair me rasgando por dentro. Pela primeira vez achei que fosse morrer de dor. Eu não suportaria. Meu grito deve ter sido escutado em Forks. Eles iam me colocar no sofá.

_ NÃO, COM ELA. - dei uma ordem. Eles me levaram pra cima da onde vinham os barulhos de Edward e Carlisle. Colocaram-me ao lado dela. A dor no meu peito só fez aumentar. Carlisle aplicava algo nela e Edward colocava o soro. Tinha sangue muito sangue.

_ Edward deixa que eu cuide da Bella, coloque os ossos do Jacob no lugar. – Carlisle mandou.

_ Não ele te ajuda, ela precisa mais. – ordenei. Carlisle me olhou, mas não falou nada. Edward parou, mas depois veio para o meu lado.

_ Carlisle não precisa da minha ajuda. – ele disse já pegando uma seringa e quando ele ia injetar eu dei um tapa, jogando a seringa longe.

_ Eu não quero dormir, eu agüento. – ele deve ter lido na minha mente que seria impossível porque no segundo seguinte ele colocava o meu braço no lugar. Travei a mandíbula e olhei Bella. Carlisle tinha colocado todos os aparelhos nela e estava fazendo um ultrasom, percebi que eu ainda não tinha visto meu filho.

E outra dor, não de Edward colocando meus ossos, mas uma pior, como se o campo que me unia a Bella fosse rasgado, uma dor que me rasgava por dentro, atravessou meu corpo e eu gritei, e o bipe que mostrava o coração dela parou. O desespero tomou conta de mim, eu sabia agora o que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava morrendo, ela estava me deixando, junto com nosso filho, sim agora eu sabia a dor que senti antes, foi ele nosso bebê, nos deixando, e agora eu sentia Bella me deixando também, meu corpo ficou gelado e senti frio pela primeira vez em meses, e meu suor pegajoso escoria pela testa, meus ouvidos zuniam me impedindo de escutar, e minha vista escureceu. Era nosso fim...

_**N/A:**__ Que estou correndo já faz horas me pegar nem vai adiantar nada, matar a autora não vai fazer as coisas voltarem atrás. _

_Não falem que eu fui má (ta eu fui) mas não me xinguem (OK eu deixo) mas isso estava nos meus planos desde o primeiro cap (acreditem)._

_Ta eu sei o bebê morreu, Bella ta morrendo e Jake ta sofrendo._

_Cade meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	26. Cap 25 Para Sempre

_**O link da musica pra primeira parte do cap por favor coloquem pra tocar fica perfeitin!**_

**.com/watch?v=l_tx07e8dUQ**

**Cap. 25 Para sempre!**

**Bella**

Eu sentia náusea e uma impressão de vertigem, senti meu corpo voltando ao normal, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada, a cada espasmo de dor que tinha eu me contraia, na esperança de não perder meu bebê, mas era inútil. Edward me levava para a casa deles, eu falava pra ele ir mais rápido, mas era como se ele não me ouvisse, e tudo começou a girar a minha volta, minha vista escureceu novamente e meu cérebro parecia que tinha expandido, sendo comprimido na cabeça. Uma facada dentro de mim me avisou que era tarde demais, meu bebê estava morto.

_E eu já não estava mais ali, não com Edward não na casa deles. Era outro lugar um lugar escuro, eu me sentia perdida, e entrei em pânico por um instante, ai foi como se eu pudesse senti-lo ali comigo, mas não era mais ele, não de verdade, eu sabia que ali não era meu lugar, mas não conseguia evitar desejar estar ali com ele o meu bebe. Fracamente como se estivesse do lado de fora da casa dos Cullens eu escutava os gritos de Jake, focalizei minha atenção ao som, era como um apoio, no fundo da minha mente eu sabia que ele sofria, mas era uma dor física, nada comparado ao que eu sentia no momento, eu queria só mais uns momentos._

_Mas ele ia embora, e eu tinha que ir junto era a mãe dele e precisava cuidar do meu filho, a escuridão se tornou cinza e gradualmente irisdiscente, eu me movia mais rapidamente para uma luz forte e ardente como o sol, mas eu me sentia fria como o gelo. E senti a pior dor que já tinha sentido na vida, e o grito que dei não fez som nenhum, e eu estava num vazio profundo, frio e negro. O vazio negro era amedrontador, mas não era pior que a desolação que senti em meu ser. Ele tinha ido, __**para sempre**__._

_Tentei ouvir os gritos do Jake, mas eram como uma lembrança apagada, mas eu podia jurar que escutava meu nome, me concentrei nisso, e sim estava lá de novo meu nome sendo chamado, com insistência, com grande necessidade. Ouvi outro barulho um baque que me fez ser atraída para o som, eu estava próxima, e com clareza pude escutar meu nome sendo gritado com angustia e necessidade e amor esmagador. Eu era puxada, a força do chamado não podia ser negado. Era um chamado poderoso_.

Eu vi meu corpo imóvel, pálida quase cinza de costas um homem moreno me abraçava, me segurando, senti um empurrão. E eu era eu novamente, abri minhas pálpebras, o rosto de Jake a centímetros do meu inclinado em cima de mim, suas mãos apertando forte meus braços. Jake tinha nos olhos um medo intenso que se diluiu em alivio, eu tentei falar, mas minha língua estava uma pasta, eu sentia frio e estava gelada.

_ Nunca mais faça isso comigo, prometa que nunca vai me deixar novamente. – Jake disse numa ordem, eu via a sombra do medo que ele sentiu ainda nos olhos.

_ Eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso. – minhas palavras tinham duplo sentido, eu nunca mais queria ser um espírito, porque eu sabia bem o que tinha acontecido como as lendas, eu podia me separar e ficar em espírito, mas a dor e angustia disso não compensava. Carlisle por fim conseguiu separar Jake de mim, Edward nos olhava aliviado, e eu senti um calor e adormeci.

...

...

...

Já faziam três dias desde a batalha, minha perna se recuperou rápido, dois dias no gesso e ela já estava boa, Jake ficaria mais dois dias em repouso, Alice deu alguma desculpa para meu pai, hoje era a primeira vez que dormia sozinha desde que eu e Jake ficamos juntos. Eu não falei com ninguém Billy tinha ido mais cedo buscá-lo na casa dos Cullens e olhar para qualquer um deles era doloroso, eu via a cara de choro de Rose e Esme, até Edward sofria, mas o pior era Jasper, ficar ao meu lado doía nele, eu via. Porque eu sofria calada, mas sofria, meu sonho foi tirado de mim, no fim Victoria conseguiu sua vingança, levando junto meu bem mais precioso.

Agora no meu quarto eu podia sofrer sozinha e calada sem que minhas lágrimas ofendam o silêncio da casa, ou alguém me abraçar e dizer que passa logo, que eu teria outros, o único que sabia o que eu sentia era Jake, o único, ele sentiu dentro dele cada dor que eu senti, a dor do nosso bebê morrendo, ele sabe bem o que passei, mas como eu ele sofria calado.

Não sei em que momento, mas depois de várias horas chorando no travesseiro eu dormi. Acabei sendo acordada por Alice no dia seguinte. Sentei-me na cama, eu não queria conversar com ninguém.

_ Bom dia, vamos descer eu fiz seu café da manhã. – Alice disse de uma maneira que não era dela, toda contida.

_ Vou me trocar e ir ao banheiro e já desço pode me esperar lá. – disse sem vontade. Ela saiu do quarto e eu fui me trocar, uma olhada no espelho, me fez ver algo que há muito tempo não via, a mesma Bella de meses atrás, destruída, olheiras, cabelo sem vida e pele pálida. Fui ao banheiro e desci.

_ Eu não te dei o seu presente de formatura, mas foi bom agora eu posso compensar. – Alice disse pegando um envelope. Meu desinteresse era tanto que nem protestei. Ela colocou na mesa o empurrando pra mim.

_ Não são as mesmas que Esme te deu, são novas pra você com o Jacob, eu já liguei pra sua mãe e ela esta esperando os dois, deixa que seu pai vai implicar, mas não vai proibir, e você volta uma semana antes de ir para a faculdade. Jake já sabe, e ele precisa dessas férias tanto quanto você, por favor, aceite. – ela disse me olhando com carinho. Suspirei e abri o envelope eram passagens, duas, uma pra mim e uma para o Jake. Ida e volta.

A idéia era atraente, quase dois meses na Flórida com minha mãe, e Jake junto. Dei um sorriso leve para Alice. Ela pulou em mim me beijando. Depois foi embora.

Falar com meu pai não foi difícil, ele ficou triste e temeroso, mas eu estaria na casa da minha mãe, e dois dias depois estávamos eu e Jake indo para Flórida. Eu e Jake estávamos numa distancia incomoda, eu não queria falar com ele nem ele comigo, e uma barreira enorme se formava entre nós. Quase não ficamos juntos ou conversamos...

Fora no dia que tudo aconteceu, ele não saiu do meu lado, me embalando enquanto eu chorava. Depois disso, parecia que mais uma coisa iria ruir no meu mundo, eu não viveria sem ele, mas eu era uma tragédia não tive forças para gerar o herdeiro dele, ele provavelmente me acusava em pensamentos.

Já na Florida no começo foi tranqüilo, mas minha perceptiva e amada mãe Renné notou algo errado e deu um jeito de Phil sair com Jake para ver um jogo e ficar sozinha comigo.

_ Bella, você ama esse rapaz não é? – minha mãe começou.

_ Mãe eu não viveria sem ele. – eu disse triste, estava cansada de fingir que tudo estava bem.

_ Eu noto, tanto seus sentimentos quanto os dele, mas tem algo errado acontecendo não é? – é claro que ela notou. E com toda força que eu tentava segurar o choro por esses dias, minhas lágrimas vieram numa torrente e molharam meu rosto. E soluços saindo rasgando minha garganta. Minha mãe me abraçou.

Ela ficou ali me abraçando e me embalando forte até que eu me acalmasse, e percebi que eu precisava falar com ela, não tudo, mas isso, ela entenderia.

_ Eu não sei o que fazer, acho que Jake me odeia agora mamãe, eu não sou boa pra ele. – ela me olhou com carinho, mas curiosa.

_ Acho que está engana meu bem a única coisa que vejo e um garoto perdidamente apaixonado, tanto que fiquei preocupada, ele te segue com o olho o tempo todo, como que te vigiando esperando alguma coisa ruim acontecer, e você precisar dele, muito protetor. –

_ Eu... Eu... Sou uma mulher de nada, ele deve estar com remorso ou algo assim, você deve estar enganada. – disse chorando de novo.

_ Bells me conta o que aconteceu pra você pensar assim. – ela me pediu respirei fundo tomando coragem.

_ Mãe eu estava grávida, eu não consegui segurar e abortei. – disse esperando a reação dela.

Minha mãe pegou minha mão e me olhou com carinho depois me deu um beijo na mão.

_ Filha porque não me contou que estava grávida? Quando aconteceu? Eu teria ido te ajudar. –

_ Eu ia contar depois da formatura, mas aconteceu tudo depois também. – disse olhando para o chão, me sentindo envergonhada.

_ Bella, isso é normal, pode acontecer com qualquer uma. Já aconteceu comigo. – eu levantei meu rosto olhando minha mãe espantada.

_ Foi o principal motivo da separação minha com seu pai, ele nunca me acusou, mas eu não suportava mais viver naquela casa cheia de lembranças, eu sei que você sempre imaginou que eu fui embora porque chovia demais, mas não, eu amava seu pai, mas não suportava mais viver ali, doía, peguei você e fui pra Phoenix. Não me arrependo, mas se você continuar assim é o que vai acontecer com seu relacionamento, seu namorado sofre também, e ele esta aqui com você e por você, supere isso, eu sei que nunca vai se esquecer dessa gravidez, você é nova, e vai se casar um dia e ter lindos bebes. Não se preocupe, o que importa agora, é não deixar o romance bonito que você tem morrer por causa de uma tragédia, não faça como sua mãe. –

_ Porque você nunca me contou? – perguntei não de forma acusatória.

_ Não era importante. Eu não gosto de te aborrecer com minhas tristezas, você já cuidou e mim por anos, e agora cuida do seu pai, esta na hora de cuidar de você meu bem, vá para a faculdade, curta a juventude ela acaba logo, namore e ame. – eu sorri para a minha mãe. Decidida a deixar esse capitulo da minha vida pra traz, nunca me esquecer, mas voltar a viver.

Depois que Jake e Phil chegaram minha mãe nos disse que ela e Phil iriam jantar fora, e que demoraria pra voltar, eu achei bem suspeito, mas não reclamei.

Jake desceu do banho e veio na sala assistir TV comigo, ele se sentou ao meu lado. O cheiro dele sempre me deixava zonza, principalmente depois que ele saia do banho. Como sempre a gente não tinha assunto. Mas hoje eu não queria conversar. Peguei o controle da TV que estava na mão dele, Jake me olhou, eu desliguei a TV e olhei-o, ele me devolvia o olhar, e rápido subi no colo dele, colando minha boca com necessidade na dele, Jake passou os braços em volta de mim, me apertando ao corpo dele, sua língua invadindo minha boca com a mesma necessidade e fúria. Ele apertava minha cintura fazendo meu quadril se movimentar em cima dele, eu sentia a vontade dele roçando em mim. Separei-me pra tirar a camiseta que ele estava e me colei nele de novo, sentindo e calor do corpo dele me aquecer. As mãos dele começaram a tirar a regata que eu estava e eu levantei meus braços facilitando, ele veio com a boca na minha novamente me comprimindo contra ele. Suas mãos ágeis me tocando e me dando arrepios, sua boca descendo pelo meu colo até chegar onde eu queria, Jake soltou um gemido e depois já estávamos na escada subindo para o meu quarto.

Meu corpo pedia por ele, como nunca pediu. Ele percebeu minha urgência dele. Ele também se sentia assim. E ele me tomou sem preliminares, sem jogos de sedução, somente nossos corpos conectados e olhos nos olhos, pele na pele, boca na boca, fazendo amor e dando prazer a pessoa amada.

E foi melhor que todas as outras vezes, eu amava ele muito e não poderia viver sem ele. Jake se separou de mim, ele não me deixou desviar o olhar por nenhum momento, ele me puxou para me levantar com ele. Eu fui, estávamos indo para o banheiro. Ele abriu a ducha e o vi tirando o preservativo, sim tínhamos que nos proteger novamente. Puxou-me para o Box e entrou junto, ele me deu banho devagar, a cada caricia eu fechava os olhos. Ele beijava cada pedaço de pele que lavava, mas com carinho e cuidado. Depois ele se lavou e nos secou. Ele me pegou no colo e voltou para o quarto, isso tudo só me olhando com paixão e amor. Deitou-me na cama e veio ficar do meu lado puxando minha cabeça para ficar no seu peito.

_ Você me perdoou? – disse a frase mais sem sentindo que eu já ouvi dele, levantei o rosto o olhando, ele estava sério.

_ Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

_ Por não ter te protegido, não estar lá pra salvar nosso filho, impedir que ela te machucasse, é esse meu dever, e eu falhei, você me perdoou. –

_ Jake não há o que perdoar esse tipo de acusação nunca me passou pela cabeça, eu sei que você teria estado comigo se pudesse, mas não foi possível, e a perda do nosso filho é minha culpa e não sua, eu que não fui forte o suficiente para protegê-lo. – Jake me olhava com descrença.

_ Bells você foi à pessoa mais forte nessa batalha. Nunca mais diga isso, não foi sua culpa. Se tem algum culpado sou eu que deveria ter ficado ao lado da minha mulher. – ele falava com um pouco de raiva.

_ Jake, esta vendo é isso que esta nos afastando, toda essa culpa tanto minha quanto sua, a culpa não é minha nem sua, e enquanto não nos perdoarmos não vamos voltar a ter o que tínhamos antes. – dizer essas palavras doeu, eu sabia que seria um trabalho árduo de ambas as partes.

_ Bells, eu te amo e nunca mais vou sair do seu lado, você pode estar certa, mas é difícil não me culpar. Você não tem raiva mesmo de mim? – ele tinha nos olhos uma tristeza.

_ Impossível ter raiva do amor da minha existência, da minha vida, do meu _**para sempre**_. Eu te amo Jake, eu preciso de você. – dei um selinho nele e ali estava quase o meu sorriso, aquele que me aquecia, ainda era cedo, mas a gente se entenderia.

...

...

...

_**Segundo link escutem tb é perfeitin!**_

.com/watch?v=M11SvDtPBhA

_ Acorda dorminhoca, vamos. – eu me enrolei mais nos lençóis, ainda estava escuro, eu precisava de mais um pouco de sono.

Jake puxou o lençol da minha cabeça e veio beijar meu pescoço, me cheirando depois seus braços me envolveram eu estava deitada de lado, ele se encostou atrás de mim. Sua boca subindo e descendo pelo meu pescoço.

_ Quando que a gente inverteu os papeis, era pra eu estar ai fazendo manha e você aqui tentando me acordar. – ele falou na minha orelha me arrepiando. Eu sorri e falei com a voz grossa de sono.

_ Há seis meses atrás, agora agüenta, to com sono. – disse e me aconcheguei no corpo dele, pronta pra dormir novamente.

_ Bells meu amor, vamos perder o vôo se você ficar assim toda manhosa. – ele passeava as mãos pela minha barriga. Ele ia é acordar os bebês.

_ Jake eles tão quietinhos ai, você vai acordá-los e ai eu vou ter que me levantar. – choraminguei.

_ Mas é essa a intenção, só assim pra você sair da cama. – ele continuava me acariciando quando senti um cutucão dentro da barriga ao lado direito. Jake sorriu no meu pescoço, ele sentiu também.

_ Satisfeito agora, você acordou ela, ela vai chutar o irmão e daqui a pouco vai ter samba dentro da minha barriga. – disse me virando espreguiçando e tentando me sentar, Jake me ajudou.

Eu estava grávida de seis meses, mas parecia que estava de vinte porque eu estava enorme, mas estar grávida de gêmeos... Era isso mesmo, "só mais três meses" eu meditava isso todo dia.

_ Temos que decidir os nomes. – ele falou acariciando meu barrigão, Jake era um bobo, me olhava ainda com os mesmos olhos de sempre, como _há oito anos_. Ontem no ultrasom descobrimos que era uma menina e um menino, agora desde ontem eu pensava nos nomes, na verdade já tinha escolhido, mas não sabia se Jake gostaria.

Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, tomar um banho eu andava mesmo um pouco mais sonolenta. Arrumei-me e Jake preparou o café da manhã pra mim.

Comemos e fomos para o aeroporto, eram férias, nós sempre passávamos em Forks, trinta dias de pura curtição com todos juntos. Menos os Cullens claro.

Jake e eu nos casamos quando ele se formou isso foi há três anos, ele trabalhava na Boeing Commercial Airplaines trabalhando no setor de desenvolvimento de motores. Tudo que ele queria, e eu era editora Junior numa pequena editora, fazendo o que mais gostava: ler, e ganhava pra isso. Tínhamos uma pequena casa, que seria perfeita mesmo com a chegada dos gêmeos, nem preciso dizer que a decoração toda da casa foi Esme que fez com uns toques de Alice, e há seis meses quando descobrimos que estávamos grávidos novamente, as Cullens piraram novamente. Eu não tinha que comprar nada.

Nas férias era a única época do ano que nos separávamos: os Blacks e os Cullens, como Seatle é grande os Cullens poderiam passar aqui mais tempo que o normal, porque já faziam 8 anos que estávamos aqui, desde que viemos para a faculdade, sabíamos que um dia eles iriam ter que mudar mas enquanto não chegava aproveitávamos. Alice e Rose disseram que iriam comprar agora as roupas nas cores certas e que em uma semana eles iriam ver Edward, nunca mais o vi, ele evitava tanto eu quanto Jake nunca mais visitou a família, a família é que o visitava, eu cogitei um dia ir falar com ele, mas Jasper me contou que era muito doloroso pra ele e eu não fui.

No avião me irritei com a comissária de bordo, ciúmes é claro, sempre foi assim desde a faculdade, Jake era muito... Dado, ria abertamente pra todos e todas, fazia amizades facilmente o oposto de mim e eu sempre sentia um pouco de ciúmes. Agora a comissária depois de sentir a destruição que um sorriso Black causava, pediu a ajuda do meu marido para colocar uma mala no compartimento, eu ouvia o coração dela todo palpitante e pensei "nem vem que esse já tem dona". Depois de ajudá-la ele se sentou do meu lado. Olhei pra ele séria.

_ Quer parar de dar o meu sorriso por ai! Ela ta ali no corredor passando mal. – ele sorriu e me beijou.

_ Absurda, completamente doida. – disse com os lábios nos meus. Me aconcheguei no ombro dele e dormi a viajem inteira ele me acordou quando o avião pousou em Port Angeles. Paul estava ali nos esperando.

Paul e Rachel se casaram em três anos antes da gente e o bebê deles já tinha um ano John, homenagem ao pai do Paul. Eles moravam em Port Angeles, tinham uma loja no pequeno shopping da cidade. Mas iam bem.

_ Nossa está enorme. – ele disse ao contrario de um cumprimento pra mim, Paul e eu ainda nos alfinetávamos, era rotina, sem isso não nos divertíamos.

_ Sim são dois, Jake pode mais que você! – Jake ria abertamente e Paul bufou.

Entramos no carro e fomos para Forks, iríamos ficar na casa de Billy, já que meu pai casou com Sue e ficar lá estava fora de questão.

Leah que nos surpreendeu ficando com Embry, estavam agora com três anos de casados também, mas ela casou grávida e o pequeno Peter, estava com quase três anos. Leah e Embry tinham o relacionamento tipo o meu e do Jake uma ligação mais forte que o imprint, mais poderosa. Lobos e lobas quando juntos eram assim. Eles moravam na antiga casa dos Clearwater, Leah era quem tomava mesmo conta da reserva, ela era a beta do Jake. Enquanto Embry era um guarda florestal, perfeito com nossos sentidos ninguém se perdia na mata mais.

Depois da ultima batalha quando eu fui pra faculdade Sam tomou a decisão e deixou o verdadeiro posto para Jake, foi melhor assim, porque depois da batalha o sangue do alfa praticamente berrava nas veias dele, o impelindo, Sam decidiu que era hora de envelhecer, ele e Emily já tinham três filhos. Marie de 6, Jullie de 4 e o pequeno Thomas de 2, Sam estava envelhecendo com Emily e os filhos.

Todos pensaram na época que eu seria a beta, mas acabou ficando com Leah o que eu adorei, eu já tinha passado meu posto no conselho quileute para ela, como eu estava na faculdade não poderia ajudar como deveria. Agora eram Jake, Leah, Sam e Quil os "anciões" os três tomavam as decisões referentes à tribo, mesmo de longe Jake era ativo e participativo. Era nossa família.

Seth e Anna estavam terminando a faculdade na Califórnia, insistência da Anna ela odiava o frio daqui, mesmo o Seth sendo o cobertor dela todos os dias, iriam se casar logo todos sabíamos, eles chegariam amanhã.

Jared e Kim também se mudaram, mas estavam em Olympia a capital do estado, Kim ainda não tinha se animado em engravidar, Jared era a piada do bando.

E Quil que ainda esperava Claire, ela estava com 10 anos agora. Collin e Bread estavam na faculdade eles ainda não tinham tido imprint. Então aproveitavam.

Paul parou em frente à pequena casa, Billy estava ali na varanda esperando por incrível que pareça estava um dia de sol aqui. Sai e fui cumprimentar meu sogro.

_ Bella como pode esta cada dia mais linda. – disse enquanto eu me abaixava pra dar-lhe um abraço e um beijo.

_ Oi pai. Esta tudo bem? – Jake o perguntou, ele ainda se sentia um pouco culpado por deixar o pai sozinho, mas sabíamos que foi insistência do próprio Billy, ele viva dizendo que tinha meu pai e Sue, e sabíamos que Sam e Embry sempre vinham aqui ajudar se necessário e Rachel com Paul passavam todo fim de semana aqui também Billy nunca ficava sozinho.

_ Agora sim. – ele falou passando a mão na minha barriga.

_ Oi sogro, bom gente estão entregues eu vou que a patroa mandou eu voltar logo. Amanha estaremos ai para o churrasco. – Paul disse colocando as malas ao nosso lado. Billy odiava quando ele o chamava de sogro.

_ Vamos ficar apertados sua irmã vai vir também, chega amanha. – Billy disse sobre a Rebecca que fui conhecer mesmo só no casamento, mas nesses três anos fomos passar um dia de ação de graças na casa dela no Havaí, Paul e Rachel junto com Billy também.

_ Não, eles vão ficar lá em casa. Rachel insistiu e por eles tudo bem. – Paul falou.

_ Melhor então. – Billy disse.

_ Até amanha. – Paul me deu um abraço e apertou a mão do Jake e do Billy e se foi. Entramos Jake carregando as malas sozinho e eu empurrando o pai dele. Eu estava faminta e cansada da viajem.

_ Seu pai e Sue nos convidaram para jantar lá, Leah e Embry vão também, Bella porque não descansa um pouco. Vocês estão com fome? –

_ Sim. – eu tinha que comer por três.

Comemos e conversamos contando as novidades, que não eram muitas já que mesmo longe vínhamos pra cá pelo menos uma vez por mês, Jake vinha mais, algumas vezes correndo, eu não me transformava há 12 meses desde que decidimos que iríamos tentar engravidar eu parei de me transformar.

Depois eu tomei um banho, Billy tinha mandado reformar o quarto do Jake tínhamos um banheiro só nosso e uma cama de casal grande. Coloque uma roupa e me deitei. Escutava Jake e o pai conversando animados. Acabei pensando nos nomes de novo.

Jake veio para o quarto uma hora depois. Foi tomar um banho e veio todo cheiroso deitar ao meu lado eu estava lendo um livro. Ele se aconchegou no meu ombro e começou a passar a mão na minha barriga e conversar, parecia uma criança, sempre que ele fazia isso ele acordava os dois, porque minha barriga começava a ter movimentos.

_ Deixa os dois quietinhos Jake eles estavam dormindo. Sabe, eles cansaram com a viagem também. – eu o repreendi, era como falar com a porta.

_ Sua mamãe esta mentindo, vamos mostrem para o papai que nem estão cansados. – e eu senti um movimento forte do lado direito.

_ Ela é mais esperta que o irmão. – eu disse. Jake me olhou serrando os olhos.

_ Não, é que ele não gosta de machucar a mamãe. – eu ri Jake era um bobo.

_ Agora vamos pensar nos nomes. – ele começou, eu suspirei.

_ Eu já pensei em nomes, estava querendo fazer uma homenagem para Alice e nossos pais. – e acrescentei mentalmente para Edward também que me salvou.

_ Alice e Charlie ou Alice e William? _(N/A: Billy, Will, Willie são apelidos para Willian!)_ – ele confundiu as bolas.

_ Não você conhece um pouco de mitologia? – perguntei, ele me olhou intrigado.

_ Sabe a historia de Tróia? – comecei.

_ Sim, aquela que o cara pegou a bonitona da Grécia e os gregos não gostaram e ai tudo deu errado? – era um resumo engraçado eu acabei rindo.

_ Sim essa mesmo, Paris quando viu Helena não resistiu e a levou com ele para Tróia, ele tinha uma irmã gêmea Cassandra, ela era vidente e teve uma visão da destruição da cidade e foi dada como louca. Bom e Paris tem mais de um significado pra mim, seria uma homenagem a um amigo. Pensei em Cassandra Charlie Black e Paris William Black. – agora era a vez de ele reclamar. Mas esses nomes não me saiam da cabeça.

_ Paris seria uma homenagem a um amigo vampiro que você não vê há muito tempo? – disse de forma despreocupada beijando minha barriga.

_ Sim, antigamente eu sempre pensei que Edward fosse meu Romeu quando ele foi embora, eu acabei descobrindo que como Julieta eu ainda não tinha encontrado meu Romeu, Edward foi Paris, o primeiro e mais nada. – Jake abriu um sorriso e disse:

_ Bells você lê muito, mas eu gosto, e quem sabe ele não venha, eu sei que você sente falta do seu amigo e sei que é amizade o que sente por ele, eu também tenho minha cota de gratidão por ele, se ele não tivesse te levado aquela vez rápido e começado os primeiros socorros eu não estaria aqui conversando sobre nomes de bebes. Eu gosto dos nomes, mas já te aviso Cassandra será Cassie e Paris não será chamado assim será Will. – disse voltou a falar com a minha barriga.

_ Ta vendo Cassie mamãe escolheu um nome lindo pra você titia Alice vai adorar. E você Will gostou do seu? – agora o lado esquerdo mexeu e forte.

_ Viu ele gostou então esta decidido. – Jake me beijou com paixão, e eu o apertei em mim, estava necessitada dele. Diferente da primeira vez ele agora não se negava pra mim, mas é claro que eu mandei Carlisle falar com ele quando descobri que estava grávida, porque provavelmente Jake me deixaria sem sexo nove meses se possível.

Estávamos indo para a casa do meu pai, Jake tinha comprado uma picape especial para o pai e Billy nos levava, a frente da casa estava mais bonita, tinha flores agora na entrada e a casa estava pintada, Sue tinha dado seu toque na casa, dentro também se via as mudanças. Estava mais aconchegante. Embry e Leah já estavam ali. Cumprimentei meu pai e Sue depois Leah e Embry e fui me sentar na sala. Conversando com Leah que estava com o Peter no colo, ele era maior que as outras crianças, genes de lobos, Carlisle tinha feito testes e acompanhado a gravidez de Leah como acompanha a minha, nossos filhos são diferentes, já os filhos dos outros meninos eram 100% humanos com genes lupinos, no nosso caso as mães eram lobas. Peter era mais esperto, inteligente e forte que as crianças da idade dele nada alarmante, mas tinha diferenças, Carlisle acha que ele seria lobo com certeza, era esperar pra ver.

Ficamos conversando bastante e Peter era lindo, Leah me dava dicas, dizia que eu iria penar já que viriam dois. Mas eu não tinha medo. Estava era curiosa pra ver meus filhos logo.

Depois do jantar os homens estavam na sala vendo jogo e eu com Sue e Leah fomos arrumar a cozinha, Peter dormia tranqüilo no meu antigo quarto. Leah e Sue não me deixaram arrumar nada, mas eu fiquei ali conversando com elas. E pude perceber que minha vida não podia ser mais perfeita, eu tinha tudo que nunca sonhei em pedir, um homem maravilhoso que me ama e cuida de mim, uma família grande cheia de irmãos e uma irmã, sobrinhos, e amigos que eram como parentes, perfeição seria a tradução da minha vida, só faltava Edward ser feliz também a ai tudo seria certo!

_**N/A: **__Ah que ta acabando sim sim o próximo é o epilogo!_

_**Sim Cassandra foi mesmo a Irmã de Paris em Tróia, filhos do rei Priamo e da rainha Hécuba e Cassandra era vidente e previu o fim da cidade e foi dada como louca! **_

_Por isso os nomes Paris de Romeu e Julieta e Paris de Tróia_

_Cassandra em homenagem a Alice sendo uma vidende!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do fim do Jake com a Bells esta ai, no próximo cap o final feliz do Ed!_

_Realmente espero que tenham gostado porque eu simplesmente amei digitar ele teve momentos tensos, momentos quentes, reconciliação, risadas, e final feliz pra todo mundo!_

_Eu quero reviews e aos montes porque se preparem que o epilogo vai ser grande já tenho parte digitado!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_XD_


	27. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

**Bella**

_ Cassie acorda já está na hora filha. – chamar Cassie e Jake era uma tarefa complicada, os dois eram tão parecidos, a Will tinha puxado um pouco a mim, eu já o escutava no banheiro se arrumando pra ir à escola.

_ Mamãe só mais cinco minutos. – Cassie choramingou. Eu desci e fui arrumar o café da manhã deles.

Hoje fazia 18 anos de casada com Jake, teria uma pequena reunião com minha família e alguns amigos, todos viriam. Os lobos e os Cullens, talvez Edward, eu tinha esperanças. Alice disse que seria difícil, mas eu tinha esperanças. Quando ele decidiu vir morar novamente com a família, eu me permitir ter esperanças que meu amigo voltasse a ser feliz.

Fiz panquecas aos montes dava pra alimentar um batalhão, já que em casa éramos quatro lobos. Foi um choque quando descobrimos que os filhos de Leah e Embry viraram lobos, Peter que era três anos mais velho que Cassie e Will virou lobo com 15 anos, mesmo vivendo afastado dos vampiros já que na península do Olympic não havia mais ameaças de vampiros e os Cullens nunca mais voltaram pra Forks. Logo depois foi a pequena Sophie que era somente um ano mais velha que meus filhos, o mais extraordinário foi Carlisle descobrir que eles não envelheciam mais. Outro choque.

Na época eu e Jake ficamos muito apreensivos com o futuro dos nossos filhos. Porque eu e ele envelhecíamos lentamente muito lentamente, mas ainda sim estávamos envelhecendo. Hoje eu com meus 41 anos tinha aparência de 25, mas já não era mais a cara de 18 anos que eu tinha antes.

Depois de alguns anos eu e Jake tivemos que nos mudar de Seatle, agora estávamos em Olympia à capital do estado e usamos pela primeira vez os documentos do JJ indicados pelos Cullens com nossa cara de 25 e documentos de 40 as pessoas começaram a desconfiar.

Nossa vida era mais que perfeita, Jake ainda trabalhava com desenvolvimento de motores de aeronaves, eu ainda trabalhava com livros, e nossos filhos faziam o ensino médio pela primeira vez. Alice e Rose mimavam Cassie e a tratavam como uma Barbie gigante, esquecendo de mim é claro e Will se dava tão bem com Emmett que todos pensavam que eram irmãos.

A liderança do bando ainda eram por conta de Jake e Leah, eles ainda cuidavam de tudo. Escutei Cassie se levantando e Will descendo as escadas.

_ Bom dia mamãe. – disse sentando-se à mesa e já pegando as panquecas.

_ Bom dia, vai convidar Clair para o jantar? – Will estava apaixonado pela garota humana todos sabiam, mas ele não queria entrar num relacionamento com ela pra não magoar ela no mínimo ela envelheceria e ele não, ou depois de um tempo ele teria um imprint com outra garota e acabaria por magoá-la.

_ Vou pensar, ainda não decidi sobre isso. – me segurei para não falar nada, Will era como eu e não gostava de conversas que envolviam sentimentos e pais. Ele sabia o que fazia. Ele e a irmã se davam tão bem que me assustava o companheirismo dos dois.

Depois de uns minutos Cassie desceu com cara de sono, eu sorri. Os dois eram lindos, ambos parecidos mais com Jake que comigo, eram espécies diferentes Carlisle já nos havia dito, o cheiro era diferente do nosso, Alice e Rose certa vez conversando disseram que era como se eles fossem sedutores porque até vampiros se sentiriam atraídos pela beleza e cheiro deles, o mesmo acontecia com os filhos de Leah e Embry, eram lindos e não tinham cheiro de lobos, além de serem muito mais fortes que lobos como eu e Jake, Will derrotava Emmett na queda de braço fácil. Acho que até Cassie derrotaria, mas ela nunca tentou. Eles eram um mistério: Fortes, lindos, cheirando a humanos comuns, e letais. Eram o meu orgulho.

_ Mãe, depois da aula tia Alice me chamou pra ir ao shopping tudo bem? – Cassie perguntou.

_ Sim, mas não chama Alice de tia no colégio que fica esquisito. – eles riram e foram pra saída, um dos Cullens sempre vinha pegá-los. depois que eles saíram subi, agora vinha a parte difícil acordar o lobo mais manhoso do mundo.

_ Jake vamos você vai chegar atrasado assim. – disse dando um beijo na nuca dele, Jake estava de bruços com o braço embaixo do travesseiro.

_ Uhum. – murmurou. Vi que hoje ia ser difícil.

_ Feliz aniversário de casamento. – disse mais sensual no ouvido dele, vi os pelos do braço do Jake se arrepiarem. Ele se virou pra mim sorrindo e de olhos fechados.

_ Combinamos de trocar presentes só à noite. – disse me puxando no seu abraço aconchegante.

Depois de todos esses anos, nosso amor era ainda o mesmo, ele ainda me deixava sem ar com aquele sorriso lindo de sol, e Jake com os anos além de mais experiente conseguiu ficar mais lindo. A única coisa que mudou foi meu ciúme, eu agora sabia que Jake não me trairia nunca, que ele nunca via as outras com os mesmos olhos que ele me via.

_ Não estou te entregando presentes Sr. Black, e sim lembrando nossa data especial. – Jake já passava os lábios pelo meu pescoço subindo e descendo me deixando sem ar.

_ O que você vai me dar? – perguntou sorrindo com cara de lobo sem dono, Alice deve ter ensinado a ele como fazer isso, e Jake adorava presentes.

_ Só na hora da festa. Vamos levanta você tem que trabalhar ainda. – ele levantava minha camisola, devagar.

_ Sra. Black, de alguma coisa deve servir ser diretor daquela empresa, não se preocupe, eles sobrevivem sem mim por uma hora. – disse enquanto eu escutava um barulho bem conhecido.

Minha roupa já era um trapo, Jake tinha essa mania de destruir minhas roupas, eu já nem me apegava mais a elas, porque não duravam muito. Deveria ser outro plano dele e Alice pra ela me vestir!

Uma hora depois Jake estava na cozinha comendo.

_ O _emo_ vai vir? – ele perguntou com a boca cheia de panquecas. Difícil não rir.

_ Não sei Alice disse que talvez não, ele não gosta de nos ver juntos. – Jake rolou os olhos.

_ Já está na hora dele superar, foram 23 anos desde a última vez, que otário, tem muita mulher bonita por ai. – Jake disse me provocando.

_ Tem, eu não sabia? – perguntei pra ele, Jake riu.

_ Boba. – me deu um selinho e pegou a maleta do note pra ir trabalhar. Saímos juntos. Jake no seu carro e eu no meu. Eu ainda tinha que escolher um vestido pra festa, chamaria Kim para ir comigo, ela sempre me ajudava nesses momentos. Ela e Jared ainda moravam aqui, e agora eles tinham filhos, dois meninos de 11 e 10 anos George e Ryan. Já que sair com Alice seria suicídio ela me faria comprar o shopping e não me deixaria pagar nada.

**Edward. **_(um dia antes do POV da Bella)_

Estava voltando depois de 23 anos viajando pelo mundo atrás de uma inspiração, ou talvez alguma menina que fosse mais do que _ela_ era para mim, mas acabei por achar isso impossível.

Todo esse tempo afastado da minha família, sem vê-los todos os dias, simplesmente porque _eles_ eram amigos da família, quando digo _eles_ estou falando de Bella, seu marido Jacob e seus filhos. Blacks e Cullens eram praticamente uma família grande e unida, desde que Bella foi para a universidade e eu resolvi conhecer todos os países do mundo, minha família não se desgrudou mais deles, a ponto de Rosálie e Emmett com Alice e Jasper serem padrinhos dos filhos dos dois, e para onde os Black se mudam os Cullens vão atrás, assim eu só vi minha família poucas vezes nesses anos todos, mais nas férias que era quando os Blacks voltavam para Forks e ficavam com os familiares.

Eu nunca mais a vi, mas isso não muda o fato de eu vê-la todo dia na minha mente, de procurá-la em cada rosto em cada cheiro feminino que eu vejo, mas nunca encontrando. Ela era única, e eu a perdi para aquele lobo maldito.

Mais por insistência de Alice do que por vontade minha vou voltar a morar com eles pela primeira vez nesses anos todos, eu sabia que eventualmente a encontraria, já que estava morando na mesma cidade, mas eu a veria pouco.

Estava chegando à casa dos Cullens, ou minha casa como se pode dizer, eu não ficaria aqui, eu iria morar num apartamento no centro da cidade sozinho, era melhor, Jasper sofreria muito ao meu lado. Apesar de eu não ficar me lamentando toda hora, eu sabia que meu humor tinha piorado muito esses anos todos, eu era realmente um velho agora, minhas únicas alegrias eram minha música e meus livros.

O Taxista parou o carro e Alice já estava ali saltitando do meu lado.

_ Irmãozinho que saudades que bom que veio. – Ela me abraçou e eu senti um aperto no peito, era bom e gostoso o contato com ela me deixou feliz e aliviado. Eu estava fazendo o certo. Entramos e todos estavam na sala.

_ Edward que bom que veio mesmo meu filho. - Carlisle me abraçou também. Os pensamentos variavam de amor profundo e alívio porque eu tinha me decidido voltar a morar na mesma cidade que eles pelo menos.

_ Meu filho quantas saudades, isso me deixou tão feliz. - Esme me abraçou e beijou o meu rosto de forma maternal.

_ Me desculpa mamãe. – A abracei bem apertado, que saudades desse amor todo de Esme.

_ Vamos poder lutar estava com saudades, Jasper está muito filosófico esse último ano. – Emmett falou me abraçando forte, gemi de dor.

_ Não me mate antes, por favor. – Todos riram e Emmett me soltou.

_ Edward não faça mais isso com a gente, todos sentimos sua falta. – Rosálie como sempre falava me repreendendo, mas ela também sentiu saudades vi pelos seus pensamentos.

_ As florestas aqui são ótimas, tem bastantes leões da montanha aqui, você vai adorar. – Jasper falou comigo me abraçando e me dando um pouco de calma junto. Ele estava tão calmo e tranqüilo, totalmente diferente de anos atrás. Gostei desse Jasper mais calmo ainda.

Conversei com minha família, e por incrível que pareça ninguém pensou nos Blacks, talvez eles soubessem que vê-la mesmo que seja pelos pensamentos deles eu sentiria dor.

Eu sabia que _eles_ estavam bem, que ela trabalhava, e ele também, e ainda cuidavam dos assuntos da tribo, e que essa era a primeira vez que _eles_ tiveram que se mudar por causa da idade, afinal _eles_ tinham 40 anos, e nem imagino a aparência que teriam hoje, mas deveriam estar jovens ainda. Fiquei sabendo por Alice em um dos últimos telefonemas que _eles_ usaram os serviços de J. Jenkins pela primeira vez foi quando _eles_ decidiram vir para cá estávamos em Olympia. Era uma cidade que vivia em constante camada de nuvens e chovia quase todo o ano.

Ideal para os Cullens. Alice tinha me falado que Bella estava trabalhando como Editora chefe de uma editora de livros, bem conveniente, ela amava ler e descobrir livros novos deveria ser um trabalho gostoso, ela era feliz e ainda fazia o que amava ganhando para isso. E Jacob era engenheiro aeronáutico de uma grande empresa de aviões e satélites aqui. Estavam os dois fazendo o que amavam. Segundo Alice eu os veria poucas vezes, mas os filhos dos dois eu veria sempre, já que os pentelhos estudavam no mesmo colégio que os Cullens, ao que parece Emmett e o garoto Black eram inseparáveis, Rose e Alice viviam para cima e para baixo nos shoppings com a garota. Eu ri quando Rosálie disse isso já que Alice falava a mesma coisa da garota, que ela não desgrudava de Rose. Eu sempre ficava sabendo das histórias dos dois, eles eram muito amados aqui em casa, quando eram crianças eles ficavam aqui para que os pais pudessem sair sozinhos. Páris e Cassandra, eu sabia que o nome do garoto era uma homenagem para mim, e que Cassandra foi uma grande sacerdotisa em Tróia e que ela previa o futuro, uma homenagem à Alice, foi à mesma que me contou a história ela queria que eu viesse vê-los mais foi impossível. Agora os pentelhos deveriam ter quinze anos. Os filhos _dela_.

"Senti um pouco de tristeza, o que foi Edward?" - Jasper perguntou por pensamentos. Não respondi.

_ Esme, e sobre o apartamento, gostaria de vê-lo agora se não for problema. – Falei. Ela me olhou com carinho, estava com dúvida se eu iria gostar _ Mamãe, eu vou amar sabe que sim, você tem um ótimo gosto. – Esme sorriu. Alice foi pegar as chaves e vi que ela me levaria ao apartamento.

_ Venha sempre nos ver, pelo menos a mim e seu pai, já que seus irmãos você verá quase todos os dias. – Esme falou com carinho.

_ Claro vou vir tantas vezes que vai ficar enjoada de mim. – brinquei com ela, e todos riram felizes por mim. Segui Alice até a garagem e fomos ao carro dela. Era um lindo Porshe prata agora.

_ Lindo Rose deve ter mexido pouco. – falei admirando.

_ Na verdade Will deu um jeito de arrumar ainda alguma coisa, Rose supervisionou. – Ela falou entrando no carro. Encarei-a não entendendo.

_ Will, não gosta que o chamem de Páris, Edward os dois vivem aqui em casa, eles são muito apegados à nossa família, e nós também os amamos muito. – ela falou me encarando. Dei de ombros.

_ Os pentelhos eu encaro. – falei rindo para ela, Alice gargalhou e pensou.

"Espero que sim." - Vi um fleche do garoto e uma garota morena, mas foi rápido, não deu para pegar a fisionomia deles.

Alice dirigiu como sempre e logo estávamos na frente de um prédio com uma arquitetura antiga e elegante.

_ Eu comprei roupas para você, vai dar para uns dias, compro mais depois. – ela falou entrando no prédio. O porteiro a cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas foi como sempre o coração acelerou entregando o medo. Fomos para o elevador.

Alice me deu a chave e pensou.

"Quer que eu suba?"

_ Não eu dou conta, qual o apartamento? –

_ 2201 é o único. A cobertura. - disse me entregando as chaves e saindo. Eu subi.

O apartamento era lindo e estava bem decorado. Em cima da mesa no centro da sala tinha uma carta, peguei e a abri. Era a caligrafia de Alice. Explicando tudo, desde as roupas aos horários da escola amanhã e o meu carro e onde se encontrava a chave. Ri e sacudi a cabeça, ela provavelmente previu que eu me esqueceria dessas coisas e deixou pronto para mim.

Fui ver os outros cômodos do apartamento, era enorme, eu não precisava disso tudo, Esme fez uma sala de música, e um escritório, lá estava meu material e um note book novo para mim, tinha uma sala de TV que mais parecia um cinema, cozinha e meu quarto com direito a um closet que qualquer mulher teria inveja. Fiquei ali em pé olhando a calçada até amanhecer. Senti o celular vibrar e logo depois seu toque. Atendi:

_ Fala Alice. -

_ Vamos, assim já vai chegar atrasado ao seu primeiro dia. - Ela falou animada.

_ Estou indo. - Desliguei o celular e fui me trocar, peguei os cadernos com o livro book no escritório, a chave do carro e fui para a garagem. Olhei a chave era um Bentley. Sorri era bom mudar um pouco. Achei fácil o carro, entrei coloquei a chave na ignição girei e nada. Bufei não é possível que o carro não ligasse. Liguei para Alice.

_ A piada não teve graça, onde está o outro carro para eu ir à escola? – ela ria do outro lado.

_ Falei que ele não saberia ligar Rose. – escutei meus irmãos rindo do outro lado rolei os olhos.

_ Fala com o carro Edward "ligar motor", ai as luzes do painel se acendem e você pode ligar o carro. –

"cara ele não dirigiu esses anos não?" - escutei Emmett rindo do outro lado. Desliguei o celular e fiz o que foi pedido.

_ Ligar motor. – as luzes se acenderam, eu ri, girei a chave e me dirigi até a escola, já tinha visto no mapa o local. Foi rápida a viajem nem deu para me divertir. Era de assustar a moda de hoje em dia, mas era um colégio onde se usavam uniforme, graças a Deus, os jovens estavam se vestindo de forma horrorosa, se bem que olhando Alice e Rose ontem elas estavam com roupas da moda, mas ainda elegantes como sempre. Bom ainda tinha salvação. Olhei meu horário e resolvi perguntar para uma humana que estava ali parada onde era a sala de física.

_ Oi, você poderia dizer onde é a aula de física do professor Thomas? – usei meu tom calmo para ela não se assustar comigo. Ela me olhou assustada, mas sorriu depois e falou calmamente, os humanos tinham cada vez menos medo da gente. Eram todos loucos. Na cabeça dela se passava as imagens dos meus irmãos ela estava me associando a eles, estava certa é claro.

_ Eu vou ter essa aula se quiser pode ir comigo. – concordei e segui-a pelo corredor.

_ Eu sou Clair Brice, você deve ser irmão dos Cullens? – ela perguntou me olhando enquanto andávamos. Sorri para ela e falei:

_ Sim, Edward Cullen. – ela concordou, mas não pensou muito no assunto, na cabeça dela eu via imagens de um garoto moreno sorrindo. Ela estava imaginando como seria beijar ele. Quase ri com os pensamentos, adolescentes apaixonados são absurdos às vezes. Chegamos à sala e ela me olhou e falou:

_ Essa mesa atrás da minha está vazia, acho que você vai se sentar sozinho nessa matéria, eu me sento aqui. – ela falou mostrando e já se sentando.

Começaram a chegar algumas pessoas, e todos sem exceção me acharam estranho menos Clair, ela ainda pensava no garoto. Estava olhando o livro, que era desse book virtual, e estava tentando mexer naquilo quando senti um cheiro familiar olhei para cima uma garota estava sentado com Clair agora, o cheiro dela lembrava forma fraca o _dela_, mas não era como o de Bella esse não me causava dor, mas era um cheiro gostoso. Era uma garota de cabelos pretos que desciam lisos e nas pontas fazia umas ondas. Elas estavam conversando. Eu estava escutando mesmo elas falando baixo.

_ Cadê seu irmão? – Clair perguntou.

_ Ele estava lá fora com o Emmett, Clair ele é um chato desencana, vai na minha, cara não sei o que você viu nele. – a morena a repreendeu.

_ Bem que você podia me ajudar. – Clair pediu. Na cabeça de Clair era obrigação, amigas serviam para isso. A morena rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

_ Clair amiga fofa do coração, como sua amiga me nego a ajudá-la nesse plano idiota de pegar o meu irmão, simplesmente porque ele é um otário, porque você não sai com universitários. Os meninos daqui são tão infantis. – A morena falou, Clair estava pensando palavrões da amiga. Eu queria rir, fui ver a mente da morena para ver o que ela pensava disso tudo. Mas o grito mental de Clair me distraiu.

"Como pode ser tão lindo." - Ela pensou e suspirou quando um garoto alto e moreno entrou na sala rindo, ao lado dele vinham mais duas garotas com cara de bobas. Era o garoto que Clair gostava. As meninas foram para o fundo ele veio falar com Clair e a irmã imaginei. Quando ele colocou o olhar em Clair o coração dele acelerou, a irmã olhou para ele e rolou os olhos, isso me intrigou.

_ Bom dia Clair. – falou com uma voz grossa que contradizia sua idade. O coração de Clair parecia que iria sair do peito. Ela sorriu, mas não falou nada.

_ Sr. Black vamos sente-se. - O professor falou. Eu assustei e olhei para o garoto que ia para uma mesa no fundo da sala se sentar com um garoto.

Era o filho deles, se aquele garoto era o filho deles, então essa aqui na minha frente só pode ser a filha deles.

Comecei a reparar nela, o cheiro era isso, era mesmo a filha dela, a menina estava de costas e eu ainda não tinha visto seu rosto. O professor começou a falar com a sala e percebi que todos me olhavam, li na mente deles eu não tinha escutado o professor me chamando, ele queria que eu me apresentasse para a turma. Levantei-me e fui à frente. Olhei para a sala, sabia que eles me olhavam, mas não encarei nem ela nem ele.

_ Meu nome é Edward Cullen, eu estava na Europa na casa de uns tios estudando por lá, mas resolvi voltar para morar com minha família. -

_ Muito bem Sr. Cullen pode se sentar. - O professor falou e fiz o que foi pedido. Senti os olhares em mim, tanto dela quanto dele, será que eles sabiam de mim? Será que sabiam da história da mãe deles comigo?

Sentei e na cabeça das meninas só tinha uma coisa, "como ele é bonito." Menos Clair que ainda pensava no Black, o que esses Blacks tinham afinal? Pensei, mas mentes dos meninos "Mais um pra roubar as garotas da gente, já não basta o Black que tem metade da escola nos pés ainda temos os Cullens pegando a outra metade." Foi mais ou menos isso e me deu vontade de rir.

_ Ele é diferente dos outros, confesso que depois que conheci ele comecei a gostar do Jasper. – Clair cochichou perto do ouvido da morena "Cassandra" é esse o nome dela pensei comigo mesmo. Cassandra olhou a amiga e fez uma cara de mal, Clair se encolheu.

_ Ele não vai escutar. – Clair disse. Eu quase ri se fosse um humano quem sabe.

_ Clair eu quero prestar atenção na aula. – Cassandra disse depois ela se virou devagar para trás e me olhou nos olhos, eram os mesmos, lindos na cor chocolate. Mas ela estava assustada. Seu coração que batia numa freqüência diferente da dos humanos acelerou mais ainda. Ela se virou para frente e levantou.

_ Professor, eu estou passando mal, eu preciso sair. – ela disse e foi indo para a porta.

_ Páris acompanhe sua irmã. – o professor pediu, escutei o garoto se levantar e olhar o professor ameaçadoramente e falar baixinho:

_ É Will idiota. – ele me olhou com cara de mal e saiu.

Mais essa agora, a filha dela não foi com minha cara. A aula passou lenta esperei ela voltar, mas nem ele voltou para a aula novamente, tentei me desligar desse assunto, fora os olhos a menina não era parecida com ela, na verdade tinha muito do pai nela e eu detestava o cachorro, isso não me impediu de ficar curioso sobre Cassie, como a mãe usava um apelido. Logo eu já tinha feito todas as aulas do primeiro tempo, fui para o refeitório peguei meu acessório e fui para a mesa dos Cullens, pelo caminho foi aquilo de sempre, olha como é bonito, ou mais um, tão diferentes, é estranho. O de sempre. Sentei-me à mesa, estavam todos ali, até a Clair conversava animada com Alice e Rose.

_ E ai como foi de primeiro dia? – Alice perguntou.

_ O mesmo de sempre Alice. – e pensei "um tédio". Fora Cassie nada me distraiu me peguei procurando ela no refeitório. Mas ela não estava ali.

As meninas conversavam e Jasper com Emmett tentavam me fazer prestar atenção em alguma coisa relacionada com celulares. Mas eu estava distraído, pensando nela, na filha de Bella e porque ela reagiu assim? Estava curioso.

_ Oi Cassie, demorou, Clair disse que passou mal está tudo bem? – Rose com seus instintos maternais perguntou para a garota que se sentava à mesa de frente para mim, seu irmão sentava do meu lado, entre Clair e eu.

"Ela nunca passa mal, lobos passam mal? Nunca vi Will reclamar, nem Jacob o que esta acontecendo com essa menina?" - Rose se perguntava.

_ Estou bem Rose. Não foi nada. –

"Alguma coisa ela está escondendo, o Will também não ta com a cara boa." Alice se perguntava.

Na verdade todos na minha família se preocupavam, Jasper estava tentado ler os sentimentos da menina.

"Curioso." Ele pensava todo feliz, mas curioso o que? Resolvi ler a mente da garota e saber o que se passava.

Nada em preto, totalmente diferente da mãe dela, eu só via preto. Tentei usar meu foco todo nela e nada, só preto. Fui para a mente do garoto estava semi aberta, ele só pensava na Clair e em como era sortudo e Cassie não, mas ele não pensou o porque, deveria ser porque ele estava amando e sua irmã não.

**Cassie**

Eu estava sentada na sala com Clair e seus devaneios sobre Will. Se ela soubesse que ele escutava tudo que ela falava pra mim sobre ele, ela se calava, mas hoje ela tava falando do misterioso Edward Cullen aquele que amou mamãe, e a abandonou, depois apareceu arrependido, todos sabíamos a história, eu nunca tinha visto ele, só por fotos e sabia que ele era lindo. Seu cheiro vinha pra mim doce como dos outros, todos esses anos convivendo com os Cullens como se eles fossem nossa família fizeram tanto eu como Will não passarmos mal com o cheiro, na verdade esse cheiro pra mim era sinônimo de carinho, de amor, de alegria, porque era isso que eu e Will tínhamos com os Cullens, eu adorava o cheiro deles.

Depois de repreender Clair sobre os cochichos não resisti e me virei olhando pra ele, estava curiosa. Ele se apresentou, mas não olhou nem pra mim e nem para o meu irmão será que ele já não gostava da gente. De pirraça me virei pra vê-lo.

Ele me encarou com suas íris douradas e nesse momento tudo no meu mundo perdeu foco, eu senti todos os cabos que me conectavam na terra na minha família se romperem e se conectarem com aquele ser atrás de mim, eu fiquei assustada, meu coração bateu forte no peito e não consegui mais ficar ali, Edward Cullen me olhou curioso. Levantei-me falando para o professor que passava mal e sai. Logo depois Will estava ali comigo.

Eu corri o mais rápido que minhas pernas humanas conseguiam, Will me seguia, depois de minutos já estávamos a uns quilômetros da escola.

_ Cassie o que foi? – Will falou me segurando, se ele não me parasse eu correria até não ter mais pernas. Lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Will ficou aflito.

_ Eu... Eu... Ti... – eu não conseguia falar. Como eu ia contar que tinha tido uma impressão com um vampiro, logo ele que amava mamãe, se impressões eram pra ter lobos mais fortes como explicar eu ter uma impressão com um vampiro que estava congelado... Morto? Eu era a pessoa mais sem sorte do mundo. Papai iria me matar.

_ O que? Fala, por favor. – Will pediu, nos dávamos tão bem, que ele saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sentei-me porque eu tremia, não com vontade de me transformar, mas sim de medo do que aconteceria comigo.

_ Eu tive uma impressão. – disse triste. Ele me olhou surpreso.

_ Quando, por que não me contou? –

_ Agora com... Com... Edward Cullen. – disse olhando no chão.

_ COMO? Cassie isso é impossível, você sabe que é não pode dar certo. Isso é loucura. – ele estava tão desesperado como eu.

_ Você acha que não sei? Impossível, ele não pode ser, mas quando olhei nos olhos dele, foi como aconteceu com tio Sam ou tio Seth do mesmo jeito Will, o que eu faço, o pior é que ele ainda ama mamãe, e eu sempre vou querer ele, eu já quero, meu corpo pede pra voltar pra escola, é tão errado isso, papai vai me odiar. – eu já soluçava. Will me abraçou e ficou ali comigo me segurando enquanto eu chorava.

_ Cassie vai dar tudo certo não se preocupe. Eu te ajudo, vamos temos que voltar pra escola logo eles avisam papai ou mamãe e eles vêm pra escola. – me levantei arrasada. Eu estava literalmente no inferno. Voltamos calados pra escola, já era hora do almoço.

_ Controla seus pensamentos Ok? Não quero que ele saiba, já que você não fecha sua mente como mamãe e eu. – Will sorriu fazendo que sim e fomos para o refeitório.

Os cabos me puxaram pra me sentar de frente pra ele era impossível resistir, Will se sentou ao lado dele.

Tia Alice e tia Rose me olhavam preocupadas, mas eu disse que estava bem, eu só queria conversar com ele, Edward ainda não tinha falado. Senti necessidade de ouvir a voz dele.

_ A viajem foi boa? – perguntei sorrindo pra ele, ele sorriu de volta um sorriso de deslumbrar, meio torto, meu coração entregou acelerando. Todos na mesa me olharam como se eu fosse louca, todos menos Clair que olhava Will como idiota, será que eu olhava Edward com essa mesma cara? Prefiro não descobrir.

_ Foi agradável. – ele disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, eu sabia que ele ouviu a alteração no meu coração. Suspirei. O que eu poderia fazer?

_ Gostou do apartamento, eu ajudei Alice com as roupas. – continuei puxando assunto já que ele não falou mais nada.

_ Sim ficou muito lindo, e obrigada pelas roupas você e Alice me salvaram. – ele deu uma piscada pra mim e como uma idiota eu corei e meu coração acelerou de novo. Tia Alice dessa vez me olhou intrigada, e não resistiu.

_ Cassie está bem mesmo? –

_ Sim estou ótima. – disse me virando para a bandeja eu ainda não tinha comido. Comecei comendo devagar. Ai me lembrei da festa de aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, e soltei sem pensar.

_ Vai hoje a minha casa, é aniversário de casamento dos meus pais? Tenho certeza que minha mãe ficaria muito feliz com sua presença. – ele me olhou intrigado. Respirou fundo, todos na mesa nos olhavam esperando a resposta.

_ Não sabia da festa. Mas acho que não fui convidado. – disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Eu rolei os olhos.

_ Claro que foi todos os Cullens foram, Alice não te falou? – disse olhando brava pra tia Alice.

_ Cassie eu ainda não tive tempo de falar com Edward, eu ia falar com ele no fim do dia. Edward, Bella nos convidou a todos para a festa. – ele olhou pra tia Alice e depois pra mim, respirou.

_ Eu vou Cassie. – um sorriso se ampliou no meu rosto. _ Mas com uma condição. – disse me olhando.

_ O quê? – eu estava fascinada por ele.

_ Você me concede uma dança? – todos riram. Eu concordei com a cabeça. E voltei para o meu prato. Will me olhava com reprovação. Sabia bem o que ele pensava, papai iria me matar! Mas meu coração se expandia de felicidade.

**Jacob**

A casa já estava se enchendo todos vieram, quando digo todos, me refiro a todos mesmo. Agora os Cullens entravam pela porta, o cheiro opressor ainda era o mesmo, mas depois de todos esses anos tinha me acostumado. Bells sempre teve razão, eles eram mais que humanos, tinham muita bondade no coração de pedra.

Dava-me bem particularmente com Alice e Emmett, já o Carlisle e Esme eram como pais, a Loira gelada e o Filosofo com dor, já era uma questão a parte, Rose e eu nos alfinetávamos como crianças sempre nos provocando algo como Bella e Paul. Já Jasper sempre foi mais na dele, um membro a parte da família, ele adorava Cassie e Will, mas mantinha uma distância considerada respeitosa.

Fui cumprimentando um a um e me assustei quando vi o _emo_ na soleira da porta. Ele sorriu, eu rolei os olhos provavelmente lendo minha mente.

"Quer sair da minha mente." – pensei

_ Estava com saudades de você também Jacob. – disse me dando a mão para um cumprimento, apertei a mão dele e depois Bells estava do meu lado sorrindo pra ele, eu sabia como ela estava feliz, suspirei derrotado e dei passagem pra ele entrar.

Todos se acomodaram, vi que já tinham chego todos, Bells ainda conversava com Edward, notei que ele não a olhava como antes, parecia admirado, mas ele parecia diferente. Talvez ele a tenha esquecido pensei.

A festa estava acontecendo no jardim, claro que tudo teve o dedo de Alice. Saímos e fui falar com Leah. Embry, Emmett e Will conversavam animados. Os filhos de Anna e Seth juntos com os de Jared brincavam animados.

Clair e Cassie estavam do lado de Edward, ele conversava com as duas. Que bom que Will convidou à humana, ele tinha que parar com essa bobeira, e viver o que ele podia agora. Bella chegou ao meu lado.

_ Seu presente só mais tarde no quarto. – sussurrou no meu ouvido. Nós sabíamos que a festa inteira pode ter escutado. Mas quem ligava?

_ O seu também. – disse a abraçando pela cintura, e aproximando ela para perto do meu corpo. Incrível como depois de todos esses anos eu ainda a amava do mesmo jeito, eu a olhava e via com os mesmos olhos de anos atrás.

A festa foi como sempre Will e Emmett se meteram numa guerra de braço, Emmett perdeu, arrancando urros dos lobos, Clair se encolheu nessa hora. Até Edward gargalhou do Emmett massageando o braço porque deve ter doido. Bella e Paul se alfinetaram e ela ganhou no dialogo deixando Paul bufando, eu irritei Rose com uma piada de loira, eu sempre me atualizava para o repertorio não acabar.

Mas uma coisa estava mesmo me incomodando, era Cassie e Edward, os dois não se desgrudaram a noite toda. Ele ria com ela, como se ela fosse amiga dele. Estava ao lado de Alice e Jasper.

_ Como assim? – a escutei falando com ele.

_ Não sei explicar, mas é forte e grande, acho que ele pode estar se dando uma chance. É o que sinto. Ele não ficou depressivo quando viu Bella, mas quando viu Cassie ele sentiu alegria, algo diferente não sei explicar. E ela... – Eu não deixei Jasper terminar a explicação.

Com três passos largos eu estava ao lado de Edward e Cassie, eu ia matar esse vampiro, se ele acha que vai encontrar a felicidade com minha menina ele estava muito enganado. Segurei o braço dele e fui levando pra fora. Ele lendo minha mente eu sabia, porque veio calmo comigo. Eu não ia acabar com a cara dele ali na festa. Saímos na frente da casa.

_ Se você pensa que vai se engraçar com minha menina está muito enganado, eu acabo com sua cara. – disse apontando o dedo na cara dele.

_ Eu só sou amigo dela. – disse

_ Seu irmão já sentiu a mudança, eu escutei. Se você pensa que como não ficou com minha mulher agora vai ficar com minha filha esta muito enganado sangue suga. Eu acabo com você. Minha menina saindo com um velho de quase 140 anos. Sei, eu vou deixar mesmo. – disse irônico. Bella e Cassie saíram e estavam vindo no nosso sentido.

_ Jake, o que está acontecendo? – Bella me perguntou.

_ Esse sangue suga nojento ta dando em cima da Cassie. – disse irado com o Edward. Bella o olhou surpresa. Cassie tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. O que me fez soltar Edward.

_ Cassandra Charlie Black, nem em sonhos menininha. Você está proibida de olhar esse sangue suga nojento de novo. – disse sério pra minha filha. Bella não sabia pra onde olhava.

_ Jake calma, mas eles não estavam só conversando? – Bella me perguntou. Enquanto Cassie cheia de lágrimas nos olhos olhava ora pra mim, ora pra Edward.

_ Jasper, sentiu que ele está gostando de Cassie. – Olhei pra Edward com raiva, e ódio. – A minha filha não, tem milhões de mulheres no mundo a minha não. _ Eu ia bater nele isso sim, pela primeira vez em anos eu estava tremendo por causa da raiva.

_ Mas eu quero que ele goste de mim. – a voz de Cassie me tirou dos pensamentos assassinos. Tanto eu como Bella olhamos nossa filha. _ Ele é minha impressão. – ela disse e correu, sumiu, Edward ameaçou ir atrás dela e eu o segurei. Bella suspirou.

_ Eu vou atrás dela. Se eu alcançar. Chama Will e confirma essa loucura... Impressão... – olhou pra Edward com raiva. – Se você chegar perto de Cassie, eu arranco seu braço. – e foi correndo atrás de Cassie.

Chamei Will e ele veio na frente da casa, provavelmente toda a festa já sabia do acontecido, tinha que ser com minha família? Cassie ter uma impressão com o vampiro velho, era nojento. Ele com essa mania de proteção iria acabar machucando ela como fez com Bella.

_ Eu não sabia da impressão. – me disse sentando do meu lado.

_ O que foi pai? – Will perguntou de pé na minha frente.

_ Você sabia da impressão de Cassie. – senti meu filho se congelar. Olhar de Edward pra mim. Mas não falou nada. Olhei pra Edward esperando a resposta.

_ Sim. – ele me disse. E Will se sentou ao meu lado.

_ Will pode ir ficar com Clair, eu resolvo aqui. – Will me obedeceu e eu fiquei sozinho com o emo. Que tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios. Eu vou socar ele. Nisso ele me olhou sério.

_ Desculpa, mas eu gosto dela. E não vou embora, a não ser que ela me peça. – bufei, esse vampiro estava pedindo uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ele riu.

Bella e Cassie saíram atrás da árvore e vieram na nossa frente Cassie olhava o chão, me levantei e abracei minha filha, se aquela historia era verdade, eu sabia que não teria jeito, machucar o emo machucaria a minha filha. Mas como uma loba teve uma impressão com um vampiro fedido? Eles não poderiam ter filhos, era insana a situação.

_ Me desculpa papai, eu não pedi por isso. – eu beijei a testa dela. Minha menina sofrendo era o pior. Derretia meu coração.

_ Acho melhor você ir embora hoje, eu só não te mato porque iria machucá-la. – disse olhando Edward. Ele concordou olhou pra Cassie sorrindo e disse:

_ Até amanha Cassie. – eu bufei, o coração dela acelerou. Ele se virou e foi indo. Quando ele chegou ao carro, eu gritei.

_ Vou soldar a janela do quarto dela. – Bella riu, ela que tinha me contado das noites que ele passava a vendo dormir. Edward me olhou rindo e concordou. Depois entrou no carro. Abracei Bella e fomos entrando. Cassie me olhou e perguntou.

_ Você não vai matá-lo mesmo não é papai? – ela tinha um medo.

_ Não meu bem, ainda não. – disse brincando, mas o coração dela e seu rosto entregaram sua agonia.

_ Cassie eu pai brincou. – Bella disse me olhando triste. Agora era hora de encarar todos na festa, tinha que ser comigo? Porque não era a filha da Leah que tinha uma impressão com o vampiro, não! Essas coisas aconteciam só comigo.

Quando chegamos ao quintal foi pior do que eu imaginava. Os Cullens olhavam Cassie rindo, Alice se segurava pra não quicar, já Paul se segurava pra não rir, junto com Jared. Sam, e Leah pareciam num velório.

É seria uma longa noite!

**Edward**

Ela conversou comigo durante o almoço, e seus olhos expressivos, muito mais que os da mãe, me olhavam de um jeito. Cassie me encarava rindo. Seu coração acelerou de forma absurda quando eu sorri de volta, e um calor se passou pelo meu corpo, algo diferente. Não me lembrava de me sentir assim há anos. Aquecido!

Aceitei seu convite pra festa, parecia que ela me puxava pra ela, algo que eu não poderia negar.

Depois de me arrumar combinei com minha família de encontrarmos e irmos juntos à festa não gostaria de chegar sozinho. Tinha medo de como me sentiria ao vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso por ver Cassie, isso era um fato!

Chegamos à casa dos Blacks e Jacob que atendeu a porta. Seus pensamentos ainda eram claros como água pra mim, ele e Emmett eram muito parecidos, depois de brincar mentalmente comigo. Nesse momento eu a vi ela estava mais linda que antes esses anos todos foram mais que generosos para Bella, ela radiava felicidade, beleza, graça e força. Ela me olhava sorrindo de forma linda, vi que parecia contente de me ver, ao contrário do que imaginava eu achei que me sentiria triste, mas a sensação foi o contrario eu me senti bem vendo ela mesmo que ao lado do Jacob.

Entramos e fomos para os fundos a festa estava sendo ali. Estavam todos ali literalmente todos os lobos e filhos. Quando eu vi Cassie foi novamente como uma brisa de primavera, algo suave e agradável. Segui para onde ela estava. Clair estava ali ao lado dela. Quando me viu o sorriso que ela deu me deixou quase sem fala. Se fosse humano eu teria perdido o fôlego. Ela me encarava nos olhos, coisa que ninguém fazia há anos. O sorriso que ela deu me deixou bem como se ela gostasse de mim. Como se ela achasse agradável ficar comigo.

Conversamos vários assuntos ela me perguntava tudo como se fosse devorar anos e anos de solidão que eu passei, perguntava onde estive, onde fiquei, o que mais gostei. Tudo mesmo!

Não ouvi os pensamentos do Jacob até ele me segurar e me arrastar pra fora da casa dele, pelo que ele pensava achei melhor deixar ele me levar, não queria começar uma briga ali na festa deles.

_ Se você pensa que vai se engraçar com minha menina está muito enganado, eu acabo com sua cara. – disse apontando o dedo no meu rosto.

_ Eu só sou amigo dela. – disse, ele estava muito nervoso.

_ Seu irmão já sentiu a mudança, eu escutei. Se você pensa que como não ficou com minha mulher agora vai ficar com minha filha esta muito enganado sangue suga. Eu acabo com você. Minha menina saindo com um velho de quase 140 anos. Sei, eu vou deixar mesmo! – disse irônico. Bella e Cassie saíram e estavam vindo no nosso sentido.

_ Jake, o que ta acontecendo? – Bella me perguntou.

_ Esse sangue suga nojento está dando em cima da Cassie. – disse irado comigo. Bella me olhou surpresa. Cassie tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. O que me deixou feliz, eu analiso isso depois.

_ Cassandra Charlie Black, nem em sonhos menininha. Você está proibida de olhar esse sangue suga nojento de novo. – disse sério pra Cassie. Bella não sabia pra onde olhava.

_ Jake calma, mas eles não estavam só conversando? – Bella perguntou para o Jake. Enquanto Cassie cheia de lágrimas nos olhos olhava ora pra mim, ora pra o pai.

_ Jasper, sentiu que ele está gostando de Cassie. – Olhou pra mim com raiva, e ódio. – A minha filha não, tem milhões de mulheres no mundo a minha não. _ Jake tremia com a raiva que sentia.

_ Mas, eu quero que ele goste de mim. – a voz de Cassie dizendo isso me aqueceu de uma forma que eu não saberia explicar.

_ Ele é minha impressão. – ela disse e correu eu ia segui-la como assim impressão, ela já me queria? Jacob me segurou.

_ Eu vou atrás dela. Se eu alcançar. Chama Will e confirma essa loucura... Impressão. – Bella me disse olhando com raiva. – Se você chegar perto de Cassie, eu arranco seu braço. – e foi correndo atrás de Cassie.

Jacob chamou Will que veio na frente da casa, toda a festa já sabia do acontecido eu via seus pensamentos, mas os de Jacob eram de dar medo, meu sogro quase estremeci com isso, ele pensava: Cassie ter uma impressão com o vampiro velho, era nojento. Ele com essa mania de proteção iria acabar machucando ela como fez com Bella. Talvez ele tivesse razão.

_ Eu não sabia da impressão. – disse sentando do lado do Jacob, era verdade.

_ O que foi pai? – Will perguntou de pé na nossa frente.

_ Você sabia da impressão de Cassie? – o senti congelar. Olhar de Jacob pra mim. Mas não falou nada. Mas sim pelos pensamentos dele era verdade isso que Cassie disse, Jacob me olhou acho que querendo uma confirmação já que o garoto não respondia.

_ Sim. – disse. Will se sentou ao lado do Jacob.

_ Will pode ir ficar com Clair, eu resolvo aqui. – Will obedeceu. Eu deveria estar sorrindo porque eu queria que tudo aquilo fosse verdade, Cassie era especial. "Eu vou socar ele" os pensamentos de Jacob me acordaram. Nisso olhei sério pra ele.

_ Desculpa, mas eu gosto dela. E não vou embora, a não ser que ela me peça. – Jacob bufou e pensou: "Esse vampiro estava pedindo uma morte lenta e dolorosa". Sorri.

Bella e Cassie saíram atrás da árvore e vieram na nossa frente Cassie olhava o chão, Jacob levantou e abraçou a filha, seus pensamentos me deixaram confusos, ele sabia que me machucar, seria doloroso pra filha, era como se ele se resignasse, mas curioso sobre o porquê da impressão.

_ Me desculpa papai, eu não pedi por isso. – ele beijou a testa dela. Eu queria estar no lugar dele, vi que Jacob já aceitava a situação pela filha.

_ Acho melhor você ir embora hoje, eu só não te mato porque iria machucá-la. – disse me olhando. Concordei olhando pra Cassie sorrindo e disse:

_ Até amanhã Cassie. – Jacob bufou, o coração dela acelerou. Estava no carro e Jacob gritou:

_ Vou soldar a janela do quarto dela. – Bella riu, eu também e aquiesci. Depois entrei no carro.

Meus pensamentos um misto de felicidade e esperança. Eu poderia ser feliz de novo?

_**N/A:**__ Meninas esta ai o fim!_

_1 não me matem, algumas de vocês adivinharam o que eu iria aprontar aqui kkk. Eu adoro a Cassie eae é linda! E perfeita!_

_2 É claro que eles ficam juntos aqui eu só não coloquei!_

_3 Não fiquem bravas porque teve pouco Bella ou Jake, porque eu desde sempre avisei que o Epilogo seria o final feliz do Ed! E que final feliz!_

_4 E eu sei que algumas não vão gostar, pelo mesmo motivo que eu não gosto de Jake e Nessie, mas na época que eu escrevi, teve uma amiga que usou a Tânia no final do Ed, e outra usou a Bree ai eu fiquei sem opções por isso criei a Cassie que eu amo._

_Eu adorei escrever essa fic! Comecei no ano passado (2009) e terminei esse ano, uma fanfic team Jacob *-* Espero que todos tenham gostado, é com tristeza e alegria que posto o último capítulo da minha mais amada fic!_

_Valeu por todos os reviews, bjs_

_Madu_

_XD _


End file.
